Envers et contre moi
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Heero étant trop suicidaire lors de ses missions pour sauvegarder la paix. Quelqu'un décide de l'enlever pour le protéger ou le faire taire. Est ce qu'il va être retrouvé dans les temps ? Qui a fait le coup ? Qui menace la paix ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya.

**Note de l'auteur : **Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi

* * *

**

AC 198

C'était après la guerre et le putsch de Marie-Meiya, à cette époque chacun des ex G-Boys avait trouvé sa voie.

Heero Yuy après s'être occupé un peu de la sécurité de Relena Peacecraft, préfère intégrer les Preventers, il se trouvait plus utile pour l'univers à ce poste là que dans les jupes du ministre des affaires étrangères. Cette dernière l'avait très mal pris et n'avait plus daigné prendre des nouvelles du jeune homme, ce qui le laissait complètement indifférent.

Duo Maxwell vient d'intégrer la section de Yuy à Sank. Juste après le putsch, il avait consacré un an de sa vie à aider Hilde Schbeiker à monter sa société de récupération de métaux sur L2. Maintenant que la société tournait sans problème, il y avait d'autres envies. Ce n'était pas vraiment que l'action lui manquait, cependant il avait plusieurs manques dans son existence, comme de revoir certains de ses compagnons de guerre et surtout un qui lui filait toujours entre les doigts.

Et puis le natté devait bien avouer qu'il fuyait également L2, s'il restait là, il serait trop proche d'une personne qui ne partageait pas ses sentiments et qui ne les partagerait jamais puisque Hilde venait de se mettre en ménage avec une autre jeune femme. Maxwell n'avait pas eu la force d'en faire la connaissance, il était parti juste avant son aménagement dans la maison de son amie.

Pour avoir des nouvelles d'Heero, Duo n'avait trouvé que cette solution là au final, autant goupiller plusieurs besoins et de sa place chez les Preventers, il pourrait voir les trois autres également.

µµµ

Heero avait fière allure dans son habit preventer alors qu'il dévisageait Duo d'un regard bleu acier et exaspéré.

-« Lady Une m'a intégré à ton service, j'y peux rien. » Plaide le natté.

-« Hn »

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'apprécie pas son ex-coéquipier. Seulement, il était aussi le seul à avoir un appartement de fonction pour deux qu'il occupait seul depuis qu'il s'était arrangé pour que personne n'y reste en s'appuyant sur son caractère froid et distant. Il repoussait tous les Preventers qui auraient dû cohabiter avec lui.

Il avait fallu que Duo se ramène à Sank pour que sa tranquillité soit finie parce que lui ne partirait pas, ils s'étaient testés durant la guerre. Maxwell savait ce qu'il cachait derrière son caractère.

Travailler avec le natté, Heero était sûr qu'il apprécierait, on pouvait compter sur son intelligence. Et si Yuy faisait le vide autour de lui depuis qu'il avait intégré cette section à haut risque c'était surtout qu'il ne voulait pas donner d'armes à ses opposants. On ne lui connaissait aucun ami. Pourtant il appréciait ses anciens camarades de guerre, certains plus que d'autres comme Maxwell et Barton.

-« Je ne dois pas faire les présentations. » Commence Lady Une en arrivant dans le bureau du métis.

C'était rare que le général se déplace au sein de ses troupes, la santé de Marie-Meiya la préoccupait énormément, la balle que son grand-père avait tirée était passée tout près de la moelle épinière. La gamine devait se rendre fréquemment dans un centre de revalidation et Lady Une ne voulait pas y abandonner la fille du seul homme qui ait compté pour elle. Elle y passait le plus gros de son temps, travaillant de là bas, utilisant des séances en vidéo conférence pour rester efficace aussi bien au travail que de pouvoir soutenir quotidiennement son enfant. Elles revenaient à Sank toutes les trois semaines.

-« On va faire équipe ? » S'informe directement Yuy en posant son regard acier sur son supérieur.

-« Normalement non, mais parfois peut-être. Maxwell vous a prévenu pour le logement ? » Demande la jeune femme.

-« Hn ! »

-« Bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Demain, ici à 6h30. » Ordonne le Général.

Yuy guide Maxwell jusqu'à l'appartement preventer sans grand confort mais comme il n'y a pas de loyer, il ne fallait pas exagérer, il était situé au quatorzième étage, l'ascenseur plus souvent en panne qu'autre chose. Il avait deux chambres identiques d'après les dires du brun parce qu'il ne montre pas la sienne : un lit, une table de nuit, une garde-robe, une table devant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, dessus une lampe de bureau, et une série de prises pour installer du matériel informatique plus aisément.

Dans la salle commune, il y avait deux divans de deux places, une table basse, dans le coin opposé une table à manger et quatre chaises, en face des chambres une cuisine équipée et la salle de bain, deux éviers, une douche et un WC.

-« Ce n'est pas l'appartement de Hilde mais c'est habitable. » Dit le natté après avoir tout visité.

-« S'il te manque, tu peux y retourner. » Gronde le métis.

-« Lady Une m'a dit que je ne tiendrai pas deux mois et que si je les dépassais, j'aurai le record. » Sourit le châtain.

Pour toute réponse, Yuy s'en va vers la salle de bain.

-« Cinq minutes de douche et ne mets pas le désordre. »

Maxwell sourit encore plus, ça ne va pas être facile de dépasser les deux mois s'il ne change pas d'attitude, il a l'impression qu'il y a de nouveau un mur entre eux.

µµµ

-« Tu n'as pas encore défait ton paquetage, tu repars ? » Demande Yuy en s'essuyant les cheveux alors qu'il a simplement passé un short, il ouvre son attaché-case et en sort son portable pour se remettre au travail.

-« On a les mêmes horaires ? » Demande le natté en le regardant faire.

-« Je ne suis pas ta mère, Maxwell. Trouve tes repères et lâche-moi. »

-« Je fais comme si tu n'existais pas ? » Demande le châtain une étincelle de plaisir dans le regard.

-« Hn. »

« Ok pense Duo, c'est reparti comme en quarante. Il ramasse son paquetage et se dirige vers la chambre que lui a désignée le brun comme étant la sienne. Il ne donnera pas ce plaisir au métis de le voir déjà décamper, quoiqu'il paraît que c'était déjà arrivé, la nouvelle recrue avait encore préféré aller à l'hôtel que de rester la première nuit avec le Sergent Yuy.

Dans l'autre main, Maxwell a les sept tenues preventer qui lui ont été fournies cette après-midi, elles sont étiquetées à son nom, elles devront être remises à la blanchisserie du sous-sol des bâtiments du QG. Il ouvre la garde-robe et les suspend à la tringle. Dans son sac, il sort ses vêtements personnels qui se résument à trois, quatre jeans, cinq pulls, des sous-vêtements et deux ou trois chemises.

Son portable, il le range sur le bureau, il sort également son réveil qu'il installe sur la table de nuit avant de le mettre à l'heure, il encode l'heure du réveil à 5h30.

Une bonne odeur de sauce tomate commence à s'élever dans l'appartement.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » Demande Maxwell en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-« Moi des spaghettis, toi je ne sais pas, si tu tiens à ta vie, tu ne touches pas à mes affaires. »

-« Ok man, il y a une supérette 24h/24 dans le coin ? » Interroge le natté en retenant un soupir.

-« Troisième rue sur ta gauche en sortant d'ici, n'oublie pas un marqueur pour tes affaires. »

-« Yuy, si ce n'est pas à toi, c'est à moi, je ne vais pas m'amuser à tout noter, c'est pas l'école gardienne ici. »

En prenant sa veste dans l'entrée, le châtain soupire un peu, on dit que les gens s'améliorent avec les années, en tout cas, ce n'est pas le cas de son colocataire.

Duo fait rapidement ses courses, autant prévoir tout ce qu'il a besoin, quitte à ce que ce soit en double à l'appartement. En repensant à l'attitude du métis, il achète même son papier de toilette, son essuie-tout, de quoi nettoyer la cuisine, faire la vaisselle, encore une chance que le lave-linge de l'immeuble n'est pas au brun, il se serait senti obligé d'en acheter un également. Il prend deux ou trois essuies de vaisselle, pour sa toilette personnelle, il avait ce qu'il lui fallait dans son paquetage.

Quand il rentre dans son nouveau chez lui, Yuy mange sur la table basse tout en continuant son travail dans le salon.

-« Les casseroles, les poêles, c'est à toi ou à l'appartement ? » Demande Maxwell réalisant d'un coup qu'il se pourrait qu'il doive ressortir.

-« A moi ! »

Le natté laisse échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

-« Bon, je range mes courses et j'y retourne. » Marmonne Duo.

En voyant le châtain passer avec son papier toilette pour le ranger directement à sa place, le brun lui lance.

-« Tu peux les utiliser. »

-« Merci Heero. » Dit le châtain en partant vers la cuisine pour préparer son repas.

Quand celui-ci est prêt, Maxwell vient avec son assiette remplie de purée, d'une saucisse et de la compote. Il s'installe sur un autre bout de la table basse, le natté commence à manger, il est mort de faim.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à faire le soir ici ? » Demande Duo entre deux bouchées.

-« Tu parles seul, Maxwell. Je croyais que tu avais compris que je n'existais pas ! » Lâche Heero en le fusillant du regard.

Le métis savait qu'il devait mettre le natté à sa place directement, mettre un mur entre eux. L'ex 02 avait toujours su se faire aimer de tout le monde, lui n'y avait pas fait exception il y a trois ans.

Il fallait voir comme les gens autour de lui recherchaient son contact, comme ce pilote d'Oz qui avait même changé son fusil d'épaule pour lui. C'était près d'elle qu'il avait vécu cette dernière année. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne demandait jamais aucune nouvelle qu'il ne se renseignait pas sur ce qu'étaient devenus les autres. Heero savait où les trouver s'il avait eu besoin d'eux pour une raison particulière, s'ils devaient repartir au combat pour sauver la paix.

Trowa était au sein du cirque Bloom, il parcourait l'univers pour se produire. De temps en temps, il rendait un service à Lady Une en se rendant sur un satellite ou un pays sous le couvert du cirque pour recueillir des informations. Barton n'avait pas voulu intégrer les Preventers, non il préférait travailler en fonction de ses envies. Pour plaisanter Catherine lui disait qu'il était redevenu mercenaire. Le brun-roux, le croyait dur comme fer, il était le seul juge et le seul à décider pour qui il travaillait, ça Heero le savait.

Quatre s'occupait de la société de son père, ça lui prenait tout son temps. Même si Yuy savait qu'il pourrait compter sur lui, Heero préférait l'éviter, vu l'importance du jeune homme dans la sphère politique autant le mettre de côté. L'embrigader dans une infiltration ou autre ferait plus courir de risques à la mission qu'autre chose. Son visage d'ange était devenu bien trop connu.

Wufei était Preventer, il était affecté à la section asiatique aussi bien terrestre que coloniale. Le dragon s'y sentait à sa place, près de ses racines.

Celui qui étonnait le brun, c'était Duo, depuis le temps qu'il clamait que plus jamais il ne mettrait sa vie en jeu pour les autres et l'humanité, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir rallier les Preventers.

Pourtant, il était là dans son appartement et ça lui faisait plaisir de le revoir, même s'il ne devait rien laisser paraître pour la sécurité du châtain.

Son repas fini, Duo rassemble ses affaires pour faire sa vaisselle. L'assiette du métis était toujours sur un coin de la table, le natté la prend aussi.

-« Je fais ta vaisselle, ce n'est pas une obligation pour toi de faire la mienne une prochaine fois. Demain, je prévoirais de quoi m'occuper. » Explique le natté en partant vers la cuisine.

-« Hn »

Maxwell sourit intérieurement, c'est fou ce que Heero est exubérant.

µµµ

La première semaine est une prise de marques entre les deux jeunes gens. Enfin, Duo prend ses repères parce que Heero vit comme il a toujours vécu, sans se préoccuper du natté.

Pour le châtain, la vie de l'ex 01 se résume au travail, il ne le voit jamais faire autre chose. Six jours semaine, il est soit au travail, soit derrière son ordinateur à l'appartement, mais comme Duo ne sait pas voir ce qu'il fait, il pourrait avoir des activités dessus comme lire, faire des jeux, ce n'est pas forcement du travail et des dossiers.

Dans les repères, Maxwell tombe des nues quand il réalise que les cinq minutes de douche c'est pour lui aussi. Le cinquième jour, alors qu'il commençait à peine à se rincer les cheveux des poings martèlent contre la porte.

-« Dehors, tes cinq minutes sont passées. »

-« Ok man, je prendrai ma douche au boulot, je ne peux pas faire en cinq minutes. » Dit Duo qui avait décidé de ne jamais le contrarié.

Un grognement répond au jeune homme.

Dix minutes plus tard, Maxwell arrive dans le salon, il a un essuie à la taille, un autre pour s'essuyer les cheveux qui lui arrivent au bas des fesses quand ils sont détachés.

-« Voilà, c'est libre ! »

Heero coupe son ordinateur et part à la toilette qui est dans la salle de bain. Quand le métis revient, Maxwell est assis dans le divan qu'il s'était attribué en perpendiculaire de celui qui le brun utilisait d'habitude. Il continuait de se frictionner sa chevelure pour la sécher.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais réellement comme travail ? » Demande Duo pour faire la conversation pendant que l'ordinateur de Yuy s'allume.

-« Je te pose des questions ? » Répond sèchement Heero.

-« Non, bien sûr ! » Lâche dans un soupir Maxwell.

Alors qu'il commençait à brosser ses cheveux pour les natter à nouveau son Gsm sonne sur la table basse.

-« Hildie, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, oui attends, je vais dans ma chambre sinon je vais gêner mon colocataire. »

Et la voix chaude de Maxwell ne devient bientôt plus qu'un murmure, de temps en temps Heero entend le rire du châtain s'élever, ça lui réchauffait le cœur, il aurait pu rester ça ne l'aurait pas gêné.

Depuis que le natté vivait dans son appartement, Yuy pouvait constater qu'il y avait plus d'ambiance chez lui. Ce n'était pas les morceaux classiques qu'il écoutait d'habitude mais il aimait les goûts musicaux du jeune homme, comme de voir les expressions sur son visage quand il regarde un film sur la mini console qu'il avait achetée, un écouteur dans l'oreille pour ne pas gêner Heero, le désordre parfois également.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu répondre à Duo, mais s'il ne sait rien, c'est mieux pour la sécurité des autres.

µµµ

Il y a presque un mois que l'ex 02 est devenu le sergent Maxwell de la section de Sank quand Quatre passe à l'appartement, cependant ils n'étaient pas restés, le métis leur lançant des regards comme s'il était gêné par la discussion du blond et du châtain. Ensemble, ils avaient décidé de souper à l'extérieur pour ne pas continuer de se faire fusiller. Maxwell continuant d'agir dans son optique « ne pas contrarier Yuy pour une vie plus facile dans l'appartement. »

Le métis était déjà parti plusieurs fois en mission mais jamais plus de trois jours. Il se demandait par contre ce que pouvait faire Maxwell au sein du QG, car celui-ci ne partait pas souvent en mission du moins il l'avait vu découché une fois quand le cirque était passé à Sank. Duo avait essayé d'entraîner Heero à la représentation mais il avait décliné l'offre, ne voulant pas se montrer avec eux.

Yuy pensait à ça au moment où le coursier lui amène la conclusion de son ordre de mission sous pli scellé.

Le brun n'aimait pas cette façon de travailler. Il trouvait qu'on y perdait trop de temps. L'enquête était d'abord réalisée par une équipe avant qu'on ne leur assigne la mission, Heero devait sélectionner les gens qui partiraient avec lui et demander à une autre équipe qu'elle prépare le terrain. Quand cette étape était finie, la conclusion et comment elle devait être menée arrivait par pli scellé. Dans la semaine, Yuy devait s'arranger pour mener l'action.

Lady Une argumentait cette nouvelle façon de travailler en disant que c'était mieux. De l'extérieur, personne ne savait rien sur les exécuteurs des missions, il y avait bien trop d'intermédiaires pour qu'on puisse infiltrer une mission sans se faire repérer. Mais il y avait une autre raison, personne ne savait vraiment qui faisait quoi, ni où ? C'était le mieux pour que l'information ne soit pas dévoilée, puisque personne ne l'avait en entier à part l'équipe qui partait, c'était pour ça aussi qu'il fallait aller vite.

Ce qui était vrai aussi, c'était que depuis six mois, le taux de réussite, sans perte humaine, frisait le risque zéro.

En lisant son ordre de mission, cette fois Yuy n'était pas d'accord, il avait dégrossi le terrain comme à chaque fois avec des recherches personnelles faites pendant ses heures de loisirs. Le brun attrape son téléphone de service et fait le numéro du général au centre de revalidation.

-« Lady Une, Sergent Yuy, dossier Pura, je ne suis pas d'accord avec la conclusion, il y a moyen de faire plus rapide. »

Un soupir lui répond, puis le silence avant que la voix exaspérée du Général s'élève.

-« Bureau 3, arrangez-vous avec celui qui a fait le travail. » Et elle raccroche.

Un peu surpris par la réaction de son supérieur, le métis se lève, il rassemble son dossier et part vers le bureau 3, ne se mêlant jamais aux autres preventers, il ne sait même pas à qui il a été octroyé.

Il donne deux coups secs sur la porte qu'il ouvre sans attendre la réponse.

-« Toi ! » S'exclame le brun.

-« Tu sais quand même que je travaille ici. » Sourit Duo avant de faire un clin d'œil à son collègue, un jeune homme blond, les cheveux en porc-épic du nom de Louis Kay (1)

-« Dossier Pura, c'est à revoir ! » Lâche Yuy en jetant la farde en carton devant le natté qui étudie un plan.

-« Tu fais la mission seul ? » S'informe Maxwell après avoir parcouru rapidement le dossier.

-« Je ne rentre pas dans le bâtiment, je supervise. »

-« Alors, ça reste comme ça ! »

-« Maxwell ! » Gronde le sergent en le fusillant du regard faisant reculer le blond sur sa chaise, alors que le regard ne lui est pas adressé.

-« Tu ne me fais plus peur, si tu m'as seulement fait peur. » Lâche le châtain en se redressant devant le métis. « Si une mission rate, si un homme reste dans un plan que j'ai monté, j'ai juré d'aller le rechercher personnellement. Pourtant plus jamais je ne retournerai sur le terrain, ça aussi je l'ai dit. Tu modifies, je ne cautionne pas, tes hommes tu iras les rechercher toi-même. C'est la seule solution et la plus rapide. » Dit Duo en prenant le dossier et en le tapant sur la poitrine du brun.

-« Ca n'ira pas Duo, tu n'as pas le dernier élément que moi j'ai. »

-« C'est Duo maintenant. Entre dans le bâtiment, je cherche une autre solution, je regarde avec des caméras thermiques et en me basant sur tes capacités physiques. » Propose le châtain.

-« Ce n'est pas possible. »

-« Que tu ne veuilles pas en discuter devant Louis, je comprends, si tu veux que je cautionne, on parle ce soir. »

-« Non ! »

-« Alors, démerde-toi ! » Dit Maxwell en se rasseyant à sa place, il reprend son plan pour faire sa conclusion sur un autre dossier. « Au revoir Yuy. »

Heero fait demi-tour pour se rendre à son bureau, c'est en fulminant de rage qu'il s'y rend. Pour qui se prenait ce natté, ils avaient le même grade, de quel droit devait-il cautionner ses missions ?

Enfin à son bureau, en professionnel qu'il est, il met ses réflexions personnelles de côté pour reprendre son dossier et regarder plus en profondeur ce que Duo a prévu comme action. Lui sait qu'il ne peut pas bloquer les portes de l'extérieur et faire l'infiltration, l'ennemi changeant tout le temps le code d'ouverture des portes tous les quinze jours, il savait que le changement aurait lieu le jour de la mission, il n'avait pas trouvé la nouvelle série pour la donner à un de ses hommes. Il n'a personne d'assez compétent sous ses ordres pour lui permettre de rentrer dans ce bâtiment et ressortir avec le ministre des affaires étrangères de L4 prisonnier d'une association voulant mettre la main sur le secteur tertiaire de L4.

Il devra se plier au plan prévu par Maxwell, en espérant que ses hommes auront le temps de ressortir avec le prisonnier.

µµµ

Au soir, il y a encore plus de tension entre les deux jeunes gens. Pourtant pour une fois, c'est Heero qui vient aborder le natté dans la cuisine quand celui prépare son repas.

-« Pourquoi dois-tu cautionner une mission ? »

-« Lady Une est venue me chercher pour faire baisser son taux de morts ou de capturés dans sa section qui était montrée du doigt par les plus hauts dirigeants. »

Ca Heero voulait bien le reconnaître à Maxwell, avec Barton, il avait une faculté d'infiltration supérieure à la sienne. C'était inné chez le natté. C'est vrai que ses missions, il les faisait en force, il y avait des déchets humains, mais c'était le risque du métier aussi, il avait également le plus haut taux de réussite.

-« Lady Une est persuadée qu'à nous deux, on peut devenir la meilleure section. » Continue le natté.

Ca aussi Yuy l'admettait, depuis un moment le taux de perte humaine a baissé mais c'est antérieur à l'arrivée du châtain, ça a commencé aux modifications apportées au service il y a quatre mois presque cinq.

-« Grâce à ta volonté de réussir et mon aptitude à infiltrer. » Conclut Duo.

-« Il n'y a qu'un mois que tu es là. » Rappelle Yuy en croisant ses bras sur son torse, il n'allait pas voler la gloire des autres.

-« Il y a six mois que je travaille pour Lady Une, seulement avant je le faisais de L2. Hilde avait besoin de moi pour lancer sa société, une présence masculine pour mettre les choses au point. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Avant les modifications ? »

-« C'est mes modifications, elle me voulait, c'était à mes conditions, vu le temps qu'elle peut consacrer réellement à sa section, elle n'a pas trop rechigné. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Tu es sûr de ton plan d'action ? » Questionne pour finir le brun.

-« Au point d'aller chercher personnellement les hommes qui resteraient dans le bâtiment. » Affirme le natté.

-« Hn »

Sur cette bonne parole, le métis quitte la cuisine, décidé à suivre le plan d'attaque créé par Maxwell même s'il était diamétralement différent de celui qu'il avait en tête.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) Pourquoi me fatiguer à cherche un nom, ^_^ autant réutiliser mes personnages originaux.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre.

**Note de l'auteur : **Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

Envers et Contre moi

Chapitre 2

* * *

Même si Heero ne l'avouerait jamais à Duo, son équipe avait eu largement le temps de rentrer dans ce bâtiment abandonné, de trouver le prisonnier et de sortir sans encombre et surtout sans avoir croisé âme qui vive.

Les missions se succèdent moins rapidement, elles sont mieux préparées, les hommes étant moins fatigués ils sont également plus performants.

Les deux jeunes gens continuaient à vivre dans le même appartement sans vraiment se côtoyer. Au moins tous les trois jours, Duo téléphonait à Hilde si elle ne l'avait pas fait avant.

Le rire de Duo finissait par s'élever dans l'appartement, réchauffant le cœur du métis, comme il appréciait les dimanches où le natté faisait son repassage en chantant en même temps que la musique où qu'il nettoyait sa chambre en sifflotant.

Une semaine sur deux, les communs étaient faits par l'un ou l'autre, avant que Maxwell ne propose de séparer les pièces en deux et d'inverser les tours, autant laver toutes les semaines un peu que de passer un dimanche sur deux à nettoyer à fond. La seule chose à laquelle Duo ne pouvait toucher c'était le philodendron du métis. La plante était soignée avec amour par son propriétaire.

Maxwell avait tenu les deux mois de cohabitation, il entamait même le troisième quand Heero rentre un soir pour annoncer au châtain.

-« Demain, je suis en congé et je pars en vacances. Je ne sais pas quand je reviens. »

Le natté fronce des sourcils. Yuy en vacances ? Enfin il était humain et comme tout le monde il devait souffler.

-« Oh ! Et où vas-tu ? »

-« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Déjà fini le métis bavard, pense directement le châtain. En définitive, le brun l'avait prévenu de son départ, Duo en était presque ému, c'est que sa présence n'est plus aussi insupportable au jeune homme au point qu'Heero pense que Maxwell pourrait s'inquiéter de son absence.

Le natté savait de toute façon que son attitude froide cachait un grand cœur et qu'il préférait éloigner les gens plutôt qu'on ne le découvre et qu'on puisse en profiter. Heero ne savait pas dire non quand on présentait bien une requête.

Frères d'armes, ce n'était pas une bête expression, surtout pour eux deux. Maxwell se dit qu'il profiterait de l'absence du métis pour inviter Quatre. Ce dernier préférait ne pas trop souper à l'extérieur où il devait se cacher pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

µµµ

Le lendemain soir, Duo regarde l'appartement et puis il soupire, même si Heero est silencieux, il est une présence, il est une odeur. Il n'est pas seul surtout, même s'ils ne discutent pas beaucoup, ils ont une interactivité, ils se voient, ils ne s'ignorent pas. Yuy lui laisse prendre une douche de quinze minutes depuis qu'il a constaté qu'il était de bonne volonté. Ca les oblige à attendre que le boiler (1) réchauffe de l'eau pour faire la vaisselle.

La visite de Quatre lui avait fait oublier le vide, ils avaient discuté toute la soirée, en cuisinant ensemble avant de manger. Le blond est heureux de se retrouver dans une ambiance non surveillée et bonne enfant.

µµµ

Le samedi soir, Yuy réapparaît. Duo n'avait pas été seul longtemps, à peine une semaine. Le métis avait les traits tirés, il était un peu pâle, chaque fois qu'il faisait certains mouvements en hauteur son visage se crispait.

-« Tu t'es fait mal ? » Vient s'informer Maxwell.

Un regard bleu glacial lui répond, même s'il est un peu voilé par la douleur. Le natté lève les mains au-dessus de la tête.

-« Ok man, débrouille-toi, mais on ne peut pas dire que les vacances ça te profite. »

Un grognement lui répond parce que ce n'était même pas un de ses éternels onomatopées.

Dimanche, le brun reste inactif toute la journée dans le divan, il lit un roman, ça intrigue encore plus Duo. C'est vrai qu'Heero peut s'être blessé au début de ses vacances et par l'occasion découvrir cette activité qui lui plait au point de continuer maintenant. Maxwell secoue la tête, il ne faut pas toujours se faire une montagne d'un tas de sable.

Alors que le châtain s'active à ranger et laver, le brun reste là comme s'il lui disait « Je n'ai pas sali, je n'ai pas à laver. »

-« Tu veux que je nous fasse quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir ? » Demande Duo quand il passe pour la énième fois dans le salon.

-« Je ne suis pas impotent. » Gronde Heero en descendant son livre.

Maxwell vient s'asseoir sur le bord du divan pour lui parler.

-« Ca je le sais, mais il l'air tellement passionnant ton bouquin, comme ça tu ne serais pas obligé de l'abandonner. »

-« Et te devoir la préparation d'un repas, non merci. » Conclut Yuy en remontant son livre pour reprendre sa lecture.

Le natté met sa main dessus pour le rabaisser et avoir l'attention du jeune homme, ce qui ne manque pas, un regard noir se pose sur l'améthyste.

-« C'est cadeau, tu ne devras pas me le rendre. »

-« Pas dans mon esprit. Tu m'interromps plus que si je devais cuisiner. » Lâche d'une voix neutre le métis.

-« Bonne lecture, je te laisse. » Dit Duo en se relevant pour partir vers la salle de bain récurer la douche et le lavabo qu'il a utilisés.

Le lendemain matin, ils partent tous les deux pour le QG. Chacun se dirige vers son bureau en entrant dans le bâtiment. Maxwell après avoir été prendre un de ses dossiers se rend dans le bureau de Lady Une.

Du bout du couloir, il voit sortir Heero de ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? C'est au retour de mission qu'on passe par là ! Lady Une y étant rarement tout se fait par courrier ou en direct via les ordinateurs.

Le natté devait transmettre les conclusions de son rapport à la secrétaire particulière, Jennifer, une jeune femme blonde aux traits un peu rond mais d'une efficacité à toute épreuve, appréciée aussi pour savoir tenir les troupes avec une main de fer dans un gant de velours.

Duo frappe à la porte.

-« Oui ! »

Après l'autorisation, Maxwell entre.

-« Voilà mon rapport à transmettre au Général. Toutes les dernières missions se sont bien passées ? » Demande le natté comme à chaque fois qu'il dépose son rapport.

Il s'assied sur le coin du bureau de la jeune femme et lui sourit.

-« Elles se sont toutes déroulées sans perte humaine, il y a juste le dossier Oploski qui a posé problème, un blessé mais pas de mort. » Répond Jennifer.

De toute façon, c'était dans les ordres qu'elle avait reçus de Lady Une. Si le sergent Maxwell ne voit pas les erreurs commises par les hommes en mission, il ne pourra pas y remédier sur une autre.

-« Je peux voir ? » Demande le natté étonné que quelqu'un soit parti sur ce dossier.

Il avait demandé un troisième homme pour qu'elle soit faite. Il ne l'avait pas encore eu de retour pour le conclure avec un troisième soldat. A deux hommes, le châtain n'avait pas voulu la cautionner, les risques étant trop grands. Déjà à trois, Duo savait que ce serait une mission à risques.

-« Lady Une n'a pas encore vu le rapport, mais ça ne doit pas poser de problèmes, le voilà. » Dit la secrétaire en tendant une farde de carton coloré.

Maxwell se lève.

-« Je l'étudie et je vous le ramène. »

-« Avant 10h30. A 11h j'ai une communication avec le Général et je dois tout lui transmettre à ce moment là. Il faut que je l'encode encore. »

-« Une lecture rapide, si j'ai besoin de le compulser par après, j'aurai mes codes. » Sourit Duo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Revenu à son bureau, il dit à son second.

-« Louis va me chercher un café noir et un croissant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner. »

-« Bien chef ! » Dit le blond en se levant.

Maxwell sort le cd rom qu'il introduit dans son portable, il ouvre des grands yeux en constatant que Lady Une a envoyé Heero seul sur la mission Oploski, pas étonnant que son colocataire soit si calme, il a trois côtes cassées et deux fêlées. Il a eu également une commotion. C'était à prévoir, il a explosé avec le bâtiment comme il l'avait supposé, si on ne réalisait pas la mission autrement.

Ca n'aurait pas été Heero, l'homme serait mort. Maxwell rage intérieurement. A quoi sert son travail si elle n'en tient pas compte ? Yuy a fait deux jours d'hôpital au fin fond de la nouvelle Corée.

Duo sort le cd-rom de son portable en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur son collègue.

-« Merci Louis, on va pouvoir se mettre au travail. Fais-moi une recherche géopolitique de la région du Kurdistan. »

-« Bien Sergent, si un jour on doit aller rechercher des hommes, je pourrais venir avec vous ? »

-« Oui Louis, mais n'espère pas que ça arrive, notre travail justement, c'est qu'on puisse rester bien au chaud à Sank. »

-« Non, ce n'est pas que j'aie envie d'action, c'est que je me sens aussi responsable que vous, vous vous basez souvent sur mes recherches. » Avoue le jeune homme en voyant le natté se lever pour partir. Il écarquille les yeux.

-« J'arrive, juste un dossier à rendre. » Explique le châtain.

-« Vous n'y êtes pas déjà allé ? » S'étonne Kay.

-« Si, mais j'ai oublié une partie, quand on ne l'a pas dans la tête il faut l'avoir dans les jambes. »

Tout en retournant vers le bureau de Lady Une, Maxwell n'avait qu'une idée en tête, dire sa façon de penser au Général. Quelle serait la réaction de la vieille chouette si elle se rendait compte qu'il l'avait percé à jour ? Mieux valait se la jouer au plus malin. Duo rageait aussi de ne pas avoir eu le temps de tout compulser mais d'un autre côté, il avait vu l'essentiel, la semaine prochaine il regarderait ce dossier de fond en comble en introduisant ses codes sécurisés.

Entre temps, il devait continuer à se comporter normalement vis à vis d'Heero, tout changement intriguerait le métis.

µµµ

Petite semaine comme les autres où le temps passant Heero reprenait du poil de la bête. Mais le temps s'écoulait lentement pour Duo, il voulait pouvoir compulser le dossier Oploski. Pourtant il n'en oublie pas de téléphoner à Hilde, elle arrive à lui faire oublier son impatience, dès qu'il l'a en ligne, le rire de Maxwell remplit l'appartement quand elle lui raconte ses frasques.

-« Tu as raison, il fallait l'attraper à la psychologie cette psychologue. J'aurai voulu être là pour le voir. Et ta boîte ça va toujours ? »

Heero écoutait d'une oreille, il aimait entendre la voix chaude du natté quand il téléphonait à la jeune fille, elle était si différente de celle de son colocataire, si différente de quand il sonnait à Quatre, Trowa ou Wufei, ce qui était plus rare.

µµµ

Lundi pendant que Louis cherche des renseignements sur la prochaine mission, le natté introduit ses codes sécurisés pour compulser d'anciens dossiers, comme il le fait souvent pour ne pas refaire deux fois la même erreur, combiner plusieurs méthodes, ce qu'il suggérait n'était pas toujours applicable sur le terrain. Il aimait s'inspirer de l'action des gens du terrain. Mais cette fois ce qu'il voulait regarder, c'était une certaine mission suicide d'Heero, suicide parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres mots à part celui-là.

Les gestes de Maxwell deviennent de plus en plus nerveux.

-« Ca ne va pas sergent ? » Demande Kay.

-« Je cherche le dossier Oploski. » Avoue le natté.

-« Il n'est pas encore revenu de chez le Général, c'est vrai que c'est long cette fois ! C'était un dossier important pour la destruction d'un stock d'armes. J'ai un mail à lui faire pour des informations, je vais lui demander où il traîne. » Dit le blond.

-« Dans d'autres termes, j'espère. » Sourit l'ex 02.

-« Avec les politesses d'usage, même si on n'en pense pas moins, hein sergent ! » Rit Louis.

Le natté lui sourit en se demandant ce que va répondre le Général, mais au moins il sera fixé sur la marche à suivre avec elle. Travailler dans ces conditions, il n'est pas sûr de le pouvoir.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Lady Une avait répondu au mail de Louis.

-« Voilà, Sergent, le dossier a été confié à la section asiatique parce que c'était sa zone. »

-« Au moins on sait où est passé ce dossier. Travaillons sur l'autre. »

Pour l'instant, il y avait une recrudescence dans la construction d'armes de contre-bande. Partout dans l'univers, renaissaient de leurs cendres tels des phénix des usines démantelées juste après la guerre.

Lady Une avait lâché ses chiens pour remonter les filières, ça mettait du temps pour y arriver, entre les hommes sur le terrain qui revenaient avec des informations, ceux qui travaillaient dans les bureaux pour regrouper ces renseignements et ceux qui préparaient les missions. Ca prenait du temps de ne pas se tromper de cible surtout.

Cependant à perdre trop de temps, des nouvelles usines repoussaient comme de la mauvaise herbe, ça devenait un cercle vicieux.

µµµ

Ca faisait trois semaines maintenant que Maxwell et Louis passaient des heures et des heures sur le dossier Leviator, tout leur temps, sauf urgence. Lady Une commençait à les presser, c'était les racines qu'il fallait exterminer cette fois avec cette mission.

-« Nous n'arriverons jamais à avoir le risque zéro. » Finit par lâcher Kay.

-« Si, mais pas avec ces méthodes là. On y arriverait, en mission de longue haleine, en mettant un homme en infiltration qui repérerait les gens à tuer, les endroits à pirater, un lien avec les cellules. Tout se ferait sur l'ordre de l'homme à l'intérieur. Là, il n'y aurait pas mort d'homme. Si on y va en affront extérieur, il y aura du dégât dans nos troupes. Je vais lui rendre son dossier, seulement je ne le cautionne pas. » Explique Duo en montrant sur les plans, les dossiers étalés devant lui.

-« J'ai encore réussi à obtenir une semaine de délai. » Sourit Kay après avoir regardé dans sa boite mail.

-« C'est bien, mais je ne suis pas persuadé que ça change grand chose. Je ne descendrais jamais en dessous du risque septante pour cent d'y rester à trois hommes. Hors elle veut à deux hommes au maximum, j'envoie deux hommes au massacre, ils auront seulement vingt pour cent de chance de revenir et peut-être pas en un seul morceau. » Rage Maxwell.

-« On ne sait jamais Duo ! Une illumination comme pour le dossier Aron. »

-« Il était facile celui-là, c'était simplement aller chercher des documents dans un portable. Pourquoi le prendre dans la société alors qu'il suffisait de les prendre au domicile du propriétaire moins gardé ? » Sourit le natté.

-« N'empêche qu'il fallait y penser. » Affirme Louis.

-« Ne pas rester braqué sur les données de base. Kay, je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut juste penser à l'objectif et oublier les instructions. »

-« Elle serait ravie Lady Une de savoir le peu d'intérêt que vous portez au travail des autres. »

-« Allez Kay, on s'y remet autant chercher à sauver ses pauvres hères. Je suis heureux de ne pas devoir désigner les hommes qui doivent partir. » Soupire le châtain.

Louis prend son téléphone pour appeler Bridget qu'elle aille chercher leur repas au Mess, ils mangeront encore au bureau comme depuis que le dossier Leviator avait atterri sur leur pupitre.

Quand la jeune femme entre avec leur plateau, Duo avait détaché sa cravate, Louis remonté ses manches jusqu'au coude. Maxwell était persuadé qu'en détruisant cette usine, ça ne servirait à rien, le nœud du problème était ailleurs seulement Lady Une voulait que ça devienne un tas de ruine pour en faire un exemple.

Les heures passent, le repas est englouti depuis un bon moment. Dans l'après-midi, le natté expédie de rage le crayon qu'il mâchonnait de l'autre côté de la pièce, dans la seconde un nouveau entre dans son champ de vision.

-« Risque zéro, dix hommes aux points A,W, C, Z, Y, L, O, R, Q, S et on peut encore prendre des informations dans les bureaux au point G en déclenchant l'alarme cinq minutes avant l'explosion, tu peux le rédiger mon rapport, Kay. » Lâche Maxwell en prenant le crayon qu'il lui tend.

-« On ne cherche plus ? » S'étonne Louis.

-« Si, mais ça c'est ce qui ne bougera pas, c'est celui que je cautionne. Je descends cinq minutes à la machine à café, tu en veux un ? »

-« Oui, je veux bien. »

Arrivé devant la machine, le châtain voit Yuy qui est adossé au mur juste à côté, ce dernier relève son regard acier sur son colocataire.

-« Sale mine. » Aborde le brun.

-« Sale dossier. » Répond le natté en s'appuyant sur le mur à côté d'Heero.

-« Je préfère mon rôle au tien. » Dit le métis en donnant un coup de rein pour se redresser.

-« Je ne voudrais pas choisir les hommes que j'envoie au massacre. » Rétorque sèchement Duo.

-« Je prends toujours la part la plus risquée. » Lâche Heero en se retournant pour fusiller Maxwell du regard.

-« Je ne parlais pas de toi ! » Rassure le natté en souriant légèrement.

Le brun sonde son colocataire avant de partir. Il ne va quand même pas lui proposer son aide, il devait rester sur ses positions, même s'il savait pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il avait de moins en moins envie de faire des cachotteries, de se cacher. Duo n'avait pas l'air d'en profiter pour s'insinuer plus dans sa vie, ça le rassurait.

Duo le regarde partir en soupirant. Si seulement Heero n'était pas devenu militaire, il aurait pu mieux s'épanouir. Déjà que le natté constatait des légers changements, il le sentait plus vivre la musique qu'ils écoutaient. Maxwell avait constaté que Yuy battait la mesure du pied depuis dix jours. Son roman que le métis lisait pendant sa convalescence avait été remplacé par un autre.

Le natté avait aussi réalisé que son livret de sport cérébral avait disparu pendant une journée et quand il l'avait retrouvé, il manquait la page centrale, qu'il avait retrouvée complétée avec l'écriture du métis dans la caisse aux vieux papiers. Heero avait certainement voulu essayer avant d'acheter le sien.

Un jour, si Yuy lui laissait l'occasion, il regarderait ce qu'il faisait sur son portable. Enfin pour l'instant, il devait penser à autre chose. Sa mission Leviator, il met une deuxième pièce dans la machine à café et prendre une boisson pour Louis.

Ils avaient cherché pendant cinq jours sans trouver de solution acceptable. Pour finir, Maxwell rentre son rapport au général avec deux plans d'action, un qu'il cautionne et un qu'il rentre par obligation sans l'approuver.

µµµ

Il y a une semaine que le natté a remis son rapport, soit il allait revenir approuvé, soit ils allaient devoir faire d'autres recherches.

Pendant cette semaine, Maxwell n'est pas resté inactif, il est reparti à la recherche des dossiers qu'il n'a pas approuvés. Il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup seulement quatre en sept mois. Le dossier Oploski, il sait où il est. Mais le dossier Fenton, Brantal et Broca, Duo veut les retrouver et savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus. Pendant que Louis prépare les dossiers en suspends, le châtain s'occupe de ça.

En faisant une recherche sur l'emplacement prévu des missions, le natté devait se rendre à l'évidence, elles avaient été faites. Qu'il y ait eu des actions au même endroit, ça ne pouvait pas être un effet du hasard.

-« Vous faites des recherches sur quel dossier ? » Demande Kay en se penchant sur l'épaule du sergent alors qu'il rédigeait un mail pour Wufei.

-« Des recherches personnelles. » Répond simplement Duo.

-« Personnelles sur le temps de travail. » Sourit le blond.

-« Oui, parce que si mes soupçons sont fondés, ça touche au travail. » Avoue Maxwell en relisant son mail.

_Peux-tu me dire qui a effectué ces missions en fichier ci-joint ?_

_Sinon, comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de neuf dans ta vie depuis que je t'ai eu au téléphone il y a quinze jours ?_

Dans l'heure, Chang sonnait au natté.

-« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Maxwell, elles ont toutes été effectuées par ta section ! »

-« Tu sais me dire qui les a effectuées parce que du PC preventer et mes codes sécurisés, elles sont introuvables. »

-« J'ai demandé à Sally en gestion, elle les a eues directement dans la liste des missions effectuées par vos soins. Juste un listing, il n'y a rien de plus. Je lui demande, tu veux le contenu si elle les trouve ? »

-« Si elle ne doit pas faire la demande à Lady Une, sinon je vais m'en passer. » Soupire le natté.

-« Maxwell qu'est-ce que tu suspectes ? » Demande légèrement paniqué Wufei.

-« Une section parallèle. Je te laisse, mon binôme revient. »

-« Je t'envoie ce que je trouve sur ton adresse privée qu'il n'y ait pas de traces. »

-« Merci, mon frère. »

Au soir, Maxwell trouvait un mail du Chinois.

_Désolé, tout est classé top secret. _

_Tu dois avoir raison pour la double filière, tiens-moi au courant. _

Un profond soupir s'échappe des lèvres du natté, enfin ce n'était pas tout ça, il avait du travail personnel à faire.

-« Heero, je suis à la buanderie pour mon linge. »

-« Hn »

Arrivé à la cave, Maxwell commence sa lessive et sort son livret de mots croisés. Si l'ascenseur n'était pas encore en panne, il serait remonté, mais c'est un programme court qu'il fait, il ne va pas se taper quatre fois quatorze étages en l'espace de trois quarts d'heures.

Autant le passer là et puis il fallait parfois mieux surveiller son linge. Pas qu'on le vole, mais c'était déjà arrivé qu'il retrouve son linge propre sur le sol avec le linge suivant dans la machine, et devoir relaver une partie ne lui avait pas fait plaisir.

Sa manne sous le bras, Maxwell s'attaque aux quatorze étages quand il rentre dans l'appartement, le salon est vide, le portable allumé sur la table basse.

Duo est tenté de regarder mais comme il ne sait pas où est le métis, il préfère se rendre directement dans sa chambre pour pendre son linge propre.

L'interphone se met en marche, le natté râle, il est justement en train d'étendre sa housse de couette sur le portique, il doit finir sinon tout va se retrouver sur le sol. Le plus rapidement possible, il l'enlève pour la remettre dans son panier.

Quand le châtain ouvre la porte, c'est pour voir Heero refermer celle de l'appartement. Bizarre et ce qui l'est encore plus c'est le portable qui est toujours allumé sur la table basse. Cette fois la curiosité est la plus forte, le natté fait le tour du fauteuil pour juste jeter un petit coup d'œil.

Un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres, Duo constate que le métis remplit une grille de mots croisés sur le portable, il y a bien des documents ouverts, comme un rapport et d'autres analyses mais il ne fait pas que travailler sur son portable. Il doit même constater en passant d'une page ouverte à l'autre que son bureau est personnalisé par une vue du Grand Canyon pour le rendre plus jovial.

Le bruit d'un mail qui arrive intrigue légèrement Maxwell, par curiosité il va sur la boite mail de manière à savoir s'il recevait également des mails privés. Il voit qu'il vient de Lady Une, normalement il ne l'aurait pas ouvert mais quand il voit l'objet « Leviator » Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, il ouvre le message.

_Mission a très haut risque dix pour cent d'en revenir_

C'est tout ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit.

Duo ne peut laisser faire ça, rapidement il s'envoie le mail sur sa boite personnelle et supprime toutes traces du mail aussi bien dans la boite de réception, des éléments envoyés et supprimés du métis. Nerveusement, Maxwell se lève et retourne dans sa chambre. Dans les deux minutes, il entend la porte s'ouvrir, puis le pas silencieux de métis qui se rend vers sa chambre, avant de revenir vers le salon.

Quand le natté sort de sa chambre, Yuy fronce des sourcils surpris de le trouver dans l'appartement.

-« Qui est-ce qui a sonné ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Un livreur. » Répond le brun en jetant un regard vers son PC.

-« C'était pour toi ? » Questionne Duo.

-« Tu attendais quelque chose ? » Interroge le métis en haussant un sourcil.

-« Non, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

-« Des vêtements achetés sur le net. Quand es-tu rentré ? »

C'était pour ça qu'il avait répondu à ses questions pour que le châtain ne puisse pas se dérober, Maxwell regarde sa montre.

-« Je ne sais pas exactement, un peu avant qu'on ne sonne à la porte. Le salon était vide. » Précise-t-il.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Relance Yuy.

-« J'ai pendu mon linge, je suis sorti pour voir qui sonnait et je t'ai vu partir alors j'ai fini de le pendre. »

-« Hn » Rétorque le brun avant de se rendre à son ordinateur.

µµµ

Après le souper, Maxwell se rend dans sa chambre pour regarder plus en profondeur le mail qu'il a détourné. Avec tout ce qu'il a trouvé cette semaine, il commence à être dégoûté par la façon de procéder de son supérieur.

En voyant la mission qu'aurait dû faire Heero, il est écœuré, il a des nausées. Dix pour cent d'en revenir, il fallait le dire vite, lui faire mettre les dix bombes à lui tout seul avec un détonateur manuel couplé à la dernière charge. Sachant à combien de distance se trouve la sortie ainsi que le temps de programmation de ce genre de charge. Il n'avait aucune chance d'en sortir vivant, sauf peut-être grâce à son métabolisme résistant. Il lui faudrait au moins trois heures pour installer les charges avec les risques itinérants à ce genre de déplacement.

Duo pouvait calculer le risque à cinq pour cent de survie en se basant sur les capacités de l'ex-01. La mort pour un autre. Comment est-ce que Lady Une peut encore dormir la nuit ?

Lui ne pouvait plus continuer à travailler pour elle dans ces conditions là. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Maxwell prend son Gsm et compose un numéro.

-« Hilde, je reviens vivre sur L2, j'ai toujours ma chambre chez toi ?… Merci. »

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) Ballon à eau chaude.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya. En personnage original récurant : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur : **Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Etant sûr d'avoir un point d'encrage sur L2, Maxwell peut s'occuper d'un autre problème, obtenir sa mutation avant le 6 avril AC 199. Il ne voulait pas être là quand tout exploserait, quand on se rendrait compte que cette mission Levator n'aurait pas lieu avec l'équipe de Sank.

Un sourire machiavélique apparaît sur les lèvres du natté, il sait que ce sera également un moyen de protéger Heero, comme il le faisait avec ses autres équipiers.

Oui, la mission se faisant sur L2, il allait proposer au secteur américain son exécution. La rivalité des secteurs jouerait en sa faveur pour une fois. La mission étant réalisée, ça ne retomberait peut-être pas sur Yuy si on ne fouillait pas trop.

Le natté avait trois grosses semaines pour exécuter son plan, s'il ne connaissait pas déjà la teneur de presque tous les éléments, ça aurait pu être un peu juste mais là il partait avec une longueur d'avance. Il pourrait peut-être même aller plus loin dans ce qu'il voulait faire et démonter cette filiale de construction d'armes de combat, faire tomber les racines et non simplement la tête afin que cette fois elle ne se relève plus.

Maxwell commence à rédiger son mail de mutation, il donne suffisamment de détails pour devenir quelqu'un d'important, mais en gardant pour lui assez d'éléments pour que sa présence devienne indispensable pour la section américaine.

Après avoir envoyé son mail à Howard, Duo se laisse aller contre son dossier, il passe ses mains derrière la nuque. Il soupire, il espère que tout ira vite parce que même s'il connaît le dossier Leviator, il ne connaît rien des gens avec qui il devra travailler. D'un autre côté, ça ne lui faisait pas si plaisir de retourner vivre chez Hilde. La jeune femme avait toujours été à son goût, pour sa discrétion, pour son talent de pilote, pour son agilité de se sortir de mauvaises situations.

Il ne l'avait pas aidée sans raison, il espérait se faire aimer de la jeune femme. Il avait été déçu quand il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas réciproque, surtout parce qu'il n'était pas du bon sexe malgré ses longs cheveux.

La distance avait guéri son cœur. Mais que se passera-t-il quand ils seront de nouveau face à face ?

µµµ

Début de la semaine suivante, le natté est convoqué chez Lady Une pour avoir une conférence vidéo dans le bureau de Jennifer.

-« Maxwell, je viens de recevoir une demande de transfert pour vous vers L2, je suppose que c'est une erreur ? » Commence le Général son regard brun planté dans l'indigo par au-dessus de ses lunettes rondes, avec tout ce qu'elle avait promis pour obtenir la collaboration du châtain, elle n'allait pas le laisser partir si facilement.

-« Non, j'ai le mal du pays. » Répond le natté.

Malgré ses craintes, c'était vrai que L2 manquait un peu au sergent.

-« Prenez des vacances alors ! » Gronde le Général en se redressant un rien.

-« Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour que je me sente mieux. J'ai pris ma décision. Louis est tout à fait capable de prendre la relève. » Précise le châtain.

-« Vous voulez un appartement rien que pour vous ? Un grand supérieur ? » Tente Lady Une.

-« Rien de ce que vous me proposerez ne me satisfera. Vous ne pouvez pas amener L2 à Sank. »

Duo voyait bien que le Général était sur le point d'exploser, mais sa décision était prise, il voulait partir sur de bonnes impressions qu'il ne se ferme pas une porte de sortie, on ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir est fait. Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle devait changer sa façon de procéder sinon il s'ôtait aussi la chance de réussir cette mission dans son dos.

-« Le dossier Yuna doit être clôturé avant votre départ ! » Lâche Lady Une après un moment de réflexion et ainsi se donner une marche d'avance, un moyen de garder le natté.

-« C'est normal, vous l'aurez sur votre bureau demain. » Dit le châtain.

-« Demain ! »

Le Général blanchit un rien.

-« Oui et je vous laisse le temps de le compulser, je serai parti samedi. » Dit Duo en se retournant pour partir.

Ce que ne sait pas trop Maxwell c'est comment présenter l'histoire à Heero. Est-ce qu'il en serait ravi ? Triste ? Une chose était sûre il ne le verrait pas sur son visage. Mais à quel moment lui annoncer ? A tout bien réfléchir, il lui dirait en partant, le jour même, sauf s'il lui demande avant ce jour là pourquoi il rassemble ses affaires, mais là dessus aussi Duo avait un doute.

En huit mois depuis qu'il était à Sank, Maxwell n'avait pas fait tellement d'achats, il ne partira pas vraiment plus chargé qu'il n'était venu de L2. Il était arrivé à Sank pour travailler, pas pour s'amuser ! Les rares moments de détente, il les avait passés avec ses ex-coéquipiers, au moment où ils passaient à Sank, ça veut dire, pas très souvent. Wufei ne descendait ici qu'une fois par trimestre. Trowa était passé deux fois. Celui qu'il avait le plus côtoyé, c'était Quatre qui voyageait beaucoup pour récolter des contrats pour sa société.

-« Etre délégué commercial de la filiale familiale avait cet avantage » Répétait souvent en souriant le blond.

Winner était le lien entre eux trois, celui qui envoyait les mails en premier. Il venait voir Heero à chaque fois même si le brun ne lui accordait pas un accueil chaleureux.

Par contre, Louis ne prit pas si bien que ça la nouvelle de se retrouver chef d'enquête.

-« Tu pourras toujours me joindre, je ne pars pas au bout de l'univers. » Rassure le natté le vendredi de son départ.

-« C'est sûr, mais L2 n'est pas ce qu'on appelle la porte à côté. » Soupire Kay.

-« Tu es capable de le faire, tu l'as fait sur les trois derniers dossiers. »

-« Mais vous allez me manquer. » Avoue Louis.

-« On restera en contact en dehors du travail. » Promet le natté.

µµµ

Vendredi en rentrant du travail, Heero est dans l'encadrement de la porte, il regarde Duo défaire son lit, plier la couverture sur le sommier, mettre les draps pliés dans un autre coin, le châtain les déposera à la laverie Preventer en partant, c'était à eux de toute façon.

-« Tu pars en vacances ? » Finit par demander le métis qui se tracasse de le voir agir.

-« Non, je retourne sur L2, tu vas avoir la paix. »

-« Je m'étais habitué à toi. » Lâche Yuy en partant vers le salon.

Maxwell arrête son geste, est-ce qu'il se serait trompé ? Le natté secoue la tête, non, il n'y a pas d'autres choix de toute façon, il ne peut plus travailler pour Lady Une. Sans confiance il lui est impossible de bien travailler. Il risquerait de faire des fautes sachant qu'il ferait courir des risques à Heero, et ce serait les autres qui en pâtiraient.

µµµ

En montant dans la navette de nuit, Duo a comme un regret. Il ne veut pas plus que ça rentrer chez Hilde. Est-ce que son cœur l'a oubliée ? De toute façon, il a une mission à mener après il pensera un peu à son bonheur, trouver quelqu'un pour lui.

Arrivé sur L2, Maxwell utilise les transports en commun pour se rendre chez la brune. C'est presque l'heure de la fermeture, elle pourra lui consacrer un peu de temps. Il va aussi découvrir cette Stéphanie Mohay qui fait battre le cœur de son amie.

Le natté pousse la porte de l'entreprise, Hilde est derrière son bureau.

-« Duo ! » S'exclame-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué, les mails et le téléphone, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Le châtain l'éloigne un rien de lui, lui caresse la joue.

-« Tu m'as manqué aussi, mais l'éloignement était nécessaire et bénéfique. »

-« Je suis devenue moche ? L'amour ne me va pas ? » Demande-t-elle en bougonnant.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

-« Je sais, je sais. » Dit Hilde en se serrant à nouveau contre lui.

-« Tu as prévenu Stéphanie ? Ca ne va pas poser de problèmes ? » Demande Duo pour en revenir au sujet de sa visite.

-« Non, tu as toujours ta chambre. Elle voudrait juste que tu nous expliques la raison pour laquelle tu n'as plus voulu travailler à Sank. » Répond la brune en retournant derrière son ordinateur pour le couper.

-« Je ne travaillerai plus pour ta société que vous compreniez ou pas. » Dit-il catégoriquement.

-« Je n'ai plus besoin de personnel, ceux qu'on a choisis ensemble sont restés, on est une bonne équipe. »

Maxwell sourit, satisfait, ça lui enlevait déjà une aiguille hors du pied. Il va pouvoir accomplir son destin, surtout que son cœur ne bat plus pour la brune, l'éloignement avait vraiment été nécessaire.

En soirée, ils sont tous les trois autour de la table du souper, le natté explique ses motivations et les raisons de son départ précipité de Sank. De prime abord, il avait trouvé Stéphanie sympathique et intelligente, très humaine aussi. Il faut dire que c'est des qualités nécessaires également pour une psychologue. Le premier contact avait été positif, cependant il verrait à l'usage, les gens veulent parfois donner une bonne impression et ils changent une fois les habitudes prises.

Dès lundi, il aura à affronter le dirigeant de la section preventer de L2.

µµµ

Son travail à la section américaine avait un défaut pour tous les avantages qu'il avait acquis, c'était à lui de gérer ses hommes et de devoir choisir ceux qui courraient des risques. Ca ne lui faisait pas oublier qu'il augmentait en grade et en salaire également. C'était un avantage mais le plus grand pour lui était de retravailler avec Howard, son supérieur direct, même s'il ne le verrait pas beaucoup de visu, ça lui avait fait plaisir de le retrouver pour le premier entretien de présentation. Après ce dernier était reparti illico presto sur sa base d'Hawaï, suivant l'exemple de Lady Une, il avait un secrétaire compétent pour le tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans chaque section américaine.

Maintenant, le natté devait sélectionner son équipe de travail. Devant lui se dressaient vingt hommes motivés par le travail, il allait devoir en choisir dix. Ca voulait aussi dire que toute sa nouvelle équipe serait de sortie pour la première mission, dans dix jours.

Duo circule devant les jeunes gens au garde à vous. Comment faire un choix sans les connaître ?

-« John y a-t-il un parcours du combattant que je puisse utiliser ? » Demande Maxwell en se tournant vers le secrétaire particulier d'Howard qui devait l'accompagner durant cette première journée.

-« Bien sûr ! »

-« Section, vous allez me faire le parcours sans vous arrêter, ce n'est pas le premier qui arrive à la fin qui sera forcément sélectionné. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même. » Dit le lieutenant quand ils arrivent tous devant le lieu-dit

Pendant plus d'une heure, le natté passe sur le parcours pour regarder évoluer ses futurs hommes, voir leurs capacités physiques, leurs capacités à se sortir d'une situation périlleuse. Après cette observation, il commence sa sélection, désignant les hommes un à un, leur demandant de rejoindre John qui observe la manœuvre. A l'étonnement de ce dernier, le premier homme choisi est un jeune qui a passé son temps à aider un autre, un peu plus en chair à se dépêtrer des obstacles.

Voyant que même sans son binôme, celui-ci se trouve compétent, Duo le choisit en cinquième homme, en voyant la joie des deux sélectionnés de ne pas être séparés, Maxwell se dit qu'il a fait le bon choix.

Petit à petit, sa troupe se forme, ils ne sont plus que onze à effectuer inlassablement le parcours. John finit par s'approcher, les autres membres de la future équipe du natté sont partis à la douche et attentent leur lieutenant en salle de briefing maintenant.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le dernier ? Qu'ils tombent d'épuisement et garder le dernier ? » S'informe le secrétaire.

-« Non, dans les onze restant, il n'y en a pas un qui se détache du lot, n'a pas une qualité en plus. J'ai onze copies conformes du même soldat. Faites votre choix ! » Finit par trancher Duo en continuant d'observer les hommes sur le parcours de singe.

-« Quelle était la qualité du premier sélectionné ? » Demande John.

-« La fraternité, il sera toujours là pour ses coéquipiers et ne les abandonnera pas derrière lui en cas de pépin. »

-« Et celui qu'il aidait ? » Questionne encore plus intrigué le secrétaire.

-« Sans son binôme, il a utilisé des failles du parcours, il a une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne, ça fera un bon stratège. »

John regarde les hommes qui passent devant eux en mettant leurs pieds dans des pneus.

-« Le premier de la file, il est resté en tête tout le temps. »

-« Comme vous voulez ! » Sourit le natté en l'appelant. « Merci pour les autres et désolé. Soldat à la douche puis à la salle de briefing, nous vous y attendons. »

Quand l'homme arrive, Duo a installé son matériel. Sur un écran et on peut y voir l'usine qu'ils doivent détruire ainsi que les dix cibles à atteindre en rouge, il y a un autre point de couleur bleue. Toute l'équipe regarde l'écran en attendant de voir qu'elle sera son rôle.

-« Installez-vous qu'on puisse commencer. Les points rouges sont les endroits où des charges doivent être placées. Est-ce que quelqu'un a des bonnes connaissances en informatique ? »

-« Doug, allez porte-toi volontaire. » Insiste le premier sélectionné, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, blond aux yeux bleus.

-« Je ne suis pas si doué que ça, Levy. » Rougit l'homme un peu en chair du même âge que le premier.

-« Je vais tester. Trouvez-moi le mot de passe de ce PC. » Dit Maxwell en déposant son portable devant l'homme.

-« Oh ! C'est ça votre test. » Sourit Doug.

-« Je ne connais qu'une personne qui a réussi le test. Je continue. Doug le test en même temps, si vous êtes sélectionné pour cette partie, il faudra assumer votre propre surveillance en même temps. »

-« Je peux effectuer sa couverture. » Propose Levy.

-« Soldat, combien de points soulignés voyez-vous ? » Interroge Maxwell en montrant l'écran.

-« Onze, mon Lieutenant ! » Rétorque le jeune interrogé.

-« Combien sommes-nous ? » Demande le natté.

Le jeune parcourt la pièce avant de dire.

-« Onze, mon Lieutenant. »

-« Oui et même si je participerai à des missions, celle-ci n'en fait pas partie, j'ai autre chose à vérifier pour mettre en place la suite des opérations. » Révèle le châtain.

-« Doug devra assumer deux points ? » S'étonne Levy en fronçant les sourcils. « Je prends la zone Z et Y d'après l'échelle, il n'y a pas six cents mètres entre les deux points. »

Duo s'avance vers Levy et ferme le portable sur lequel Doug travaille.

-« Il y a six minutes que tu essayes, tu n'as plus le temps, il faut encore placer ta charge au point L et partir, nous n'avons pas eu les données importantes pour la suite des opérations. Cette mission sera la première d'une longue série. Après cette mission, l'un d'entre vous s'intégrera à l'équipe, un renfort extérieur pour arrêter l'incendie déclenché dans le secteur S pour permettre le retrait des troupes. Je ne permets aucun faux bond. Dans les hommes que j'ai n'ai pas sélectionnés y-a-t-il quelqu'un avec plus de capacités en informatique ? » Interroge Maxwell.

Après un bref silence, Levy s'exprime.

-« Non, mon Lieutenant. »

Le natté soupire, ce Levy va finir par lui faire regretter son choix.

-« Je ne tolère aucun favoritisme. » Gronde le châtain.

-« Levy connaît tout le monde, discute avec tout le monde, s'occupe de tout le monde avec la même attention qu'il a pour Doug. » Admet le dernier sélectionné du nom de Barry.

-« Bien, alors je te montrerai des trucs, il n'était pas si facile que ça mon test ? » Sourit Duo. « Demain, on se retrouve ici pour une nouvelle séance. Je vous donnerai vos noms de code, vous deviendriez juste ces noms, ce que vous avez été, ce que vous êtes ne m'intéresse pas, vos capacités bien. Reposez-vous convenablement, dans huit jours la mission sera déclenchée. Si quelqu'un estime être un poids pour les autres qu'il se retire maintenant. »

Malgré le murmure que déclenche l'annonce de la date de la mission, de l'ampleur de la tâche en si peu de temps tout le monde reste.

C'est satisfait que Maxwell regarde partir ses hommes.

-« Lieutenant ? » Demande un en arrivant à la porte.

-« Oui Doug ? »

-« Je peux encore essayer de trouver le mot de passe ? »

-« Rallume l'ordinateur. Toutes les six minutes, je te dis de le couper. Mais dis-toi que tu n'auras qu'une chance sur place. » Précise le natté en venant le déposer sur un pupitre.

-« Oui, Lieutenant. »

-« Dix essais au maximum, j'ai des choses à faire chez moi. »

-« Bien, mon Lieutenant. »

Ca rassurait aussi Duo de savoir que Doug y mettait autant de bonne volonté. Assis à son bureau, Maxwell met ce temps a profit pour préparer sa journée de demain.

-« Six minutes. »

C'est la cinquième fois que le natté l'interrompt ce qui obligeait le jeune homme à reprendre ses manœuvres au départ, quand Duo lui dit.

-« Six minutes, Doug tu as les prénoms des autres membres de l'équipe ? »

-« Levy, Barry, Peter, Samuel, Robert, Stanislas, Ronald, Dominique, Bastien. » Enumère Doug en reprenant ses recherches.

-« Merci. »

-« Doug, c'est fini. Demain, je te montre des astuces. » Dit Duo en reprenant son portable.

µµµ

Durant cette nouvelle semaine, c'est la folie pour le natté entre son travail pour préparer cette mission sur le bout des doigts et son aménagement de façon un peu spartiate dans la maison de Hilde, il n'a pas une minute à lui, mais il préfère ça à l'inactivité.

Pourtant dans toute cette agitation, il trouve le temps de téléphoner plusieurs fois à Louis pour lui demander de ses nouvelles et celles des autres membres de l'équipe.

-« Tu sais que le sergent Yuy dit bonjour dans les couloirs. »

-« Répète, il dit bonjour. » Reste presque sans voix Maxwell.

-« Non, il opine du chef mais il ne le faisait pas avant. »

-« Il a un nouveau locataire ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Non, toujours pas, il n'y a pas eu d'engagement pour te remplacer. »

Demain, Duo partirait pour sa mission en solitaire, il avait nommé Levy sous-lieutenant et responsable de section. Le natté avait pu constater qu'il était prévenant avec tous les membres, il ferait un bon chef, capable d'encourager, de compatir et de réconforter.

µµµ

Pendant tout ce temps, à Sank, Heero avait repris son train de vie habituel. Pour lui c'est le dimanche qui devenait pénible. Il avait voulu sa solitude pour protéger ses collègues, ceux qu'il appelait « amis » dans son cœur, mais seul, c'était seul.

Il finissait presque par le regretter. Duo avait rempli un espace que le brun avait cru mort, aurait voulu mort pour ne pas souffrir de cette absence.

Si le prochain locataire pouvait respecter son intimité, il ne le ferait pas fuir. Même en gardant ses distances, Heero pouvait constater qu'il appréciait ne pas être seul et puis sa réputation était faite maintenant, s'il ne se mêlait pas à la foule, un peu de compagnie ne pouvait pas lui faire du tort.

Maxwell était ouvert et n'a pas eu plus de problèmes dans son travail, constate Yuy tout en récurant la douche comme souvent le dimanche.

Ca lui faisait bizarre de ne pas croiser Duo quand il circulait dans l'appartement, de ne pas l'entendre chanter avec le CD.

Heero secoue la tête, s'éponge le front du revers de la main avant de rincer la douche et de se diriger vers l'évier où il reprend ses réflexions. C'est vrai aussi que Maxwell avait tellement de connaissances qu'on ne devait pas savoir sélectionner la bonne personne à supprimer ou kidnapper pour le faire plier. Il ne pouvait pas passer de rien à énormément de monde, il serait mal dans sa peau s'il était aussi entouré que Duo, il avait besoin de sa tranquillité également.

Enfin demain, ce sera lundi et il ne sera plus seul, il y aura les collègues dans les couloirs, du bruit autre que celui qu'il fait. De temps en temps de l'imprévu pour briser sa monotonie.

Après avoir fini de laver la salle de bain, Yuy se rend dans une cuisine rutilante de propreté pour y préparer son souper.

µµµ

Trois heures du matin, l'heure où le sommeil est le plus profond, une ombre rentre sans bruit dans l'appartement du métis, circule sans se cogner aux meubles sur son chemin.

Après un rapide repérage, la silhouette rentre dans la chambre d'Heero, elle se dirige silencieusement vers le lit en tenant un pistolet électrique qu'elle dépose sur la base de la poitrine avant de l'actionner.

Yuy tombe inconscient. Avec dextérité l'ombre sort d'un sac à dos un flacon, une seringue avant de chercher une veine à la lumière de la lampe de chevet qu'elle vient d'allumer.

Après avoir injecté son anesthésiant, elle remet tout dans son sac avant de le remettre à son dos, puis la silhouette circule dans la chambre pour rassembler des vêtements dans le sac de paquetage du métis qu'elle a trouvé dans la penderie.

A la lumière de sa lampe torche, éclairant le sol, l'étrange personnage circule dans le reste de l'appartement, rassemblant des effets personnels. L'ombre se faufile dans la salle de bain pour la vider de l'essentiel avant de retourner avec son sac presque plein dans la chambre. Heero y est toujours inconscient.

Elle dépose son sac sur le lit et entreprend d'habiller le métis endormi, puis elle le soulève pour le mettre sur son épaule gauche, repasse le sac sur son épaule droite et s'en va sans laisser de traces de son passage.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya. En personnage original récurant : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur : **Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 4

* * *

**

Le 7 avril en fin de matinée, Maxwell se trouve dans la salle pour effectuer le débriefing de la mission « Leviator ». Neuf hommes sont installés autour de la table.

-« C'est bien ! Tout le monde est revenu et tout s'est bien passé comme prévu. Félicitations. »

On pouvait voir les visages fatigués de la troupe malgré une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. La voix du natté s'élève à nouveau dans la salle.

-« Barry m'a téléphoné sur la boite vocale ouverte en contact, tout c'est bien déroulé pour lui, il a intégré l'équipe. »

Barry était le soldat sélectionné par le secrétaire d'Howard, un autre point en sa faveur, il avait un profil passe-partout et se ferait moins facilement repérer. Le jeune homme s'était porté volontaire pour la mission d'infiltration, orphelin élevé au sein de l'école militaire du satellite XP0009, il ne risquait pas de rencontrer des connaissances sur L2. N'ayant pas de famille, il ne manquerait à personne pendant le temps que durerait son infiltration. Duo préférait un volontaire que de devoir désigner quelqu'un qui tenterait tôt ou tard par reprendre contact avec sa famille ou ses amis.

-« Barry m'a dit que vous aviez mis la pagaille dans l'organisation, que la prochaine mission ne viendra pas rapidement de son côté. »

Des soupirs de soulagement s'élèvent, des sourires se font sur les visages des jeunes gens. Ils avaient de quoi être satisfaits.

-« Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on va se tourner les pouces. Doug, quelles sont les informations que tu as su trouver ? » Demande le Lieutenant en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

-« Je ne sais pas encore. » Dit Doug en se levant pour ramasser un sac à ses pieds et le mettre sur la table. « Comme je ne savais pas les mesures de sécurité sur les PC, j'y ai réfléchi avant la mission et dans le camion qui nous emmenait vers le lieu d'exécution. »

Maxwell fronce les sourcils, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au départ. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait inventé alors ?

-« Comme Levy s'occupait de ma dose d'explosif, j'en ai profité pour ouvrir les ordinateurs de la pièce et en sortir les disques durs, on aura tout le temps qu'on veut pour les analyser et eux perdent leurs données. » Explique Doug en sortant trois disques durs.

Duo éclate de rire, vraiment il n'avait pas pensé à cette solution. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi c'était la panique à l'usine. En plus d'avoir perdu leurs infrastructures qui étaient devenus un tas de ruine inutilisable, ils avaient également perdu toutes les données informatiques, ça devait faire mal. Et avec cet avantage, Duo allait pouvoir demander sa faveur : que la mission Leviator soit attribuée au secteur de Sank. Ils auront les suivantes. Le natté avait sauvé la vie d'Heero pour lui c'était le principal. Mais est-ce que le principal intéressé le prendrait comme ça quand il s'en rendrait compte ?

-« Bien, on va demander des tours pour installer ces disques durs, vous vous mettrez par équipe de trois par PC, un qui regarde, deux qui inscrivent les informations, on les regroupera pour savoir ce qu'on peut en retirer. » Dit Duo en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour faire son rapport pour le porter à John.

Un petit sourire en coin se fait sur les lèvres du natté quand il voit Levy prendre les choses en main, avec un autre homme, il part à la recherche de deux autres tours d'ordinateurs manquantes, pendant qu'il dit à Doug de commencer avec l'ordinateur de la salle de réunion.

Maxwell était satisfait, il avait une bonne équipe soudée.

µµµ

Heero ouvre un œil méfiant, il sait qu'il n'est pas dans son appartement, les odeurs sont différentes, et puis il n'était pas habillé quand il s'est couché.

Yuy ne bouge pas, il essaye de savoir s'il est raccordé à des machines, il contrôle sa respiration, son rythme cardiaque pour qu'on ne sache pas qu'il a repris connaissance. Il constate que son corps est libre de toute électrode, il parcourt son corps de son œil mi-clos pour finir son analyse, rassuré, il se permet de respirer à son aise.

Il garde pourtant les yeux presque fermés, il ne faut jamais sous estimer l'ennemi et ça ne doit pas être n'importe qui pour avoir réussi à le kidnapper sans éveiller sa méfiance.

Sans tourner la tête, n'utilisant que l'espace réduit par la fente qu'il a laissée entre ses paupières, il regarde la pièce. Dans un coin, le métis repère une caméra mais elle n'est pas orientée vers le lit.

Il reste un moment à l'observer, mais elle doit être fixe, à moins qu'elle ne soit sensible aux mouvements. Heero bouge la main, rien ne se passe. Plus prudemment, il remonte son bras jusqu'à sa tête, en se tâtant pour s'assurer une dernière fois qu'il n'est pas raccordé à des électrodes sensitives.

La caméra ne bougeant toujours pas, Yuy se redresse lentement pour mieux observer la pièce que de sa position couchée, il n'avait vu que des murs en bétons, des néons au plafond. Toute prison a une faille, la seule qui l'avait incommodé réellement, c'était celle de la base spatiale d'Oz où il avait été enfermé avec Duo et Wufei. Celle là ne lui laissait aucune prise pour sortir, en plus, il était menotté en permanence, ce n'était pas comme ici.

Enfin assis, Heero passe une main sur son visage, frotte ses tempes pour faire disparaître le léger mal de tête qui l'incommode. Son regard parcourt la pièce et il soupire, bien que plus confortable que celle de Oz, il n'aura pas plus facile de trouver un moyen de s'échapper que l'autre fois. Il se trouvait dans une pièce de cinq mètres sur six complètement fermée, des murs de bétons partout, un système d'aération au plafond entre les néons, pas plus grand qu'une main.

Trois rangées de néons éclairaient la pièce, il y en avait un qui n'était pas allumé, le métis cherche des yeux l'interrupteur sans le trouver, il ne sera pas maître de son éclairage. C'est même sûrement quand on les a allumés qu'il s'est réveillé.

Le brun continue de découvrir son domaine. Il y a une table avec deux chaises au centre de la pièce, la caméra braquée dessus comme sur l'autre extrémité de la cellule, une commode avec un réchaud installé dessus. Il y avait un coin avec un WC, un évier et un bassin dedans, une tenture permet un peu d'intimité. Sur le mur en face de son lit trône une barre fixe ancrée dans le mur prévue pour faire de la gymnastique et pouvoir faire des tractions. On dirait que la personne qui l'a enfermé pense bien l'y maintenir un certain temps.

µµµ

Dans une autre pièce, il y a deux personnes qui regardent un écran où rien ne bouge.

-« Tu aurais dû prévoir une caméra amovible. » Râle la première personne.

-« Non, il faut bien qu'il puisse s'isoler de temps en temps. » Assure le deuxième individu.

-« Comment vas-tu le surveiller quand tu vas devoir y entrer pour le ravitailler ? » S'inquiète la première qui a parlé.

La deuxième personne s'active sur le pupitre de contrôle.

-« Il y a des capteurs thermiques dans le plafond. Regarde, il est assis sur le lit. Bon, je dois y aller, s'il y a un problème tu m'appelles, tu n'entres pas dedans quoi qu'il arrive. » Rappelle-t-elle en partant.

L'autre reste un moment devant les deux écrans avant de quitter la pièce également, son compagnon lui avait assuré que le prisonnier ne poserait pas de problèmes le premier jour, il serait trop pris par la découverte de sa prison et les sédatifs injectés lui enlevaient de la résistance, donc il passerait beaucoup de temps à faire le point.

µµµ

Ce bloc de béton devait bien avoir une ouverture. C'était ce qu'était en train de penser Yuy assis sur son lit. Le brun avait aussi repéré sur la table une feuille de papier, il regarderait plus tard. Sur le mur à gauche du lit, ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il regardait la caméra et le petit boîtier plus bas à hauteur d'homme. De par sa forme, le métis en avait déduit que c'était un interphone, sûrement pour contacter ses ravisseurs, ça aussi il vérifierait après pour l'instant il ne voulait pas que ses kidnappeurs puissent voir son état de fatigue, tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas en pleine forme, il resterait sur ce lit.

Heero repasse une nouvelle fois sa main sur son visage, puis il se masse les tempes en se demandant comment il était arrivé ici ? Où était-il ? Et qui avait fait le coup ? Mais surtout pourquoi ?

A force de scruter les murs, Heero en conclut que la porte se situe près de l'interphone cependant il ne pourra pas l'ouvrir en force, il y a juste un interstice minuscule pas plus de un millimètre, pas de poignée, le seul moyen de sortir serait d'enfermer un de ses ravisseurs avec lui. Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, comme la porte ne peut s'ouvrir de l'intérieur, ils devaient être au minimum deux pour leur sécurité personnelle.

Il trouverait le moyen de sortir mais pour ça il devait connaître un peu mieux les habitudes des autres, Heero ne devait pas prendre l'ennemi à la légère, les infrastructures lui prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas à faire à des amateurs, mais des professionnels.

Sentant le mal de tête diminuer, Yuy met ses deux pieds sur le sol, il aurait bien mangé quelque chose pour se donner des forces. Dans cette position, il repère une sorte de caisse derrière la commode, mais par quoi commencer ? Le papier ? La caisse ? Vérifier le boîtier ? Faire le tour en longeant les murs on ne sait jamais qu'il découvre quelque chose que sa vue ne lui a pas montré au premier abord ?

C'est cette dernière option que prend Heero en allant vers la porte pour rester en dehors du champ de vision de la caméra.

µµµ

Dans le centre de revalidation, Lady Une surveille Marie-Meiya qui commence à marcher en se soutenant entre deux barres symétriques. A l'autre extrémité, le kinésithérapeute encourage l'enfant qui avance péniblement une jambe, puis l'autre avant de déplacer les bras.

Quittant sa fille deux minutes du regard, le Général ouvre sa boite mail pour réceptionner le bilan journalier qui lui a envoyé Jennifer avec tout ce qui s'est passé à Sank. Un sourire vient se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines, l'opération « Leviator » avait été réalisée sans perte humaine. Elle n'avait pas perdu son meilleur élément, déjà qu'elle devait faire sans Maxwell pour permettre à sa section de rester la meilleure.

Depuis que Duo était entré dans la section américaine, Lady Une pensait bien faire appelle à un remplaçant afin de ne pas perdre son prestige. Elle avait ouï dire que Zechs Merquise était de retour à Sank. Lucrézia étant enceinte, les recherches des ressources sur Mars devenaient un risque pour le couple. Le Général allait leur proposer de se rallier à elle.

µµµ

Maxwell était content, Howard avait accepté de laisser la destruction du bâtiment principale de cette contrebande d'armes être l'œuvre de Sank, il voyait ce que voulait démanteler Duo et la mission « Leviator » n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

Autant laisser ce privilège à Lady une si ça pouvait protéger Heero comme l'avait présenté le natté au vieil homme.

-« J'ai remarqué que ce dossier était secret, que Lady Une n'est jamais présente, elle va mettre un mois à se rendre compte que ce n'est pas Heero qui a fait l'opération. » Explique-t-il en vidéoconférence.

-« Je vois l'avantage, nous aurons un mois d'avance avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que tu as détourné le dossier « Leviator » et il sera trop tard pour qu'elle rattrape son erreur. » Sourit Howard.

-« Voilà ! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir comment se débrouillent mes hommes avec leurs disques durs. »

-« Oui gamin, apporte-moi rapidement d'aussi bonnes nouvelles. Quoique je voudrais voir la tête de Lady Une quand elle va s'en rendre compte. » Rit l'homme aux éternelles chemises hawaïennes.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que le natté entre dans la salle réservée à son équipe, il y a trois grands tableaux qui se noircissent d'écriture, de dessins, de cartes. Chaque équipe s'occupe d'un disque dur, Duo passe d'un tableau à l'autre, il avait fini par récupérer un homme par équipe pour créer sa section de recherche sur ce qui lui semblait important.

Petit à petit, Maxwell montait un plan de combat, de mission, il traquait la tête, le chef de tout ça, quel qu'il soit, il trouverait. Et quand l'homme ou la femme sera tombé, il aurait accompli sa mission. Duo en voulait personnellement au boss pour l'avoir obligé à retourner sur le terrain.

Quand il leur avait dit, Quatre et Trowa avaient été très surpris par sa décision d'intégrer la section américaine mais n'avaient pas cherché à comprendre ses véritables raisons.

Pour Wufei, par contre, c'était une évidence, ce revirement de position venait des recherches qu'il avait effectuées pour le compte du natté, et il l'avait un peu en travers de la gorge de ne pas avoir été prévenu de ses découvertes. Le chinois aurait voulu un rapport avant ce départ et non quand Maxwell aurait achevé les recherches qu'il devait effectuer pour l'instant.

µµµ

Devant les écrans de contrôle, le chef du kidnapping regardait en vitesse accélérée les images filmées sur la journée, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, toujours le même mur vide, mais la première semaine, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas les visionner. Après, suivant le comportement d'Heero il aviserait.

Le kidnappeur sourit envoyant Yuy apparaître du mur de la caméra pour prendre le papier sur la table et retourner dans l'angle mort.

Le ravisseur s'attendait à cette réaction, il était persuadé que le métis ne se laisserait pas observer pendant la lecture, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître ses émotions.

µµµ

Après avoir observé, sa prison sous un autre angle. Heero n'a découvert aucune faille dans sa cellule. Il n'a pas trop d'autres solutions que d'aller voir ce qui peut être inscrit sur cette feuille qui le nargue depuis tout à l'heure. L'écriture étant face contre la table, il n'avait pas pu regarder à distance.

Avançant d'un pas décidé, Yuy se saisit du papier et retourne en marche arrière jusqu'au mur où il s'assied dos au béton pour en prendre connaissance.

1 – Eclairage de 7 heures du matin à 23 heures, seule une veilleuse restera branchée dans la salle de bain durant la nuit.

2 – Néon à UV de 12h à 19h.

« Ainsi c'est ça la troisième lampe au plafond, s'ils ont prévu des lampes à UV, c'est qu'ils ont l'intention de me garder enfermé un certain temps » Soupire mentalement le métis. « Il faudra vraiment que je trouve le moyen de m'échapper. »

3 – Réapprovisionnement une fois la semaine. Une demi-heure avant, le contact sera pris et tu devras rester à côté de la commode dans le champ de la caméra durant l'apport en nourriture.

4 – Le linge sale devra être déposé sur la table dans la caisse à provision ainsi que ta poubelle.

5 – En cas de problème, l'interphone te permet d'appeler. A utiliser avec parcimonie pour rester opérant.

6 – En cas de requêtes spéciales, elles devront être formulées durant le contact pré-livraison de nourriture.

La seule requête que pouvait avoir Heero serait d'être libéré. Ainsi on lui permettait d'avoir des contacts avec ses ravisseurs le cas échéant. Il regarde les caisses à côté de la commode, le contenu commence à l'intriguer de plus en plus. Il a deux solutions, soit il en porte une jusqu'à l'angle mort de la caméra et regarde à son aise, soit il regarde en restant dos à la caméra.

Sa décision est prise. Le métis se lève, traverse le pièce et s'accroupit près de la première caisse pour en ouvrir les rabats.

µµµ

Dans la salle d'observation, le ravisseur arrête l'avance rapide pour mieux regarder ce que Heero fait. Il espère avoir prévu assez de choses pour que sa victime s'occupe durant une semaine. Il devait l'enfermer, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour avoir le champ libre.

Une à une, Heero sort les boites de conserve de légumes qu'il regarde sous toutes les coutures, ça aussi le kidnappeur s'y attendait, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi ce genre d'aliments. Si Yuy pouvait penser qu'on avait empoisonné sa nourriture, il n'y aurait pas touché et se serait mis à la diète.

Le chef savait qu'il aurait cette attitude tout au long de son emprisonnement.

Après avoir vérifié les conserves une à une, le brun vérifie aussi minutieusement les boites de lait, il regarde aussi attentivement les douze œufs. Les fruits, la viande se trouvaient aussi en conserve. Le ravisseur s'était assez cassé la tête pour que le métis puisse manger en toute confiance. Une bouteille d'huile plutôt que du beurre.

Au prochain ravitaillement, le kidnappeur demanderait à Heero s'il veut du pain ou s'il préfère continuer avec des biscottes.

µµµ

Heero avait fini de regarder tout ce qu'on lui avait préparé comme nourriture. Le pot de confiture et de pâte au chocolat étaient fermés bien hermétiquement. Il devait constater que tout ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était à son goût et dans le genre d'aliments qu'il consommait chez lui.

Ca le tracassait, quoiqu'il n'était pas difficile. Il pouvait aussi avoir été observé à son insu, soit c'était le hasard, cependant il n'y croyait pas trop. Yuy se dit qu'il verrait bien dans le deuxième colis alimentaire, si ses craintes se confirment.

Le brun remet tout en place sauf ce qu'il va se préparer à manger, puis il tire la deuxième caisse à lui pour l'ouvrir, il écarquille les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ramasse la caisse et la transporte jusqu'à son lit pour la vider de son contenu, il y a un livret de mot croisés et jeux cérébraux, ce qui l'avait étonné c'est le lecteur DVD de poche avec un haut-parleur à brancher et une pile de films.

Heero regarde la commode en fronçant les sourcils, il sort les DVD pour les déposer sur le sol près de son lit, en dessous de tout, il y a encore un papier dactylographié.

_Tes vêtements et autres effets personnels sont dans un sac sous ton lit._

Son regard parcourt à nouveau la pièce, il n'y a qu'une prise près de la commode qui sert pour le réchaud. En soupirant, le brun se baisse pour ramasser le sac sous le lit, c'est son paquetage de mission. Un sourire narquois se fait, son ravisseur n'a peut-être pas vérifié les poches convenablement, il pourrait trouver de quoi se sauver. Seulement, il déchante vite, les poches sont vides.

En voyant ses CDs dans son sac, Heero comprend mieux le haut-parleur séparé, s'il veut il pourra mettre une musique d'ambiance. La majorité de ses vêtements sont dans son sac aussi que ses affaires de toilette. De constater ça lui arrache un nouveau soupir. Est-ce qu'il doit déballer le tout ? Non, Il préfère la deuxième solution et ne sortir qu'au moment où il en a besoin pour ne pas se retrouver une nouvelles fois sans rien s'il s'évade, là il pourrait toujours attraper son sac et partir avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'il sort juste son dentifrice et sa brosse à dent, avant de se rendre vers la petite salle de bain.

A Suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Beta-auditrice : **Tenshimizu

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia. En personnage original récurant : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur : **Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 5

* * *

**

Zechs Merquise se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on le contacte si rapidement pour intégrer la section preventer de Sank.

Il était persuadé qu'on mettrait quinze jours à avoir besoin de ses services, quinze jours pour que Lady Une se rende compte qu'il manquait quelque chose pour que sa section reste la meilleure.

C'est donc la tête haute qu'il arrive au QG, en voyant le nom de Heero Yuy sur le panneau des employés inscrits sur un tableau près du bureau de Lady Une, il a un sourire victorieux. Il frappe et attend pour entrer. C'est Jennifer qui le reçoit.

-« Voilà, il y a deux contrats, un pour vous et un pour votre femme. Cette dernière fera surtout de l'administratif. » Précise-t-elle.

Bien qu'il garde un visage fermé, Zechs se félicite intérieurement, il n'aurait pas pensé que son petit stratagème puisse aussi offrir du travail à Lucrézia.

Lady Une devait réellement manquer de bonnes mains d'œuvre pour engager une femme enceinte.

-« Ma femme viendra se présenter dans la journée. »

-« Nous ne pouvons pas vous conserver votre grade de l'époque de la guerre. Vous avez quitté l'armée durant un moment. Vous intégrez les Preventers avec le grade de Sergent. » Continue Jennifer.

-« J'ai quand même droit à un bureau ! » S'indigne Merquize.

-« Vous partagerez celui du Sergent Yuy, il est absent pour l'instant. »

-« Il est en mission ? » Questionne le blond.

-« Lady Une exige qu'un dossier reste personnel, les informations ne circulent pas entre les hommes. » Affirme d'une voix claire et nette Jennifer pour clore le débat.

-« Sage décision pour éviter les fuites. » Approuve Zechs avant de quitter le bureau.

µµµ

De son côté, Duo était satisfait. Doug avait trouvé toutes les bases et usines qu'utilisait cette association de malfaiteurs. Maxwell avait transmis les données à Barry qui lui tâcherait de se faire muter de base en base pour glaner des informations, rechercher la disposition des lieux, mais surtout où se situaient les salles d'ordinateurs ou du moins le bureau du responsable.

Quand l'endroit serait repéré, le natté pourrait envoyer une équipe dont Doug ferait partie afin de faire disparaître le disque dur et pouvoir l'analyser de manière à remonter la filière.

En attendant, ils épluchaient les informations trouvées sur les autres disques durs.

Maxwell passait beaucoup de temps à surveiller son équipe. Il avait promis à Hilde de ne pas l'envahir et de lui laisser du temps avec Stéphanie.

En soirée, une fois le repas fini, Duo s'éclipsait souvent pour leur laisser de l'intimité, même si parfois la brune proposait une soirée à trois où ils discutaient devant une bouteille de vin.

µµµ

Depuis la première journée, tous les soirs, le ravisseur regardait la journée d'Heero en avance rapide. Il mettait seulement à vitesse normale quand le métis apparaissait dans le champ de la caméra.

Le kidnappeur doit bien constater que Yuy ne restait devant la caméra que quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était quand il cuisinait, alors il était toujours dos à la caméra.

Pour faire sa vaisselle, c'était dans le bassin prévu à cet effet et toujours derrière le rideau tiré. Le brun mangeait sur son lit, ça les capteurs thermiques lui avait signalé.

Le ravisseur devait constater que sa vie, Heero la passait sur son lit, l'empêchant de savoir comment le jeune homme vivait ses journées d'enfermement.

µµµ

Les deux premiers jours, Heero avait profité de sa captivité pour dormir et récupérer. La visite de sa cellule n'avait fait que confirmer ce que ses yeux lui avaient dit. Le seul moyen de sortir, c'était d'attendre qu'un de ses ravisseurs fasse une erreur au moment du ravitaillement. Yuy était impatient qu'on vienne, comme ça il arrêterait de tirer des plans sur la comète.

Dès le troisième jour, le brun réalise qu'il n'y a pas de micro dans sa cellule, ni sur la caméra. L'interphone étant interactif, le métis espérait être seul, non surveillé du moins en dehors de la caméra. En observant le plafond, il avait repéré les capteurs thermiques, mais l'image que ça donnait lui laissait une certaine marge dans ses mouvements.

Rassuré sur cet état de fait, Heero commence à réfléchir sur comment passer son temps libre. Comment s'occuper pour ne pas devenir fou. Il pourrait déjà se maintenir en forme. Ce qui le gênait c'est que l'appareil de musculation se trouve dans le champ de la caméra, alors il fait ses exercices sur le sol près de son lit pour ne pas devoir être dans le champ de vision.

µµµ

Samedi

Assis sur le lit, Heero tend la main pour prendre le livret de sport cérébral, ça va déjà l'occuper jusqu'au moment où le néon à UV va s'allumer. Alors pour Yuy, il sera l'heure de se préparer à manger. Après il fera sa vaisselle, ça aussi ça va l'occuper et lui faire passer le temps.

Début d'après-midi, l'interphone grésille.

-« Prépare ta poubelle et ton linge sale. » Dit une voix indéfinissable, transformée électroniquement et sûrement un peu par l'interphone.

Le métis n'a pas trop le choix, il dépose son livre de jeux cérébraux et se rend dans le coin près du rideau pour préparer les affaires et les mettre sur la table dans une des deux caisses. Heero tient à garder l'autre pour ranger ce qu'il n'a pas encore mangé.

Après avoir tout déposé sur la table, il retourne sur son lit, le ravisseur soupire, il pousse sur le bouton.

-« Tu dois te mettre à côté de la commode. » Rappelle-t-il.

Là, c'est Yuy qui soupire avant de se mettre debout à côté de la commode dos à la caméra.

Le kidnappeur peste alors que son second éclate de rire.

-« Il joue avec tes nerfs. »

-« Il ne va pas jouer longtemps. » Le chef pousse sur le bouton de l'interphone. « Face à la caméra, jambes écartées, mains à plat à 180° sur le mur. Si la semaine prochaine, tu ne te mets pas en position directement, pas de livraison de nourriture, c'est clair ! »

Le brun se retourne et se place comme on lui a demandé, un regard noir sur la caméra.

-« S'il bouge, tu me préviens. » Dit le ravisseur en mettant un émetteur récepteur dans son oreille avant de passer une cagoule noire sur son visage.

Il prend la caisse préparée pour le métis. Maintenant, il est entièrement vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, pas une parcelle de son corps n'est visible, on aurait dit une tenue de ninja, même ses yeux sont cachés par un voile grillagé.

Devant la porte de la cellule, le kidnappeur appelle son complice.

-« Ouvre, referme après quinze secondes, quand j'ai déposé la caisse sur la table, tu recomptes quinze secondes et tu ouvres pour refermer après quinze secondes. »

-« Ca va, on a assez répété ça avant qu'il ne soit dedans. »

-« S'il bouge, enferme-moi avec lui ! »

-« Je sais, tu vas encore me le répéter combien de fois ? Je dois reprendre mon travail. »

-« Ouvre. » Ordonne le kidnappeur.

Les choses se passent comme ils l'avaient répété. Heero ne pose pas de problèmes, son but c'était observer pour savoir où était la faille du système.

La porte s'est à peine refermée sur le ravisseur et la caisse d'ordures et de linge sale que Yuy quitte le mur pour se rendre sur son lit. Il s'y couche en mettant ses avants-bras sur ses yeux.

Il n'aura jamais le temps de passer à l'attaque. La porte ne reste pas ouverte plus de trente secondes, en plus il y a la table entre eux.

Heero avait sous estimé l'ennemi, il s'en voulait, il avait espéré que son kidnappeur lui tournerait le dos, qu'il laisserait la porte ouverte continuellement. Vraiment, il avait été stupide. Tout prouvait qu'il avait affaire à un professionnel depuis le début alors pourquoi aurait-il fait faute d'amateur ?

Yuy se redresse, mais pourquoi se cacher de la sorte ? Parce qu'il aurait pu le reconnaître sûrement ! Ou le dénoncer s'il arrivait à se sauver, ce qu'il ne sait pas encore comment il va faire.

Le ravisseur revient dans la pièce de contrôle, son complice est toujours devant les écrans.

-« Où est-il ? »

-« Il est parti se coucher sur le lit. Tu y comprends quelque chose ? »

-« Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Allez vas-y, je t'ai assez fait perdre de temps. »

-« Tu ne vas pas rester ici à regarder un écran vide ? »

-« Je ne sais pas encore, je reste un peu. »

-« Ne sois pas en retard pour le repas. »

µµµ

Heero assis sur le lit réfléchit, ça ne sert à rien de déprimer, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il sortira de là. Il devait tenir compte des éléments importants. Il devait d'abord en savoir plus sur son ravisseur, donc, il va devoir le tester pour comprendre jusqu'où il peut aller. Après il doit découvrir où il est. Est-il toujours à Sank ? Est-ce qu'il est ailleurs sur Terre ? Ou bien sur un satellite ? Une colonie ?

Avec ses nouvelles résolutions en tête, il se rend à la table pour regarder ce qu'on lui a préparé cette fois. Il y a un sac de cinq kilos de pommes de terre. Des fruits en conserve, pommes, poires, et cerises. Ca allait agrémenter son quotidien. Il y avait à nouveau des conserves de viande, de légumes, du thon, des raviolis, des cannellonis. Et surprise, un steak, un vrai. Il le cuirait demain pour son repas de midi, après une bonne cuisson, peu de toxine y survivrait. Ce qu'il y avait aussi de nouveau c'était des biscuits, du chocolat fourrés, le tout dans des boites de métal fermées hermétiquement. Il y avait pour réaliser sept jours de cuisine comme l'autre fois. Quoique Heero n'ayant plus autant besoin de se dépenser, il avait déjà des réserves de la semaine précédente.

Tout au fond de la caisse, Yuy trouve un nouveau carnet de mots croisés et deux autres romans, des neufs on dirait, pas de signes distinctifs en tout cas.

µµµ

Lundi

Quatre pousse la porte du bureau de Wufei Chang à Pékin. Ce dernier est plongé dans plusieurs dossiers qui s'étalent sur son bureau. Sa main gauche soutient son front, il ne relève même pas la tête, ne voulant pas être interrompu. C'était certainement sa secrétaire qui venait déposer un dossier dit « Urgent. »

-« Si tu veux, je repasse après ma réunion. » Dit le blond.

-« Non, Winner. » Dit le Chinois en se redressant.

-« Tu m'as l'air sur une fameuse enquête ? » Constate Quatre en regardant le bureau de son ami.

-« C'est des missions que Maxwell m'a demandées, c'est son service qui les a effectuées et il ne savait pas y avoir accès. Il craignait une filière parallèle. » Explique Chang en s'adossant à sa chaise, montrant celle en face de lui pour que Winner s'y installe.

-« Et toi tu les as eus ? » S'étonne Quatre en prenant le premier dossier.

-« Barton me les a hackés. »

Le blond sourit.

-« Il continue à aider selon ses envies et il fait fi des guerres entre les secteurs. » Approuve heureux l'arabe.

-« Oui, nous passons avant le reste. » Admet Chang.

-« C'est Heero qui a fait cette mission en solitaire ? » S'étonne Quatre.

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Maxwell n'y a pas eu accès, c'est lui qui a dégrossi la mission en plus. » Dit Wufei en sortant une farde du dossier que Quatre a en main.

-« Tu ne lui as pas demandé des explications ? » Demande Winner en parcourrant ce que vient de lui tendre le chinois.

-« J'ai essayé. On le contacte difficilement depuis qu'il travaille sur L2. Et puis vu qu'il est parti sans me donner ses conclusions, je tiens à avoir tout lu avant de lui transmettre en main propre. » Explique Wufei le regard noir.

-« Je comprends. Tu sais depuis qu'il est sur le terrain, Duo est moins disponible. » Lâche Winner pour défendre aussi son ami puisqu'il est absent.

Chang ouvre de grands yeux.

-« Maxwell est sur le terrain ! » S'exclame ébahi le chinois.

-« Tu as l'air surpris. » S'étonne Winner en prenant un autre dossier sur la table pour le consulter.

-« Maxwell s'était juré de ne plus retourner en mission sauf pour récupérer des hommes à lui quand une expédition rate. Je le sais, j'ai essayé de l'engager, c'était sa seule condition, mais il y tenait, ne plus aller sur le terrain. » Affirme Chang en rassemblant ses dossiers.

Toute cette affaire devenait de plus en plus étrange. Pourtant il devait y avoir un dénominateur commun.

-« Tu n'as pas pensé à questionner Heero ? » Demande Quatre en tendant le dossier au chinois. « C'est encore lui qui a fait cette mission en solitaire. »

-« Si, j'ai voulu mais il ne me répondra pas. Il vit en reclus, ne laisse personne l'approcher et il ne discutera certainement pas de ses dossiers avec quelqu'un d'une autre section. »

-« Je passe à Sank dans deux jours, je peux toujours essayer. » Propose le blond.

-« Il ouvrait beaucoup plus facilement sa porte quand Maxwell vivait avec lui. Cependant rien ne t'empêche de tenter ta chance. » Dit le chinois en se levant pour ranger les dossiers entre deux fardes d'anciennes missions.

µµµ

Quatre regarde Wufei, mais son esprit est ailleurs.

Quand sa matière première avait été détruite avant la livraison à une usine d'armes de guerre, il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien les méthodes d'Heero, Winner venait d'en avoir la confirmation avec le rapport qu'il avait rendu.

Quatre n'aimait pas la paix qui l'enfermait dans un rôle d'employé. Alors où était le mal puisqu'il s'enrichissait tout en se permettant de ne plus devoir garder son rôle de gratte-papier.

L'arabe était aussi satisfait de lui. Il avait réussi à placer convenablement ses pions, aucun de ses ex-coéquipiers, qui redeviendraient prochainement ses coéquipiers, ne l'avaient repéré.

Il était heureux d'avoir réussi son coup, bientôt il récolterait les fruits de son action et surtout il était fier de ne pas s'être trompé d'ennemi.

µµµ

Comme toutes les trois semaines, Lady Une revient à Sank. Marie-Meiya ayant une semaine de repos dans son traitement, la petite famille regagne son domicile. Elle peut s'occuper un peu plus de sa section personnellement.

-« Jennifer, faites appeler le sergent Yuy. » Dit d'un ton autoritaire le Général en entrant dans le bureau de sa secrétaire.

-« Il n'est pas encore revenu de mission. »

-« Vous avez eu un autre rapport depuis l'annonce de la réalisation de l'opération Leviator ? » Demande Lady Une trouvant le silence de son agent vraiment étrange.

-« Non, à vrai dire, si je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles fin de semaine, je vous aurais contactée à son sujet. » Explique Jennifer.

-« Donnez-moi son rapport ! » Exige le Général.

La jeune femme regarde dans les dossiers sur son bureau et sort une farde au nom de la mission.

-« C'est tout ! » S'étonne Lady Une en lisant à haute voix. « Destruction du matériel maximale, pas de pertes humaines. Et le déroulement ! »

-« Je l'attends toujours. » Avoue la secrétaire de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant le regard accusateur de sa supérieure.

-« Jennifer ! »

-« Mon Général, ce n'est pas la première fois que le sergent Yuy effectue des missions en solitaire non programmées. J'ai cru qu'il avait de nouveau une mission spéciale. » Explique la jeune femme pour se justifier.

-« Envoyez-moi Louis dans mon bureau. » Lâche Lady Une en partant vers celui-ci.

Il y avait quelque chose d'illogique dans l'absence de rapport, dans l'absence du sergent, tout simplement. L'opération Leviator datait déjà de presque deux semaines maintenant. S'il n'y avait pas de perte humaine, ni de dommage, il aurait déjà dû envoyer son rapport complet, comme réapparaître au sein de la section.

Aucune demande de rançon n'a été demandée, il n'a peut-être pas été kidnappé, quoi que ça restait une solution. On pouvait l'avoir capturé pour l'empêcher d'agir, on l'avait peut-être même déjà tué.

Lady Une peste, la voilà avec un élément performant en moins, déjà qu'il paraît que la section américaine est de plus en plus concurrentielle.

Le sergent Louis ne met pas beaucoup de temps à venir frapper à la porte du bureau du Général.

-« Vous m'avez fait appeler ? »

-« Oui, je voudrais que vous fassiez des recherches en solitaire sur cette mission là. » Dit la femme en donnant un dossier au blond.

Le jeune homme le parcourt.

-« C'est le dossier Leviator. » S'étonne Kay. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Une autre méthode ? A combien d'hommes cette fois ? » Demande-t-il en regardant son supérieur.

-« Elle a été effectuée, mais je veux savoir comment pour comparer avec mon rapport. » Répond-elle sans montrer son étonnement que Louis puisse avoir reconnu si rapidement le dossier sur lequel il a travaillé avec Maxwell.

Rien à redire sur la méthode de recrutement du natté, il a l'art de s'entourer de gens compétents.

-« Bien, mais j'ai des dossiers en cours. » Dit le blond. « Je vous le fais le plus rapidement en jonglant avec les dossiers urgents. »

-« Vous travaillez directement dessus, transmettez les autres dossiers à quelqu'un d'autre. »

-« Ce n'est pas possible mon Général, leur formation n'est pas finie. » S'indigne Louis.

-« Transmettez-les à Zechs Merquize, il a la compétence pour assumer. » Rétorque Lady Une en montrant la porte.

C'est avec un soupir retenu que Kay se rend à son bureau pour rassembler ses affaires personnelles. Il aura plus facile de travailler dans le bureau du sergent Yuy et que le Sergent Merquize aille dans le sien avec tous les hommes et le matériel adéquat pour mener à bien sa nouvelle affectation.

µµµ

Zechs Merquize était ravi par cette mutation. En venant à Sank, il ne pensait pas gravir les échelons aussi rapidement. Il y avait une semaine qu'il était là et il se retrouvait déjà à devoir préparer les missions sur le terrain.

C'était lui qui serait chargé de guider les autres équipes vers la victoire.

-« Je peux engager du personnel supplémentaire ? » Demande Zechs à Louis quand il lui signale le transfert de fonction.

-« Il faut voir avec le général, elle est dans son bureau pour l'instant. » Répond Kay en attendant que le sergent rassemble ses affaires.

-« Parce que si vous me dites que les autres membres de l'équipe sont encore en écolage, je ne sais pas si je peux leur faire confiance et je vois très bien une personne en qui j'ai confiance et apte pour faire ça ! »

-« Arrangez-vous avec le général, j'ai le même grade que vous. »

-« Et si Yuy revient, vous allez le chasser de son bureau ? »

-« Je m'en arrangerai. » Répond simplement le jeune homme en s'installant à la place du brun.

Avant de se rendre devant sa nouvelle équipe, Zechs se rend au bureau de Lady Une.

-« Je voudrais faire muter le sergent Noin pour finir l'écolage des membres de mon équipe. »

-« Obtenu. »

-« Et comment va Marie-Meiya ? » Demande le blond.

-« De mieux en mieux. Son kiné a bon espoir de la voir marcher avec une canne d'ici trois à quatre mois. Elle devrait pouvoir intégrer l'école en septembre. » Explique Lady Une transformée et radieuse de pouvoir parler de sa fille à quelqu'un qui appréciait son père également.

-« Oh ! Mais c'est bien ça. Elle a un précepteur je suppose pour l'instant pour ne pas prendre trop de retard ? »

-« Oui, il est enchanté également par son niveau, c'est une bonne élève intelligente. » Déclare la femme tout sourire.

-« Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je vais me mettre au travail. »

-« La mission Drasuti est la plus importante et celle qui doit trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible. » Lâche Lady Une de suite plus professionnelle.

-« Elle sera donc prioritaire. »

µµµ

Pendant ce temps sur L2, Maxwell vient d'envoyer une équipe saboter les installations qui se relevaient sur le site détruit, il y a moins de quinze jours. Il était atterré de voir la rapidité avec laquelle on avait mis des ouvriers pour essayer de la reconstruire surtout après le carnage qu'ils avaient fait.

Barry avait également signalé un autre entrepôt d'armes qui était planqué sous le couvert d'une carrosserie sur un autre satellite, c'était un ouvrier qui travaillait en équipe qui lui en avait parlé, il venait d'être muté sur L2 pour aider à la reconstruction, mais l'homme préférait son ancienne place où la vie était plus facile.

Duo avait repris contact avec Barry pour lui signaler qu'ils attaqueraient prochainement.

-« Le prochain objectif, c'est la carrosserie sur L3, nous attaquerons dans dix jours. Essaie de ne pas te faire muter là-bas, on ne sait jamais qu'ils abandonnent le site de L2. »

-« Je suis le mouvement chef, c'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais si on me mute sur L3 dans la carrosserie, je ferai attention de ne pas être là au moment de l'attaque. Je vous signale si je me fais repérer. »

-« Sois prudent. » Dit Maxwell en raccrochant.

S'il perdait sa taupe, il n'aurait plus une marche d'avance, il devrait envoyer un autre homme en infiltration et son équipe sur L2 serait affaiblie.

A Suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia. En personnage original récurant : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur : **Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 6

* * *

**

Mercredi

Quatre en arrivant à Sank, se rend directement au bureau de Yuy. Au fond de lui, même s'il sait que faire toutes ses démarches ne sert à rien, il avait promis à Wufei d'aller le voir et essayer de tirer tout ça au clair.

Winner frappe et s'étonne de se trouver devant un jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts coiffés en porc-épic.

-« Oui ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Je cherche Heero Yuy, il n'est pas ici ? » S'étonne Quatre.

-« Il est absent pour l'instant. »

-« Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? » Demande Winner afin de donner l'information à Chang.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Si vous voulez des informations, allez au bureau du général au bout du couloir. » Finit par dire Louis, un peu plus fermement en refermant son portable en voyant le blond approcher.

C'est ce que fait ce dernier avec un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Quoi qu'en dise Heero, il n'est pas si connu que ça.

Sa prise de renseignements est aussi infructueuse auprès de Lady Une. Quatre qui croyait que le métis était pénible quand on voulait lui arracher des informations, il se trouvait devant une porte de prison avec le Général, pas moyen de savoir quand leur ami reprendra du service.

A voir comment Lady Une fuyait à ses demandes, Winner penserait même qu'elle ne sait pas quand il sera de retour et qu'elle ne sait pas non plus où il est. Ca le fait sourire également.

µµµ

Samedi.

Le ravisseur a préparé sa deuxième caisse de ravitaillement, en remettant le linge propre qu'on lui avait donné sale la semaine d'avant.

Tout en regardant les écrans de contrôle, il attend son complice qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

Poussant sur le bouton d'appel de l'interphone, il prévient Heero.

Celui-ci apparaît devant l'écran de contrôle pour se rendre dans sa petite salle de bain et prendre la caisse qu'il a dû préparer la veille.

-« Tu mettras aussi les livres que tu as finis, qu'ils n'encombrent pas ta pièce. » Rajoute le ravisseur.

Yuy prend un livre sur la table de nuit et le met sur le dessus de la caisse. Le kidnappeur attend qu'il se mette en position, mais il voit le brun quitter le champ de la caméra et avec les lampes à infrarouge qu'il repart vers son lit comme la semaine dernière. D'un geste rageur, il appuie sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-« Je croyais avoir été clair la semaine dernière. » Dit-il puis il attend espérant voir sur l'écran thermique une ombre bouger.

Au bout de deux minutes, le ravisseur repousse sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-« Comme tu veux, j'espère que tu as des réserves. A samedi prochain, si tu es de meilleure disposition. »

-« Tu n'insistes pas plus ! » S'alarme son complice.

-« Je ne suis pas un jouet, il connaît les règles. Ca va être l'escalade s'il ne comprend pas qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui dicte les lois ici. »

-« Et s'il n'a pas assez à manger ? » S'inquiète le second.

-« Il a de quoi tenir une semaine. Sinon, la diète, il n'en mourra pas. Il a de l'eau au robinet. Merci, tu peux partir. »

-« Tu restes ? » Demande l'autre en se mettant debout.

-« Juste un peu, j'ai aussi autre chose à faire. »

Comme au bout d'une demi-heure le métis n'avait pas bougé du lit, le kidnappeur se retire de la pièce de surveillance.

µµµ

Heero faisait une série d'abdominaux, ne voulant pas utiliser l'appareil de musculation, il avait fini par faire sa série de cinquante abdo, les jambes sur le lit couché sur le sol, se relevant les bras derrière la tête cinquante fois d'affilée avant de se mettre le long du lit pour effectuer cinquante pompes.

L'interphone grésille et l'appelle alors qu'il était à quarante-quatre pompes.

-« Prépare ce que je dois reprendre, je t'amène ton colis. »

Yuy se redresse, heureux de pouvoir avancer dans l'analyse de son kidnappeur. Il en avait un peu marre de passer ses journées sans but, de devoir juste s'occuper pour ne pas devenir fou.

Il mangeait pour faire passer le temps. C'est vrai qu'il lisait aussi, ce qu'on lui avait préparé lui plaisait beaucoup, des sujets intéressants pour la plupart des biographies.

Les sports cérébraux, c'était divertissant, tout comme regarder un film de temps à autre. Les documentaires sur les animaux l'intéressaient, comme les films d'actions quoiqu'il regardait plus pour s'occuper et voir les incohérences qu'autre chose.

Mais avec ce nouveau contact, il allait pouvoir tester, savoir à qui il avait à faire. Yuy se lève donc pour se rendre dans la salle de bain pour prendre la caisse qu'il a préparée avec sa poubelle et son linge sale. Maintenant, il allait savoir combien de temps son ravisseur allait insister pour le faire obéir.

-« Tu rajoutes les livres que tu as finis qu'ils n'encombrent pas ta pièce. » Entend le métis.

Ce dernier se rend sur la caisse près du lit pour prendre la biographie de Gandhi qu'il vient de finir et la met sur la caisse.

D'un pas décidé, Heero se rend sur son lit.

Les livres qui étaient dans la chambre n'étaient pas tous neufs, même s'il n'avait pas de signes distinctifs. Puisqu'il devait les rendre. Il tenterait de laisser un message dedans pour prévenir qu'il est prisonnier.

-« Je croyais avoir été clair la semaine dernière. » Grésille l'interphone alors qu'il est assis depuis seulement une minute.

Un sourire vient sur les lèvres du métis, c'est maintenant que l'étude commence, pour ne pas être trop nerveux, il reprend son livret de jeux cérébraux.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il entend pourtant l'interphone se remettre en marche après deux minutes.

-« Comme tu veux, j'espère que tu as des réserves. A samedi prochain, si tu es de meilleure disposition. »

Heero relève la tête. C'est tout, il n'insiste pas plus ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut manipuler facilement. Enfin autant laisser passer un peu de temps avant de passer à l'expérience suivante.

µµµ

Duo profite de son week-end pour entretenir la pièce que Hilde lui fournit depuis qu'il est arrivé sur L2, il n'a pas vraiment encore eu le temps de le faire trop pris par son travail.

Quatre lui a annoncé sa visite pour dimanche après-midi.

-« Duo ! » Crie Hilde d'en bas des escaliers.

-« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé dans ta chambre. »

-« Non, mais il faut bien que j'aménage, j'ai encore des vêtements dans une valise au grenier que tu avais gardée pour moi. J'en ai marre de camper aussi, puisque tu m'as proposé de payer un loyer et de rester. »

Tout en faisant son ménage, Maxwell réfléchissait à sa semaine. Il en était satisfait.

Barry avait confirmé que le groupe « destruction » comme il l'avait nommé en nom de code ne le soupçonnait pas, qu'on incriminait les attaques ciblées et répétitives de la perte des disques durs.

C'est vrai que les salles d'ordinateurs étaient beaucoup plus surveillées maintenant quand il faisait une attaque. Pour compléter ses informations, Duo avait placé Robert à la surveillance de l'usine de L2. Il faisait partie de l'équipe qui reconstruisait la fabrique et dès qu'elle sortait un peu trop de terre, il prévenait son lieutenant de manière à ce qu'il vienne avec des hommes pour la raser à nouveau.

Duo espérait que le propriétaire finirait par se lasser avant eux. Il avait mis Bastien sur une autre mission, il devait retrouver le fournisseur de la matière première qui servait à construire les armes. Toutes ses actions n'avaient qu'un but, retrouver la personne qui l'obligeait à reprendre le combat, qui ne le laissait pas vivre paisiblement.

Même s'il y avait beaucoup de travail de recherche, les choses avançaient à grands pas. Duo commençait à se faire un tableau de la situation et organiser les recherches pour faire sortir le loup de sa tanière.

µµµ

Wufei profitait qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde au QG pour faire des recherches sur les dossiers « Yuy ». De constater tout ce qu'il faisait en homme seul le laissait sans voix. Il le savait performant, mais avec une équipe derrière lui, il travaillait encore plus en finesse. Un élément pareil dans la section de Sank faisait de l'ombre à la section asiatique, n'empêche que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui par personne.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être satisfait ou peiné. Parce qu'il avait toujours eu les échos de ses frasques et missions. C'était ça aussi se retrouver dans les têtes pensantes de la section asiatique, être au courant de tout.

Comme il était au courant du dossier prioritaire de la section américaine, c'était faire tomber la tête du réseau d'armes de destruction massive. C'était Maxwell qui en avait la charge et au vu des méthodes utilisées ses derniers temps, Wufei devait bien constater que le natté était à la base des cinq missions en solitaire de Yuy.

Lady Une avait perdu un très bon élément, le tout était de savoir pourquoi l'ex pilote du DeathScythe était parti, surtout qu'il était à nouveau sur le terrain d'après les dires de Winner.

Chang se renverse sur sa chaise, il passe les mains derrière la nuque. C'était un casse-tête chinois avec des liens entre eux, il en était persuadé, mais où ?

µµµ

Heero regarde sa montre, il y a trois heures que son ravisseur l'a appelé, il est temps pour lui de passer à la suite de son plan, voir s'il céderait.

Il dépose son roman policier, il n'était pas resté longtemps sur les sports cérébraux qui l'énervaient rapidement, alors il avait pris le livre commencé au matin. Il appréciait Mary Higgins Clark, ce qu'elle écrivait était très réaliste. « La nuit du renard » lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps qui passait. Il n'avait pas voulu attendre trois heures mais ça surprendra encore plus son kidnappeur.

Il s'avance vers l'interphone, pousse sur le bouton d'appel et se rend contre le mur afin de se mettre en position pour attendre la suite des évènements.

µµµ

Une sonnerie se fait entendre dans la maison du ravisseur. Ce dernier se précipite vers la salle de contrôle qu'il a quitté depuis presque deux heures et demi.

Arrivé là-bas, son complice sur ses talons, c'est pour constater qu'Heero est en position pour recevoir son colis.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demande le second au chef.

-« Rien. »

Pourtant il pousse sur l'interphone.

-« C'était il y a trois heures que tu devais faire ça ! Le bouton d'appel, c'est pour les cas graves. »

Yuy ne bouge pourtant pas, il reste en position, le regard fixé sur la caméra. Le kidnappeur soupire en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

-« Tu vas le laisser comme ça ? » S'inquiète le complice.

-« Si ça te gêne de le voir, tu peux partir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui porter son colis avant samedi prochain. Donc, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ouvrir la porte. »

-« Comment peux-tu rester à le regarder ? »

-« Je ne vais pas rester, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerai savoir quand il va céder. Quand il va se rendre compte que ce qu'il fait ne sert à rien. »

-« J'y vais, je ne peux pas voir ça. »

-« La paix t'a rendue bien sensible. »

Comme au bout d'une demi-heure, le brun est toujours en position. Le ravisseur vérifie que le système d'horloge est bien branché et il s'en va. Il pourra toujours vérifier à, quel moment son prisonnier a arrêté d'espérer en mettant en avance rapide la bande tout à l'heure ou demain si le métis est toujours en position quand il repassera à 21heures.

µµµ

Il y a maintenant bien une heure qu'Heero est en position, il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Pourtant son cerveau fonctionne à cent kilomètres à l'heure depuis qu'il est contre le mur surtout depuis qu'il a constaté que l'autre ne viendrait pas.

Il réfléchit, il ne peut pas relâcher sa position, s'il le faisait trop tôt, est-ce que ça serait pris comme une marque de soumission ? S'il le fait trop tard, est-ce qu'il donnerait l'impression d'être buté et stupide ? Il ne veut en aucun cas qu'une de ses solutions soit prise en compte par son ravisseur. Alors quand arrêter et reprendre sa vie de captif ?

Le moral d'Heero descend en flèche, car déjà accepter cette vie est pour lui une marque de faiblesse qu'il vit de plus en plus mal.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a gagné en faisant ce test ? Pas grand chose. Sauf qu'il a intérêt à obéir parce que son ravisseur est intransigeant dans ses méthodes.

Les deux mains contre le mur, le métis réfléchit à comment laisser un message dans le livre, il ne veut surtout pas s'avouer vaincu quand il admettrait sa défaite autant se laisser mourir de faim que de vivre éternellement de cette façon.

Il reprend ses réflexions où il les avait laissées. Comment mettre un mot dans un livre qu'il sait déjà avoir été lu ? S'il met un papier, il ne faut pas qu'il soit trop grand, ni épais pour pas qu'il soit repéré. Autant cette fois penser intelligemment et ne pas considérer son kidnappeur comme un amateur.

Ayant trouvé sa solution, son esprit part plus loin, à ce qu'il va inscrire dans son journal de bord qu'il s'est crée sur le pourtour des pages de ses cahiers des sports cérébraux. Depuis le premier jour de sa captivité, il inscrit les jours qui passent espérant également qu'on ne le berne pas en jouant avec les lumières. Il note ses réflexions, ses impressions. Les jours de contact, il ne veut surtout pas perdre pied avec la réalité.

En tout cas, dans sa solitude, il en vient à regretter les babillages de Duo, les collègues dans les couloirs.

Le néon à UV s'éteint, il doit être 19 heures, l'heure pour lui de se préparer à manger mais surtout regarder ce qu'il lui reste comme nourriture pour ne pas gaspiller et ne pas tomber à court.

µµµ

Le kidnappeur visionne la cassette de l'après-midi et secoue la tête en voyant Yuy préparer sept tas avec ses réserves.

-« Tu me sous-estimes, Heero. Tu croyais vraiment que tu dictais la loi ici. Il était temps que quelqu'un te montre que tu n'es pas infaillible, ni un sous-dieu. »

Le ravisseur se sent déçu par l'attitude du métis. Il avait cru qu'il avait préparé son coup, tout calculé avant de ne pas obéir, même pas, il devait avoir agi sur un coup de tête ou alors est-ce que la détention lui ôtait des neurones ? Il se sentait vexé également.

µµµ

Dimanche

Maxwell regarde sa chambre dans laquelle, il a réussi à caser deux clubs, une table basse. Sur la commode, il y a une petite télévision, un lecteur DVD placé au-dessus. Son lit et sa garde-robe, c'était petit mais accueillant. Il soupire doucement, c'était un peu pauvre seulement pour recevoir Quatre. Ils feront peut-être comme quand il habitait toujours à Sank, se rendre dans un restaurant.

Quand Winner arrive début d'après-midi, Maxwell lui montre sa chambre avant de proposer de sortir.

-« Ca ne me gêne pas que ce soit sobre, on peut rester. Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles d'Heero ? » Demande le blond en s'asseyant dans un des deux clubs.

-« Non, il ne m'en a pas données. »

-« Toi qui a travaillé avec lui… » Commence Winner avant de marquer une pause.

-« Oui ? » Demande intrigué Maxwell.

-« Tu savais qu'il faisait des missions en solitaire ? »

-« Oui, je savais. Pas qu'il me l'a dit, mais j'ai vu un dossier que je n'aurai pas dû voir. » Admet un peu gêné le natté.

-« Vous en avez parlé ? » S'informe Quatre en s'avançant sur son siège captivé.

-« Je tiens à ma vie, Quatre. Pourquoi toutes ses questions ? »

-« Wufei m'a montré des enquêtes d'Heero, des dossiers que tu avais demandés. » Répond Winner presque sur un ton de confiance.

-« Oh, il les a. Il faudra que je lui demande quand j'aurai le temps. » Lâche le châtain en se demandant pourquoi le chinois ne les lui a pas encore envoyés.

-« Je me demandais aussi… » Continue Quatre.

-« Tu sais que ce genre d'information est top secret ! » Coupe Maxwell parce qu'en y réfléchissant, il trouvait bizarre que Wufei ait montré ce genre de dossiers au blond.

-« Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas trouvé Heero à Sank. Lady Une n'avait pas l'air de savoir où le trouver. » Reprend Winner sans se défaire de son sourire charmeur.

Le natté écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche d'étonnement.

-« Il me semble que tu as beaucoup fouiné. » Sourit enfin Duo.

-« J'étais chargé d'une mission par Wufei. » Dit Winner sérieusement.

-« Ah bon ! Wu' ne fait plus ses enquêtes tout seul ? Ca m'étonne de plus en plus. » Raille Duo en s'appuyant sur son dossier.

-« Tu es bien installé dans ton studio. Tu y manges ? »

Maxwell en peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il y a des choses qui se trament pour que le blond change si vite d'orientation. Il devra mener sa propre enquête.

-« Non, je mange avec Hilde et Stéphanie. Cependant je les laisse en soirée, elles n'ont pas besoin d'un chaperon. »

-« Assurément et c'est bien à toi de le comprendre. »

Les conversations avaient fini par rester sur des sujets plus privés. Quatre repart après deux heures, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

A Suivre…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurant : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur : **Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 7

* * *

**

Lundi

Maxwell n'est pas arrivé au travail depuis une demi-heure que son téléphone personnel sonne.

-« Duo, c'est Kay. »

-« Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Désolé de ne pas savoir te sonner plus souvent. »

-« Je me doute que ta vie n'est pas simple sur L2 et je vais bien. J'ai un dossier à rendre à Lady Une cette semaine. » Commence Louis.

-« Et quoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je ne sais pas si je vais savoir t'aider. C'est quel dossier ? Un qu'on a fait ensemble ? » Interroge le natté en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Le dossier Leviator. Je dois rendre un rapport complet sur sa procédure d'exécution. » Précise le jeune.

-« C'est nouveau ça ! » S'exclame Duo en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, on dirait bien que le pot aux roses est découvert.

-« Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi jusqu'au moment de mes recherches. » Avoue Kay.

-« Ah bon ! »

-« Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. D'après le dossier de base, c'est le sergent Yuy qui l'aurait faite. Mais d'après mes recherches, ça ne peut pas être lui, à moins que vous n'ayez donné des informations privées au sergent après votre départ. » Accuse Louis.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Demande sur la défensive le natté.

-« La disparition des disques durs. Je n'ai pas signalé cette discussion au général dans le rapport de mission. Duo ! Vous êtes parti avec le dossier Leviator. » S'indigne le blond.

-« Oui, parce qu'il fallait le faire comme je l'ai fait, je suis parti avec lui pour remonter la filière et stopper cette machination. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer des hommes se faire descendre. »

-« Oui mais pourquoi est-elle signalée comme si elle avait été effectuée par Sank ? » Questionne le jeune homme, il n'y comprenait plus rien.

-« Kay ! Normalement, c'était une mission pour Sank. Je ne voulais pas tout prendre. Je ne comprends pas que Lady Une fasse cette enquête, il y a un problème à la section ? » Demande le natté, autant essayer d'avoir des informations également.

-« Je n'en sais rien. La seule chose qui me tracasse personnellement, c'est de ne pas encore avoir revu le sergent Yuy. Je suis dans son bureau pour l'instant, il y a plus de quinze jours qu'il est parti en mission. »

-« Ah bon ! Sur quel dossier que ce soit si long ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, j'ai été affecté à une autre section le temps de mes recherches et puis vos méthodes sont toujours d'applications, je ne sais pas qui effectue quoi. » Sourit le blond.

-« Lieutenant Maxwell. » Commence John en ouvrant la porte.

Le natté met la main sur le haut-parleur et questionne le secrétaire.

-« Rapport dans dix minutes. »

-« J'arrive John. Je vais devoir partir. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'entendre. » Reprend le châtain à l'adresse de Kay.

-« Vous êtes devenu Lieutenant. »

-« Oui, grâce au dossier en question. Allez, je te laisse. »

-« Duo ! Je rends mon rapport sans donner mes conclusions. » Précise Louis rapidement en espérant que son ancien collègue n'a pas raccroché.

-« C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. » Dit Maxwell juste avant de raccrocher.

Après, il se lève pour assister à sa réunion avec Howard via vidéophone.

-« Alors, gamin, tout va comme tu veux ? »

-« L'enquête avance, une partie de l'équipe vient de partir pour L3 pour une destruction d'un entrepôt. Nous cherchons à remonter la filière qui fournit la matière première. » Expose le natté en regardant son supérieur.

-« Toujours pas de nouvelles du Général ? » Questionne Howard.

-« Je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas ce qui peut lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille. » Admet-il.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, dans une semaine, c'est le bilan mensuel. Je te tiendrai au courant. » Rétorque Howard avant de couper la communication.

Le réseau ne sachant pas rester brouillé longtemps, les conférences étaient toujours courtes.

µµµ

Dès que Quatre arrive sur L4, il reprend contact avec Wufei via une vidéoconférence. Le chinois se redresse sur son fauteuil pour faire face à l'arabe.

-« Alors, tu as des réponses à nos questions ? » Demande directement Chang.

-« Je n'ai pas trouvé Heero ! » Admet le blond en dessinant sur son sous-main en papier.

Wufei attrape un petit sourire narquois.

-« Je parie que tu as essayé de savoir où il était. En mission sûrement. »

Quatre redresse la tête pour fixer son regard bleu turquoise dans les yeux noir de geai amusés qui le dévisagent.

-« Bien sûr, c'est important de savoir pourquoi Duo ne peut pas avoir accès à des dossiers de son ancienne section. » S'indigne le blond.

-« Oui, mais pour toi, je ne vois pas l'importance. » Lâche Chang voulant par cette simple phrase bien faire sentir son scepticisme dans la motivation de l'homme en face de lui.

-« S'il n'y a pas d'union au sien d'une même section, comment veux-tu que la paix règne en maître ? » Se révolte Quatre en laissant tomber son bic sur son bureau.

-« Tu n'as pas tort, là. Mettre Lady Une, notre ennemi, à la tête des preventers de Sank, n'a jamais été une bonne idée à mon avis, voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas intégrée. » Affirme Chang.

-« Tu ne crois pas que c'est de mettre une femme qui te gêne ? » Demande Winner en souriant légèrement.

-« Je travaille bien sous les ordres de Sally, ça ne me gêne pas. » Rétorque platement le chinois.

-« Bon, je te laisse, j'ai ma boîte à faire tourner. » Rappelle le blond en mettant sa main sur le bouton de fin de communication.

-« Quatre, je reste persuadé que tu aurais été plus heureux en intégrant la section arabe des preventers. »

-« Je dois assumer ce pourquoi on m'a formé. » Dit Winner en appuyant sur le bouton.

µµµ

Mercredi

Heero, dans sa prison, avait résolu son problème de mot, il avait glissé un morceau de son livret de mots croisés sur lequel, il avait écrit.

_Je suis prisonnier de celui qui a rendu le livre._

Ne sachant toujours pas où il se trouve, ça lui semblait le plus approprié, autant donner une piste qu'on le retrouve puisqu'il n'avait que cette solution pour sortir. Depuis samedi soir, le mot était dans le prochain livre à rendre.

La lumière s'allume dans sa cellule, il est donc sept heures du matin. Le début d'une nouvelle journée de captivité.

Il y a deux semaines et demi déjà qu'il est enfermé ici, et comme tous les jours, il sort du lit directement pour se rendre à la toilette, il se prépare après pour sa journée, s'habillant et changeant ses vêtements.

Aujourd'hui il avait décidé de se laver les cheveux même si ce n'est pas facile avec seulement un litre au-dessus d'un évier. Il avait déjà de l'eau chaude, il n'allait pas se plaindre, les prisons d'OZ qu'il avait connues avaient moins d'avantages et de passe-temps.

Accroupi devant son lit, Heero a sorti son sac pour prendre un autre boxer, il fronce des sourcils et commence à sortir tout ce qu'il reste comme vêtements sur son lit.

Avec un soupir, il se rend près de l'interphone et pousse sur le bouton d'appel, après il se rend face à la caméra et attend. Autant faire un autre test puisqu'il est embarrassé.

µµµ

Le ravisseur venait de s'installer à la table pour déjeuner quand l'alarme s'enclenche. Il se met debout précipitamment et renverse la chaise dans le geste trop brusque avant qu'il ne cavale jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, son complice l'y rejoint.

Le kidnappeur pousse sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le métis commence à parler. D'un geste rageur le chef pousse sur l'interphone.

-« Appuie sur le bouton rouge, sinon je ne t'entends pas. » Gronde-t-il.

Heero quitte le mur et s'avance, surpris mais ravi de savoir qu'il ne doit pas garder le mutisme comme il le croyait depuis le début de son arrivée en ses lieux, il est bien seul sans vraie surveillance sauf la caméra quand il est dans l'angle de vision.

De sa pièce de contrôle, son ravisseur ne peut pas entendre ce qui se passe dans la cellule sans que le brun ne donne son accord.

Yuy appuie sur le bouton rouge.

-« Je n'ai plus de sous-vêtements. »

-« Fallait réfléchir à ce genre de problèmes avant. Le bouton, c'est pour l'urgence ! »

-« Je fais comment ? » S'indigne le métis.

-« Tu n'en mets plus, tu mets deux fois le même. La prochaine fois que je viens c'est samedi dans l'après-midi. Fin de communication. »

Le brun n'a pas trop le choix, il se rend vers sa salle de bain et sous le regard de son ravisseur, il commence à sortir les sous-vêtements de sa caisse de linge sale.

Le ravisseur est dérangé dans son observation par un plateau avec son déjeuner dessus.

-« Je suppose que tu restes jusqu'à ton départ au travail. »

-« Oui, c'est gentil. »

Tout en mangeant, le kidnappeur regarde l'homme examiner ses boxers en fronçant du nez avant d'en sélectionner deux qu'il met dans la bassine pour faire la vaisselle avant de fermer le rideau. Il devait certainement les laver.

-« Depuis le temps qu'il mange sur son lit, il faudra que je pense à ce qu'il puisse changer ses draps, s'il fait des manières pour si peu. »

µµµ

Sur le bord de l'évier, Heero fait sécher ses deux slips un rien plus propre. Il avait utilisé le savon pour sa toilette pour laver ses deux boxers, après, il se rend près de son sac et sort deux shorts, ça lui fera quatre sous-vêtements. Il allait tomber à court de Jeans, de chemises, enfin ça il peut encore compenser avec des T-shirts.

La remarque de son ravisseur lui revient en tête, et il se sent penaud, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas préparé son coup en pensant à toutes les solutions et à tout ce que ça pouvait engendrer.

Il avait une nouvelle fois, sous-estimé l'ennemi et le milieu, il s'en voulait. Il avait vraiment cru que l'homme viendrait lui amener le colis quand il appellerait. N'empêche qu'il devait continuer à espérer s'en sortir. Et surtout continuer à tester son ravisseur, il finirait par commettre une erreur, il finirait par l'user en le poussant dans ses retranchements.

Il l'espérait alors qu'il était impressionné par son inflexibilité, par la façon dont il trouvait des parades à ses idioties, parce que c'en étaient, une si mauvaise préparation était indigne de lui.

µµµ

Louis venait de se faire convoquer par Lady Une suite à son rapport sur la mission de l'opération « Leviator ».

Tout en circulant dans les couloirs, il n'en menait pas large, ça n'arrivait pas souvent qu'on doive défendre ses recherches.

Il frappe à la porte, Jennifer vient directement lui ouvrir.

-« C'est un entretien privé. » Dit la jeune femme en partant.

Il soupire avant de se placer devant le vidéophone mural puisque son chef était retourné dans le centre de revalidation avec sa fille.

-« Mon général ? »

Un regard perçant se pose sur Louis.

-« Je trouve votre rapport fort peu détaillé, si je fais la comparaison avec vos rapports d'avant mission. »

-« Oh, c'est ce genre là que vous vouliez. » Lâche le blond.

-« Sergent ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. » Gronde-t-elle.

-« Je peux vous le refaire. » Tente le jeune homme, espérant gagner du temps.

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais. D'après vous qui a fait la mission ? »

-« Le sergent Yuy. » Répond sans ciller Kay.

-« Vous ne m'avez pas signalé non plus, les endroits où les charges ont explosé. » Constate Lady Une en parcourrant le petit rapport.

-« Il y a eu onze explosions. Mais je ne sais plus les endroits, je peux vérifier. » Rétorque Louis de plus en plus mal dans sa peau.

La jeune femme redresse la tête pour dévisager le blond. Ce dernier se demande où il peut avoir fait une erreur. Après une grosse minute, le Général demande.

-« Avec qui avez-vous préparé la mission « Leviator » ? »

-« Seul, comme vous me l'avez demandé. » Rétorque platement Louis après avoir avalé sa salive.

-« Sergent, soit vous répondez, soit je demande à quelqu'un d'autre de faire les recherches et vous êtes destitué. La préparation de la mission ? »

-« Ah comme ça ! Quand on a préparé la mission, c'était avec le Lieutenant Maxwell. » Lâche Kay.

-« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Le Général fulmine parce que si ses soupçons sont fondés. Il y a trois semaines qu'il lui manque un élément dans son équipe et elle voudrait bien savoir où il est passé.

µµµ

Vendredi

Trowa arrive au centre de revalidation et cherche Lady Une dans la salle d'entraînement. De sa démarche silencieuse, il s'approche d'elle.

-« Je vois que Marie-Meiya a fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois. » Dit Barton en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté du général tout en observant la gamine sur un vélo d'appartement.

-« Oui, elle n'utilise plus le fauteuil roulant, elle marche, pas sur des longues distances, mais elle marche. Elle a beaucoup de volonté. » Répond Lady Une un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

-« Tant mieux, c'est important dans la vie. Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour me montrer les progrès de votre fille. »

-« Non, j'ai une mission à vous confier. » Dit-elle directement le visage plus fermé.

-« Si, c'est dans l'ordre de l'autre que vous m'avez montré, il y a dix-huit mois, c'est non également. » Précise directement le brun-roux.

-« Non, j'ai quelqu'un maintenant qui fait ce genre de mission. Ce que vous aller faire, c'est de l'espionnage. Voilà le dossier. »

Trowa le prend et commence à le parcourir, cependant son esprit est ailleurs dans un premier temps. Il est sûr de connaître la personne qui a accepté ce genre de mission casse-cou, quelqu'un incapable de refuser une mission pour sa propre sécurité. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire prendre conscience à Heero que sa vie vaut autant que celle des autres qu'il protège ? Qui pourrait le protéger de lui ?

Barton ferme les yeux, avant de lire vraiment le rapport.

-« Et si vos soupçons se confirment, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » Demande Trowa au bout de dix minutes de lecture.

-« Je pourrais exiger qu'on me rende le dossier et le traîner en cours martiale. »

-« Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez un peu loin. A moins qu'il ne donne des informations à l'ennemi, il œuvre pour la paix. » Affirme plus sèchement encore Barton.

-« Vous n'acceptez pas la mission ? » Interroge simplement Lady Une sans répondre au jeune homme.

-« Si. » Dit-il en se levant pour partir directement.

µµµ

Au soir, le ravisseur appelle Heero grâce à l'interphone.

-« Je viens demain, qu'est-ce qu'il te manque à part des sous-vêtements ? »

Yuy se lève du lit avant de déposer son livre sur la table.

-« Du papier toilette et du dentifrice. » Admet le brun en poussant le bouton rouge.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'on lui demanderait, mais c'est vrai que c'était dans le listing qu'il avait reçu, qu'il pouvait faire des demandes. Autant essayer d'avoir des choses utiles dans sa prison.

-« C'est bon, tu en auras. »

-« J'aimerai une radio aussi. » Tente le métis.

-« Pourquoi en veux-tu une ? » S'étonne le kidnappeur.

-« Pour me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. » Rétorque Heero, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sensé à répondre.

-« Tu n'auras pas de radio, mais je te trouverai des revues. A demain. »

-« Merci. » Dit Yuy en poussant une nouvelle fois sur le bouton rouge, il n'était pas certain qu'il était toujours là.

De retour dans la partie habitation, le ravisseur apostrophe son complice.

-« Tu as encore ta revue hebdomadaire « L'Univers » qui donne les nouvelles des colonies et de la Terre ? »

-« Oui, dans le porte-journaux, pourquoi ? »

-« Heero voulait une radio pour se tenir informé. » Explique le kidnappeur en fouillant le dit porte-journaux.

-« Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de ma revue ? »

-« Je ne vais pas lui donner une radio qu'il sache où il est avec les émissions, qu'il puisse la transformer en émetteur ! Ah la voilà. Et puis avec de l'écrit je peux censurer. » Dit-il fièrement.

µµµ

Décidément son geôlier ne faisait aucune erreur, quoi qu'il demande, il avait réponse à tout. Pourtant Heero était persuadé que la réponse était instantanée. Il avait vraiment été surpris par sa demande d'un poste de radio.

Yuy se trouvait un peu stupide d'apprécier quelqu'un qui le retenait prisonnier, c'était certainement dû au manque de contact humain, parce que même s'il n'avait jamais été entouré d'enfants de son âge, aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, il n'a jamais été vraiment seul dans la vie.

µµµ

Samedi

L'après-midi vient de commencer, quand le ravisseur enclenche l'interphone.

-« J'arrive prépare ton linge sale, ta poubelle et les livres que tu as lus et mets-toi en position. »

Immédiatement, Heero quitte son lit pour se rendre dans le coin de la salle de bain préparer ce qu'on lui a demandé. Puis il s'installe face à la caméra en baissant le regard vers le sol.

-« C'est bon, j'y vais. » Dit le kidnappeur à son complice.

-« Ok, à tout de suite. »

Le chef prend une énorme caisse après avoir passé sa cagoule comme il faut, le second sourit en pensant que son patron avait eu raison de faire automatiser la porte, chargé comme il était ça n'aurait pas été évident.

Quand le kidnappeur entre dans la cellule, Heero n'a plus du tout cet air de soumission mais ça il s'y attendait. L'échange se fait rapidement, puis le chef retourne devant les écrans de contrôle.

-« Merci, tu peux y aller. » Dit-il à l'autre.

Il s'installe derrière l'écran, la caisse qu'il a reprise, il s'en occupera un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

µµµ

Heero déballe les affaires de la caisse, il est ravi d'y trouver du linge propre, il commençait à se sentir sale. Il se laverait des pieds à la tête, ce soir après son souper.

Mais quand il voit les draps, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, il était traité comme un coq en pâte. La nourriture lui goûtait et était variée, après trois semaines de captivité accomplie, on pensait à son hygiène.

La lecture lui plaisait, il n'y avait pas encore eu un livre qui ne lui convenait pas. Tout comme les jeux cérébraux. Toutes les fois où il avait été ravitaillé, les films ajoutés étaient intéressants, rien de niais ou trop à l'eau de rose.

Par contre le brun soupire en voyant la revue d'actualité, c'est une publication intergalactique, il ne saura toujours pas où il se trouve. Mais son ravisseur ne s'était pas moqué de lui, la revue est récente, celle publiée la semaine dernière. Au moins, il saura ce qui se passe dans l'univers.

Peut-être qu'il pourra savoir si on le recherche et si on a constaté sa disparition.

µµµ

Dimanche

Durant la journée, Howard se rend au lavoir, il n'y allait pas souvent mais il y a des choses qu'il faut bien faire dans la vie.

En attendant que sa machine se finisse, l'homme pense à la réunion qu'il y aura demain. Elle doit être très ennuyée Lady Une avec son élément Maxwell en moins, pour le vieil homme, ça avait été une aubaine quand Duo s'était présenté avec le dossier Leviator.

Depuis le temps qu'il voulait sa revanche sur le Général, qu'il voulait laver l'affront que cette dernière lui avait fait subir. Il aurait très bien accepté de se faire repousser par la jeune femme, mais pas comme elle l'avait fait en le traitant de vieux rabougri inutile.

Depuis Howard voulait lui rabattre le caquet et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si inutile que ça, il s'était engagé dans les preventers, il avait gravi rapidement les échelons pour être à la tête de la section américaine, maintenant il était dans la dernière ligne droite de son plan, il allait faire passer sa section devant celle de la jeune femme, il y arriverait par n'importe quel moyen même s'il n'était pas des plus courtois.

L'arrivée de Duo avait été inopinée et son gamin dépassait toutes ses espérances. L'ancien Sweeper venait d'abattre une carte contre elle quand Maxwell s'était présenté à lui avec une seconde arme.

Howard ne voulait plus conquérir le cœur de Lady Une, juste lui faire passer le goût du mépris, son but restait la paix tout comme elle.

µµµ

Lucrézia entre dans le salon où son mari lit un livre. Elle est ravissante avec son ventre légèrement arrondi par six mois de grossesse.

-« Chéri, je vais faire tourner une machine, tu as déposé tout le linge sale à la buanderie ? »

-« Non, j'ai encore un sac avec des affaires, je te l'amène directement. »

Tout en descendant à la cave pour prendre le sac, il repense au retour de Louis dans son service. Il n'apprécie pas beaucoup le jeune blond qui a ses propres méthodes de travail et n'écoute pas ses conseils avisés.

Ce qu'il n'a pas beaucoup aimé non plus c'est que Kay lui fasse sentir qu'ils étaient sur le même pied d'égalité, collègues. Il était quand même le grand Zechs Merquize, le frère de Relena Peacecraft, pas un n'importe quel sous-fifre. Il faudra bien que Louis le comprenne, s'il ne voulait pas se faire inscrire dans la liste des gêneurs qui avaient déjà eu affaire à lui.

-« Voilà, Lucrézia, j'ai déposé les affaires dans la buanderie. Il y a beaucoup, je suis désolé. » Dit le blond en se réinstallant dans le divan.

Avant de reprendre son livre, il soupire. Zechs avait une mission qui lui avait été confiée, il allait la mener à bien, tant pis pour les autres. Si Maxwell n'était pas parti de lui-même, il aurait trouvé un moyen de l'éloigner. Il n'était pas à une disparition de plus. Et puis il voulait toute la gloire pour lui, ceux qui lui feraient de l'ombre finirait par disparaître également.

µµµ

Trowa était en train de pendre son linge sur le fil tiré entre deux roulottes quand Catherine vient vers lui.

-« Alors ta discussion avec Lady Une, on n'a pas tellement eu le temps de discuter depuis hier, trop pris chacun par nos activités. » Dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur les marches de la roulotte de son frère.

-« Elle m'a confié une enquête. » Rétorque Barton en mettant un boxer noir sur le fil.

-« C'est mieux qu'une mission, je trouve ! » Rajoute-t-elle en voyant un sourcil se lever chez le brun-roux.

-« Tout dépend ! »

-« Elle consiste en quoi ? » Interroge la rousse.

-« Elle veut savoir si Duo donne bien des informations sur le fonctionnement de la section de Sank, à la section américaine. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demande Catherine en regardant Trowa étendre un T-shirt bleu ciel.

-« Je vais faire l'enquête mais ce n'est pas sûr que je donne mes conclusions. S'il ne donne pas des informations à l'ennemi, ils travaillent tous les deux pour maintenir la paix, je laisse courir. » Conclut Barton en secouant un essuie de vaisselle.

-« Je me demande pourquoi tu travailles pour elle. »

-« Parce qu'il vaut mieux être au courant de ce que font les gens dont on se méfie que de leur tourner le dos. » Dit le brun-roux en reprenant sa manne vide.

-« Elle a l'air de t'avoir pardonné de ne plus faire de missions pour elle. » Sourit la jeune femme en se déplaçant pour laisser rentrer son frère.

-« Disons qu'elle a trouvé une autre poire pour les faire. » Soupire-t-il.

-« Oui, mais pourquoi ne pas lui donner à lui cette enquête ? » Questionne Catherine.

Trowa lui sourit mais ne répond pas.

µµµ

Duo effectuait son repassage en sifflant un air de rumba. Le linge avait tourné pendant la nuit, séché au matin, ça faisait du bien au natté de pouvoir faire autre chose que tout le temps son travail. Il avait besoin de moments comme ça à s'activer différemment sans se creuser les méninges.

Il faut dire que même si l'enquête avançait à grands pas, ses ennemis ne se lassaient pas de reconstruire sur L2. Il avait parfois l'impression que c'était une guerre des nerfs, à savoir qui se lasserait le plus vite.

Il secoue la tête en prenant un jean cigarette pour le repasser. Ca y est le voilà qui repensait au travail.

Il oblige son esprit à se fixer sur autre chose. Il avait envie de revoir ses ex-coéquipiers, ils lui manquaient. La rencontre avec Quatre lui avait donné un goût de trop peu.

Si son dossier ne lui prenait pas trop de temps, Maxwell irait voir Wufei, il avait quelques questions à lui poser, mais surtout des dossiers à récupérer. Il avait laissé une semaine au chinois pour lui envoyer de lui-même ce qu'il avait montré à Winner.

Il laisserait des directives à Levy et il ferait un saut jusqu'à Pékin, milieu de la semaine prochaine.

Trowa, il le voyait beaucoup plus souvent quand il habitait à Sank, lui aussi il aimerait le revoir et savoir les dernières choses qui lui sont arrivées. Son mutisme sur ses activités en dehors du cirque l'intriguait énormément, or il n'était pas tout le temps à Sank en même temps que le cirque quand il lui rendait visite.

Il aimerait aussi pouvoir discuter avec Heero, savoir comment il vivait son absence et la solitude de sa vie. Enfin discuter serait un grand mot, il fallait jouer aux devinettes avec Yuy et chercher dans ses regards les changements qui pourraient indiquer une piste.

Duo rassemble son linge, il sourit, une bonne chose de faite. Il allait pouvoir retourner à la lecture de son journal.

µµµ

Wufei, devant son panier à linge, peste. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas donner le linge privé au service blanchisserie preventer ? Il sait que les plus grands blanchisseurs sont chinois, mais lui n'en avait pas la vocation.

Séparant le linge par type et couleur, Chang peut enfin enclencher sa machine, la femme de ménage ne venait que le samedi et ne s'occupait pas de ça.

Et si Dorothy était une affaire au lit, elle n'avait pas plus le ménage que lui dans la peau. Enfin, il avait déjà quelqu'un qui lui faisait son repassage, la femme d'un collègue, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il envoie les dossiers à Maxwell, ça l'étonnait même qu'il n'ait pas encore débarqué ou qu'il n'ait pas envoyé un mail pour les récupérer. Winner lui avait sûrement dit, et ce n'était pas du genre du natté de ne pas aller au bout des choses, son enquête devait fort l'occuper.

Dès demain, il lui enverrait un mail pour prendre un arrangement avec lui, les dossiers qu'il avait en sa possession ne lui servaient à rien, alors qu'ils seraient utiles au châtain et puis en lui amenant en main propre, il espère y voir plus clair.

µµµ

Dans un transat, Quatre regarde le linge qui sèche au vent, il se sent heureux, bien dans sa peau. Aucun de ses ex-coéquipiers ne le soupçonnait. Duo lui mettait un peu des bâtons dans les roues mais il l'occupait avec la reconstruction continuelle de l'usine de L2. La faire sortir de Terre était nécessaire pour masquer d'autres informations bien plus importantes.

Wufei n'avait rien remarqué de la bombe qu'il avait dans les mains avec les dossiers pour l'ex-02 mais il ne pouvait pas les faire disparaître sans attirer l'attention sur lui.

Celui qui se rapprochait le plus de la solution et de le mettre à jour, c'était Heero mais ça n'avait plus l'air d'un problème. Personne ne savait où il était et ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi. Winner avait quartier libre.

Les dossiers que l'arabe avait vu chez Chang étaient ses premières actions, il ne masquait pas encore convenablement ses informations.

Quatre n'avait pas pensé que ses adversaires seraient ses ex-coéquipiers. Mais de ce qu'il avait aperçu dans les dossiers trouvés par Trowa, il n'y avait pas trop d'informations.

Le tout c'était d'espérer que Duo ne ferait pas le rapport entre tous les dossiers et que le commanditaire n'était pas si loin que ça. Enfin sans Heero, il ne trouverait pas et ça le rassurait.

Le vent se prend dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant un peu avant de finir sa course dans une chemise bleu roi.

A Suivre…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur : **Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 8

* * *

**

Lundi

Louis passe devant le bureau d'Heero Yuy, il frappe à la porte mais personne n'ouvre ou ne lui demande d'entrer. Avec un soupir, le blond pousse jusqu'au bureau de Jennifer.

-« Salut beauté, toujours pas de nouvelles du Sergent Yuy ? » Demande Kay en s'asseyant sur la table de la jeune femme qui rougit.

-« Vous savez bien que c'est le genre d'information que je ne peux pas révéler. » Rappelle la secrétaire en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-« Oui, je le sais mais bon, ça commence à faire long pour une simple mission. » Rétorque le jeune homme. « Aucune n'a jamais duré autant Lady Une n'est pas pour les méthodes d'infiltration, on se demande pourquoi, c'est pourtant efficace ! »

-« Elle a ses raisons, il peut être en vacances. » Propose Jennifer.

-« Depuis dix-huit mois que je travaille ici, il n'a jamais rien pris. »

-« Justement, il en a des jours de retard. » Tente la jeune femme.

-« Qui essayez-vous de convaincre, vous ou moi ? Admettez que ça commence à vous tracasser aussi. » Lâche le bond en se levant pour partir.

Jennifer devait bien admettre que Louis avait raison, tous les preventers qui venaient à son bureau lui demandait des nouvelles du Sergent Yuy. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir où il était juste si elle avait des informations.

Plus on s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme, plus son angoisse personnelle augmentait également même Lady Une n'avait pas l'air de savoir où était son employé.

µµµ

Milliardo regarde partir Louis, puis sa femme qui lui sourit.

-« C'est un très bon élément Zechs, sans lui faire confiance, tu peux compter sur lui pour abattre le travail de plusieurs hommes. »

-« Peut-être mais il n'est pas honnête, je sens qu'il sait des choses qu'il garde pour lui. »

-« Comme tout le monde, nous avons tous nos secrets. » Rappelle la brune.

-« Voilà les données pour la prochaine mission, tu pourras faire le mail à Lady Une. » Dit-il en lui tendant un CD-rom.

-« J'y vais de ce pas, on va sûrement recevoir un nouveau dossier à traiter. Je me demande qui menace la paix. » Dit la jeune femme en partant vers son bureau pour effectuer son travail.

µµµ

Wufei préparait un mail pour Duo quand son téléphone de service sonne.

-« Il paraît que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé. Si je passe mercredi pour les prendre ça te gêne ? »

-« Non, j'allais te demander si je pouvais passer mercredi, ça tombe bien, je n'aurai pas à me déplacer. »

-« Tu seras seul ? J'ai quelques questions à te poser. » Précise directement le natté.

-« Je m'arrangerai pour l'être. Maxwell, c'est vrai ce que m'a dit Winner, tu es retourné sur le terrain ? »

-« Oui Wufei, je t'expliquerai de vive voix, on ne sait jamais qu'on soit sur écoute. A mercredi. » Répond-il avant de couper directement la communication.

µµµ

La journée de travail finie, le ravisseur prend les livres que lui a rendu Heero pour les ranger. La bibliothèque de sa complice est une vraie mine d'or, en plus cette dernière fait attention à ses affaires c'est même pour ça qu'elle était réticente à lui laisser emprunter des ouvrages. Le kidnappeur avait dû argumenter un moment avant d'obtenir la permission de pouvoir se servir dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son second.

Prenant le livre par la reliure, le kidnappeur le secoue délicatement avant de le ranger à sa place, au deuxième livre, un bout de papier tombe sur le sol. Le kidnappeur s'y attendait un jour ou l'autre, c'est pour ça qu'il vérifiait.

Je suis prisonnier de celui qui a rendu le livre

Le ravisseur sourit et range le mot dans son portefeuille, il s'occupera de ce problème ce soir avant de se coucher. Maintenant, il doit encore visionner la cassette de la journée d'Heero.

µµµ

Mercredi

Il y a maintenant trois jours que Yuy avait rendu le livre, si son kidnappeur rend les livres, il peut l'avoir fait. Depuis qu'il s'est levé, Heero n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur ses activités. C'est déjà la troisième fois qu'il recommence la même page de son livre.

La revue « L'Univers », Il l'avait dévoré en deux jours, il n'a rien trouvé sur sa disparition, mais qui était-il aussi pour qu'un avis de recherche intergalactique soit déclenché ? Par contre, on parlait des actions Preventers contre des usines et bien sûr c'était encore des usines d'armement. Avant de se faire kidnapper, il travaillait en solitaire sur ce problème. Pas qu'on lui avait attribué, c'était simplement des incidents qui l'intriguaient.

Il allait demander à Lady Une, au moment de sa disparition, qu'on prélève un peu de matière première dans les gravats d'une usine d'armement détruite, et voir par là si on ne pouvait pas remonter la piste.

Heero soupire, il voudrait du papier pour inscrire ses idées, ordonner ses recherches, il ne pourrait pas tout mettre dans ses cahiers de sports cérébraux qui lui servaient déjà de journal de bord.

Dans un instant de pulsion, il s'avance vers l'interphone et pousse sur le bouton d'appel avant de se mettre dans l'angle de la caméra, autant avoir une attitude soumise de manière à obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

µµµ

Le second du ravisseur vaquait à ses occupations quand l'alarme s'enclenche. Son chef l'avait prévenu que ça pourrait arriver, il y avait des phrases préenregistrées pour palier à son absence.

Le complice entre dans la salle de contrôle enfonce le bouton d'appel et la touche 1 du clavier numérique.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » S'élève dans la cellule.

-« J'aimerais de quoi écrire. » Dit Heero en enfonçant le bouton rouge.

Le second regarde le listing et enfonce la touche 5

-« L'alarme, c'est pour les cas graves. Je réfléchirai à ta demande. Fin de communication. »

Voilà, c'était fait, il ne faudrait plus que prévenir son chef et lui prendrait la décision finale, s'il accède ou non à sa demande. Elle ne verrait pas d'inconvénients, mais il aurait aussi donné la radio sans voir les conséquences.

Il était peut-être le gardien du prisonnier cependant il n'en était pas responsable.

µµµ

Yuy ouvre de grands yeux en l'entendant répondre, il y a quelque chose dans le timbre de la voix qui ne fait pas très naturel. N'empêche qu'à n'importe quel moment où il avait appelé, on lui avait répondu dans les dix minutes. A se demander si son kidnappeur travaillait.

Si on accède à sa demande de papier, ça ne sera pas avant samedi, ça il en est presque sûr. Pourtant, il avait besoin de noter ses idées et ses recherches, il ne pouvait pas tout garder en tête jusque là, il risquait d'oublier des choses importantes ou de ne pas voir une association entre elle. Il ne voulait pas surcharger ses cahiers de sport cérébraux, non plus, il n'y avait déjà pas tellement de place dedans sur le pourtour des grilles. Ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait utiliser d'autre, il va chercher un morceau de papier WC, il pourra déjà inscrire des mots clefs en langage codé, comme il faisait dans son journal de bord, et il pourra déjà ordonner ses recherches sur base de la revue « L'Univers » et ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé en entourant les idées dans le magasine.

Heero espérait pouvoir les garder, il le demanderait s'il devait les rendre. Il préférait encore rendre certains films ou albums de musique si c'est pour des raisons d'ordre et de place.

Faire des recherches, ça allait l'occuper parce que lire c'était agréable, mais à la longue, comme les jeux cérébraux ça devenait lassant. Il aurait pu entretenir plus sa forme mais faire cent abdominaux et cent pompes c'était suffisant. Il avait fini par en doubler le nombre pour s'occuper, il faisait dorénavant une série de cinquante le matin et une série de cinquante dans l'après-midi.

Il n'avait jamais été un oisif et à presque quatre semaines de captivité, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour s'occuper intelligemment. Regarder un film de temps en temps passe encore mais devoir en regarder plusieurs par jour pour ne pas devenir fou, ça commençait à le saouler.

µµµ

Duo, dans la navette vers Pékin, rassemble les derniers points de son enquête, l'usine de L3 démantelée n'avait pas apporté de nouveaux éléments. Il voudrait pouvoir retrouver le fournisseur de matière première, c'est son objectif à court terme.

L'équipe va changer de tactique, la prochaine base découverte ne sera pas détruite mais surveillée afin d'en savoir plus sur les livraisons de matériels, il pourrait ainsi empêcher les livraisons, ils finiront alors par tomber à court de métaux et ils ne pourront plus produire, le natté se disait que c'était une option à exploiter.

Barry venait de lui signaler une autre usine sur L3, désormais, il ne lui resterait plus que sept hommes sur le terrain. Robert surveillait l'usine de L2 qui continuait à se relever à la même cadence. Avec Levy, Duo avait décidé d'expédier Ronald à la surveillance de l'approvisionnement de l'usine de L3 qu'il laisserait en fonction pour l'instant.

La mise à jour de ses notes est interrompue par la voix disant d'attacher sa ceinture, il ferme son portable qu'il range dans son porte-documents. Après avoir quitté l'aéroport, il hèle un taxi et demande à être conduit au quartier général des Preventers de Pékin.

Il paie sa course et entre dans le bâtiment, il s'informe sur l'emplacement du bureau de Wufei à l'accueil, rapidement il le trouve, la porte est ouverte, il frappe sur le chambranle.

-« Salut, mon frère. »

-« Heureux de te voir, Maxwell. » Dit-il en lui montrant le siège devant lui.

Duo ferme la porte et s'avance dans la pièce, il demande en s'installant.

-« Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? »

-« Toujours la même chose, beaucoup de travail et un peu de loisir. »

-« On est des imbéciles, moi je te le dis. » Lâche le châtain en souriant.

-« Je sais, mais on est déjà plus payé que quand nous étions terroristes. » Raille Chang.

-« C'est sûr ! Je suis persuadé que tu en as profité pour regarder les dossiers que je t'avais demandés. » Affirme Duo pour en venir à la raison de sa présence.

Il se renverse sur sa chaise pour bien faire face au chinois.

-« C'est certain que j'ai regardé, j'ai même fait plus, je les ai compulsés. »

-« Ta conclusion ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Je préférai qu'on en discute quand tu auras tout analysé, pour ne pas fausser ton jugement. » Précise Wufei le visage fermé.

-« Bien, c'est une bonne solution aussi. » Rétorque le natté, même s'il avait eu envie de se faire mâcher une partie du travail.

-« Ta filière parallèle tu y crois toujours ? » Questionne Chang.

-« Plus que jamais. » Admet le natté.

-« Et elle travaille pour qui ? » S'informe le chinois déjà prêt à l'attaque.

-« Pour la paix ! » Laisse tomber le châtain.

Chang se redresse sur sa chaise, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Il s'était monté la tête avec une histoire, croyant presque Duo travaillait pour les fabricants d'armes.

-« Mais alors à quoi sert de faire une filière parallèle ? » Demande Wufei de plus en plus perturbé.

-« A cause de cette connerie de guerre des secteurs. Quand je vois comme Howard veut être le premier, c'est certainement ce qui motive Lady Une. Ne me dis pas qu'on ne juge pas tes performances en fonction des autres secteurs ? »

-« Si, c'est une pratique courante. Et cette filière, qui en fait partie ? » Interroge Chang.

-« Wufei, tu as cinq dossiers, le tout est de savoir si Heero en est conscient ou pas. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Tu n'as pas essayé de lui demander quand vous étiez colocataires ? »

-« Non, mais avoir découvert ça m'a écœuré, je n'aurai plus su travailler pour Lady Une en sachant ça, et je suis parti. »

-« Tu préférais encore retourner sur le terrain que de rester tranquille dans ton service. »

-« Tu as tout compris. »

Le silence s'installe un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. C'est le chinois qui le brise.

-« Yuy t'a contacté dernièrement ? »

-« Non, mais je sais par mon ancien coéquipier qu'il manque à l'appel depuis un moment. »

-« C'était la conclusion de Winner également. »

-« S'il est au courant de certaines choses qu'il y a dans les dossiers que tu dois me donner, c'est possible qu'il soit parti en infiltration pour remonter la filière. » Propose le natté.

-« Sans prévenir Lady Une ? » S'offusque Chang en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant ? Il est tout à fait capable de suivre une idée jusqu'au bout en faisant fi des ordres reçus. »

-« C'est toi ça Maxwell, ricane Wufei. Yuy respecte la hiérarchie, c'est un militaire dans l'âme. »

-« Ce n'est pas que la conversation n'est pas intéressante mais je peux avoir mes dossiers que je puisse reprendre la direction de mes pénates. »

Le chinois se lève et sort une farde avec les cinq dossiers. Maxwell tend la main pour les prendre puis se ravise.

-« Tu ne veux pas en garder une copie Wufei ? » Offre-t-il.

-« J'en ai fait une, merci de me le proposer. »

Duo attrape un sourire radieux et prend la farde avant de se lever.

-« Je t'envoie mes conclusions sur ton adresse privée. » Dit le natté se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« C'est plus sûr. » Admet Wufei en se levant pour raccompagner son ami. « Cette fois donne-les-moi sinon je débarque sur L2 » Menace-t-il.

-« Je n'avais rien à te dire, encore aucune conclusion sérieuse, juste des présomptions. » Avoue le châtain avant de partir pour attraper une navette.

µµµ

Zechs regardait Louis en train de faire ses recherches, le blond fronçait les sourcils. Kay redresse la tête surpris de sentir un regard insistant sur lui.

-« Il y a un problème ? » Demande le plus jeune.

-« Je ne trouve pas le dossier Tanner. »

-« Il fallait demander. J'ai rendu mes conclusions à Lady Une ce matin. »

-« Nous n'en avons pas discuté ! » S'indigne Merquize.

-« Normal, je suis chef de section. Si vous devez me montrer vos dossiers, ce n'est pas une obligation pour moi de le faire. » Informe sèchement Louis.

-« Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ! » S'estomaque Zechs outré.

-« Vous avez prouvé par le passé que retourner votre veste était une gymnastique fréquente chez vous. Oui, je n'ai pas entièrement confiance. Que vouliez-vous savoir sur le dossier Tanner ? »

-« Comment la mission sera menée ? »

-« C'est vous qui allez la faire ? » Interroge Louis.

-« Non, bien sûr. » S'offusque Merquize.

-« Alors ce n'est pas votre affaire. »

-« Qui a crée des règles si stupides ? » Peste Zechs.

-« Le lieutenant Maxwell. » Répond fièrement Kay, il avait une grande estime pour l'homme malgré qu'il soit parti dans la section américaine avec un de leur dossier, pour rien au monde, il ne le trahirait.

-« Il ne travaille plus pour Sank et la section Européenne, pourquoi continue-t-on à les appliquer ? »

-« C'est que Lady Une ne doit pas les trouver si mauvaises que ça. Plaignez-vous à votre supérieur hiérarchique. » Râle Louis avant de se remettre au travail sans plus s'occuper de son collègue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait regretter de ne plus travailler avec Duo !

µµµ

Trowa passait une veste bleue cintrée, ajustait son pantalon cigarette avant de sonner à la porte de la maison de Hilde sur L2. Il avait eu chaud à marcher jusqu'à l'entreprise de la jeune femme.

-« Oui ? » Demande une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu turquoise qui vient lui ouvrir.

-« Je voudrais voir Duo Maxwell. »

La jeune femme regarde sa montre.

-« A cette heure-ci, il est toujours à son travail. » Rétorque-t-elle.

-« Je peux repasser vers quelle heure pour le trouver ? »

-« Dans deux heures, vers 19 heures. » Précise la blonde.

-« Ce ne sera pas possible Stéphanie, il a quelque chose de prévu. Allez le voir à son travail. » Lâche Hilde, le regard froid dans le dos de Trowa.

-« Et où travaille-t-il ? » Questionne Barton en se tournant vers la brune.

-« Si vous êtes une de ses connaissances, vous devez savoir. Sinon, repassez un autre jour. » Argumente Schbeiker, le visage fermé.

Trowa attrape une étincelle de plaisir dans son œil visible, on pouvait dire que Hilde jouait aussi bien le rôle de cerbère que Catherine. D'un autre côté, cette protection n'était pas naturelle, comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

Enfin, tout le monde cachait quelque chose dans la vie, lui-même en venant ici, n'était pas blanc comme neige.

-« Je vais voir si je le trouve. » Admet le brun-roux en s'éclipsant.

Hilde le regarde partir avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de Stéphanie et de perdre son attitude froide pour regarder son amie tendrement.

-« On voit bien que tu n'as pas participé à la guerre, toi. Il faut toujours se méfier des inconnus, quand je l'ai vu traverser la décharge pour se rendre à la maison, je me suis méfiée. »

-« On n'a rien à cacher ? » S'étonne la blonde.

-« Nous non, mais Duo a toujours des gens qui peuvent lui en vouloir pour ses actions au moment de l'instauration de la paix. » Rappelle la brune.

-« Je serai plus méfiante, dire que c'est moi la psychologue et tu viens de me faire une fameuse leçon de psychologie là. » Sourit Stéphanie.

-« Quand je te dis que les formations de soldats sont complètes, plus tu es jeune quand tu la commences, plus ça s'ancre en toi ! Et encore Duo ne t'a pas montré toutes ses facettes. » Sourit Hilde avant de repartir vers son travail.

µµµ

Trowa circule vers le QG de L2, au moment de passer la porte du bâtiment, quelqu'un l'appelle. Il se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Duo magnifique dans son uniforme Preventer, épousant les formes de son corps qui avec les années s'étaient musclées. Maxwell n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent filiforme qu'il avait connu. Sa carrure s'était encore développée en six mois.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais on ne peut pas dire que le lieu de travail soit le meilleur endroit pour discuter. »

-« Je suis passé par chez toi, on m'a gentiment mis à la porte. » Dit d'une voix neutre Barton.

-« Il faut excuser Hilde. »

-« J'ai cru voir un clone de Catherine. »

Le natté sourit au brun-roux avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Arrivé à son bureau, Duo met sa farde dans le tiroir de son bureau avant de le fermer à clef.

Maxwell montre la chaise de Levy avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, il pousse sur l'interphone.

-« Levy, je suis rentré, tu me fais servir deux cafés à mon bureau. »

-« Bien, Lieutenant. »

Dans les deux minutes, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, cheveux bruns coupés en brosse, deux yeux bruns derrière des lunettes de lecture descendue sur la base du son nez arrive avec un plateau comprenant deux tasses et un thermos de café.

-« Merci Samuel. L'équipe peut rompre, on fera un débriefing demain matin. »

-« Bien, Lieutenant, Ronald a appelé. Levy voulait que je vous le signale. »

-« Je vais regarder ça tout à l'heure. » Affirme le natté.

-« Je m'excuse d'insister, il y a un problème de localisation urgent. »

-« Merci Samuel, Trowa, tu crois te souvenir des infrastructures de L3 ? »

Samuel s'arrête à la porte du bureau de son chef, interdit par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

-« Peut-être, je n'y suis pas resté si longtemps que ça. » Admet Barton surpris de l'attitude de l'ex 02, surtout après l'avoir vu enfermer un dossier dans son bureau.

-« Je vais quand même chercher le dossier. Tes talents de hacker me seront peut-être utiles. » Précise Duo en se levant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-« Je ne suis pas le meilleur, tu devrais demander à Heero. » Argumente Trowa avant que Maxwell ne sorte de la pièce.

-« Parce que tu crois que Heero me donnerait un coup de main alors qu'on ne travaille plus dans la même section ? Tu rêves Trowa. Déjà quand on travaillait dans la même section, je ne suis pas certain qu'il m'aurait aidé. » Rit le châtain en partant.

Le natté réapparaît cinq minutes plus tard avec un CD rom qu'il glisse dans son portable.

Barton attend qu'il l'appelle pour venir regarder le dossier avec lui.

-« Je t'explique, je suis en train d'essayer de remonter la livraison de matière première de manière à bloquer la production d'armes. Seulement, il y a eu un transfert de marchandise, et elle provient d'un entrepôt sur L3. Le livreur dit qu'il devait se rendre au point A3-B7 du secteur ZB pour charger. Ca te dit quelque chose ? » Demande plein d'espoir Maxwell.

-« Sincèrement Duo, je n'ai jamais entendu ce genre de marque de repérage sur L3, ni ailleurs. » S'étonne Barton en se redressant sur sa chaise. « Comment avez-vous eu l'information ? »

-« On a capté la fréquence de la navette cargo qui est repartie à vide. Seulement, on n'a pas su la suivre au radar, bizarrement, elle n'a plus été repérable. »

-« Comme ton DeathScythe ? » Questionne Barton, c'est la première chose qui lui traverse l'esprit.

-« Oui, même méthode pourtant c'était peu courant comme méthode de brouillage parce qu'elle est restée introuvable dans un large rayon. »

-« Je ne sais pas t'aider. » Soupire le brun-roux.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, tu nous aurais juste fait gagner du temps. Je vais simplement chercher une autre tactique. » Admet Duo en refermant tout, puis il pousse sur le bouton de l'interphone. « Samuel, préviens Ronald, je reprends contact avec lui quand j'ai une solution, bonne soirée. »

-« Vous aussi Lieutenant. »

-« Tu n'as pas pensé à utiliser un mouchard ? » Demande Trowa quand Maxwell relâche le bouton de l'interphone.

-« Ce serait une solution, si on arrive assez près de la navette. » Affirme le natté. « C'est très surveillé. » Conclut-il en levant un sourcil, un petit sourire en coin.

-« On se demande pourquoi ? » Nargue Barton sachant toutes les actions qui sont menées pour l'instant sur L3 et sur d'autres satellites.

-« Enfin, ce n'est pas pour parler boulot que tu es venu certainement. » Dit Maxwell en refermant son portable disposant le CD rom sur son bureau.

-« Pour avoir de tes nouvelles aussi, on se voyait plus quand tu étais à Sank. »

-« C'était devenu impossible d'y rester. » Admet Duo en se rendant à la porte de son bureau pour partir, il fait signe à Trowa de se lever.

-« Heero était si imbuvable que ça ? » Demande Barton en se redressant de toute sa hauteur avant de rejoindre le natté.

-« Non, il était presque devenu charmant. Ou c'est moi qui me suis habitué. » Eclate de rire le natté.

-« C'est possible aussi. » Admet le brun-roux.

-« Tu veux revenir à la maison avec moi ? » Demande Maxwell quand Barton arrive à sa hauteur.

-« Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose de prévu ? » S'étonne-t-il.

-« Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ? » S'estomaque le natté.

-« Hilde. »

-« Je n'ai rien de prévu. »

-« Donc j'avais raison, elle fait obstacle. »

-« Elle ne t'a pas reconnu sûrement, alors tu viens ? » Redemande le châtain alors qu'ils circulent dans les couloirs.

-« Non, j'ai encore de la route à faire, mais je reviendrai bientôt si ça ne te gêne pas ? »

-« Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ? » S'étonne Duo en s'arrêtant devant le QG maintenant qu'ils sont dehors.

-« Préviens Hilde. » Sourit Trowa.

-« A la prochaine. »

Les deux jeunes gens se quittent devant le QG.

µµµ

Dans la navette qui le ramène vers le cirque, Trowa téléphone à sa sœur.

-« Il n'y a pas eu de problème ? »

-« Si un petit, je t'en parlerai de vive voix. Et toi ? » Demande la jeune femme.

-« Il n'a pas l'air d'un hors-la-loi en tout cas, il ne fait pas de secret sur son travail, il m'a demandé un coup de main. Si Lady Une lui en veut pour quelque chose, je ne suis pas certain qu'il se rende compte qu'il a mal agi. »

-« Tu ne l'as pas trouvé suspect ? » Interroge-t-elle.

-« Non. »

-« Ok, je t'attends dans ta roulotte avec une salade froide. »

-« Merci. »

µµµ

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Lucrézia et Zechs retournent chez eux, une petite maison pas très éloignée du QG Preventer.

-« On a bien avancé dans l'enquête Indus, tu avais raison, on peut compter sur Louis pour abattre pas mal de travail. »

-« Et pour le reste, tu arrives à grappiller des informations ? » Demande la brune en passant sa main sur son ventre.

-« Non, il faudrait que je puisse avoir accès à d'anciens dossiers et ça Louis ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. Jennifer ne m'a pas donné les codes d'accès, ça en est presque humiliant. » Soupire Merquize en introduisant la clef dans la serrure.

-« Ca viendra avec le temps. » Rassure Lucrézia.

-« Tu as dû partir précipitamment tout à l'heure. » Réalise l'homme en ouvrant la porte.

-« Oui, mon biper a sonné, il fallait que je rentre en toute urgence. Tu étais occupé avec Jennifer sur le dossier « Supradjin. » Je ne pouvais pas te demander d'y aller. » Dit Noin en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-« C'est quand même pratique d'avoir trouvé cette maison si près de notre lieu de travail, bon, je descends au sous-sol pour rédiger mon rapport et voir si tout est en ordre. »

-« Je t'appelle quand le repas est prêt. »

Après un dernier baiser sur la joue de sa femme, Merquize veut s'éclipser, il fait un pas en avant puis s'arrête.

-« Lucrézia, tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton urgence ? » Se rappelle le blond.

-« Je te raconterai tout à l'heure. »

µµµ

Lady Une avait bien reçu tous les rapports de ses hommes, tout en surveillant, Marie-Meiya faire du rameur pour muscler ses jambes et ses bras, le général les compulse. Il y avait maintenant bien quatre semaines et demi qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du sergent Yuy.

Elle avait demandé à un autre preventer de refaire les recherches sur la mission « Leviator », ce dernier lui avait rendu le même rapport que Louis. Donc il cachait quelque chose sur des impressions personnelles, mais quoi, il faudra qu'elle l'interroge de vive voix.

-« Maman, j'ai fini, on peut rentrer dans notre studio. »

-« Je viens Marie-Meiya, je rassemble mes dossiers. »

-« Encore deux jours et on rentre à Sank pour une semaine. D'après Caolan, je ne devrais plus revenir au centre que pour quinze jours d'effort. Pour lui, à la rentrée, je pourrais reprendre une vie normale et de la kiné à domicile, il va me manquer Caolan. » Raconte la gamine tout en observant sa mère remettre tout en place.

-« Voilà, on peut y aller. Moi aussi mais que veux-tu, tu vas pouvoir te faire des amies à l'école. C'est tout aussi bien. »

-« Oui, sûrement, ce sera la première fois. »

Tout en marchant lentement au côté de sa fille qui se déplace avec un déambulatoire, Lady Une se réjouit aussi, la semaine prochaine, elle convoquerait Louis dans son bureau pour l'interroger, ce n'était pas plus mal de n'être absente que quinze jours maintenant.

µµµ

Howard consultait le dossier que lui avait envoyé John, l'équipe de Maxwell continuait son avancée dans le dossier « Destruction ». Les jeunes gens avaient l'air d'avoir trouvé une filière à remonter. Enfin, l'ex-Sweeper laissait faire son ancien élève, il en connaissait la valeur.

Les autres dossiers étaient aussi résolus de façon régulière par les autres membres de sa section. Le dernier rapport entre les secteurs, le donnait au coude à coude avec Lady Une, ça voulait dire qu'il avait pris le dessus sur elle puisque le mois passé, il était à la traîne.

Howard avait entendu dire aussi que la section de Sank commençait à perdre de la main d'œuvre de qualité, qu'on refaisait des enquêtes finies. C'était des hommes utilisés pour des bêtises et pour le vieil homme, ils auraient été bien plus utiles sur le terrain. Sank essayait de masquer tout ça cependant bientôt il ne pourrait plus le faire.

Poussant la porte de son cabanon donnant sur la plage, le vieil homme sourit en voyant sa compagne venir à lui, c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas quitter Hawaï, il y avait trouvé l'amour et il était partagé cette fois.

µµµ

Wufei s'étirait le dos avant de se redresser sur sa chaise de bureau, puis il se lève pour rentrer chez lui. La venue de Maxwell n'avait pas apporté beaucoup de réponses à ses questions. Il pouvait même dire que cette visite lui donnait encore plus de questions sans réponses qu'avant sa venue.

Ainsi, il y aurait une filière parallèle au sein même de la section Européenne qui serait sous l'autorité de Lady Une dont Yuy en était un des exécutants.

Mais à quoi pouvait-elle servir ? Le Chinois se posait vraiment la question ! Il allait devoir demander des explications au premier concerné et ce ne serait pas facile. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était causant, Heero, et s'il savait qu'il faisait partie d'une filière secondaire ce serait encore plus compliqué.

Chang hâte le pas, il est pressé de retrouver Dorothy, cette dernière aura sûrement encore passé la journée sur son portable à donner des conseils à Relena pour sa société minière de Mars. Elle avait déjà cette fonction quand ils se sont mis ensemble, mais maintenant, elle travaille à distance.

Leur couple en a étonné plus d'un. Au départ, ils se sont réunis autour d'un même amour, une même adoration, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement devant la tombe de Treize Khushrenada.

Quand Wufei avait décidé de se faire muter dans la section preventer de Pékin, c'est tout naturellement que la blonde l'avait suivi.

Dorothy n'est pas un mouton, tout en étant femme jusqu'au bout des sourcils et c'est ce qui lui plait. Wufei pousse la porte de son appartement, la jeune femme vient à lui directement, elle a un air soucieux.

µµµ

Louis introduit la clef dans la porte de son logement de fonction, la disparition du Sergent Yuy commençait à l'inquiéter et il n'était pas le seul. Autour de la machine à café, on se demandait l'un l'autre si on avait des nouvelles, si on savait sur quel dossier Heero travaillait.

Personne n'était au courant de rien, contrairement à ses collègues, Louis savait que le sergent ne pouvait pas avoir effectué la mission « Leviator », le tout maintenant c'était de savoir quand et où pouvait avoir disparu le jeune homme. Lui était persuadé que son dernier rapport du 8 avril était un faux, ça aurait été risqué aussi de faire un rapport que l'intéressé aurait pu réfuter. Quoi qu'on serait remonté seulement plus vite à la trahison du Lieutenant Maxwell et son vol du dossier « Leviator. »

Louis se demandait si ça pouvait être considéré comme du vol puisque la mission avait été effectuée convenablement.

Tout en finissant de préparer son souper, Kay secoue la tête, c'était Duo le spécialiste de ce genre de casse-tête. Et son dévouement au jeune homme faisant qu'il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide extérieure pour le résoudre. La seule autre personne en qui il aurait eu confiance a disparue, et si elle était là, il n'aurait pas ce casse-tête.

Pour lui, Duo n'avait pas trahi, il avait seulement été au fond de ses principes pour protéger ses collègues d'une mort certaine. Plutôt que d'envoyer deux hommes à l'abattoir, il était parti avec le dossier dans une autre section qui acceptait de la conclure selon sa méthode.

µµµ

Quatre rentrait à sa résidence après une journée de travail au siège de sa société. Il se masse les tempes pour essayer de faire disparaître un léger mal de tête. Si ça ne passe pas tout seul, Yasmina se fera un plaisir de passer au-dessus de son statut de simple dame de ménage.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être parti la rechercher dans son petit village sur Terre, celui-là même qui l'avait hébergé au temps de guerre. Petite brunette, entièrement dévouée à sa cause, serviable et heureuse d'avoir quitté son coin de misère.

Elle est aussi la seule à connaître sa double vie. Dû à un malencontreux aveu sur l'oreiller, un soir un peu comme aujourd'hui où Winner était épuisé et migraineux. Yasmina l'avait tellement bien soulagé de tous ses maux qu'il lui avait expliqué les raisons de ses maux de tête à répétition.

Finalement, le blond ne l'avait pas regretté, la jeune femme était une alliée de taille, que ce soit pour le seconder ou seulement l'écouter.

Quatre n'aurait jamais osé dire tout ça à Rachid, ce dernier était rentré à sa protection particulière après la guerre, ils avaient d'autres secrets, comme ses frasques nocturnes qui n'étaient pas toutes restées stériles. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Yasmina, il n'avait plus besoin de quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune femme l'attend derrière la porte, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Winner soupire, encore des problèmes.

µµµ

-« Il a sonné. » Interpelle la complice en accueillant son chef.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » Demande le kidnappeur en arrivant dans la pièce.

-« Du papier ! »

-« Du papier ? » S'étonne le ravisseur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit parce qu'il veut peut-être autre chose ? » Argumente-t-il après une courte réflexion.

-« De quoi écrire. » Répond-t-elle.

-« Il faudra que je lui demande, il n'a peut-être plus de crayon ou bic pour ses jeux cérébraux. »

-« Tu as raison. Tu lui demandes ce soir ? »

-« Non, je n'y vais qu'une fois la semaine sauf cas de force majeur, s'il se blesse gravement, s'il tombe malade. » Admet le chef en partant vers la salle de bain pour se laver après une journée de travail.

A Suivre…


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Vendredi

Heero regardait le calendrier qu'il s'était construit dans un des livrets de mots croisés. Si son kidnappeur ne l'avait pas induit en erreur avec des extinctions des lumières irréelles, on devait être vendredi.

Il avait hâte que son ravisseur prenne contact avec lui, il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à mettre ses idées au clair sur de simples morceaux de papier toilette. Il avait aussi envie de contact.

Il se demandait également si on avait trouvé son mot, si les secours viendraient prochainement le libérer. Pour toutes ses raisons, il était impatient de recevoir son colis alimentaire, il en était à quatre semaines de complète captivité.

Il arrête sa série de pompes qu'il fait le long de son lit dans l'angle mort de la caméra, ses réflexions prenant plus de place dans son cerveau. Il espérait recevoir encore la revue 'L'univers', est-ce qu'il pouvait la réclamer ? Est-ce que s'il la demandait, il se ferait supprimer ce privilège ? Il souhaitait qu'elle lui soit mise d'office de manière à pouvoir continuer à se tenir informé.

Il reprend sa série de pompes, il venait de prendre une décision, autant la réclamer et demander à l'avoir chaque fois et ne plus insister par après, si son ravisseur ne prend pas contact avec lui, il l'appellerait demain dans la matinée pour en faire la demande. Arrivé, à la fin de sa série de pompes, il met ses jambes sur le lit pour effectuer cinquante abdominaux.

Sa gymnastique finie, il décide de faire l'inventaire de ce qui lui reste en alimentation et en produits d'entretien. Autant être prêt si le kidnappeur lui demande ce qui lui manque, le cas échéant pouvoir lui dire quand il l'appellera demain matin avant qu'il ne tombe à court.

µµµ

Il est 21 heures quand l'homme se rend dans la salle de contrôle en s'étirant les muscles du dos, sa semaine avait été épuisante. Autant prendre contact avec son prisonnier maintenant qu'il puisse faire les courses qui pourraient manquer demain matin. Il aurait pu prendre contact plus tôt mais il a manqué cruellement de temps, il était tard tous les soirs quand il venait regarder les bandes enregistrées de la journée, trop tard pour le déranger et puis autant le laisser mariner.

Le ravisseur pousse sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-« Je viens t'amener ton colis demain, tu as des demandes raisonnables ? »

Il voit Heero quitter le lit, une forme déposer quelque chose sur le lit à moins qu'il ne s'appuie pour se relever. Il vient vers la caméra en regardant le sol. Il jette juste un regard pour trouver le bouton rouge.

-« Je vais tomber à court de lames de rasoir, de gel douche, d'huile ainsi que du produit vaisselle. Je pourrais avoir des pâtes, des cubes de bouillon de poule ? »

-« Tu auras ça. » Affirme l'autre.

Yuy pousse à nouveau sur le bouton rouge avant que son ravisseur s'en aille.

-« J'aimerai aussi avoir toutes les semaines le magasine « L'Univers » » Tente-t-il en se retenant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure dans un moment d'angoisse alors qu'il se sait dans le champ de la caméra.

-« C'était prévu. Tu l'auras aussi. Rien d'autre ? » Demande-t-il afin de savoir s'il allait reformuler sa demande de mercredi.

-« J'ai toujours besoin de quoi écrire. » Rappelle le métis.

-« Un bic ? Un crayon ? » Interroge le ravisseur.

-« Surtout du papier. » Admet Heero, c'est de ça qu'il avait le plus besoin quoi qu'un bic ou crayon ça ne serait pas de refus, les siens diminuaient.

-« Je passerai avec ton colis dans l'après-midi, que tout soit prêt ! » Rappelle également le kidnappeur.

-« Ca le sera. » Répond le brun avant de repartir vers son lit.

L'homme ne s'en va pas directement autant regarder maintenant la bande de la journée. Il avait l'habitude de ne voir apparaître le métis dans le champ de la caméra que pour cuisiner ou se rendre dans le coin salle de bain dont il fermait la tenture directement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de ses journées ? Il se le demandait.

Le ravisseur revient en arrière et regarde l'écran plus attentivement. Même si Yuy essaye de le dissimuler dans sa main, c'est bien du papier WC qui dépasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien en faire ? Il a peut-être un rhume, ce serait pour se moucher ? Il faudra qu'il lui rajoute des mouchoirs en tissus et quelques-uns en papier.

Il prend une feuille de papier et note sa liste de course pour demain, ça l'énervait un peu de devoir sortir demain au matin pour ça mais bon, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il aurait pu lui sonner jeudi soir, il l'aurait ajouté à sa liste de vendredi.

Après avoir tout noté, il se gratte la tête avant d'avoir un sourire, il n'a pas de rhume, il fait des aides mémoires sur du papier WC en attendant du vrai papier. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien noter ? Parce qu'il se rappelle l'avoir vu se rendre plus fréquemment aux toilettes depuis mercredi.

µµµ

Heero reprend son roman, un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il perd rapidement. Pourquoi est-il heureux pour si peu ? Savoir que son ravisseur va lui fournir ce qu'il a envie lui met du baume au cœur, savoir qu'il va le voir furtivement demain également. Tout ça n'était pas normal. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin des autres, de contact. Mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment seul.

Il secoue la tête et dépose son livre, il devait repartir au combat, il devait chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici, pas seulement attendre qu'on le trouve ou que son ravisseur le délivre. Il était en train de s'endormir sur ses lauriers. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'autre que ce qu'il avait déjà entrepris ? Il n'avait aucun contact avec l'extérieur et encore moins de possibilités de prévenir quelqu'un.

Le métis soupire, il devait tenter une action. Est-ce que son ravisseur faisait le linge lui-même ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait laisser un message sur un vêtement.

Ragaillardi par son idée, il se rend à la salle de bain et sort un pantalon, il prend un bic pour écrire quelque chose sur l'envers de la poche de son jeans, avant de le mettre dans le linge sale là où il l'avait pris. C'était visible, mais pas trop, il fallait espérer qu'on le verrait avant de le mettre à la machine parce qu'il n'était pas certain que ça résiste au lavage, il espérait parce que le repassage s'effectuait souvent à l'envers.

µµµ

Samedi

Le kidnappeur vérifie si tout est dans la caisse, puis il rajoute avec un petit sourire, un papier sur le tout.

Après avoir prévenu sa complice d'un signe de tête, il regarde si Heero est bien en position contre le mur, puis il passe sa cagoule et s'en va avec sa caisse sous le bras.

L'échange se fait en moins d'une minute, Yuy l'observant le regard mauvais. Tout en reculant, le chef rouspète intérieurement sur son système d'observation de son prisonnier, il aurait voulu voir sa réaction lors de la lecture de sa note.

µµµ

Comme à chaque fois, depuis la première livraison, Heero prend la caisse pour la mettre sur son lit dès que la porte se referme. Il va pouvoir découvrir ce qu'on lui a préparé.

Yuy fronce des sourcils en voyant un papier sur le dessus de la caisse. Est-ce de nouvelles règles ? Avec un peu d'impatience, il dépose la caisse sur son lit pour pouvoir regarder. Il prend le papier, le retourne et ses traits se décomposent.

_Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé ou honoré que tu fasses ce genre de tentatives._

_Je dirais vexé d'être pris pour un bleu._

Le tout écrit à la machine avec son SOS du livre collé sur le papier.

Heero est vraiment déconfit, froisse le papier avant de le glisser dans sa poche, il le jettera dans le WC tout à l'heure.

Prenant le livre qu'il a presque fini, le métis commence à entourer des lettres au crayon pour refermer son message d'appel à l'aide, il ne s'avoue pas vaincu, il trouvera un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Le trait est léger, son ravisseur ne va pas tout lire, Heero espère seulement que la personne qui lira le livre après lui sera intriguée et arrivera à décrypter son message.

Yuy dépose le livre et regarde ce qu'il y a dans la caisse. Les vêtements propres, le brun les range directement dans son sac sous le lit.

En tout cas malgré sa tentative, son kidnappeur ne s'est pas moqué de lui, ce qu'il a demandé est présent. Il lui a même donné deux cahiers de deux cents pages de quoi mettre à jour ses notes. Sur le premier, Heero inscrit un 1, il s'en servira comme journal de bord, il y glisse le livret de mots croisés qui lui servait pour ça avant.

Sur le deuxième, il inscrit « Univers. » En code et y glisse les bouts de papier WC, il remettra ses notes à jour plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Il met les deux cahiers dans la poche de son sac de voyage pour être sûr de les avoir en cas de tentative d'évasion. Sur sa table de nuit, le brun dépose les nouveaux DVD et livres pour ses occupations de la semaine. Il sourit en voyant le magasine « l'Univers » au moins il aura des nouvelles fraîches sur l'extérieur.

Tout ce qui est alimentaire et produits d'entretien, le brun les remet dans la caisse, il les rangera quand il se préparera son souper.

Le dos bien calé contre le mur de béton, il commence la lecture de sa revue.

µµµ

Le kidnappeur devait se résigner, si Heero avait eu une réaction à son mot, il ne l'aurait pas en visuel. L'homme doutait que le métis ne ferait pas réapparaître une réaction par la poubelle, mais comme toutes les autres semaines après avoir mis des gants de chirurgien, il vidait le sac en plastique que lui avait rendu le brun dans son sac de poubelle personnel.

Il sortait tout un à un en plissant du nez. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait faire mais il savait qu'Heero n'aurait cesse de vouloir prévenir l'extérieur qu'il était prisonnier. Et lui serait stupide de ne pas faire attention au moindre détail. Il ne pouvait s'endormir sur leurs lauriers, aucun des deux.

Le sac vide et les gants dans la poubelle, il prend les vêtements pour les préparer pour les laver. Il retourne les T-shirts et les pulls à motif pour ne pas les abîmer. Il fait pareil avec les pantalons, il a toujours entendu dire que c'était mieux pour laver les jeans.

Le ravisseur cligne des yeux, puis sourit en voyant « Je suis prisonnier, aidez-moi ! »

Encore une fois, il ne s'était pas nommé, mais ça il pouvait le comprendre, par la force de l'habitude, il continuait à masquer son identité, espérant que le mot prisonnier soit suffisant pour attirer les gens et permettre sa libération.

Il savait déjà ce qu'il rédigerait comme message pour lui signaler qu'il était à nouveau démasqué. C'est presque de bonne humeur qu'il rassemble tout le linge.

µµµ

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle quitte le centre de revalidation, Lady est partie samedi dans l'après-midi. Dimanche, c'est une journée de repos où elles dorment et reprennent leurs habitudes au sein de leur domicile.

Lundi

Lady Une embrasse Marie-Meiya sur la joue et lui caresse les cheveux.

-« Tu es sage ma chérie, je dois absolument me rendre au QG, tu étudies bien avec ton précepteur, j'essaye de repasser à midi pour manger avec toi, sinon Georgina te conduira à la piscine pour 17 heures et nous nous y retrouverons pour nous amuser. »

-« Oui maman, travaille bien. »

-« Toi aussi, ma chérie. »

Lady Une est à peine partie qu'une jeune femme blonde avec une tenue de nurse vient s'installer à la table au côté de la fillette pendant qu'elle termine son petit déjeuner.

La brune se rend directement à son bureau.

-« Jennifer, appelez-moi le sergent Louis. » Ordonne-t-elle en passant dans le bureau de sa secrétaire.

-« Bien mon Général. »

Tout en composant le numéro du jeune homme, elle se demande ce que lui veut Lady Une, surtout qu'elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Le blond arrive rapidement et interroge du regard la secrétaire qui ne peut que lever les épaules en signe d'impuissance, puis Kay entre dans le bureau de son supérieur après l'invitation.

Le regard brun fixe dans les yeux le jeune homme.

-« Revenons sur le dossier « Leviator » » Attaque le Général d'une voix glaciale.

Louis soupire subtilement.

-« Si vous voulez Madame, mais je ne sais pas ce que je peux vous dire de plus dessus. »

-« Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que c'est le sergent Yuy qui a fait la mission, mais je suis persuadée que vous me cachez quelque chose ! » Affirme-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Kay avale sa salive et se lance.

-« Je crois que le sergent Yuy a fait la mission et puis est parti en infiltration pour démanteler d'autres usines d'armes. »

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire sans compromettre le lieutenant Maxwell, parce que le blond y avait beaucoup réfléchi durant le week-end, et il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions en réalité. Le sergent Yuy travaillait sous les ordres du Lieutenant Maxwell et le mail du 8 avril n'était pas un faux.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient certainement envie de retravailler ensemble. Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour se rendre compte que Yuy et Maxwell se connaissaient depuis un moment, qu'ils connaissaient la capacité de l'autre et qu'ils y avaient du respect l'un envers l'autre.

Louis en était certain, surtout pour les avoir vus ensemble plus d'une fois à leur insu et puis sinon pourquoi Duo aurait résisté aussi longtemps dans l'appartement de fonction de Yuy ?

-« Je n'ai jamais autorisé une mission d'infiltration. » S'indigne Lady Une.

-« J'en suis certain, sinon vous ne chercheriez pas à savoir où est le sergent Yuy. » Admet volontiers Kay.

-« Quand avez-vous eu un contact avec le Lieutenant Maxwell depuis son départ et pour quelle raison ? » Questionne froidement la jeune femme.

Et la lumière se fait pour le blond, il s'était trahi en appelant Duo par son nouveau grade.

-« Régulièrement au moins une fois la semaine et toujours d'ordre privé. » Répond Louis en soutenant le regard du Général.

-« Vous pouvez disposer ! » Lâche Lady Une en lui montrant la porte de sortie.

La brune le regarde partir, elle savait que le jeune homme lui mentait, cependant pour l'instant, elle ne voyait pas de failles dans son histoire et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore un bon élément, surtout qu'il irait directement grossir les rangs de la section Américaine.

De plus, Lady Une devait bien admettre que c'était une solution tout à fait envisageable. La jeune femme regarde l'avant dernier mail du métis, trois jours avant la date de l'opération « Leviator. »

J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à vous transmettre de vive voix

Oui, c'était possible qu'Heero n'ait pas eu le temps de la prévenir et d'être en infiltration sans aucun soutien, c'est tout à fait dans son style.

Le Général soupire, rassurée, avant de pousser sur l'interphone qui la relie à sa secrétaire.

-« Appelez-moi le sergent Noin. »

La jeune femme enceinte de six bons mois fait son entrée, Lady Une ouvre de grands yeux, elle avait oublié l'état de son sergent.

-« J'ai une requête à vous faire exécuter seule et rapidement. Du top secret ! Vous comprenez le sens du mot top secret ? »

-« Oui, mon Général ! » Affirme Lucrézia en claquant ses talons l'un contre l'autre.

-« Bien, faites-moi un rapport sur toutes les actions faites dans l'univers pour l'instant avec la section preventer qui s'y rattache. Et ça à dater du mois d'avril. »

La future mère écarquille les yeux, on était début mai.

-« Il y a les listings. » S'étonne Noin.

-« Oui et bien vous prenez les pages des actualités et vous comparez avec les listings de chaque section preventer. Ce que vous ne pouvez pas rattacher à une section, vous l'inscrivez sur une feuille. Je ne dois pas le faire à votre place en plus ? » Demande Lady Une en mettant ses orbes bruns dans ceux de son sergent.

-« Non, mon Général. Et il vous faut ça pour hier ? » Interroge-t-elle sans ciller.

-« Ne soyez pas sarcastique. Dès que vous avez fini et avant votre repos d'accouchement. »

-« Je m'y attelle directement. »

La jeune femme fait un salut militaire et se rend aux archives pour consulter toutes les revues de presse à leur disposition.

Son époux vient la chercher au moment de rentrer chez eux. Il lui avait téléphoné pour lui demander où elle restait, il y a de ça au moins trois heures.

-« Qu'est-ce que fais ma belle ? » Demande Zechs en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Un travail confidentiel pour Lady Une. » Admet la jeune femme en coupant l'ordinateur qu'elle utilisait.

-« Donc, tu as été retirée de la section préparation de mission. » En conclut Merquize en tendant les mains à son épouse pour l'aider à se relever.

-« On dirait bien mon chéri. C'était à prévoir avec le retour de Louis dans le bureau. Tu n'as toujours pas découvert sur quel dossier il travaillait ? » Demande-t-elle en passant son bras autour de la taille du blond pour reprendre le chemin de leur demeure.

-« Non, j'ai beau être subtile, pas moyen de lui faire lâcher un mot. Il est allé chez Lady Une dans la matinée, je n'ai rien trouvé dans son bureau. » Admet le blond en glissant la clef dans la serrure de leur domicile.

µµµ

Duo avait fini par opter pour la méthode de Trowa pour pouvoir suivre la navette d'approvisionnement de minéraux, il allait essayer de mettre un mouchard dessus à l'usine de L3.

C'est Ronald qui a été choisi pour ça étant donné qu'il était déjà sur place. Le jeune homme devait juste trouver le bon créneau pour le faire, pour ça Maxwell lui avait donné carte blanche.

Le natté n'attendait pas de résultat de ce côté là cette semaine. De toute façon, son équipe avait assez de travail pour l'instant. Ils avaient un seul dossier sur les bras mais ça occupait onze hommes à plein temps.

L'usine de L2 venait une fois de plus d'être rasée, c'était déjà la troisième fois depuis début avril. Le Lieutenant commençait à se lasser, mais il était têtu et ce n'était pas lui qui perdait de l'argent bêtement, juste de l'énergie qu'il pourrait utiliser différemment.

Robert soupirait aussi d'être employé à cette surveillance, alors que ses confrères partaient sur des missions bien plus excitantes, mais c'était comme ça.

-« Si je te remplace, le nouveau va devoir refaire les repérages du personnel, toi tu es déjà engagé dans l'équipe de reconstruction. Patience, la tête pensante va bien finir par se lasser, tu seras affecté à un autre secteur. » Lui avait expliqué judicieusement le Lieutenant.

Alors Robert patientait, aidait à la reconstruction et détruisait son travail quand il avançait de trop. Son désespoir n'était pas feint, seulement il arrivait surtout quand l'ordre de reconstruction arrivait.

Howard avait fait un saut au bureau pour signer des documents et motiver un peu les troupes.

-« Continuez comme cela, notre section est la première à égalité avec la section Européenne. C'est surtout grâce à votre enquête tout ça. Toujours pas une idée sur le nom de la personne qui est à la tête de tout ce réseau ? »

-« Non, Howard. » Admet Duo un peu contrit.

-« Ce n'est pas grave. » Rassure l'homme en mettant son bras sur l'épaule du natté. « Je vais voir les autres chefs de secteur. »

Maxwell le regarde partir, puis se retourne vers ses troupes et claque dans ses mains.

-« Allez au boulot ! »

Le natté s'assied devant son bureau, pourtant, il n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps de compulser les dossiers ramenés de chez Wufei, néanmoins, Duo est persuadé que c'est important, cependant son enquête personnelle devait être reléguée au second plan.

Surtout que de ce qu'il avait lu dans la navette de retour sur L2, il aurait dû en discuter avec Heero et pour l'instant c'était totalement impossible. Le châtain sort la farde avec les dossiers et la glisse dans sa mallette pour pouvoir regarder ça le soir à son aise. Il faut qu'il travaille sur ces dossiers sinon un de ces jours, il va voir débarquer Wufei fou furieux pour avoir des explications.

On frappe au bureau et la porte s'ouvre sur Samuel.

-« Vous pouvez venir, Doug croit avoir fait une découverte importante. »

-« J'arrive. » Dit-il en se levant directement pour suivre le jeune homme.

L'homme bien en chair souriait en tendant un document au natté que ce dernier parcourt rapidement avant de sourire également, enfin un peu de neuf dans cette enquête.

µµµ

Trowa regarde sa sœur présumée exécuter son numéro de lancé de couteaux, il y a belle lurette qu'il ne sert plus de cible puisqu'il ne suscitait pas la peur dans le public à être trop inexpressif.

La cible humaine avait été remplacée par des ballons qui s'envolent et qu'elle doit toucher et faire éclater, certains étaient aussi fixés sur une planche, dans d'autres il y avait des confettis qui brouillait la vue de la lanceuse au moment où ils éclataient rendant le spectacle encore plus palpitant.

Tout en regardant, l'esprit de Barton retourne auprès de Maxwell, il se disait que le jeune homme restait égal à lui-même, débordant de vie, réfléchi. Lady Une le soupçonnait de détournement de renseignements, de pactiser avec l'ennemi, ça le brun-roux en était moins sûr, au vu de ce qu'il avait observé.

Catherine salue le public, Trowa rentre en piste pour son numéro d'équilibriste sur un fil tendu à dix mètres du sol.

Dans deux semaines, il passerait à l'exécution de son plan, le cirque serait tout près de L2, il pourrait plus facilement observer le natté dans ses déplacements et le surveiller.

µµµ

Quatre venait de prendre connaissance du dernier rapport, il le chiffonne et le jette dans sa poubelle. Une fois de plus l'usine de L2 avait été détruite, c'est vrai qu'il voulait occuper Duo avec ce bâtiment, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas suffisant. Malgré ça une autre usine avait été détruite, la perte de ses disques durs était vraiment dérangeante.

Winner avait dû réorganiser sa façon de procéder, ça en était fini de travailler sur ordinateur, tout se faisait sur clef USB, ça lui faisait perdre beaucoup de temps.

Par contre, ayant perdu deux usines, le blond devait grossir la production sur les trois dernières usines en fonction. Le repérage des navettes cargo n'était pas un problème, elles avaient été construites avec les plans du DeathScythe qu'il avait trouvés dans le satellite de l'instructeur H.

Cependant, il était persuadé que l'accélération du trafic finirait par poser problème. Il allait devoir prendre plus de risques et surtout augmenter la production dans les mines. Il était temps que Maxwell lâche du leste, sinon il serait ruiné avant que la guerre ne reprenne.

Quatre se gratte la tête, il devait trouver une nouvelle action, Duo devenait trop dangereux. Il allait peut-être devoir l'éliminer, oh pas définitivement parce qu'il voulait avoir ses amis pour reprendre le combat et le chemin d'une victoire pas trop rapide cette fois, il l'espérait.

Les caves de sa demeure étaient suffisamment grandes pour garder des secrets. Ce serait peut-être une solution qu'il y disparaisse un temps. Le plus dur serait sûrement de l'enlever, le natté étant continuellement entouré, lui.

A Suivre…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

**Réponse impossible par mail :**

Taishu : Merci pour la review qui m'a réchauffé le cœur. J'espère te tenir encore longtemps en haleine.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 10

* * *

**

Vendredi

Une semaine de plus d'écoulée, une semaine à ne rien faire, à part la lecture de « L'Univers », à prendre des notes. Sa vie était répétitive, ce n'est pas tellement ça qui gênait Heero, c'était surtout d'être inutile.

Le seul moment où il était bien dans sa peau, c'était quand il lisait la revue et qu'il avançait dans ses prises de notes. Là, il avait l'impression d'être vivant, de se raccrocher à la vie. Le reste, c'était seulement pour ne pas devenir fou. Au moins depuis qu'il s'était créé un but, il se sentait un rien mieux, il avait décidé de découvrir qui était derrière toutes ses reconstructions d'armes de destruction massive, de continuer l'enquête personnelle qu'il faisait quand il était libre. Cependant sans son portable, le net, il allait avoir très dur d'y arriver, pourtant, il lui fallait un objectif, une raison de rester compétitif.

Les néons UV s'allume, il est midi, Heero dépose son livre afin de préparer son repas. Il allait se faire de la purée avec le reste des pommes de terre avant qu'elles ne soient mauvaises ainsi qu'un peu de thon et de la compote.

Il prenait plaisir à cuisiner, surtout parce que ça l'occupait. Lui qui avait toujours fait des repas à la va-vite pour ne pas perdre du temps en cuisine. Là, il essayait de nouvelles recettes, il prenait le temps de se faire un bon petit plat avec les maigres aliments qu'il recevait. D'un autre côté, il préférait recevoir toute son alimentation en conserve, que de s'inquiéter qu'on puisse l'empoisonner ou le droguer.

Tout en pelant ses pommes de terre près de son lit, il se sentait un peu stupide de penser comme ça parce que si son ravisseur avait voulu lui faire du mal, il y a longtemps que ça aurait été fait et surtout il pensait qu'il était bien mieux traité que durant la guerre. Son incarcération actuelle n'avait rien à voir avec les prisons d'OZ, rien à voir avec celles de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Même s'il estimait qu'il était moins bien traité que dans une prison normale : il n'avait pas droit à une promenade extérieure, mais sa cellule était spacieuse, ce qui le tuait à la longue c'était l'isolement.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à la TV ? Les prisonniers dans une prison normale y avaient droit, eux. Yuy soupire, il fallait qu'il arrête de comparer, sa prison était celle-ci, sans erreur de son kidnappeur ou aide extérieure, il ne sortirait pas d'ici facilement, il devait s'en contenter et faire avec les moyens mis à sa disposition.

µµµ

En revenant du travail, Wufei s'arrête devant le commerce au coin de sa rue.

-« Monsieur Chang, voilà votre commande est prête. Il y a les conserves, le lait, la pâte de chocolat et un paquet de biscottes, comme vous l'aviez demandé, le tout pour un total de quinze crédits. » Explique le commerçant en montrant les aliments au fur et à mesure.

-« Pouvez-vous rajouter un paquet de riz ? »

-« Bien sûr, voilà, ça fera seize crédits cinquante cinq cents. »

Le Chinois tend un billet et encaisse sa monnaie avant de partir retrouver Dorothy, cette dernière venait de lui sonner pour qu'il passe prendre les courses en rentrant, qu'ils puissent faire la grasse matinée demain matin, sans devoir se presser pour une fois que le jeune homme avait congé un week-end.

µµµ

Zechs était content de sa semaine, même s'il n'avait pas encore réussi à savoir sur quel dossier Louis travaillait. Lady Une lui avait confié un dossier important, le premier. Sa femme travaillait sur une mission top secret, c'était la preuve qu'on avait confiance en eux.

-« Lucrézia, tu me donnes la liste des courses. J'y vais maintenant. »

La brune souriante arrive rapidement pour lui tendre ce qu'on lui a demandé.

-« Prends ton temps, je suis fatiguée, je vais m'allonger un peu. »

-« Va ma princesse, je nous achèterai des sandwichs sur le chemin du retour. »

Le blond sort la voiture du garage pour se rendre au centre commercial tout près. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il préfère réaliser, mais c'est vrai que sa compagne avait eu une rude semaine.

On n'était pas un gentleman sans faire un peu des sacrifices de temps en temps. Au rayon des surgelés, Zechs prend des épinards, des choux-fleurs, puis il se rend au drink laitage et prend douze litres de lait demi-écrémé. Il y a des choses qu'une femme enceinte doit éviter de porter.

Au rayon des conserves, le blond remplit son caddy de petits pois et carottes, de raviolis, des haricots, plus un bocal de choux-rouge. Passant de rayon en rayon, Zechs coche tout ce qui est sur sa liste.

µµµ

C'est bras dessus, bras dessous, qu'un couple se ballade dans la supérette du quartier.

-« Howard, nous n'avons plus de vinaigre, ni d'œufs. J'ai envie d'une bonne salade aux œufs durs. » Dit une Hawaïenne d'une cinquantaine d'années.

-« Je vais reprendre deux boites de thon, même si c'est bien meilleur le thon frais quand on n'a pas le temps de faire de la grande cuisine, ça passe très bien. »

-« N'oublie pas le seau que tu voulais qu'on achète. » Rappelle la femme en partant chercher le thon.

L'homme aux chemises hawaïennes, en choisit un de dix litres et met ses courses dedans. Le gros des autres courses, il les a fait hier en revenant du centre ville où il était allé chercher un pli recommandé.

µµµ

Samedi

Une brunette, dans les vingt cinq ans, se déplace rapidement dans les rayons de son magasin, il fallait qu'elle soit de retour avant le réveil de son patron et amant. Or Quatre dormait rarement au-delà de dix heures, même le week-end.

Winner lui avait remis une liste de courses de plusieurs choses qu'il lui manquait dans son appartement et qu'il voulait pouvoir bénéficier sans descendre à la cuisine.

Les cuisinières n'avaient pas à savoir que le blond appréciait plus qu'il ne devrait le café. Alors il en avait toujours une réserve soluble dans sa chambre qu'il se faisait avec une bouilloire. Et puis le jeune homme prisait le saucisson qu'il avait découvert lors de ses déplacements sur Terre.

Si on savait que le jeune homme mangeait de la viande de porc, le personnel crierait au scandale. Alors, Yasmina, comme toutes les semaines, réapprovisionnait son amant de ses plaisirs interdits. Elle, ça lui était bien égal de savoir qu'il n'était pas l'ange que tout le monde croyait. Elle l'aimait tel qu'il était et préférait même le vicieux à l'angelot.

Avec toutes ses courses, la jeune femme rentre à la résidence Winner, passe par les sous-sols pour ne pas se faire surprendre par le personnel.

Enfin chez eux, Yasmina prépare le déjeuner de son patron, un plateau avec son café, deux croquants beurré et une série de rondelles de saucisson aux noix, aux noisettes, ceux que le blond affectionne au déjeuner.

µµµ

Trowa nettoyait les cages des fauves quand la voiture de ceux qui sont partis faire les courses revient.

-« Trowa ! Trowa ! » Crie Catherine en sortant du véhicule.

-« Je suis là. » Dit le brun-roux en refermant la cage pour se diriger vers la rousse.

-« Je n'ai pas trouvé de concombre en conserve, comme tu ne voulais pas du frais, je t'ai pris un bocal de grand cornichon en lamelle. J'espère que ça te conviendra ? »

-« On fera avec, ce n'est pas très grave. Tu as trouvé le reste ? » Questionne Trowa en se dirigeant vers la voiture pour récupérer ses courses.

-« Oui, oui, le reste c'était plus courant, j'ai repris aussi quelques épices. La dernière fois que j'ai cuisiné chez toi, j'ai vu que tu étais à court. »

Le brun-roux lui sourit et ouvre la porte de sa roulotte.

µµµ

Maxwell se rend dans la cuisine, il a passé la matinée dans les magasins à faire les courses avec Stéphanie. Le couple invite des connaissances de travail de la blonde à souper au soir.

Pendant que Duo dépose les courses sur le plan de travail, la jeune femme sort le rôti qu'elle veut préparer pour le mettre au four, Stéphanie était un vrai cordon bleu.

Devant les armoires ouvertes, le natté range les tomates pelées, les conserves de fruits, des ananas en tranche.

-« Ne range pas la conserve de cocktail de fruits, je vais l'utiliser pour faire ma salade de fruits. »

-« Ok, je range les saucisses cocktail ou c'est pour l'apéritif ? » Demande-t-il alors qu'il l'a dans la main.

-« Oui, c'est pour l'apéritif, je vais faire des brochettes avec des rondelles de poivron et des morceaux de fromage. Pourquoi avoir pris des grandes ? Ce ne sera pas beau dans la présentation si on doit les couper en trois. »

-« C'est pour moi, à devoir en acheter, j'en ai eu envie. »

-« Une lasagne ? » Stéphanie fronce des sourcils.

-« Oui, je ne mange pas avec vous, je mange dans ma chambre. »

-« Duo ! Hilde l'a pourtant dit que tu pouvais te joindre à nous. » S'indigne la jeune femme devant l'attitude de rejet du châtain.

Dès qu'il n'était pas tous les trois, il disparaissait.

-« Je sais Stéphanie, et ça me fait plaisir. Seulement c'est votre vie, vos connaissances. Moi, je serai plus à l'aise dans ma chambre. »

-« Hilde ne sera pas plus à l'aise. Si tu es là pour la soutenir ça lui fera plaisir. » Insiste la blonde.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de prendre trop de place dans votre vie. » Plaide le châtain.

Stéphanie met sa main sur l'épaule du natté et lui sourit. Ce dernier rassemble ses courses personnelles dans une caisse en carton qu'il met près de la cage d'escalier.

-« Tu veux un coup de main pour tout préparer ? » Demande Maxwell en revenant dans la cuisine.

-« Tu n'avais pas des choses à préparer ? » Demande la jeune femme en commençant à couper des pommes en petits carrés.

-« Si, mais je peux revenir après si tu as besoin d'un coup de main. »

-« D'accord, je préfère que tu finisses d'abord ce que tu dois réaliser. »

µµµ

Heero assis en tailleur sur le lit réfléchit, il avait espéré toute la journée de vendredi que son ravisseur se manifeste, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il s'en désolait.

Même si le contact était succinct et impersonnel avec une voix déformée, Yuy avait des contacts réels avec quelqu'un et puis sans contact comment pourrait-il cerner le caractère de l'homme qui le tenait enfermé ? Il essayait de se motiver de cette façon.

Son complice, il n'en avait que faire, il ne l'avait jamais vu, ni entendu. Quoique sous la tenue de ninja, il y aurait pu avoir plusieurs personnes mais la façon de se déplacer restait la même et lui était familière.

Ce qu'il y avait dans le colis était toujours à son goût, il n'y avait encore eu aucune fausse note, comme les lames de rasoir étaient adaptables à son rasoir, mais ça pouvait s'expliquer parce que le kidnappeur avait regardé et retenu ce qu'il avait mis dans sa trousse.

N'empêche que plus le temps passait plus il se disait que c'était quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien plus que quelqu'un qui l'avait observé ou du moins que le ravisseur avait pris ses renseignements chez des personnes qui le connaissaient.

Yuy éclate d'un rire nerveux. Dans ses connaissances, personne n'aurait donné des renseignements. Il devait donc bien chercher dans ses connaissances mais qui aurait intérêt à le maintenir enfermé ?

Il se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit, met ses avants-bras sur ses yeux, il pleurerait bien devant tout ça, c'était presque sans solution et ça commençait à l'anéantir de plus en plus. Il perdait courage.

µµµ

Dans la salle de contrôle, l'homme regarde si tout est en place. Il appréciait ce petit jeu, cette relation à distance avec son prisonnier et sans ça, il se serait inquiété pour Heero, parce que ça aurait voulu dire que le jeune homme avait rendu les armes, ne cherchait plus à se libérer. Et ça pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu qu'il devienne amorphe. Après avoir prévenu le brun, il se tourne vers son complice devant les écrans de contrôle et lui dit.

-« Bien, j'y vais, à dans cinq minutes. »

Le ravisseur prend sa caisse et descend une série d'escaliers avant de s'arrêter devant la deuxième porte en béton.

-« Je suis devant, tu peux ouvrir. »

Et la porte s'ouvre rapidement devant l'homme. La première chose qu'il voit c'est la caisse qu'il doit reprendre et puis derrière il y a Heero qui est debout, les mains à plat à 180° sur le mur, il a toujours les jambes écartées.

Le ravisseur entre et dépose sa caisse, le seau comprenant une ramassette, une petite brosse, un torchon et du produit d'entretien, il met en équilibre contre la table, une brosse et une raclette, il reprend l'autre caisse sur la table, fait un signe à la caméra et commence à reculer quand il entend le porte s'ouvrir.

Derrière son masque, l'homme sourit devant l'étonnement qu'il peut voir dans le regard de son prisonnier, il n'y a que ses yeux qui parlent, signe presque imperceptible.

µµµ

Heero attendait en faisant un mot fléché. Il trouvait le temps long, en plus il faisait ça plus pour s'occuper que parce qu'il appréciait, il ne lui restait plus que ceux là. Il avait fini les livres qu'on lui avait prêtés, il les avait dévorés. Tout ce qu'il aimait faire dans les carnets cérébraux était fait.

Il commençait toujours par les jeux de chiffres avant de se rabattre sur le reste, préférant les mots cachés aux mots mêlés. Les mots croisés quand il n'avait plus rien d'autre.

C'est avec un réel plaisir qu'il entend la voix de son ravisseur lui dire de se préparer qu'il allait venir lui amener son ravitaillement. Il était bien trop impatient de recevoir le magasine « L'Univers » pour penser encore à tester son ravisseur sur sa position et son obéissance aux moments des livraisons.

Ne sachant pas si ses deux autres messages avaient porté leurs fruits, il se trouvait un peu dépourvu dans ses attaques, il avait renouvelé son message dans les nouveaux livres qu'il rendait. Quoiqu'il y aurait bien sa poubelle mais comment être sûr qu'on trouve son appel au secours ?

Tout en se levant pour mettre sa caisse sur la table, le brun se frappe mentalement le front. Il devait mettre le mot à l'intérieur d'une conserve, elle tomberait peut-être dans les mains d'un chercheur de métaux, il pourrait le tenter pour samedi prochain. Maintenant, il n'a plus le temps.

Debout, dos au mur, Heero attend que la porte s'ouvre. En voyant le kidnappeur entrer et chargé comme un mulet, il ne peut réprimer un mouvement de surprise.

La caisse dans les bras, le seau dans la main et une brosse et une raclette calée entre la caisse et le bras, les manches tenus par l'autre main. C'était une vision assez cocasse.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait avec lui, son ravisseur ne met pas tellement plus de temps à le livrer.

Quand la porte se referme, Yuy s'approche de l'ensemble pour constater que dans le seau, il y a encore du matériel de nettoyage, puis son regard se rapporte sur la caisse, il y a encore un papier dont l'écriture n'est pas visible et tournée vers ses vêtements.

Alors pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, le brun prend la caisse et la porte sur son lit, d'en dessous du lit, il sort son sac militaire alors seulement il retourne le papier.

_Essaie autre chose, c'est moi qui lave ton linge._

Le ton était sarcastique, mais Heero ne se sent même pas blessé, puisqu'il avait déjà une solution de rechange.

Et puis, il devait bien admettre, même s'il avait perdu sa liberté, il n'avait pas perdu sa dignité.

Rapidement, Yuy range les vêtements dans son sac, en dessous, il y a toujours les livres, les DVD ainsi que les jeux, le magasine « L'Univers » est là, c'est avec plaisir qu'il le sort.

Après avec la caisse, il se rend devant son coin garde manger pour regarder ses aliments : petits pois, carottes, choux-rouge et nouveauté, il y a des salsifis. Il y a également un bocal de cornichon en lamelle pour agrémenter ses biscottes au fromage à tartiner. Il regarde ensuite les conserves de viande : boulettes sauce tomates, vol aux vents, saucisse viennoises, corned beef, un pain de viande emballé sous vide et de nouveau un steak, ça lui fait plaisir de pouvoir manger au moins une fois la semaine de la viande fraîche, même si en la cuisant à point, elle perd un peu de sa saveur.

Il y a un nouveau paquet de riz, une boite de conserve de purée, quatre boites de lait qu'il retourne directement pour voir s'il y a des gouttes qui en tombent. Dans le fond de la caisse, il trouve un saucisson sec aux noisettes emballé sous vide pour grignoter tout en lisant. Tout comme pour le pain de viande, il constate que le plastique est bien hermétique, si quand il coupe le bord il se gonfle d'air, il le mangera sinon, il le jettera à la poubelle, il y aurait trop de risque à le manger.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ranger le seau, la brosse et la raclette dans le WC ainsi sa prison sera en ordre, il pourra s'attaquer à la lecture de son magasine.

En s'installant sur son lit pour commencer sa lecture, Yuy se dit qu'il devrait rendre certains DVD, il commence à manquer de place, il n'aime pas le désordre que ça entraîne. N'empêche que son ravisseur doit avoir une sacré collection de films pour les lui laisser aussi longtemps, il doit rendre les livres mais pas les DVD.

Il se relève et commence à trier les films, ceux qu'il a déjà regardé deux fois et ceux qu'il sait qu'il n'aura pas envie de voir une deuxième fois, il les met dans la caisse qui sert à son linge sale, une nouvelle bonne chose de faite, sinon il n'aurait pas su se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Assis sur le lit, son carnet de notes à côté de lui, il commence à lire, il inscrit les dates d'attaque d'usine d'armements. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir contacter Lady Une pour qu'elle fasse une analyse de la matière première afin de savoir de quel gisement proviennent les matériaux.

µµµ

En voyant le soin avec lequel Heero range ses affaires, le ravisseur s'en veut de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à lui fournir du matériel de nettoyage. Il le sait pourtant qu'il est méticuleux. C'est de le voir laver le sol avec un morceau de papier WC là où des éclaboussures de cuisson avaient giclé qui lui avait fait réaliser son erreur.

Par contre, il s'étonne de ne pas le voir se mettre au travail directement. C'est sûrement dû à l'envie de lire son magasine. Le nettoyage viendra certainement un autre jour.

µµµ

Lundi

Quatre regarde le bilan de sa société en soupirant, il commence à perdre un peu trop d'argent. Les armes de destruction massive étaient détruites avant même de sortir de l'usine. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il arrivera à déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

Le problème Heero était résolu, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas repéré son ordinateur sur ses bases de données, mais Winner ne savait pas du tout ce que le métis pouvait avoir découvert et s'il avait transmis des informations ailleurs.

Celui qui l'ennuyait le plus pour l'instant, c'était Duo, toutes ses actions touchaient ses installations, lui faisait perdre du temps, de l'argent et de l'énergie.

Une après l'autre, Maxwell démantelait ses usines, le blond fronce des sourcils. Ce n'était pas logique, toutes les deux semaines, une usine sautait depuis la perte des disques durs, là en faisant le calcul avec un calendrier, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un ralentissement dans les actions du natté, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au jeune homme qu'il connaissait. Duo devait avoir changé de tactique mais qu'elle était-elle ?

Prenant son téléphone, Quatre compose un numéro, les sonneries se font dans le récepteur.

-« Allô ! »

-« Duo, c'est moi, Quatre. Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer ? Je suis sur L2 dans trois jours. Est-ce que je peux passer à ton bureau ? »

-« Pas de problème. Ca me fera plaisir de te voir. »

-« Très bien, à dans trois jours, je ne te retiens pas je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail. »

-« A dans trois jours. »

Une bonne chose de faite, le meilleur moyen d'avoir des réponses à ses questions, c'est d'interroger le principal intéressé. Et puis, si les contacts sont réguliers, il arrivera plus facilement à faire venir le natté chez lui pour l'empêcher de lui nuire.

µµµ

Lady Une n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son sergent. Ca commençait à bien faire. Pendant la semaine où elle était restée à Sank, à tour de rôle, les chefs de section venaient lui demander si elle avait des nouvelles.

Bien sûr, elle se cachait derrière les méthodes instaurées par Maxwell, leur disant qu'ils ne devaient pas être au courant des missions des autres mais là, elle devait arrêter de faire l'autruche. Il y avait six semaines qu'elle était sans nouvelles, c'était trop longtemps, elle se devait de passer à l'offensive.

Prenant son portable, la femme commence à rédiger un avis de recherche et une demande de renseignements. Le Général ne croyait pas à une infiltration, elle avait beau réfléchir, ça ne rentrait pas dans les méthodes de son soldat.

Et puis, il n'avait jamais agi comme ça, c'était lui qui demandait que les preventers s'occupent de certains sujets, c'était lui qui acceptait les missions à haut risque ou les refusait. Il savait ne pas avoir assez de talents pour réussir des missions en infiltration, c'est pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé de contacter Barton, l'homme caméléon. Alors pourquoi serait-il parti en infiltration ?

Avant de l'envoyer, Lady Une réfléchit une dernière fois. Et s'il était en infiltration, Est-ce qu'un avis de recherche lui serait préjudiciable ? Oui, certainement ! Cependant, elle ne croyait pas du tout à cette solution là. Non, il était arrivé quelque chose au sergent Yuy.

Elle se contenterait d'une annonce dans le magasine « L'Univers ». Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

A Suivre…


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 11

* * *

**

Mercredi

En allant chercher son journal comme toutes les semaines, Trowa achète le magasine « L'Univers ». Assis sur les marches de sa roulotte, il parcourt rapidement la revue, il la lira plus en profondeur en soirée.

Il écarquille les yeux, en voyant le portrait d'Heero et l'avis de recherche. Il soupire, il devait contacter les autres, ils allaient devoir s'unir pour le retrouver.

Prenant son portable, le premier numéro que fait Trowa, c'est celui de Wufei.

-« Tu avais raison, le silence d'Heero n'était pas normal ! » Attaque directement Barton.

-« Et qu'est-ce qui appuie ton revirement de position ? » Interroge Chang.

-« Lady Une a déposé un avis de recherche. » Explique le brun-roux en parcourant une fois de plus l'annonce.

-« Trowa, tu es le plus à même de demander à Lady Une ce qu'elle a prévu comme méthode pour le retrouver. Je m'occupe de prévenir les autres. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher directement.

µµµ

Howard regarde sa revue hebdomadaire tout en sirotant un jus de fruits pressés, quand il est attiré par une photo d'Heero Yuy sur le dessus d'une page.

Ainsi Lady Une était à la recherche d'un de ses hommes.

Le vieil homme ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Ca allait de mal en pis dans le royaume de Sank, les ouïs dire se confirmaient. Maintenant que la disparition du métis n'était plus supposition mais bien effective, l'ex Sweeper se frotte les mains, des hommes allaient être retirés de certaines enquêtes pour remonter la filière et essayer de le retrouver. Tout ça ne serait que du bonni pour sa section qui allait passer la première.

A cette constatation, Howard perd le sourire, il risquait bien de perdre un élément également. Duo ne resterait sûrement pas sans rien faire, il avait trop le sens de l'amitié pour ne pas participer aux recherches, il risquait de perdre aussi un très bon élément et ça, ça lui plaisait beaucoup moins.

µµµ

Louis rentre furieux dans le bureau de Jennifer.

-« Je veux parler à Lady Une. » Gronde le blond en écrasant la revue « L'Univers » ouvert sur la page de recherche.

-« Je ne sais pas si… » Commence la jeune femme.

-« Si vous ne le faites pas, je débarque au centre de revalidation. » S'impatiente Kay.

Voyant l'état de furie du jeune sergent, la secrétaire prend son téléphone et compose le numéro personnel de sa supérieure.

-« Mon Général, je suis désolé de vous déranger si tôt dans la matinée, mais le sergent Louis voudrait vous parler. » Un blanc se fait. « Bien mon Général. »

La secrétaire tend le combiné à Kay.

-« C'est à quel sujet ? »

-« Votre avis de recherche. » Début le blond directement plus calme. « Vous ne croyiez pas que vous auriez pu nous en parler avant de le faire. Sauf votre respect, s'il est en infiltration, vous bousillez sa couverture. »

-« Il ne peut pas être en infiltration, et même s'il l'était en six semaines, il aurait trouvé le moyen de me prévenir. Croyez-moi ! J'y ai bien réfléchi. Et je sais les risques que ça peut faire courir au sergent Yuy pour les futures missions. » Réplique d'une voix tranchante Lady Une.

A croire qu'il la croit incompétente.

-« Est-ce que je peux me charger de ce dossier en laissant le reste au sergent Merquize ? »

-« Non, j'ai besoin de vous en première ligne, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'annonce sert aussi à rassembler une équipe de choc. » Conclut le Général en raccrochant.

Du moins, elle espérait que pour sauver le sergent Yuy, les ex pilotes se regroupent même s'ils faisaient parties de différentes sections.

Il valait mieux qu'ils aient l'impression que c'était une initiative de leur part qu'un service pour elle et sa section.

Elle avait à peine raccroché que Lady Une voit apparaître Trowa au bout de la salle de musculation.

-« Bonjour, vous aviez des doutes sur sa disparition quand vous m'avez contacté il y a dix jours ? » Attaque le brun-roux.

-« Oui, mais de simples doutes. Ici, c'est presque certain. Vous avez des nouvelles ? » Demande la jeune femme espérant une réponse positive.

-« Non, nous nous inquiétions de son silence également. »

Lady Une garde un visage impassible, mais elle ne s'était pas trompée, les G-boys restaient soudés et faisaient un dans l'adversité contre le crime quel qu'il soit. Les jeunes gens avaient gardé contact entre eux.

Quoi que Heero puisse faire croire, elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas si solitaire que ça.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez déjà entrepris comme démarches pour le retrouver ? » Questionne Trowa, il y avait urgence, il n'allait pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures.

Lady Une se sent rougir sous le regard émeraude, il n'allait pas apprécier la suite.

-« Toutes mes équipes sont occupées sur diverses missions… » Commence-t-elle.

-« Vous n'avez encore rien fait ! » Coupe Barton.

-« Autre que l'annonce ? Non. » Admet le Général.

-« Votre enquête sur ce que fait Duo passera en second plan. » Lâche le brun-roux en faisant demi-tour.

-« Vous aurez peut-être plus facile puisque vous allez le côtoyer pour retrouver Heero. » Crie presque la jeune femme.

-« Toutes vos manipulations se retourneront un jour contre vous, ça a commencé. » Rétorque Trowa d'un ton sec en partant.

µµµ

Wufei pendant ce temps essaye de contacter Quatre. Il était tombé sur sa secrétaire qui lui avait dit que Monsieur Winner était sur L2. Pour lui, le seul endroit où pourrait se trouver le blond sur L2 était auprès de Duo. Nerveusement, il cherche le numéro du QG de l'ex-02, dès qu'il le trouve, il le compose.

-« Non, vieux frère, Quatre n'est pas encore là, on a rendez-vous dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Je lui demande de te sonner quand il arrive ? » Demande distraitement Maxwell, il était en train de compléter les dernières informations que Barry lui avait transmises, ce dernier venait d'arriver dans l'usine que surveillait Ronald.

De commun accord avec l'agent en fonction, Barry allait essayer de se faire muter au déchargement de la marchandise pour poser le mouchard, il aurait plus facile que Ronald d'approcher la navette cargo.

-« Oui et choisissez un moment où vous pouvez m'écouter tous les deux. » Répond d'un ton sec Wufei.

Maxwell repousse son dossier.

-« Il y a un problème ? »

Chang se rend bien compte au ton de la voix du châtain que cette fois, il ne fait pas autre chose en même temps.

-« On n'est plus à une heure près mais c'est urgent ! » Admet le chinois.

-« Tu as essayé sur son cellulaire ? »

-« Il est coupé. »

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Quatre voulait me voir, mais dès qu'il passe la porte de mon bureau, on se fait une vidéo-conférence. » Propose le natté.

-« Merci. »

µµµ

Dans une voiture banalisée et vitres teintées, Quatre observe ce qui reste de l'usine de L2. Est-ce qu'il doit encore demander la reconstruction de l'usine ? Ca n'empêche pas Duo de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ses autres usines. Encore une chance que toute sa matière première ne sert pas à l'élaboration de Mobiles Suit illégaux et qu'il peut renflouer ses caisses avec la vente d'armes de poings comme des Beretta, des fusils mitrailleuses. Winner trouve presque ironique de fournir en armes les preventers qu'il combattra avec l'armée qu'il forme en secret sur un satellite, pour ça les Maganacs l'ont bien aidé. Dire qu'ils croient encore qu'ils sont en train de former les membres d'une garde rapprochée pour la sécurité du blond. Alors que tous ces hommes partiront pour ébranler la paix.

Mais tout ça ne lui donne toujours pas de solution pour cette usine. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Cette fois, il va donner l'ordre de la laisser comme ça, dans quelques temps, il en reprendra la construction, l'homme affecté à la surveillance du bâtiment sera sûrement réaffecté d'ici là. Il allait mettre le terrain en vente et le faire racheter par une de ses filiales, il aurait sûrement plus de chances de pouvoir la reconstruire de cette manière.

Soulagés par sa décision, Quatre met le contact pour se rendre au QG de L2 y retrouver Duo et son garde du corps. Ce dernier n'apprécie pas de le laisser partir de temps en temps sans escorte, mais c'était quand même-lui qui payait son salaire.

Arrivé au quartier général, le garde du corps reprend sa place au volant du véhicule pendant que Quatre se rend au bureau de Duo, c'est ici que tout se joue, c'est ici qu'il va enfin savoir ce que fait réellement Maxwell, le tout c'est de jouer finement.

Le blond frappe à la porte du bureau et attend l'autorisation qui ne tarde pas. Il pousse la porte pour se jeter littéralement dans les bras du natté.

-« Tu m'as manqué Duo ! Pourquoi diable es-tu venu te mettre dans ce trou perdu ? »

-« Pour le travail et puis c'est ma colonie, j'y suis attaché. » Répond-il en le serrant contre son cœur.

-« Et ça ne t'est pas trop dur de vivre près de Hilde ? » Questionne Quatre en s'installant sur une chaise pendant que Duo retourne s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

-« Non, ça devait être une amourette d'adolescent, peut-être parce que je me sentais responsable d'elle. »

-« Tu as bien analysé la situation, c'est bien. » Sourit Winner.

-« Je n'y suis pas venu seul, Stéphanie m'a beaucoup aidé. Mon amour pour Hilde serait surtout dû à mon envie de la protéger, presque un amour obligatoire et je crois que Stéphanie n'a pas tort. Nous avons maintenant une forte amitié, mais je n'ai plus envie de rien d'autre avec elle, surtout qu'elle a pris de l'assurance. » Expose calmement Maxwell.

-« Je suis heureux pour toi. Tu travailles sur quel dossier ? » Demande le blond en laissant son regard parcourir le bureau de son ami. Il était temps pour lui d'attaquer le problème qui l'amenait sur L2.

-« J'essaie de démanteler une filière de reconstruction d'armes lourdes pour la guerre. C'est un filou, tant que je pense à ça, Wufei veut qu'on prenne contact avec lui, ça m'avait l'air urgent, il était très contrarié. » Lâche le natté en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-« Alors, appelons Wufei. » Dit tout sourire Quatre, alors qu'intérieurement il rageait de devoir repousser ses investigations surtout que ça se présentait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Duo enclenche l'appareil de vidéo-conférence, le tourne vers Quatre et vient se placer à côté de lui, face à l'écran.

Rapidement l'image se fait et apparaît Wufei, le visage fermé.

-« Trowa m'a contacté ce matin. Un avis de recherche est lancé sur Yuy. » Commence Chang.

Maxwell écarquille les yeux alors que le blond s'exclame.

-« Pour quel délit ? »

Lentement, le natté se tourne vers l'arabe, en plus des yeux grands ouverts, il a la bouche qui reste ouverte devant la grosse connerie que vient de sortir le blond.

-« Avis de disparition, Quatre. » Murmure estomaqué le châtain. « Je ne vois pas d'autre raison, réfléchis, quel genre de délit aurait pu faire Heero ? »

-« Nous sommes des ex-terroristes. Si Heero croit en sa cause, il peut déraper. » Précise Winner.

-« Tu marques un point, Quatre. » Admet Maxwell.

-« Vous débattrez de tout ça après, Barton est parti aux renseignements. Il ne m'a pas encore rappelé, il faut rassembler toutes les informations qu'on peut. » Formule d'autorité Chang.

-« Je m'en occupe. Tu me donneras un coup de main Duo, c'est toi qui le connais le mieux. » Dit Quatre voulant contrôler la situation, il devait ralentir Maxwell et n'avait pas intérêt à ce qu'on retrouve rapidement Yuy.

-« Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer. J'ai mes enquêtes ! » Rappelle le châtain.

-« C'est plus important qu'Heero ! » S'indigne outré Quatre en mettant sa main sur son cœur pour montrer qu'il est blessé.

-« Bien sûr que non, mais même Heero ne voudrait pas que je les néglige. Préserver la paix est bien plus important que sa petite personne. » Tente de convaincre le natté en croisant ses bras sur son torse, dans une attitude de défi.

-« Vous n'êtes pas croyables, il n'y a pas moyen de vous mettre ensemble sans que vous ne vous disputiez. » Lâche exaspéré Chang de l'autre côté de l'écran. « Quand tu as besoin d'aide, tu demandes Winner aussi bien chez Maxwell que chez moi. Dès que Barton me donne des nouvelles, je lui dis de te sonner, Winner. »

-« Oui, on va faire comme ça. Et je vais contacter Lady Une pour qu'elle me donne les dossiers sur lesquels Heero a travaillé la dernière année. » Indique le blond fièrement.

Duo éclate de rire.

-« Pirates les bases de données, elle ne te donnera rien et si elle te donne des choses, ce ne sera jamais complet. »

-« Maxwell a raison, je vais te fournir le nom des dossiers qu'il a fait avec les Preventers. Maxwell va te fournir celles qui ont été faites en solitaire. » Dit Chang.

Au regard posé sur lui, le natté se rend compte que le chinois n'apprécie pas de ne pas avoir eu ses conclusions sur ses dossiers.

-« Désolé Wufei, depuis que je ne suis plus dépendant de la section européenne, ces dossiers sont devenus secondaires. » Admet Duo.

-« Ils pourraient être le nœud de ce problème. » Lâche Chang un rien énervé.

-« Je m'y attèle dès ce soir. » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Tu veux que je le fasse, si tu es si surchargé de travail ? » Demande Quatre compatissant, surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie que ce dernier regarde tout ça de trop près, même si rien n'avait frappé le chinois.

-« Non, Quatre, je t'envoie une copie quand je rentre chez moi, je ne les ai pas ici. » Répond le châtain en lui souriant.

-« Ca me va ! »

-« On se tient tous au courant. » Conclut Wufei avant de couper la communication.

-« Alors tu travailles sur une filière de reconstruction d'armes massives ? » Questionne Winner quand l'écran devient noir.

-« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Oh excuse-moi, j'en étais resté sur Heero, je me demande ce que Lady Une a prévu de faire pour le retrouver. »

-« Trowa s'en occupe, Heero est une force de la nature, je ne me tracasse pas trop pour lui, quand je vois à tout ce qu'il a survécu. » Rassure le blond.

-« Ca doit être un choc pour sa section. » Soupire Duo en pensant à Louis.

Winner bout intérieurement, il ne peut pas insister sur les dossiers du natté si ce dernier ne se ressaisit pas. On frappe à la porte.

-« Lieutenant Maxwell, on a des nouvelles de Ronald. » Dit Samuel en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Bien, j'arrive. Quatre, je suis désolé, enfin comme ça tu auras un peu de temps pour ce que tu fois faire. » Dit le châtain en se levant.

-« J'ai du temps, je peux t'attendre ici. » Propose Winner voyant une occasion de compulser les dossiers sur le bureau de son ami.

-« J'en ai pour des heures, si c'est ce que je crois. De toute façon, on reste en contact. » Répond le natté en montrant la porte au blond.

Ce dernier n'a pas trop le choix, il s'en va en rageant intérieurement sur son coup dans l'eau.

µµµ

Heero en se levant, savait qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée où il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Il en avait de moins en moins et pour ça il ne pouvait que remercier son ravisseur.

Dimanche et lundi, il avait dévoré de fond en comble sa revue, prenant les notes sur ce qui lui semblait important, regroupant les évènements par genre.

Tout ce qui n'était pas l'œuvre de l'homme l'intéressait moins, même s'il se sentait désolé pour les peuples ayant enduré un Tsunami ou les colonies subissant un météore, ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare.

Non, ce qu'il recherchait, c'était les attentats, les attaques preventers. Et il devait constater que quelqu'un s'acharnait à vouloir réduire les usines d'armements. Il se demandait qui pouvait s'attaquer à tous les objectifs qu'il aurait aimé détruire de ses mains pour que la paix règne. Il ne voulait en aucun cas devoir retourner au combat, rentrer dans une guerre où l'issue serait incertaine pour la majorité des humains.

Mardi, le brun avait fini son roman qu'il avait mis en suspend pour étudier sa revue hebdomadaire. Le roman l'avait passionné, il parlait d'une enfant de l'âge de la pierre élevée par une autre peuplade, de ses difficultés à s'intégrer et comment elle vivait tout ça. C'était le volume un d'une série de cinq livres. Il demanderait s'il pouvait avoir la suite.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'allait entreprendre son grand nettoyage qu'aujourd'hui. Tout en s'activant et en frottant, toujours dos à la caméra, il se trouvait un peu stupide. Il prenait plaisir à entretenir sa prison comme s'il avait été dans son appartement.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, son philodendron n'aura sûrement pas survécu au manque d'eau.

Enfin fini, Heero s'assied sur son lit pour attendre que la pièce sèche. La taque de cuisson n'avait plus aucune trace de graisse et avec une éponge-récurante, c'était nettement plus facile qu'avec un bout de papier WC.

Ca lui avait fait du bien d'avoir une activité physique autre que sa gymnastique, dès demain il recommencerait à devoir s'occuper plutôt que vivre comme ces trois derniers jours. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas reprocher à son geôlier de ne pas tout faire pour lui procurer des choses divertissantes à faire.

Demain, il remettrait également un mot dans une boite de conserve et il remettrait un mot dans le dernier livre lu, on voyait bien qu'il n'était pas neuf et qu'il avait déjà été lu plusieurs fois.

Tendant le bras pour le prendre sur la caisse qui fait office de table de nuit avec un crayon sans vraiment pousser, il entoure les lettres l'une à la suite de l'autre pour réécrire son message.

_Je suis prisonnier. Aidez-moi_

En tout cas, l'autre message n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été vu par son ravisseur puisqu'il n'avait pas reçu une lettre pour lui signaler d'arrêter. Regardant une nouvelle fois le livre, Heero se demande s'il peut appeler son kidnappeur pour lui demander la suite. Est-ce que ce serait bien vu ou pas ? Il avait envie d'avoir la suite et en appelant, il risquait d'incommoder son ravisseur.

-« Je demanderai de vive voix. » Finit par dire Yuy qui se surprend à parler pour la première fois tout seul.

µµµ

Noin avançait dans son travail, même si elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle le réalisait, la jeune femme y mettait toute son attention.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, il ne lui restait plus que les journaux qui étaient sortis aujourd'hui. Lucrézia aimait commencer par « L'Univers » car il résumait toutes les actions et lui pré-mâchait bien le travail soit pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas oublié une action, soit pour créer un listing qu'elle complèterait par après avec des informations plus précises.

Arrivant au milieu de la revue, elle reste avec sa souris en suspend, pour une surprise c'était une surprise. Zechs qui lui demandait encore hier soir sur quel dossier pouvait travailler Yuy pour ne pas avoir fait une apparition au QG depuis qu'il y travaillait, elle venait d'avoir la réponse.

Si elle se précipitait maintenant au bureau de son mari pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, ce serait mal vu. Il faudra bien attendre la fin de la journée pour le mettre au courant. Elle continue son travail de fourmi et peu avant la fin de son service, elle avait tout répertorié dans un dossier.

Elle regarde autour d'elle et imprime le listing qu'elle range dans son sac avant de sauvegarder son travail sur une clef USB et de se rendre au bureau de Jennifer.

-« Voilà, j'ai fini mon travail, vous pouvez le transmettre au Général. » Dit la future mère en tendant la clef à la secrétaire.

-« Bien, ce sera fait rapidement. Lady Une a dit que vous deviez réintégrer votre service quand c'était fini. » Précise Jennifer.

-« Bien. »

Noin fait un salut militaire avant de quitter le bureau de la secrétaire pour retrouver son mari. Ce dernier rangeait justement ses affaires pour venir chercher sa femme aux archives.

-« Il y a une rumeur qui circule. » Commence Zechs en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa femme alors qu'ils sortent du QG.

-« Si, c'est ce que j'ai vu dans « L'Univers », ce n'est pas une rumeur. » Sourit la brune en se nichant un peu plus dans les bras de son homme.

-« On parle que le sergent Yuy serait porté disparu. »

-« J'ai vu l'avis de recherche dans « L'Univers », mais j'ai autre chose pour toi, même si je ne sais vraiment ce qu'on pourra en faire. » Admet Noin alors que Zechs introduit la clef dans la serrure.

-« N'empêche que cet avis de recherche n'est pas une bonne chose. Il va y avoir plus d'enquêtes et plus de risques. »

-« Je suis de ton avis. » Dit Lucrézia en sortant les feuilles imprimées.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionne le blond en s'installant dans le divan.

-« Toutes les actions dans le monde qui n'ont pas été faites par des preventers. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Lady Une les voulait, mais j'ai cru que ça pourrait t'être utile. »

-« Je transmettrais en même temps que l'annonce de l'avis de recherche de Yuy, ça peut l'intéresser. » Admet Zechs en embrassant sa femme avant de disparaître dans son bureau au sous-sol.

µµµ

Le ravisseur regarde à nouveau la revue qu'il a acheté pour Heero comme toutes les semaines, il la parcourt sommairement, regardant les titres, lisant en diagonal pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas quelques choses qu'il voudrait censurer.

Dans le coin droit de la page centrale, le visage impassible de Yuy le scrute toujours.

_Qui a des informations sur ce jeune homme ?_

_Qui peut nous dire où il se trouve actuellement ?_

Et un numéro vert gratuit pour communiquer tous les renseignements. Il y a aussi des informations sur sa taille, son poids approximatif, mais pas de date de disparition, preuve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'éléments dans le dossier ou qu'on ne veut rien laisser filtrer pour recouper les informations.

-« Ca ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire. » Soupire le kidnappeur en se grattant le crâne.

Voir cette annonce l'avait vraiment dérangé tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il fallait mieux la censurer pour que Heero ne sache pas qu'on le recherche ? Quoi que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir de savoir qu'on s'inquiète de sa disparition. Est-ce si dangereux ? Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée au matin, il se reposait la question inlassablement sans trouver de solution à son problème.

Le kidnappeur tourne la page et regarde l'article derrière l'avis de recherche. Bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre, l'article était intéressant, justement sur l'usine de L2 qui était rasée tous les quinze jours. Même les journalistes commencent à se poser des questions pour savoir si c'était réellement une usine de construction de sommiers vu l'acharnement des preventers sur cette cible.

Le kidnappeur fronce les sourcils, tiens c'est nouveau cet élément là, comment est-ce que les journalistes en sont venus à cette conclusion ? Enfin, d'un autre côté, ça va rassurer la population de savoir qu'ils n'ont pas affaire à un groupe terroriste.

L'homme secoue la tête, ce n'était pas le tour que devait prendre ses pensées, il allait laisser l'avis de recherche, ça ne pouvait que faire du bien au moral de son prisonnier de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent de son silence, qu'il y a des personnes qui pensent à lui.

Satisfait, le kidnappeur reprend la lecture de la revue. Quand il a fini, il la dépose sur le tas de linge d'Heero qu'il mettra dans la caisse de ravitaillement.

Vendredi après le travail, il fera les courses. Dire qu'il y a déjà six semaines qu'il gardait Yuy enfermé et qu'il ne voyait pas le bout de son projet. Combien de temps tout cela allait durer ? Il avait vraiment espéré que ça irait plus vite. D'un autre côté, il se demandait comment le relâcher sans se faire prendre. Parce que c'était libre qu'il avait besoin d'Heero après.

Il n'avait pas assez réfléchi à ce problème là avant d'agir. Parce qu'il n'arriverait jamais à entrer dans sa cellule sans le réveiller cette fois, il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse, qu'il trouve une solution.

A Suivre…


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 12

* * *

**

Jeudi

Comme tous les jours, Jennifer transmet les renseignements et informations qui ont eu lieu dans la journée de la veille à Lady Une. Cette dernière se trouve encore pour une semaine au centre de revalidation.

-« Voilà mon Général, vous avez aussi les informations que vous avez demandées au Sergent Noin de recueillir. »

-« Bien, merci. Elle a fait vite, encore une chance. »

Après avoir raccroché, Lady Une contacte Trowa, ce dernier sera là dans l'après-midi a-t-il affirmé.

µµµ

Barton commence à connaître le chemin du centre de revalidation. Il arrive au moment du goûter. Marie-Meiya lui fait un grand sourire.

-« Vous venez souvent, vous êtes un amoureux de maman ? » Questionne la gamine en mordant dans son morceau de tarte aux pommes.

-« Non, je travaille avec elle. » Sourit Trowa.

-« Vous n'avez pourtant pas la tenue preventer. » Remarque intelligemment la fillette.

-« Parce que je n'en suis pas vraiment un. » Répond une fois de plus le brun-roux.

-« Ma chérie, comme tu as fini de manger, si tu allais jouer avant que ton précepteur n'arrive. » Dit tendrement Lady Une.

Marie-Meiya se lève, prend ses deux béquilles et s'en va retrouver un groupe de jeunes filles.

-« Elle fait des progrès de fois en fois. » Constate Trowa en la regardant s'éloigner avant de s'asseoir à la place de la fillette.

-« Oui, maintenant j'en suis sûre, elle remarchera. Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour ça. Voilà un ensemble d'actions qui n'ont pas été réalisée par des preventers depuis la disparition supposée du sergent Yuy. » Commence Lady Une.

-« Vous pensez qu'il peut-être en infiltration et vous lancez un avis de recherche ? » S'étonne Trowa en mettant ses deux mains sous son menton, un œil perçant sur la jeune femme après avoir parcouru la liste des yeux.

-« J'y ai cru un moment et ça reste une possibilité. » Admet Lady Une.

-« Donnez la liste à un de vos hommes, j'agirai autrement pour retrouver Heero ! » Lâche Barton en se relevant pour partir.

-« Je ne peux pas me permettre de retirer des hommes de certaines actions. Il en va de la première place au sein des sections. » Plaide Lady Une.

-« En perdant un bon élément et même deux avec Duo, il y a un moment que ça vous pend au nez. Et si la vie d'un homme est moins importante qu'un classement, vous perdrez d'autres hommes. » Lâche Trowa en quittant les lieux.

Le brun-roux était outré par l'attitude du Général et à ce moment précis, il comprenait tout à fait que Duo soit parti. Si Heero était réapparu dans une autre section, il aurait compris pourquoi il avait disparu un temps. Quoi que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du métis de se rebeller contre l'autorité. Il fallait voir sa façon d'agir avec les missions que le brun exécutait en temps de guerre et son autodestruction. Encore maintenant, il réalisait, sans broncher, des missions à haut risque comme si sa vie n'avait pas de valeur à ses yeux.

Trowa sait par quoi il va commencer. Une petite inspection de la chambre d'Heero serait déjà un bon début, parce qu'il n'avait aucune piste pour l'instant.

Tout en prenant la direction de Sank, il se demandait s'il allait continuer son enquête sur Duo. En voyant comment se comportait Lady Une, ça ne lui en donnait pas envie. Quoi qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus pour lui-même, peut-être pas forcément pour le dénoncer. Et puis, il appréciait énormément Duo. Heero, il l'avait considéré pendant une période comme l'être parfait, le modèle à suivre. Un modèle auquel il n'arrivait jamais à la cheville.

Maxwell lui semblait plus accessible, plus humain, un autre modèle pour lui également et comme il avait fait avec Heero des années auparavant. Trowa avait envie d'observer le natté pour mieux le comprendre, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il avait accepté la mission de surveillance de Lady Une. Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

Barton arrive à Sank en fin de soirée, il crochète la serrure de la chambre de Yuy quand une arme vient se mettre dans l'arrière de son cou.

-« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? »

Trowa se redresse lentement, l'arme suit le mouvement, il entend la sécurité sauter.

-« Trowa Barton, un ami d'Heero et Duo. »

L'arme se fait plus insistante sur sa nuque. Tout d'un coup, il entend.

-« Duo ! Je viens d'arrêter un type qui crochetait la porte d'Heero. Il se dit ton ami, Trowa Barton… C'est pour vous. »

Un téléphone portable se met à son oreille, mais l'arme ne se retire pas.

-« Alors vieux frère, tu te fais avoir comme un bleu. » Rigole Maxwell dans le cornet.

-« Je parie que c'est toi qui l'as formé. » Répond nonchalamment Barton comme si l'arme ne le gênait pas.

-« Pas tout à fait, je l'ai choisi à cause de ses capacités. Repasse-le-moi que je te libère. » Rit une nouvelle fois le natté en imaginant la scène.

-« Il veut vous parler. » Dit Trowa.

De suite l'appareil se retire de son oreille, il écoute le reste de la discussion.

-« Bien, mais je suis inquiet aussi, je ne le laisse pas seul dans l'appartement, j'étais venu pour l'inspecter sur mon temps libre. » Dit Kay en ôtant l'arme et en la rangeant.

-« Entrons avant d'attirer l'attention. » Propose Trowa devant la porte entrouverte. Louis le suit. « Vous connaissez bien l'appartement ? »

-« Je ne suis jamais venu. En tout cas, il n'y a pas de trace d'infiltration, ni de lutte. » Constate le blond en remarquant que tout est en place.

-« Il faudrait questionner celui qui habite l'étage du dessous pour savoir s'il n'a rien entendu de suspect le 6 avril. » Suggère Barton en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

-« C'est moi, et je n'ai rien entendu. Sinon, j'y aurais déjà pensé. » Admet Kay en laissant son regard parcourir la pièce ne voulant rien toucher.

Trowa sort un appareil qui envoie une lampe rouge qui permet aux empreintes de ressortir. Il parcourt l'appartement, il n'y a qu'un type d'empreintes, celles d'Heero. A certains endroits sur les poignées des tiroirs, il n'y en a aucune. Barton range son appareil, sous le regard intrigué de Louis.

-« Il avait des gants, je ne trouverai pas d'autres empreintes. » Explique Trowa.

Par contre, il s'arrête devant la seule plante de l'appartement un philodendron, une bouteille d'un litre et demi en plastique est enfoncée dans le terreau, elle est vide, mais la plante n'a pas l'air d'avoir souffert. Barton l'ôte et va la remplir à l'évier de la cuisine, il remplit également l'arrosoir. Il donne à boire à la plante copieusement avant de planter la bouteille pleine dans le terreau.

La personne qui a enlevé Heero a pensé à sa plante à moins qu'il n'ait prévu de partir en mission et qu'il ait été enlevé durant celle-ci.

-« Il n'y a rien ici, on peut partir, pense à venir donner à boire à son philodendron, il y tient. » Lâche Trowa en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

Kay l'y rejoint rapidement avant de fermer la porte, lui non plus n'avait rien vu d'étrange.

µµµ

Samedi

Dès son réveil, Heero est impatient, au moins il aura de la visite tout à l'heure. Directement, il s'en veut de son impatience, cependant c'était plus fort que lui, il espérait ces moments où il n'était pas seul même s'ils ne duraient pas longtemps. N'ayant pas eu de contact vendredi soir pour dire ce qui commençait à manquer, il ressentait encore plus un manque.

Entendant grésiller l'interphone, le brun retient un sourire et surtout ses mouvements, il n'allait quand même pas aller déjà s'installer les mains sur le mur.

-« Mets-toi en position. » Lance la voix déformée.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il bouge pour se rendre contre le mur et attendre son nouveau colis et surtout ses activités.

La porte s'ouvre sur l'homme habillé de noir de la tête au pied. Yuy ne bouge pas de sa position, il redresse simplement la tête.

-« Je pourrais avoir la suite d'Ayla, l'enfant de la Terre ? » Questionne le brun, espérant une réponse positive.

Pourtant l'homme prend la caisse et sort. Le métis soupire, il en demande sûrement trop, il a déjà demandé plusieurs choses, en les ayant eues. Il fallait bien que ça cesse un jour.

Heero quitte son mur et se rend avec la caisse vers son lit pour faire le tri, ranger ses vêtements directement dans son sac de voyage. La revue, le nouveau livret de jeux, il les dépose sur son lit. Il repart vers le meuble avec la caisse où il ne reste que l'alimentation, il triera au moment du souper, il se redresse pour se rendre à son lit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre à nouveau crépiter l'interphone. Il se tourne vers la caméra, trop surpris pour penser à regarder le sol.

-« Je te donnerai la suite que tu demandes, un volume la semaine. »

-« Merci. » Articule le brun avant de repartir vers le lit.

Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas dit de vive voix ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir hoché la tête pour lui dire oui ? Plus que jamais, Heero est persuadé de connaître son ravisseur, ça ne pouvait être que pour ça. Mais qui ? Qui connaissait ses goûts dans ses ennemis ? Qui avait pu sinon l'observer assez longtemps pour en connaître autant sur sa petite personne ? Un ravisseur qu'il ne connaîtrait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam n'aurait pas cette attitude à moins que ce ne soit par peur d'être reconnu après sa libération. Mais est-ce qu'il sera libéré ?

Une boule d'angoisse se fait dans son ventre, il ne voulait pas rester enfermé et vivre ainsi le reste de sa vie.

C'est un peu pensif que Yuy prend sa revue après avoir sorti son carnet de notes pour continuer ses recherches. Après il parcourt le sommaire, il sait maintenant par quel article, il va commencer sa lecture. L'usine détruite de L2, avant d'être kidnappé, il avait fait un relevé de toutes les usines susceptibles de cacher une usine d'armement. Il avait effectué un relevé complet des usines qui recevaient un apport en métaux, celle là y était, Heero en était presque sûr mais pour ça il lui aurait fallait son portable avec toutes ses recherches.

Ainsi, c'était les preventers qui détruisaient l'usine pouvait constater le brun après la lecture de l'article, il se demandait qui était en charge de ce dossier. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il feuillète la revue et s'arrête en voyant son visage qui le fixe. On ne peut pas dire qu'il était à son avantage sur cette photo, elle avait été prise à son entrée chez les Preventers pour en faire son badge. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser ?

Ca lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'on le recherchait mais est-ce que c'était le début de l'enquête ou la fin et qu'ils n'avaient plus que cette solution ?

Tout tournait dans sa tête, puis tout à coup son visage se durcit. Comment allait-il pouvoir repartir en mission si son portrait était connu de tout le monde ? Qui avait pu avoir cette idée aussi tordue ?

Après lui avoir fait plaisir et lui avoir remonté le moral, il en aurait bien pleuré. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui resterait à faire dans la vie s'il ne pouvait plus être Preventer ?

Dans un geste d'impuissance, Yuy laisse tomber sa revue et son carnet de note sur le sommier avant de remonter ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

C'est l'extinction du néon UV qui le sort de sa léthargie, il ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir, il devait continuer à se battre. S'il faut pour repartir en mission, il effectuerait de la chirurgie esthétique.

Il se lève du lit et se rend devant la caisse de courses, il était temps de voir ce que son ravisseur lui avait préparé à manger pour la semaine.

Il commence à sortir les biscottes, la margarine, de la confiture d'abricot, deux boites de thon. Cette fois-ci il y a des yaourts aux fruits. Il renverse les pots pour voir s'il n'y a pas du petit lait qui en sortirait, preuve qu'on a peut-être injecté quelque chose dedans avec une seringue. Un paquet sous vide de saucisse sèche qu'il pourra faire dégorger dans de l'eau avec du lait pour la cuire à la poêle.

Il fronce les sourcils en voyant un pot de fromage blanc, c'est bien la première fois que son kidnappeur se trompe sur ses goûts alimentaires, il a horreur du fromage blanc. La seule façon qu'il l'aime c'est avec de la confiture de figue. Heero avait déjà essayé d'en manger avec du sucre, d'autres confitures, il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi mais pour lui s'était infect.

Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, il rendrait le pot la prochaine fois, il continue de sortir les aliments : sucre semoule dans un pot de plastique fermé, café soluble et un pot de confiture de couille du pape. Il reprend le pot de fromage blanc qu'il avait mis de côté et il regarde la confiture. Là, ce n'est plus du hasard, il est sûr de savoir qui est son ravisseur.

µµµ

Quatre regarde les dossiers que Duo lui avait envoyés, un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. S'être porté volontaire pour les recherches lui donnait aussi un avantage, il pouvait voir comment Heero avait procédé. Quels étaient les erreurs qu'il avait commise et pourquoi c'était ses sociétés qui avaient été la proie des Preventers. Il avait voulu voir trop grand, aller trop vite, ses apports en matière première trop gourmands mais ses sociétés fictives noyaient très bien le poisson pour ça pas trop de problèmes.

Winner est interrompu dans ses réflexions par un appel privé sur son vidéophone.

-« Oui Wufei ? » Demande d'une voix enjôleuse le blond.

-« Je venais aux nouvelles, voir si tu progressais ? »

-« J'en suis toujours à l'étude des dossiers. Trowa n'a rien trouvé dans l'appartement de Heero. Le ou les ravisseurs portaient des gants. Sur les tiroirs presque vides, il n'y a aucune empreinte, même pas celles de Heero. D'après Trowa, l'enlèvement s'est fait à l'appartement. » Expose Winner.

-« Et sur quoi se base-t-il pour dire ça ? »

-« Si Heero avait fait ses bagages lui-même, il y aurait des empreintes sur les meubles, je ne le vois pas mettre des gants pour faire son paquetage. » Sourit le blond devant la réflexion du chinois.

-« Oui, c'est sûr ! »

-« Par contre Trowa a un élément perturbateur quand même. » Ajoute Quatre en laissant à Chang le temps de se poser des questions.

-« Winner, c'est sérieux, lâche l'information ! » Peste Wufei.

-« Le philodendron d'Heero était sous système d'arrosage. »

-« Ce n'est pas logique. » Admet le Chinois.

-« Non, pas du tout, cet élément perturbe Trowa aussi. »

-« Vous allez poursuivre par quelle démarche ? »

-« J'étudie les dossiers que Duo m'a remis mais pour l'instant, je ne vois rien qui pourrait nous mettre sur la piste du ou des ravisseurs. » Avoue Winner.

-« Je vais voir avec Maxwell. » Dit le chinois en coupant la communication.

La disparition d'Heero étant une aubaine pour le blond, il n'allait sûrement pas aider activement à sa libération.

µµµ

Zechs regardait les instructions qu'il venait de recevoir. Il soupire avant de remonter à l'étage.

-« Lucrézia, tu sais qui est en charge du dossier pour retrouver Heero ? » Demande le blond en piochant dans le plat de salade que fait sa tendre et douce.

-« Non, je ne crois même pas qu'il y a eu une cellule pour ça, mais je regarde lundi sinon. »

-« Oui parce que mon contact veut être au courant de toutes les démarches. Encore une chance qu'on est bien payé pour ce travail. » Peste Zechs en se rendant dans le salon.

-« C'était une aubaine pour nous qu'il soit venu te contacter, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'accoucher dans un satellite de forage. »

-« C'est vrai. » Admet Merquize en allumant la télévision.

µµµ

Dimanche

Dans sa chambre, Duo lit les dossiers qu'il a faxés à Quatre, c'est vrai qu'il devait faire son résumé pour Wufei, vu l'énervement qu'il a en abordant le sujet, il y a certainement des éléments importants. Il s'en veut un peu d'avoir délaissé ce dossier mais il a eu vraiment trop de travail avec sa mutation.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, ses dossiers ouverts devant lui, il compulse les missions suicides de Yuy. Même s'il connaissait les conditions de réalisations, c'était la première fois qu'il regardait ses dossiers avec les ordres de missions. Lui n'avait eu que les objectifs, ce qu'il devait détruire, pas les raisons.

En regroupant les missions, Duo devait se rendre à l'évidence, tout ressemblait à ce qu'il était en train de démanteler, ça faisait un moment que les Preventers mettaient des bâtons dans les roues du même commanditaire.

Mais ce dernier était moins discret, en partant des anciens dossiers, Maxwell était persuadé pouvoir remonter plus vite au coupable, au salaud qui l'avait obligé à retourner sur le terrain, à quitter sa petite vie pépère.

Mais ce type était un roublard de première, toutes les entreprises étaient des sociétés où l'apport de métaux ne serait pas trop suspect.

Maxwell fronce les sourcils en regardant les documents, ce sont toutes des sociétés avec actionnaires, aucune n'est autonome. Il prend son Gsm et compose le numéro de Wufei, à la cinquième sonnerie, il tombe sur sa boite vocale, ainsi le dragon s'autorise le dimanche de congé. En tout cas, dès lundi il demandera à son équipe de faire une recherche sur les actionnaires des boites qu'ils surveillent pour l'instant.

Il s'occupera en soirée de faire les recherches sur les actionnaires des anciens dossiers. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir discuter de tout ça avec Heero !

En pensant à lui, il compose le numéro de Winner pour voir s'il a avancé dans son enquête, s'il a trouvé une piste. Il pourrait lui demander un coup de main aussi avec les recherches sur les actionnaires.

Il secoue la tête, oui il pourrait mais en même temps, il a envie de le faire seul et surtout Quatre n'a pas le temps de faire ça encore en plus de ses recherches pour retrouver Heero, ni de sa société à faire tourner.

Le blond décroche à la troisième sonnerie.

-« Duo, ça fait plaisir ! Alors tes enquêtes avancent ? »

-« Oui, petit à petit quoi que je venais surtout aux nouvelles pour Heero, voir si tu avais des pistes, si je pouvais te donner un coup de main. »

-« Non, pour l'instant je n'ai aucune piste, la seule chose qu'on sait c'est qu'il a pensé à sa plante, donc il a peut-être été kidnappé en mission. Il y a aussi le fait qu'on a vidé les tiroirs d'Heero avec des gants. »

-« Quoi qu'avec l'annonce, un petit cambrioleur peut avoir voulu voir à récupérer quelque chose. » Propose Duo.

-« Oui, c'est une hypothèse, quoi qu'il aurait été hardi d'aller cambrioler dans un immeuble preventer. » Répond Winner qui cherche comment glisser sur le sujet qui l'intéresse plus.

Quel sera le prochain objectif de Duo pour avoir une marche d'avance.

-« Oui possible. » Admet Maxwell, Trowa s'était bien fait intercepter par Louis. « Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu comme recherches ? »

-« Pour l'instant, j'étudie ce que vous m'avez donné. Je n'ai pas encore vu de lien entre les dossiers. »

Le natté avale sa salive.

-« Si tu as besoin, tu demandes, allez, je te laisse profiter de ton week-end. »

-« Duo ! Merde, il a déjà raccroché. » Peste Winner en jetant son Gsm au pied du lit.

Yasmina vient se blottir dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Sors de mon lit ! Je vais aller faire un jogging, ça va me calmer ça. » Lâche le blond en faisant voler les couvertures.

Mais c'est vrai quand est-ce qu'il pourra interroger Maxwell sur son dossier actuel, s'ils sont toujours interrompus par autre chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de profiter de son dimanche quand ses fonds se faisaient engloutir dans des sociétés fictives et qu'il n'arrivait pas à créer des nouvelles armures mobiles.

C'est toutes ses pensées en tête que Quatre parcourt au petit trot le parc de sa propriété.

µµµ

Wufei en sortant de sa douche voit l'appel de Duo, alors il fait le numéro directement pour avoir le jeune homme. C'était occupé, il essayera de le joindre un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Il se doutait de la raison de son coup de fil et était impatient de savoir son impression sur ses dossiers et ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Quand le natté raccroche, il recompose le numéro du chinois. Ce dernier se précipite alors qu'il commençait juste à s'habiller, c'est avec un essuie autour de la taille qu'il décroche.

-« Salut Wufei, je ne te dérange pas ? »

-« Non, tu as enfin eu le temps de regarder les dossiers ? »

-« Oui, je crois qu'ils sont tous liés. »

-« C'est ce que je pense, comme je suis persuadé que Heero en sait plus qu'il n'y a dans les rapports, ça se sent. »

-« Dès que Quatre l'aura retrouvé, nous pourrons lui demander. » Lâche Maxwell.

-« Toujours rien de ce côté là ? » Interroge Chang en s'essuyant les cheveux d'une main.

-« Je viens de l'avoir, il n'a pas de vraie piste, mais il croit qu'Heero a eu affaire à un professionnel. »

-« Ca c'est certain, il ne m'apprend rien. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire des dossiers ? » Questionne le chinois.

-« Chercher le commanditaire, comme pour ma mission. »

-« Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main. » Répond Wufei tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Dorothy qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre.

-« Je te le demande. » Rétorque le natté avant de lui souhaiter un bon dimanche et raccrocher pour essayer aussi de profiter du reste de la journée.

µµµ

Samedi

Toute la semaine, Heero est assez fébrile et impatient, il attend la venue de son ravisseur, cette fois il essayera de faire tomber le masque.

Yuy avait bien compulsé sa revue et pris des notes. Ca lui avait demandé plus de temps que les autres semaines, son esprit partait en ribote, il pensait encore plus à son ravisseur.

Mais si ce dernier était bien celui à qui il pensait, il savait où il était captif, du moins il le supposait parce que l'emplacement lui posait un problème, où avait-il trouvé des infrastructures pareilles ?

Assis sur son lit, Yuy savoure sa dernière portion de fromage blanc à la confiture de couille du pape. Il se rappelle quand il y a goûté pour la première fois, lors d'un déplacement avec Relena, ils étaient invités à manger chez des connaissances de la jeune femme. C'était tout ce côté protocolaire qui avait pesé au métis, il n'était pas fait pour ça.

En voyant le dessert, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas le manger, de tous les laitages, le fromage blanc l'écœurait. Heero s'était penché à l'oreille de sa patronne pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire, ne voulant pas faire capoter les pourparlers de Relena en offusquant son hôte.

-« Heero fait une intolérance aux laitages. » Précise-t-elle au moment où on le dépose devant son garde du corps.

-« Oh, dire que je n'ai pas d'autres desserts. » Se désole la maîtresse de maison.

-« Ce n'est pas un problème. » Rassure Yuy.

A la fin du repas, alors que la maîtresse des lieux fait visiter sa demeure à Relena, comme souvent Heero reste dans le salon, il n'y avait pas de risques et ça aurait été déplacé de la suivre, ce n'était déjà pas souvent qu'il puisse manger à la table. Mais la jeune fille essayait toujours d'attirer ses bonnes grâces par divers subterfuges, comme l'intégrer à ce genre de repas, il préférait garder un œil sur elle, on ne sait jamais qu'une attaque ait lieu, il pourrait toujours la protéger, elle et ses hôtes, ce n'était que bonni pour la situation politique actuelle.

La nurse arrive avec une petite fille de quatre ans pour la faire goûter. Heero aime les enfants pour leur innocence, la gamine s'avance vers le garde du corps, elle a la fin d'un pot de fromage blanc qu'elle mélange avec une étrange de mixture.

-« Tu veux goûter ? » Demande-t-elle en tendant sa cuillère.

-« Monica ! » S'indigne la nurse.

L'enfant avait fi des recommandations, Heero avait ouvert la bouche, elle avait partagé le fromage avec le jeune homme. Est-ce la simplicité de la gamine ? Elle lui avait donné cuillère par cuillère, alors que la nurse avait ramené rapidement une autre pour sa demoiselle. Est-ce l'envie de lui faire plaisir ? Est-ce le souvenir qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait manger le fromage blanc que comme ça ?

Yuy avait demandé à la nurse, qu'est-ce qui était mélangé au fromage blanc, elle lui avait répondu dans le creux de l'oreille pour que l'enfant n'entende pas. Depuis il sait avec quel fruit était fait la confiture.

Le brun venait de finir sa tasse, il se lève pour la mettre dans le bassin sous l'évier quand il entend grésiller l'interphone.

-« Mets-toi en place, je viens te livrer. »

Tout allait se jouer maintenant, il allait savoir si ses soupçons étaient fondés.

A Suivre…


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

**Réponse impossible par mail : **

LaiyleKawinou : Merci pour la review. Merci pour le compliment, elle est née dans la douleur cette histoire. Il ne fallait oublier aucun élément.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 13

* * *

**

Samedi 

Les mains sur le mur, Heero regarde le sol. La porte s'ouvre, son ravisseur toujours tout de noir vêtu entre dans la pièce. Il dépose la caisse sur la table et s'apprête à prendre l'autre. Quand il a la surprise de voir Yuy relever la tête, un air de défi clairement marqué dans ses pupilles.

-« Pourquoi te caches-tu derrière ce masque Duo ? »

Le brun voit les épaules de son ravisseur s'affaisser un peu, il soulève sa cagoule en disant.

-« Où est-ce que j'ai commis une erreur ? »

-« Tu n'aurais jamais dû me donner du fromage blanc. »

Maxwell se mord la lèvre. Dans la salle de contrôle, Hilde à la main devant la bouche pour ne pas crier. Pourquoi a-t-il enlevé son couvre-chef ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle reste là, anxieuse à attendre le signal de son ami pour ouvrir la porte.

-« Laisse-moi sortir ! » Gronde le métis d'une voix menaçante.

-« Je ne peux pas, le dossier sur lequel je travaille n'est pas terminé. »

-« Tu es un traître ? » S'exclame Heero en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps cependant il ne bouge toujours pas.

Pourtant, tout dans son attitude montre qu'il est dégoûté par l'homme en face de lui.

-« Non, j'ai juste fait ça pour te protéger et t'empêcher de réaliser une mission où tu aurais péri. » Affirme Duo.

-« Tu as préféré laisser un criminel en circulation pour préserver ma vie ! » S'indigne outré Yuy.

-« Non, j'ai effectué ta mission mais avec mes méthodes. »

-« Laisse-moi sortir ! » Insiste le brun en avançant d'un pas.

-« Non et remets-toi contre le mur que je sorte. » Ordonne le natté en montrant la direction.

-« C'est toi qui va m'empêcher de sortir ? Ton complice finira par ouvrir, si je te maintiens enfermé avec moi. »

-« Certainement pas. Il n'ouvrira que sur mon ordre et si tu es sur le mur en position. » Ne le voyant pas bouger, Maxwell ajoute. « Si tu ne me laisses pas sortir, jamais je n'attraperai celui qui en veut tellement à la paix. »

Heero recule directement. Si le natté disait vrai, il devait le laisser sortir pour qu'il retourne au travail. Il écarte les jambes, met ses bras à 180° et la paume contre le mur.

Pendant ce temps, Duo a déposé sa cagoule sur la caisse à reprendre et fait un signe vers la caméra, il commence à reculer quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

Maxwell se sent soulagé, il sait que physiquement il n'aurait pas fait le poids contre son ex-coéquipier. Et rien ne dit qu'Hilde n'aurait pas fini par ouvrir s'il avait été fait prisonnier.

La brune arrive au bout d'un couloir.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! » Se fâche-t-elle. « Il ne devait pas savoir ton identité. S'il sait que je suis ta complice, je risque ma société. Déjà qu'il y a Trowa qui rode par ici. »

-« Il avait deviné. » Dit comme excuse le châtain.

-« Et alors ? Il aurait pu se tromper. »

-« Je m'étais fait une promesse : s'il devinait, je ne lui mentirai pas. En plus, ça fait un moment que j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il sait sur cette affaire. Hilde, je sais que Trowa m'épie. Quatre a une attitude bizarre. Il pose des questions sur des missions, étrangement c'est sur mon travail actuel, pas ce qu'il doit analyser. Je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Je recommence à suspecter tout le monde. Nous agissons tous les deux pour maintenir la paix, j'ai confiance en lui. » Conclut Maxwell à court d'arguments.

-« Mais comment vas-tu le libérer maintenant ? » Interroge la jeune femme en retournant avec lui vers la salle de contrôle.

-« Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais su Hilde. Si je le fais participer à l'enquête, il ne devrait pas y avoir de retombées. Enfin, j'espère. » Soupire le natté.

-« Tu n'as jamais su ? » S'estomaque la brune en s'arrêtant net.

-« J'avais juste imaginé le rendormir avec un sédatif et le ramener chez lui. Mais comment lui administrer ? Je n'ai jamais su. »

-« Je croyais que tu avais pensé à tout ! » Se fâche la jeune femme.

-« J'ai pensé à tout, je n'ai jamais dit que tout serait réalisable. » Admet comme excuse le châtain en déposant la caisse à ses pieds.

Hilde éclate de rire. Duo, c'était ça aussi, l'art de ne jamais mentir mais de détourner la vérité à son avantage.

µµµ

Heero retourne avec sa caisse à son lit. Comme ça il avait vu juste, mais il ne savait toujours pas où il avait trouvé des infrastructures pareilles.

Par contre, il se rappelle très bien la fois où il a dit à Duo à quoi servait sa confiture de figues qu'il gardait pour manger avec son fromage blanc. C'est arrivé le jour où Maxwell avait fini son pot en l'ayant confondu avec le sien de confiture d'abricot.

Enfin, il ne lui avait pas vraiment dit, il avait déposé le fromage blanc devant le natté d'un geste rageur. Surtout que son pot était vide devant lui.

_Flash Back_

-« Et comment je le mange ? » Gronde le métis.

-« Avec du sucre, de la confiture de groseille, nature. »

-« C'était ma confiture. »

-« J'ai confondu, je t'en rachèterai un. Je n'étais pas bien réveillé, j'ai pris le premier pot. » S'excuse le châtain.

-« Tu n'en trouveras pas. C'est Relena qui m'en offre une fois l'an. Tiens, je ne le finirai pas. » Avait-il lâché en partant.

Heero avait encore plus été étonné quand quinze jours plus tard. En revenant des courses, Maxwell lui avait donné un pot de fromage blanc et qu'il lui avait tendu également un nouveau pot de confiture de couilles du pape. Lui n'en avait jamais trouvé, mais il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché, il avait autre chose à faire dans la vie.

_Fin du Flash back_

Yuy soupire, c'est bien la preuve qu'il a trop de temps pour lui puisqu'il pense à ce genre de choses.

Il commence à vider la caisse des vêtements, tout en se demandant combien de temps il faudra à Maxwell pour clôturer son enquête et lui rendre sa liberté. Il aimerait savoir sur quel dossier il travaille. L'action lui manque. Ce qu'il fait avec la revue « L'Univers », c'est travailler dans le vide. Ca ne sert à rien.

Il soupire une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi se sent-il si déprimé tout d'un coup ? Il devrait être heureux d'avoir eu raison, d'avoir découvert son ravisseur. Là, il a l'impression de ne plus avoir d'espoir, d'être dans un cul de sac. Il avait fondé tous ses espoirs sur une libération, sur les messages pour qu'on vienne le sauver. Mais puisqu'il est dans les mains de Duo !

Yuy expulse l'air de ses poumons en se laissant tomber sur son lit. S'il n'avait pas été kidnappé par le natté est-ce qu'il aurait continué à chercher comment s'enfuir ? Oui ! Alors où était la différence entre lui et quelqu'un d'autre ? Il avait confiance dans l'ex-pilote du DeathScythe. Il savait que ce dernier ne mentait pas. Il savait qu'il serait libéré quand l'enquête serait finie. Voilà, où était la différence. N'empêche qu'il avait perdu tout espoir, toute motivation dans sa survie au quotidien.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de tout ce temps ? Déjà continuer comme avant pour ne pas devenir fou. Avec cette idée en tête, il se relève et s'active pour pouvoir lire « L'Univers » et continuer son enquête personnelle, qu'il ait une mission à effectuer à sa sortie de prison.

µµµ

Lundi

Trowa appréciait cette mission : la surveillance de Maxwell. Etre payé pour réaliser quelque chose qu'on aurait bien fait en loisir, il n'y avait rien de plus amusant. Il le suivait toute la semaine, retournant au cirque pour les représentations du week-end.

Le natté ne devait pas l'avoir repéré car il n'avait constaté aucun changement dans les habitudes du châtain. Il partait au travail à 8h pour revenir à 18h. Sa soirée, il la passait sûrement avec les deux filles car la lumière de sa chambre ne s'allumait que quand le salon s'éteignait.

De ce qu'il pouvait constater, il n'avait pas l'air d'un traître. Duo s'occupait de son travail. Barton râlait de ne pas avoir réussi à infiltrer les services. Toutes les fois où il était entré à la recherche de Maxwell, il l'avait trouvé à son bureau et souriant, certainement pas nerveux.

Le brun-roux y passait tous les trois jours sous le couvert de l'enquête sur la disparition d'Heero.

µµµ

Il y avait un moment qu'Howard ne s'était pas rendu à son quartier général, il préférait exercer son travail à distance.

Maxwell accueille son supérieur avec un sourire, ça lui faisait toujours plaisir de le voir.

-« Comment avancent les choses, gamin ? »

-« Bien, Barry vient d'arriver à mettre le mouchard. Nous saurons bientôt d'où provient la marchandise. On va pouvoir suivre cette navette à la trace. L'usine de L2 n'est plus rebâtie, nous sommes tranquilles de ce côté là. Cependant on va encore surveiller un peu. Nous avons prochainement une mission de destruction sur un satellite, ça doit être la dernière usine reconnue pour l'instant. » Enumère le natté.

-« Bien. Je t'amène une série d'actions qui ont été faites dans le monde. Des attentats mais ce ne sont pas des Preventers qui en sont la cause. Peut-être que ça peut te servir dans tes missions. » Dit Howard en lui donnant un listing.

Le châtain le prend et commence à le parcourir des yeux.

-« Quand j'ai un homme qui se libère, je le mets là dessus. » Promet Maxwell en déposant le listing sur un tas de feuilles.

-« J'aimerai que ce soit prioritaire Duo. Si on pouvait classer certaines de ces affaires avant d'autres, ça m'arrangerait. Sinon, je ne te l'aurai pas donné. » Argumente l'ex-Sweeper.

Le natté soupire, encore cette foutue histoire de course entre les sections. De plus en plus, il se dit qu'il ne fera pas carrière dans les Preventers. Son dossier clôturé, il ira voir ailleurs s'il ne peut pas trouver une autre voie.

-« Je vais faire mon possible Howard. Toutes mes forces sont pour démanteler et retrouver cette canaille qui en veut à la paix ! »

-« Oui, ce dossier là est prioritaire. La liste doit passer avant la recherche de Heero Yuy. » Insiste le vieil homme.

-« Ne vous tracassez pas avec ça, ce n'est pas moi qui suis chargé des recherches. C'est Quatre. » Avoue le natté.

Howard s'en va pour regarder comment les autres équipes de sa section s'organisent et s'entretenir avec John, son secrétaire.

µµµ

Quatre, pendant ce temps là, avait racheté l'usine de L2 avec une autre filière personnelle. Il lui fallait aussi des sociétés qui lui rapportent. Maintenant, il allait crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait acheté l'usine de L2. Il allait pouvoir la reconstruire et y installer une usine de textile. Il aura besoin de tenues militaires de toute façon pour une armée. De cette façon, il était persuadé que Duo ne viendrait pas démonter tout son plan.

Satisfait de lui, il prend les dossiers que Maxwell lui a transmis. Il faut qu'il donne le change également, qu'il fasse semblant de chercher Heero et surtout qu'on ne le trouve pas. Il devait trouver une hypothèse plausible mais qui n'était pas la vraie.

Bien installé à son bureau, il sirote une tasse de thé, tout en souriant. N'importe quelle théorie pouvait être envisagée. Il pourrait même faire porter le chapeau à la section preventer d'Arabie. Parce que la section asiatique, c'est un peu gros. Wufei ne goberait pas cette idée. La section européenne ne va pas s'ôter un élément. La section américaine, ce serait Duo qui s'insurgerait contre ça. Oui, il venait de trouver son idée. Il allait orienter les recherches sur la section arabe qui est la plus à la traîne dans cette guerre intersection.

µµµ

Wufei tourne en rond dans son bureau. Il trouve que Winner met beaucoup de temps à trouver une piste. Déjà quinze jours qu'ils savent que Yuy a disparu et personne n'a l'air de se décarcasser pour faire avancer les choses. Chacun à l'air plus préoccupé par ses affaires personnelles que de trouver une solution.

On frappe à la porte de son bureau.

-« Oui ! »

Un soldat y entre, fait un salut et lui tend un dossier avant de partir. Le chinois commence à le compulser. Un attentat vient de faire exploser un temple bouddhiste à Hangzhou. Le voilà avec une affaire en plus sur les bras. Il peut bien pester sur les autres qui ne cherchent pas le métis. S'ils sont autant surchargés de travail que lui, ils ne peuvent pas faire plus. Duo a leur enquête personnelle sur le dos : savoir si Lady Une utilisait bien Herero comme kamikaze. Lui trouvera peut-être ce qui est arrivé à Yuy. S'il a disparu à cause d'une mission ou pour une mission.

Prenant son dossier, Chang se met à le regarder plus en profondeur. Quand il aura fini, il pourra donner un coup de main à Duo pour rassembler les actionnaires des usines détruites lors des missions de Yuy.

µµµ

Mardi

Heero essaye de se motiver en continuant de rassembler les renseignements pris dans le magasine « L'Univers » Pourtant, il se sentait complètement démoralisé. Il lui fallait beaucoup plus de temps qu'avant pour lire un article et en faire la synthèse. Il n'était pas persuadé qu'il ne laissait pas passer des informations. En plus, il n'avait plus goût à la lecture, il arrivait à se concentrer une demi-heure sur quelque chose. Puis il en avait marre et passait à une autre activité.

D'un autre côté, il avait envie de contacter Duo. La solitude ne lui avait jamais autant pesé que depuis qu'il savait qui était son ravisseur. Laisser des messages dans des boites de conserves, est-ce que c'était encore nécessaire ? Il avait envie de faire confiance à Duo. Il avait envie de rendre les armes.

µµµ

Maxwell continuait à visionner les journées du métis, même s'il ne se passait rien. Tout en faisant ça, il travaillait sur l'ordinateur de ce dernier. Il voulait pouvoir lui donner pour qu'il puisse l'aider dans ses enquêtes. Enfin, ça c'était moins sûr. Cependant, il voulait faire un geste. Mais avant de pouvoir lui rendre, il devait lui ôter l'accès à Internet et enlever le modem intégré du portable de Yuy.

Le natté n'avait même pas cherché à savoir quels pouvaient être les dossiers contenus dedans. Non, il estimait l'avoir déjà privé d'assez de choses, sans chercher à passer le mot de passe et s'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu préparer ça avant, cependant il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Heero découvrirait son identité. C'est Wufei qui allait encore râler quand il demandera s'il avançait sur leur enquête. Il avait toujours autre chose de plus urgent à faire.

µµµ

Vendredi

Marie-Meiya s'avance vers sa mère à l'aide de deux béquilles. Elle sourit du plaisir de se tenir debout sans trop d'effort. Lady Une lui répond d'un sourire tout aussi éclatant. Au moins, il y a un peu de positif dans sa vie.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire de sa liste si Trowa ne voulait pas s'en occuper ? Elle n'était pas persuadée qu'il continuait son enquête sur le natté. Pourtant il y avait des fuites dans son service. La section américaine se trouvait toujours sur les mêmes actions que la section de Sank. Duo avait eu accès à tous les dossiers avec ses mots de passe sécurisés. Rien ne prouvait que même si on avait changé les codes d'accès, il n'y avait pas toujours accès. Et puis, il était resté lié avec le sergent Louis, ce dernier avait une haute estime du Lieutenant Maxwell. Peut-être laissait-il passer des informations quoi qu'il en dise ?

Lady Une serre sa fille dans ses bras puis cette dernière repart faire ses exercices. Elle devait mettre quelqu'un sur cette liste sans diminuer ses effectifs. Elle aurait aussi voulu savoir si les ex G-boys s'étaient décidés à rechercher Heero.

N'y tenant plus, elle prend son Gsm et compose le numéro de Trowa. Elle tombe directement sur sa boite vocale. Cette constatation lui arrache un soupir, quoiqu'il y réponde toujours. Barton ne lui a jamais fait défaut.

-« Trowa, j'aimerais un rapport sur tes activités. Tu m'envoies des notes de frais, je voudrais savoir à quoi elles se rattachent. »

Elle espérait qu'il rappellerait rapidement. Son esprit retourne près de sa fille et la regarde pédaler sur un vélo d'entraînement.

µµµ

Comme tous les deux jours, l'ex pilote du HeavyArms est posté près du QG de L2. Il surveille l'entrée. Il ne sait pas sur quel dossier travaille le natté. Il le voit circuler dans son bureau au-dessus de la porte d'accès. Quand Maxwell rentre chez lui, c'est toujours en ligne droite sauf le vendredi où il fait des courses.

Trowa n'a jamais osé entrer dans le magasin pour voir ce qu'il achetait. C'était bien trop risqué, il s'étonnait parfois de ne pas déjà s'être fait surprendre par l'ex 02.

Le soir, quand Duo rentre. C'est le même problème, il ne sait pas non plus, ce qu'il fait. Le hangar lui gâche la vue entre le grillage et la maison, mais la lumière de sa chambre est toujours allumée tard en soirée. Trowa en déduit qu'il reste avec les filles.

Ce vendredi, comme ceux où il l'a déjà surveillé. Le châtain fait ses courses, il en ressort avec deux gros sacs pleins. Il ne doit pas acheter que pour lui, puisqu'il sait que Duo mange à la cantine.

µµµ

Samedi

Avant de se rendre dans la cache, Maxwell ajoute le portable du métis sur la caisse puis un CD rom.

-« Tu es prête Hilde, on peut y aller ? »

-« Oui mais ne traîne pas, j'ai encore du travail à faire. »

-« Heero, mets-toi en position. » Dit-il en poussant sur le bouton de l'interphone.

Le natté voit le brun se mettre contre le mur. Il prend la caisse et se dirige vers les sous-sols. Devant la porte, il attend qu'elle s'ouvre, après avoir signalé sa présence à la brune. Il dépose sa caisse et prend celle préparée par Yuy.

-« Je t'ai rendu ton portable pour tes recherches. Bien sûr, j'en ai enlevé l'option internet. Sur le CD rom, il y a la mission que j'ai détournée. » Explique Maxwell rapidement.

-« Duo, où est-ce que je suis ? » Interroge le métis sans bouger.

-« Sur L2. » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Où as-tu trouvé une infrastructure pareille ? » Précise Heero.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter aujourd'hui. Je repasse demain. » Dit Maxwell en faisant un signe vers la caméra.

Cette simple phrase met du baume au cœur du brun. Demain, il aura des réponses à ses questions puisque Duo avait l'air disposé à y répondre. Mais il allait avoir également de la compagnie. Deux mois sans voir quelqu'un, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça l'affecterait à ce point. Pourtant, rien ne passe sur le visage du brun au moment de l'annonce.

Dès que Maxwell sort de la pièce, il se dirige vers la salle de contrôle.

-« Merci Hilde. Demain, à quel moment ça te gênerait le moins que je passe un peu de temps avec Heero ? »

-« On n'a rien de prévu. Tu n'auras qu'à déclencher l'alarme pour sortir. »

-« C'est ce que je comptais faire. Pour des longues périodes, tu n'as pas besoin de rester en salle de contrôle. Mais n'ouvre que s'il est sur le mur. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Tu sais que tu me vexes parfois avec tes réflexions. »

Duo vient l'embrasser sur la joue.

-« Désolé. »

La jeune femme s'en va pendant que Maxwell s'installe devant l'écran de contrôle. Il sait pourtant que Heero ne va pas changer ses habitudes. Il a encore une chose qu'il doit faire et qu'il n'aime pas du tout réaliser. Il doit trier le sac poubelle d'Heero, mettre les conserves dans les sacs à recycler et le reste dans la poubelle d'Hilde tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y ait rien de suspect. On ne sait jamais que Trowa fasse la même chose que lui, vérifier les poubelles de Hilde.

µµµ

Yuy prend la caisse et se rend vers son lit. Il l'y dépose avant d'ôter le portable, le CD rom et le magasine. Il range ses vêtements malgré l'impatience qui le ronge. Il voudrait voir ce mail qui a déclenché son enfermement. Il est persuadé que Duo a paniqué pour rien, que cette mission n'était pas dangereuse, ni pire que celles qu'il avait déjà faites en solitaire. C'était des missions à risque mais pas kamikaze.

La caisse d'alimentation ramenée près du réchaud, Heero retire la prise de ce dernier pour brancher le chargeur de son portable. Une des premières choses qu'il fait, c'est de regarder s'il n'y a pas moyen de contourner et se brancher sur le net. Même s'il sait qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espoir, il sait ce que vaut Duo en informatique.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, Maxwell avait fait du bon travail. Son portable fonctionnait à merveille, la connexion Internet en moins. Il prend le CD rom à côté de lui et l'introduit dans le lecteur. Quand il voit son adresse personnelle sur le mail détourné. Il ouvre de grands yeux. Comment est-ce que le natté a fait pour récupérer ça ? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Il sait son code sur sa session intouchable. Comment a-t-il pu pirater son portable ? Il regarde la date. Ce n'est pas récent, une semaine avant la mutation de Duo. Ce serait ça qui a déclenché son départ ? Tout serait parti de cette mission.

De plus en plus intrigué, Heero regarde l'ordre de mission copié sur un autre document du CD rom. Plus il lit, plus les yeux du métis s'écarquillent. C'était vraiment une mission à haut risque. Pire que la mission Opoloski, le placement des dix bombes auraient déjà été très risqué à la limite de l'irréalisable. Ressortir en seulement deux minutes cinquante, le temps de programmation du dernier retardateur d'explosif. Il avait une chance sur dix d'en sortir vivant.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y aurait été en se sachant condamné. Il l'aurait fait pour détruire la base et supprimer une menace de guerre. Il faudra qu'il demande à Duo comment il a réalisé cette mission. Surtout qu'il ne se rendait plus sur le terrain. Ca l'avait assez contrarié de savoir que les Preventers perdaient un aussi bon élément de terrain.

Heero était de plus en plus impatient d'être à demain et d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. La deuxième chose qu'il fait, c'est prendre ses notes pour les classer avec les autres documents qu'il a déjà en mémoire dans son portable. Il travaille sans discontinuer jusqu'au moment où les lampes UV s'éteignent.

Il n'en revient pas qu'il est déjà 19 heures, il n'a pas vu le temps s'écouler. Il a une pensée pour remercier Duo qui en lui rendant son portable, lui a rendu une motivation, un objectif. Il avait retrouvé un but clair et précis dans ses démarches. Il se lève pour préparer son repas et regarder ce qu'il a à manger cette semaine.

En vidant les courses, il constate que Maxwell le gâte un peu plus. Cette fois, il y avait des bonbons acidulés dont il raffole, ils sont en nombre raisonnable. Ce ne serait pas le moment d'attraper une rage de dents. En les voyant, Heero ne peut que réaliser que Duo se dévoilait de plus en plus. Il lui aurait donné un autre indice avec ses bonbons pour trouver son ravisseur. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont là que parce qu'il avait trouvé qui le détenait.

µµµ

Dimanche

Début d'après-midi, le natté pousse sur l'interphone et demande.

-« Heero mets-toi en position, si tu veux tes explications. »

Yuy sauvegarde son programme et coupe son portable avant de se rendre contre le mur. Il met les mains dessus à 180°, les jambes écartées.

Duo sourit, ramasse son panier à pique-nique. Il donne un baiser sur la joue de Hilde et s'en va.

Le métis attend avec impatience de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

Maxwell entre et la porte se renferme sur lui. Il fait un signe à la caméra et se rend à la table pour y déposer son panier. Heero est intrigué, mais il ne bouge pas du mur.

-« Viens, ne reste pas là. Assieds-toi. Je sais que c'est face à la caméra à moins que tu ne préfères t'asseoir sur ton lit ? » Propose le natté en sortant un thermos, deux tasses et un gâteau aux pommes.

Le brun laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il hésite entre la place qu'il va choisir, son lit ou la table. Il aurait bien pris la place dos à la caméra près de la porte mais Duo s'y est assis. De toute façon, Maxwell verra ses expressions, alors il finit par tirer la chaise en face du natté. Ce dernier lui sourit en déposant une tasse de café fumante puis un morceau de tarte sur une assiette.

Pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'a rien à craindre, le châtain mord dans son morceau de tarte avant de boire une gorgée du café qu'il s'est servi.

-« Je suppose que tu as des questions ? » Commence le natté après avoir déposé sa tasse sur la table.

-« Hn. »

-« Où est-ce que tu es ? Chez Hilde. »

-« Elle a une société de recyclage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait avec tout ça ? » Accuse Yuy en portant son regard sur sa cellule.

-« La décharge est dans la cour d'une ancienne prison d'Etat. Elle loue pour une bouchée de pain depuis qu'il y a un satellite pénitencier qui ressemble au bagne d'autrefois. » Explique Maxwell.

-« Duo, comment as-tu réalisé la mission Leviator ? »

-« Avec dix hommes, chacun à un emplacement. » Admet le natté.

Yuy fronce les sourcils. Comment a-t-il pu en si peu de temps être opérationnel ?

-« Tu as fait la mission à quelle période ? » Demande le brun certain qu'il avait fallu un moment au sergent pour rassembler son équipe et faire tout ça.

-« A la date prévue. » Affirme le châtain en haussant les épaules.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de son ancien colocataire, Duo continue.

-« Howard était trop content d'avoir une chance de se placer devant Lady Une. Il m'a offert tout ce qu'il me fallait pour réaliser la mission. J'ai eu une semaine pour tout préparer alors que j'étais encore à Sank. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Je n'aurai pas cru que tu sois un traître. » Lâche dégoûté Heero.

-« Ma seule motivation au combat, c'est la paix. A qui profite mon talent, je m'en fous. » Dit Duo vexé par les accusations.

Comme Yuy continue de le regarder, de la haine dans les yeux. Maxwell soupire.

-« Ma venue ici n'est pas aussi innocente que ça. Les cinq dernières missions que tu as effectuées en solitaire pour Lady Une. As-tu trouvé un lien commun entre elle ? »

-« Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'aide ? » Crache littéralement le brun.

-« En faisant l'opération Leviator, j'en ai profité pour pirater les disques durs des ordinateurs de l'usine. Je suis presque persuadé que tout est lié. Que c'est le même commanditaire, mais je manque de temps pour tout analyser. » Expose posément le natté.

-« Pourquoi je t'aiderai ? » Insiste le métis.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie. C'était même ce qu'il réalisait en solitaire depuis des mois. Mais quel était l'avantage de faire bénéficier de son travail à son ravisseur ?

-« Préserver la paix et retrouver la liberté plus rapidement. » Rétorque le châtain.

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Je me doute que tu dois y réfléchir. » Dit Duo en prenant un CD rom dans le fond du panier. « Dans le doute, je t'ai mis sur ceci tes cinq missions. »

-« Je les ai sur mon ordinateur. »

Maxwell sourit et range le CD rom.

-« Tu veux la fin de la tarte ? Parce que le thermos et les tasses, je dois les reprendre. »

Dire que le jeune homme n'avait pas touché à sa tasse de café, ni à son morceau de tarte.

-« Vous étiez combien pour effectuer mon enlèvement ? » Demande d'un coup Yuy en voyant le natté jeter le contenue de sa tasse dans le WC.

-« J'étais seul, je reste seul. Hilde n'est là que pour les portes. Elle n'est pas ma complice. Tu veux la tarte ? » Insiste Duo le regard dans celui de son ami.

-« Hn. » Acquiesce le métis.

-« Va te mettre en position. » Dit l'ex 02 avant ajouter quand Yuy est contre le mur. « Je reviendrai te voir au milieu de la semaine. »

Le métis en est presque heureux. Ca va lui couper sa semaine un peu de compagnie.

Duo va jusqu'à l'interphone en marche arrière, il pousse sur le bouton d'alarme. Dans les deux minutes la voix de Hilde s'élève.

-« Oui. »

-« Tu peux m'ouvrir ? » Demande le natté en poussant sur l'interphone avant de se rendre en marche arrière vers la porte.

Heero se dit que ce n'est pas la confiance qui l'étouffe. D'un autre côté, dans le même cas, il aurait fait pareil.

A nouveau seul, Yuy prend le reste de la tarte et se rend sur son lit. Il repense à leur discussion. Il est presque émerveillé par le professionnalisme de Maxwell. Il ne commet aucune erreur. Il a réussi à le surprendre seul. Il a effectué la mission Leviator dans les temps. Et en plus il est en train d'arriver aux même conclusions que lui en bien moins de temps. Par contre, il ne sait toujours pas comment il a eu accès à sa boite mail.

A Suivre…


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Dimanche

Trowa regarde son Gsm dans la navette qui le ramène de sa filature du natté. Il prend connaissance des messages qu'on lui a laissés, le plus ancien date de vendredi. Il est maintenant trop tard pour reprendre contact avec le Général. Il fera ça tout à l'heure dans le courant de la matinée, il n'est pas persuadé qu'elle apprécierait se faire réveiller à 6 heures du matin.

Encore une chance que le cirque est situé sur ce satellite à moins d'une heure de vol de L2. Il n'a pas dormi beaucoup ces derniers temps, il va faire un somme dans la navette ainsi qu'une sieste l'après-midi. Dès qu'il arrivera, il devra s'occuper des animaux.

Trowa espérait que Lady Une accepterait son rapport par téléphone. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir se déplacer jusqu'au centre de remise en forme ou la base de Sank. Quoi qu'elle aime moins la deuxième solution. Seule Jennifer devait être au courant du double jeu de son patron. Est-ce un double jeu puisque c'est seulement pour marquer plus de points dans cette guerre des sections ?

A 9 heures, le brun-roux fait une pause dans le changement des litières des animaux. Il s'adosse à la cage d'un vieux lion et sort son téléphone.

-« Lady Une, je ne sonne pas trop tôt ? » S'informe Barton.

-« C'est une plaisanterie ? Il y a plus de quarante heures que je vous ai sonné. » S'indigne le Général en sortant du salon pour ne pas gêner Marie-Meiya qui regarde la télévision.

Dimanche est sacré, surtout qu'elles reviennent du centre de revalidation. Sa fille en profite pour s'abrutir de dessins animés et se reposer des efforts physiques de sa quinzaine au centre.

-« Je ne peux pas garder mon téléphone branché en filature. » Explique Trowa.

-« Vous avancez ? »

-« Il ne bouge pas beaucoup en dehors du travail et de chez lui. Je ne sais pas vérifier ce qu'il fait quand il est à l'intérieur des bâtiments. » Précise Barton, il n'allait pas se griller tout seul non plus.

-« C'est votre ami ! » S'exclame la femme.

-« Peut-être mais je ne peux pas venir plus souvent. On ne se côtoyait qu'un peu. Je vais paraître suspect. » Argumente le brun-roux.

Lady Une devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-« Et la disparition du sergent Yuy ? » Lâche d'un coup le Général.

-« Je ne sais pas mener toutes les enquêtes de front. »

-« Ce serait une bonne excuse pour aller le voir plus souvent. » Dit-elle presque surexcitée.

-« Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui le détenez prisonnier quelque part pour me donner des excuses ? » Se révolte Trowa.

-« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il me serait plus utile sur le terrain que perdu à ça ! » S'indigne Lady Une.

-« De toute façon dès que j'ai des nouvelles pour l'un ou pour l'autre, je vous le dis. » Lâche Barton en raccrochant.

Lady Une n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'il utilisait déjà cette excuse là. Justement parce qu'il n'avait plus confiance en elle. La prochaine fois qu'il se rend sur L2, il se rendrait au bureau preventer de Maxwell. Peut-être y aurait-il un dossier en évidence pour l'orienter dans son enquête.

Oui, demain, il agira ainsi.

µµµ

Lundi

Maxwell regarde son rapport et soupire. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il avait mis un mouchard sur cette navette pour rien. Elle se rendait seulement dans un hangar pour charger la marchandise en provenance d'ailleurs.

Avec son rapport en main, Duo se rend à la salle de réunion espérant y trouver Doug.

-« Salut les gars. » Lâche le Lieutenant en poussant la porte.

Son équipe est là au complet, enfin ceux qui ne sont pas en faction ailleurs. Ronald vient de revenir de L3 puisque le mouchard a été placé par Barry et qu'il reste sur l'usine pour l'instant.

-« Bonjour Lieutenant ! » Répondent-ils en cœur.

-« Doug, j'aurais besoin de toi ! »

-« Je suis à vous. » Dit l'homme en se levant et venant directement vers le natté.

-« J'ai besoin que tu me trouves toutes les entreprises qui livrent dans ce hangar. Pas rien que les plus courantes, je les veux toutes et depuis au moins trois mois. »

-« Bien, Lieutenant. Je laisse tomber le reste pour l'instant ? » Questionne-t-il en regardant le nom.

-« Délègue, on ne peut pas se permettre de rater une voie. »

-« Bien, parce qu'on n'avance pas vite sur votre autre liste. » Soupire Doug.

-« C'est secondaire, tu peux me la rendre, je ferai ça en soirée. »

Doug fait un salut et se rend à son pupitre pour revenir rapidement avec le listing dont une seule mission a été élucidée.

-« Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport entre nos enquêtes et une querelle d'étudiants. » Admet Doug en lui expliquant ce qu'il a déjà effectué.

-« Justement, je ne vais pas mettre une équipe là dessus. On est trop près du but. Des nouvelles de Barry ? » Interroge Maxwell en se rendant au pupitre de Levy.

-« Non pas depuis deux jours. Mais l'usine est au ralenti. Par contre, l'usine de L2 vient d'être rachetée. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demande le jeune homme.

-« Il faut faire une enquête pour trouver l'acquéreur. » Répond le châtain. « Puis on surveille, on verra si on repasse à l'action. »

-« Je préviens Robert. Il m'enverra les photos des gens qui ont visité les ruines, je sais qu'il en a fait. Ca va nous aider. »

Stanislas vient trouver Duo.

-« Lieutenant, un certain Trowa Barton vous cherche au sein du QG. »

-« Merci, j'y vais. »

En quittant la salle de réunion, Maxwell doit avouer que ce n'est pas pour le rassurer que Trowa sorte de l'ombre plus souvent. Soit, il a découvert des choses soit, on commence à le presser. C'est là qu'il va devenir le plus imprévisible et le plus dur à surveiller.

-« Salut vieux frère. Quoi de neuf ? » Apostrophe Maxwell en voyant le brun-roux adossé à côté de la porte de son bureau.

-« J'espère que tu pourrais m'en donner justement. Tu n'as pas de nouvelles pour la disparition d'Heero ? » Questionne Barton en donnant un coup de rein pour se redresser.

-« Il vaut mieux voir Quatre pour ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps avec mon enquête. » Admet Duo en introduisant son passe dans la porte de son bureau.

-« Et tu travailles sur quel dossier ? »

Maxwell se retourne et sourit au brun-roux.

-« Je cherche un connard qui essaye de relancer la guerre en construisant des usines d'armures Mobiles. »

-« Ca ne te gêne pas de me le dire. »

-« Tro' si une guerre redémarre, nous serons à nouveau en première ligne. Tu es aussi concerné que moi. Ce n'est pas toi qui va me tirer une balle dans le dos. »

-« Donc Heero est secondaire. » Soupire Trowa.

-« Certainement pas. Cependant, s'il savait que je passe plus de temps à le chercher qu'à arrêter ce malade, c'est un coup de poing dans le ventre que j'aurais en le libérant. J'ai déjà donné, je passe mon tour. » Avoue le natté.

Trowa a l'œil qui pétille à l'allusion. Entré dans le bureau à la suite de Maxwell, Barton laisse son regard détailler l'ensemble. Il avait attendu de voir Duo s'éloigner de son bureau pour entrer dans le QG. Il avait espéré que le châtain aurait du désordre et une piste pour lui en venant quand il n'y était pas. Mais non, tout était en ordre sous des fardes de cartons.

Quoi qu'en dise Lady Une, être ami avec Duo n'était pas tellement un avantage. Il avait plus de remords à violer son intimité. Surtout qu'il voyait de ses yeux que le natté n'avait rien d'un traître.

µµµ

Dans son bureau personnel, Quatre crée des pistes pour que son idée tienne la route. Il ne fait pas ça seul, Yasmina lui donne un coup de main. Il faut bien qu'on croit que c'est la section Arabe qui a fait disparaître Heero. S'il vient avec une piste sans aucun fondement, il ne détournera pas longtemps les autres des vrais objectifs.

Deux heures plus tard, ils ont réussi à construire un bon dossier. Winner le met sous son bras, il embrasse rapidement la jeune femme. Il lui donne le message à faire paraître dans la presse pour le rachat de l'usine de L2 et quel genre d'installation il veut mettre en place. Il y a également le nombre d'emplois qu'il veut créer, tout ce qui est nécessaire pour avoir le beau rôle face aux autorités locales et la population. Cette fois si les Preventers abattent son usine se sont eux qui passeront pour des méchants.

Satisfait de lui et de son génie, le blond se rend au port spatial pour rejoindre Wufei au sein de son QG à la section asiatique.

µµµ

Lady Une regarde les rapports qui s'amoncellent sur son bureau. Jennifer est très compétente. Cependant, elle n'a pas son pouvoir de décision.

Le fait de rester absente durant quinze jours lui donne toujours une accumulation de travail quand elle passe à Sank pendant la semaine de repos dans les soins de sa fille.

Si le Général passe beaucoup de temps avec sa fille au centre de revalidation. Quand elle est à Sank, c'est surtout la gouvernante qui en a la charge. C'est elle qui lèvera la gamine, après elles iront se promener au parc.

Lady Une retrouvera sa fille et la gouvernante pour le repas de midi. Le précepteur prendra la relève dans l'après-midi. Pour l'instant, elle doit abattre du travail et régler le maximum de transaction et donner ses ordres à Jennifer qu'elle puisse les exécuter en son absence.

En une journée, le général avait réussi l'exploit d'arriver à la moitié de son retard. Les missions en attente étaient réorganisées. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez le travail de Jennifer qui lui simplifiait grandement la vie.

Elle avait même pris le temps de manger avec sa fille à la terrasse d'un café. Ecouter la demoiselle raconter ce qu'elle avait vu.

-« Maman, j'aimerai un chien. »

-« Plus tard pourquoi pas quand tu n'auras plus à te rendre au centre de revalidation. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas le prendre là-bas. C'est Georgina qui l'aurait plus que toi. »

-« J'en ai quand même envie. » Admet en soupirant la fillette.

Passant sa main dans les cheveux brun-roux de la gamine. Lady Une sourit, elle se lève directement pour retourner au travail.

µµµ

Mardi

En début d'après midi. Le général prend son attaché-case et l'ouvre pour un tirer un rapport. En voyant la liste que lui a faite Noin, elle soupire. C'est vrai qu'elle doit encore trouver quelqu'un pour effectuer les recherches.

Lucrézia a commencé son septième mois de grossesse. Elle lui attribuerait bien. De toute façon, à part de l'administratif, on ne peut pas dire qu'on puisse encore l'envoyer sur le terrain.

Poussant sur le bouton de son interphone.

-« Jennifer, faites-moi venir le sergent Noin. »

Dans les vingt minutes, la jeune femme entre. Elle est adorable avec son ventre qui arrondit une robe verte dans les tons des couleurs preventer. On pouvait dire qu'elle faisait attention aux détails et que son état ne changeait rien à son statut militaire. Elle était un exemple pour les autres femmes du service.

-« Vous vous rappelez la liste que vous avez constituée ? »

-« Oui, mais pas de toutes les missions. » Admet la jeune femme.

Cette dernière espérait que son supérieur n'avait pas égaré le travail et qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander de la reproduire de tête.

-« Je vous charge de tenter de les élucider. » Dit Lady Une en tendant la farde qu'elle a fait il y a quinze jours.

-« Mon état ne me permet plus d'aller sur le terrain. » Rappelle Noin parce que l'enfant de Zechs était ce qu'il y avait de plus important sur Terre après son père bien sûr.

-« Je m'en doute. Vous remontez le plus loin que vous pouvez dans les recherches et vous envoyez une équipe sur le terrain s'il faut en dernier recours. »

-« Bien, mon général. Je m'y attèle directement. » Dit Lucrézia en faisant un salut militaire avant de partir.

La porte refermée, la future mère ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. S'ils avaient su qu'on lui attribuerait ces enquêtes. Ils vont encore prendre de l'importance. C'est Zechs qui va être ravi de le savoir ce soir.

Quand son époux est mis au courant, il descend directement dans son bureau au sous-sol pour en informer qui de droit et savoir comment ils doivent gérer ces enquêtes.

-« C'est une bonne chose. Vous me transmettez les résultats avant de les transmettre à Lady Une. » Dit le contact.

-« Pas de problème. Ce sera fait comme ça ! » Répond Merquize. « Je vous ai envoyé les dossiers sur lesquels j'ai travaillé aujourd'hui. »

-« C'est bien. »

µµµ

Quatre sourit en frappant sur la porte du bureau de Wufei. Celui-ci met un certain temps à répondre. Pourtant, le blond entend bien qu'on rassemble des papiers donc il y a quelqu'un. Il frappe à nouveau en précisant.

-« C'est moi, Quatre. »

Il n'allait pas lui laisser le temps de tout ranger au risque de passer à côté d'éléments essentiels pour sa survie.

-« Entre. »

C'est ce que fait Winner. Il constate qu'il y a un tas de papiers qui s'amoncelle dans un coin et que le portable vient d'être fermé. Il se demande sur quel dossier peut bien travailler le chinois. En tout cas, celui-ci est le plus susceptible de gober son plan. Comme ça il gagnera encore un peu de temps.

-« Voilà, j'ai fait des recoupements à droite et à gauche. J'en viens à me demander si ce ne serait pas la section arabe qui aurait enlevé Heero. » Commence à exposer Quatre.

Chang regarde ce que lui montre le blond et finit par adhérer à son idée.

-« Je vais demander à Sally qu'elle regarde un peu tout ça. »

-« Et toi, tu travailles sur quel dossier ? » Demande Winner.

-« Normalement, c'est le travail de Maxwell, mais il tarde à le faire. Je recherche les investisseurs dans certaines sociétés. »

-« Oh ! Dans un dossier preventer ? » Questionne une fois de plus le blond.

-« Non, les missions effectuées par Yuy. » Admet Chang.

-« Tu trouves quelque chose ? » S'informe Quatre en étant dans ses petits souliers.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être remonter à lui par-là. Il faudra qu'il demande à Yasmina de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de traces et rapidement.

-« Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour y travailler. Maxwell est peut-être plus loin et a déjà découvert des pistes. Tu as déjà fait le tour des autres avec ton information ? »

-« Non, tu étais le premier. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Trowa. Il est toujours sur boite vocale. » Soupire Winner.

-« Laisse-lui un message, il rappelle toujours. »

-« Je vais te laisser. Je vais aller voir si je trouve Duo à son QG. » Dit le blond en tendant la main pour lui dire au-revoir.

A peine sorti du quartier général asiatique. Quatre s'engouffre dans sa voiture. Pendant que son chauffeur le conduit à l'aéroport. Il contacte Yasmina afin qu'elle vérifie s'ils ont pris assez de précautions pour masquer leurs traces. Tout était une question de vitesse. En espérant que Duo n'avait pas déjà commencé ses recherches.

Encore une chance pour lui que Maxwell et Chang préféraient confronter leurs bilans que de travailler ensemble. C'était sa seule chance, s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils vont encore en perdre pour savoir qui aurait raison.

O°O

Fin d'après-midi, Winner pousse la porte du QG de L2. Il se rend directement au bureau du natté. Cependant la porte est fermée à clef.

Contrarié par ce retard dans ses projets, il sort son Gsm pour joindre l'ex 02.

-« Duo, je suis devant ta porte de bureau. »

-« Je suis en débriefing. Soit tu attends une petite heure, soit tu repasses demain. »

-« C'est au sujet d'Heero. » Tente le blond pour faire se presser le châtain.

-« La réponse est la même et plus tu me tiens la jambe plus ça va durer. » Peste le natté de s'être fait interrompre.

Ses hommes attendent, il y a un blessé dans le lot qui attend de pouvoir consulter un médecin. Même si la blessure n'est pas dangereuse, sinon il l'aurait fait soigné avant le débriefing, Maxwell n'aimait pas devoir agir de la sorte. Un blessé, c'était que la mission n'était pas assez préparée. C'est ça qui l'énervait le plus, c'était d'être pressé par le temps et ne pas pouvoir agir à sa guise. Et il devait risquer la vie de ses coéquipiers.

Comme Winner a raccroché, Duo peut reprendre le dossier. Une bombe mal placée avait fait effondrer la toiture sur ses hommes alors qu'ils se repliaient avec les disques durs d'une usine de L3.

Il y avait un blessé, la perte des disques dures. Sûrement du retard dans l'élaboration de la prochaine mission. En plus, il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles des sociétés qui venaient déposer de la marchandise dans le hangar. Oui, c'était une mauvaise journée pour Duo, en plus, il avait un début de mal de tête dû à un surmenage.

En revenant vers son bureau, Maxwell soupire. Quatre l'attend, une chaise lui a été amenée. Il a le portable sur les genoux, il gère ses dossiers en attentes.

-« Ah te voilà ! On va pouvoir discuter. » Sourit le blond en sauvegardant ce qu'il fait, puis il ferme son portable pour le ranger.

Duo sort ses clefs, ouvre son bureau. Il se rend à ce dernier pour en sortir un flacon d'aspirine. Il en croque une avant de boire un peu d'eau à sa bouteille.

-« Tu as mal à la tête ? Tu veux que je repasse ? » Questionne Quatre qui souhaitait intérieurement qu'il ne dise pas oui.

S'il n'est pas bien, le natté sera moins sur ses gardes et plus à même de faire des bêtises.

-« Tu n'as pas attendu une heure pour repartir maintenant. Ca va passer. » Dit Maxwell en se massant les tempes.

-« Je commence ? » S'informe Winner à mi-voix.

-« Vas-y que je puisse rentrer chez moi. »

-« J'ai laissé une copie du dossier chez Wufei et si tu veux des précisions, tu peux me sonner. » Admet-il en déposant une farde devant le natté. « Je dois avoir trouvé une piste pour retrouver Heero. Cependant je dois encore investiguer. »

-« Oh et c'est dans quelle direction ? » Demande Duo tout en ouvrant la farde pour la compulser.

Il parcourt le texte écrit de la petite écriture serrée de Winner. Au bout de cinq minutes, il commence à trouver le temps long alors il ajoute un élément.

-« Je me demande si ce n'est pas la section arabe qui le détient pour diminuer la puissance de la section Européenne. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Questionne le natté en plissant le front.

Le blond se lève et fait le tour du bureau pour venir lui expliquer. Il n'avait pas eu ce désagrément avec le chinois.

-« Regarde, en faisant une recherche, j'ai constaté que chaque fois qu'Heero a fait une mission. La section arabe était sur le coup et Heero leur a coupé l'herbe sous le pied. »

-« Donc, tu vas chercher dans ce sens ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Oui, voir s'il n'y a pas eu un mouvement de troupes vers Sank, le jour de son enlèvement. » Argumente Winner.

-« Tu as su déterminer quand il a disparu ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Non pas vraiment parce que la mission Leviator, il l'a encore effectuée. » Explique Quatre en se demandant quand Duo arrêterait de lui poser des questions.

Son dossier tenait la route en apparence, mais il n'avait pas encore su changer des paramètres au sein de la section Arabe. Yasmina s'en occupe depuis hier.

-« Quelle est ta prochaine étape ? » Questionne Maxwell.

-« Essayer de déterminer la date de sa disparition avec des mouvements de troupes. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un seul puisse maîtriser Heero. » Développe Winner.

-« Tu veux un coup de main ? » Demande Duo.

-« Si tu as le temps avec ton travail. » Sourit Quatre. « Au fait, ça avance ton dossier ? »

-« Il y a toujours moyen de trouver un peu de temps. Je peux rogner sur mes heures de sommeil. » Admet le châtain.

-« Je ne veux pas t'épuiser non plus. »

-« Si j'ai du temps, je te contacte pour savoir ce que tu as besoin comme recherche. » Propose Duo.

-« C'est vraiment sympathique de ta part. »

-« Si tu as fait le tour, je vais rentrer. »

-« Essaie de te reposer. » Dit Winner compatissant.

Le natté se lève et se rend à la porte, le blond sur ses talons. Ce dernier râle. Mais comment est-ce que Duo avait encore réussi à ne pas parler de ses dossiers ? Il allait finir par croire que Maxwell se méfiait de lui.

De son côté, Duo était satisfait que sa journée se finisse. Demain sera peut-être meilleur ? Encore une chance que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il a son entretien avec Heero.

Tout en introduisant la clef dans la serrure de la maison, Maxwell se demandait comment Quatre pouvait en être arrivé à cette conclusion là. Il faudra qu'il vérifie un peu sur ses papiers personnels. Si Heero veut bien travailler avec lui, il pourrait lui demander de voir s'il voit une différence entre son dossier qu'il a gardé et le dossier que Winner vient de lui transmettre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il y ait une vraie guerre entre les secteurs. Surtout qu'il savait où était Yuy.

A Suivre…


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Mercredi

Heero attend avec impatience que Duo vienne le voir. Il a l'impression que sa vie n'est plus qu'une longue suite d'attentes. Même si, depuis qu'il a récupéré son portable, il ne s'ennuie plus. Entre la lecture, ses recherches, la lecture de « L'Univers » et les jeux, les journées passent rapidement. Cependant, il est de plus en plus impatient d'avoir un contact avec son ravisseur.

Il doit admettre qu'il est bien traité. Mieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été durant aucune détention. De savoir que c'est Duo son kidnappeur le rassure et diminue ses angoisses. Il vit mieux sa captivité.

D'un autre côté, il ne sait plus trop comment il doit se comporter. Est-ce qu'il doit attendre que l'ex 02 le relâche ? Est-ce qu'il doit continuer à chercher à sortir ? Il était tout aussi partagé dans l'attitude qu'il doit avoir en cas de libération. Devait-il faire juger Duo pour son emprisonnement ? Est-ce que s'il arrivait à s'enfuir la liberté serait son seul objectif sans chercher à faire tomber les coupables ? Il en est là dans ses réflexions. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé de solution acceptable à ses yeux.

Il a aussi beaucoup réfléchi à la proposition de Duo. S'il acceptait, il aurait accès à des informations plus confidentielles. Il n'était pas obligé de donner toutes ses conclusions en retour.

Durant toute l'après-midi, Heero n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il fait. Il regarde régulièrement l'heure. Vers 18h, il entend dans l'interphone.

-« Heero ! »

Directement Yuy se lève pour se mettre en position.

-« Non, viens, j'ai à te parler. »

Une boule se fait dans le cœur du métis. Ce n'est pas possible. Il a tellement envie d'un peu de compagnie, il ne va pas lui demander via interphone.

-« Je vais venir après 19h. Ca t'intéresse que j'apporte des plats chinois ? »

Yuy pousse sur le bouton rouge.

-« Pourquoi pas. »

-« Bien, à tout à l'heure. »

Et l'interphone se tait. Le brun ne comprend pas pourquoi cette simple phrase le remplit de bonheur. C'est en retournant vers son lit qu'il réalise que la voix du natté n'est plus modifiée. En plus, il connaît bien ses horaires pour le prévenir à l'avance de ne pas se préparer à manger. Ca le confirmait dans son idée que la caméra enregistrait ses faits et gestes à moins que Duo ne passe ses soirées devant les écrans, ça devait lui ôter tous les loisirs.

Heero secoue la tête, il n'allait pas commencer à plaindre Maxwell.

A 19h15, l'interphone grésille.

-« Mets-toi en position Heero ! »

Le métis ne se fait pas prier pour s'exécuter, Duo sourit en le voyant. Tout dans son attitude donne l'impression qu'il est impatient. Quand le brun est debout contre le mur. Maxwell se tourne vers son amie.

-« Je t'appelle quand je veux sortir. »

-« Je te préviens quand je suis prête. » Ajoute-t-elle.

Le natté parcourt le couloir avec son sachet, il s'arrête devant la porte.

-« J'y suis, tu peux ouvrir. »

Heero est toujours en position quand la porte s'ouvre.

-« Bonne soirée ! » Dit Hilde au moment où elle enclenche la fermeture de la porte.

Duo n'est pas certain de passer vraiment une bonne soirée. Quoique ça lui faisait du bien au moral d'aller le retrouver dans sa prison. Il se sentait moins coupable. C'était une des raisons qui le poussait à fournir des aliments qui plaisaient à Heero. Il ne lui aurait jamais donné du hareng sachant qu'il ne l'aime pas.

Comme l'autre fois, le métis attend l'accord de Duo pour quitter le mur bien qu'il ait déjà descendu ses bras le long du corps dès que la porte s'est refermée.

-« Viens. » Dit Maxwell en lui tendant deux baguettes. « On va manger ensemble à même les plats. » Ajoute-t-il pour qu'il soit moins méfiant.

Pourtant Heero ramasse les baguettes sur la table à la place du natté.

-« Ce n'est pas dit que si je voulais que tu prennes des baguettes empoisonnées, je n'aurai pas usé de ce stratagème pour que tu choisisses les miennes. » Dit en souriant le châtain.

Yuy devait admettre que son ex colocataire avait raison, alors il se lève et va chercher sa fourchette afin de manger. Ce qui fait éclater de rire Maxwell.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'empoisonne ou te drogue ? Alors que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai réalisé pour te sauver la peau. »

-« Je n'ai que tes dires pour le certifier. » Dit Heero en s'asseyant à la même place que l'autre fois.

Tout en discutant, Yuy venait de prendre une décision. Il continuerait à chercher un moyen de sortir seul ou qu'on le retrouve. S'il était libre par ses propres moyens, il ferait condamner Duo. Si par bonheur pour le natté tenait sa parole et qu'à la fin de la mission il lui rendait sa liberté. Lui aussi le laisserait libre, ce serait un échange standard.

Duo prend un paquet et commence à manger. Ca ne sert à rien de le proposer à Heero. Ce dernier ne mangerait que ce que Maxwell aurait goûté auparavant, il le savait très bien.

Ils mangent en silence. Le châtain tendant la barquette après avoir mangé un peu de pâtes piquantes, puis il prend le porc sauce aigre doux. Il fait le tour de tous les paquets avant de manger à son goût. Il sait que le métis ne se méfie plus. Maxwell sourit en pensant qu'il pourrait lui dire avoir pris un antidote avant d'être venu ici. Simplement pour voir sa réaction, cependant il n'est pas là pour le tracasser, ni le tourmenter.

-« Tu n'as pas des questions à me poser ? » Demande après un moment le natté.

-« Quand est-ce que je sors ? »

-« Autre que celle-là. » Sourit Duo.

-« Il y a une cellule de recherche ? » Interroge après un moment de réflexion le métis.

-« Pour te retrouver ? »

-« Hn. »

-« A part Wufei, Quatre et moi ? Je ne sais pas. Trowa est sur autre chose. » Dit Maxwell avant de reprendre un peu de porc avec ses baguettes.

-« Tu fais partie des recherches ? C'est d'un commode. » Lance sarcastique Yuy.

-« Disons que c'est surtout Quatre qui est chargé de ça. Nous suppléons, Wufei et moi. » Avoue le natté.

-« Trowa est sur quel dossier ? » Demande le métis à tout hasard.

-« Je ne suis pas certain mais il y a des fuites à Sank de ce que m'a dit Louis. Je crois que je suis dans le collimateur de Lady Une. Trowa me surveille. » Avoue le châtain en haussant les épaules.

Ainsi Barton pourrait rapidement venir mettre fin à sa captivité. Il devait trouver le moyen de lui faire arriver un message.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivent à la fin du repas. Ils se sont tenus compagnie plus qu'autre chose.

Duo vient de rassembler les raviers vides, lui laissant ceux où il reste encore quelque chose.

-« Reprends-les, je n'ai pas de quoi les mettre au frais. » Dit Heero en les repoussant vers le natté.

-« Tu veux un frigo ? » S'informe le châtain.

-« Pour le mettre sur quelle prise ? » Demande Yuy.

-« C'est vrai, tu as raison. »

-« Tu as l'intention de me garder encore longtemps prisonnier ? » Questionne par acquis de conscience le brun.

-« Je n'en sais rien. Ca ne dépend pas de moi. Tu as pris ta décision pour me donner un coup de main ? » S'informe Duo.

C'était qu'en même le but de sa visite.

-« Je n'ai pas les moyens techniques pour le faire. »

-« Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la revue ? Qu'est-ce que tu notes dans ton cahier ? Je t'amènerai les documents qui te manquent sur CD rom. »

-« Tu m'amèneras ça le samedi ou un autre jour ? » Questionne Yuy plein d'espoir alors que rien ne transparaît sur son visage.

La demande est tellement inattendue pour Maxwell qu'il change son fusil d'épaule. Parce que si Heero a envie de compagnie et qu'il peut obtenir son aide par ce simple fait autant en profiter.

-« Ca peut se faire un autre jour et suivant l'avancée de tes recherches. On peut en discuter de temps en temps. Faire des briefings pour recouper nos informations. » Propose-t-il.

-« J'aurai besoin de savoir ce que tu recherches vraiment. »

-« Je te l'ai dit. Voir qui tire les ficelles. Trouver le dénominateur commun. Savoir si le propriétaire des usines détruites est le même. »

-« J'aurai besoin du net. » Tente Yuy.

-« Heero, on est allé à la même école. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance. Nous sommes dans deux équipes différentes. Même si tu me promettais de ne pas utiliser le net pour prévenir de ta détention. Tu le ferais parce que tu n'estimes pas que ce serait mentir. »

-« Donc tu ne comptes pas me libérer. »

-« En tout cas pas avant d'avoir coincé le coupable. » Affirme le natté.

-« Mais tu veux que je t'aide. »

-« J'aimerai. Je suis conscient que tu es dans une drôle de posture et que tu peux très bien m'aiguiller dans une mauvaise direction. Cependant, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux pas assumer trois dossiers en même temps. Quatre si je compte celui de ton kidnapping. » Sourit le châtain à sa dernière remarque.

-« Je vais faire les recherches. Je verrai bien si je te donne mes informations. »

-« Il faudra bien que tu en lâches un peu si tu veux que je t'amène d'autres données. » Dit Maxwell en se levant pour se rendre à l'interphone.

La sirène se fait entendre, le natté revient à la table rassemble tout dans son sachet.

-« Mets-toi en position, elle ne va pas tarder. »

Yuy se lève de la place qui fût la sienne pendant le repas. Il attend patiemment que l'interphone grésille.

-« Je t'ouvre Duo. »

Le natté part à reculons pour surveiller le jeune homme.

µµµ

Trowa en faction devant la maison de Hilde avait failli se faire surprendre par le livreur de plats chinois.

Il faut dire que faire la même chose chaque soirée pouvait faire baisser l'attention, il était moins sur ses gardes. Une fois que Duo était rentré, il ne se passait jamais rien. La lumière de la chambre de l'ex 02 ne s'allumait jamais avant 23h et il la coupait vers 23h30.

Il est 21h30 qu'une sirène déchire la nuit. Directement, Barton se met sur ses gardes. De toute évidence, elle provient de la maison de Hilde. Pourtant, il n'y a pas d'effervescence dans l'habitation. Il voit juste l'ombre de la brune se rendre dans la cuisine d'un pas calme.

Qu'est-ce que c'est cette alarme ? Au bout d'un moment, le brun-roux voit la silhouette de la jeune femme suivie de celle du natté revenir vers ce qui doit être le salon. Ils vont disparaître de sa vue. Il en a encore pour une heure trente avant que Duo ne parte vers l'étage.

Mais l'histoire de la sirène le tracasse. Il voudrait pouvoir rentrer dans la maison pour mieux surveiller Maxwell. Cependant, il est persuadé qu'il se ferait surprendre directement.

µµµ

Wufei avec l'aide de Sally compulse les notes que lui a laissées Quatre. Plus les deux Preventers font des recherches, plus ils sont persuadés d'être sur la bonne piste.

Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas tout le temps qu'ils aimeraient pour avancer. La section asiatique n'est pas prête à laisser certains de ses éléments perdre du temps pour aider la section européenne à retrouver l'un de ses meilleurs éléments.

Alors les deux jeunes gens travaillent un peu en soirée, mais il y a encore la vie privée. Le mari de Sally l'attend, tout comme Dorothy pour Wufei.

µµµ

Quand Quatre pousse la porte de son domaine privé, il trouve Yasmina qui est toujours sur l'ordinateur. Il y avait une tasse de café, un percolateur, sur une assiette le reste de son repas, elle avait dû passer sa journée à changer des données.

-« Tu rentres tard. » Dit la jeune femme sans quitter son écran du regard.

-« Oui, mais j'ai su voir les deux en une journée. J'ai perdu du temps à attendre Duo. Wufei, je l'ai convaincu. Duo, c'est moins sûr. J'en ai profité pour aller voir les usines de L2 également, j'ai perdu une journée. » Soupire le blond en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil de la pièce.

Il se prend les tempes entre les index et commence à se les masser.

-« Tu as mangé ? » Demande Yasmina en le voyant faire.

-« Non. »

-« Attends, je vais aller te faire quelque chose. » Dit la jeune femme en voulant se lever.

Quatre l'arrête d'un geste.

-« Reste, je vais réveiller la cuisinière, elle est payée pour ça. Tu en as assez fait en deux jours. » Admet le blond en prenant son téléphone. « Tu veux manger avec moi ? »

-« Tout dépend de ce que tu vas manger ? » Admet la jeune femme.

-« Je n'en sais rien. Je vais lui demander de me réchauffer ce qu'elle avait préparé. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre des heures un plat spécial. » Soupire Winner.

-« Il y a eu du couscous. Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un spaghetti ? » Demande Yasmina.

-« Je n'aime pas le couscous. Mais c'est juste pour caler mon estomac. » Dit Quatre.

Les sonneries se font dans le cornet. Le blond commence à soupirer et taper du pied sur le sol. La voix ensommeillée de la cuisinière se fait.

-« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Faites-moi monter quelque chose à manger dans mon bureau. » Et il raccroche.

La jeune femme sourit au blond avant de se remettre au travail.

-« Arrêtes, tu as assez travaillé. » Ordonne Winner.

-« Je finis ça, que je sache où je me suis arrêtée. »

Les deux jeunes gens dînent en tête-à-tête.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ? » Demande Yasmina en se rendant au lit où le blond l'attend.

-« Je vais rester au bureau et travailler. Il faut bien faire rentrer l'argent. Mes projets coûtent chers. »

Après s'être embrassés, Winner coupe la lumière.

µµµ

Jeudi

Levy saute presque sur son lieutenant quand il arrive au bureau.

-« J'ai l'information, c'est Monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner qui a racheté l'usine de L2. »

-« Ah bon ! Il ne m'a rien dit l'autre jour. » Rétorque le natté quand il se remet de la surprise. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va en faire ? Est-ce que tu le sais déjà ? »

-« Oui, il y a une annonce faite par sa secrétaire. Ce sera une usine de textile. »

-« Mais pourquoi sur L2 ? » S'étonne Maxwell. « Trouve-moi le communiqué de presse que je regarde ça de plus près. »

-« On laisse reconstruire ? » Demande le sous-lieutenant.

-« Pour l'instant oui. Ah, et demande à Doug de vérifier dans le listing de l'entrepôt de L3 s'il n'y a pas des filières de Winner qui l'utilisent. » Ordonne Duo en partant vers son bureau.

Pourquoi Quatre ne lui a pas parlé de cet achat ? Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui ennuyaient Maxwell dans le comportement de son ami. Arrivant à son bureau, il hésite. Est-ce qu'il sonne au blond ? Est-ce qu'il attend d'avoir plus d'informations ? L'envie de Winner d'en connaître plus sur ses dossiers n'est pas normale. Il ne pouvait être arrivé à la conclusion que l'enlèvement vient de la section arabe. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Puisqu'il n'y a pas de lien entre les dossiers dans cette voie là. Lui savait où se trouvait Yuy et savait que les pistes étaient faussées et surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas remonter à lui.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? D'un autre côté s'il a quelque chose à cacher et qu'il lui pose des questions, Quatre deviendra plus méfiant.

Pourquoi ce dilemme ? Avec quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait aucun scrupule. Mais voilà, c'était Winner, son ex coéquipier, c'était déjà assez traumatisant de penser que peut-être il pourrait être coupable. Cependant, il ne pouvait mettre aucune piste de côté.

µµµ

Heero avait beaucoup réfléchi durant la nuit. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé ce que Quatre avait trouvé comme piste. Est-ce qu'il pouvait appeler Duo pour lui demander ? Est-ce que de le faire ne créerait pas des problèmes relationnels entre eux ? C'était une simple question. Il n'y avait rien d'urgent et de grave. Tout compte fait, il attendrait samedi pour lui demander.

Après avoir déjeuné et fait ses cents exercices. Heero se rend dans sa salle d'eau pour faire sa toilette matinale derrière la tenture. Même s'il est impatient de se remettre au travail, il voulait garder un certain rituel.

Depuis que Duo lui avait rendu son portable, Yuy n'avait presque plus regardé les DVD. Tout comme la lecture était devenue secondaire. Il avait fini son troisième volume de l'enfant de la Terre. Il était impatient d'avoir la suite.

Il gardait juste cette série pour passer la demi-heure avant l'extinction des feux. Ses messages codés dans les livres rendus n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir marché. Cependant, il continuait à les laisser, comme un mot dans une conserve.

Duo n'étant pas venu lui dire d'arrêter, il ne devait pas encore être tombé dessus. Il ne voyait toujours pas comment contacter Trowa. Au moins, maintenant, il avait de l'occupation intéressante. Ce que cherchait Maxwell, Heero avait commencé à le faire avant son kidnapping. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de véritable dénominateur commun à part que toutes les sociétés étaient des entreprises de capitaux qui reversaient une grande partie de leur bénéfice. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé à qui et sans le net ça allait être très compliqué de le savoir. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il cherchait vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait demander comme renseignements à Duo ?

Heero soupire, il voulait bien faire des recherches mais encore fallait-il qu'on lui donne les moyens de les faire. Quoiqu'il pourrait toujours demander toutes les informations sur les cinq sociétés. On verra bien ce que demandera Maxwell en contre partie.

µµµ

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, le téléphone sonne dans le bureau du natté.

-« Gamin, je viens au rapport. »

-« Ca avance doucement pour l'instant, j'ai un homme en repos. La dernière mission a été un fiasco, j'ai rendu mon rapport à John. »

-« Oui, je l'ai devant les yeux. Je téléphonais surtout pour ma liste. » Précise Howard.

-« J'ai dû la mettre un peu de côté. La première, c'est une bagarre d'étudiants. Je n'ai pas encore su aller plus loin. » S'excuse Duo.

-« Ce n'est pas trop grave, l'autre dossier est plus important et puis je suppose que tu passes du temps à rechercher Heero aussi ? »

-« C'est surtout Quatre qui le fait. » Admet Maxwell il n'allait pas se cacher derrière des fausses excuses.

-« Dès que tu as des nouvelles sur un dossier ou l'autre tu me fais signe. Sur ma liste directe. » Rappelle-t-il.

Le natté soulève un sourcil, puis il secoue la tête. Il n'allait quand même pas soupçonner tout le monde. Il deviendrait paranoïaque ? Il faut croire qu'avec le temps, ce métier ne lui réussissait pas. Il faudra qu'il pense à changer encore son fusil d'épaule.

µµµ

Zechs remonte de son bureau à la cave, il vient s'asseoir à côté de Lucrézia qui tricote une brassière dans les tons bleus. Le blond met sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.

-« Où en es-tu dans tes recherches ? »

-« Pas très loin. » Admet la future mère.

-« Voilà, la première c'est une bagarre entre étudiants. Mon contact a demandé à ce que tu attaques la deuxième mission. Quand tu auras trouvé, tu donnes la première à Lady Une de manière à ce que mon contact aie toujours une marche d'avance. »

-« Qui lui a résolu la première ? » Demande Lucrézia.

-« Il a quelqu'un déjà sur cette liste. » Avoue Zechs.

-« Et tu sais qui c'est ? » S'informe la future mère en rangeant son tricot.

-« Non, il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Tu prépares la layette en bleu. Tu sais si c'est un garçon ? » Demande le blond.

-« On avait décidé de ne pas demander. Le bleu est plus passe-partout. » Admet Lucrézia en venant se blottir dans les bras de son homme.

Ce dernier vient d'allumer la télévision.

µµµ

Vendredi

Lady une prépare les bagages et ce qu'elle doit emmener au centre de revalidation pour son travail. Cette semaine de repos dans le traitement de Marie-Meiya avait de nouveau filé. Pour elle le temps passait toujours trop vite quand elle était à Sank. Elle avait tellement de choses à faire en si peu de temps.

D'après ses renseignements, Trowa serait en faction toute la journée à observer Duo. Le général trouvait que cette enquête n'avançait pas très vite. Il ne lui transmettait pas tellement d'informations depuis le temps qu'il était dessus. C'est vrai que d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas à faire à n'importe qui.

Barton lui a bien expliqué qu'on ne suit pas Maxwell comme n'importe qui, sinon on se fait repérer. La jeune femme veut bien l'admettre. Cependant le brun-roux n'est pas le premier venu non plus. Pour finir, elle se demande si les fuites proviennent bien du natté.

-« Ma chérie. » Lance Lady Une quand la jeune fille rentre de sa promenade avec la gouvernante.

-« Oui, maman ! »

-« Il faut que tu prépares tes affaires pour retourner au centre de revalidation. »

-« Déjà ? Maman, j'en ai marre. » Bougonne la gamine.

« Moi aussi » Pense la jeune femme. Cependant elle rappelle à sa fille.

-« Tu sais bien ce que le médecin a dit. Dès que tu ne marcheras plus qu'avec une canne, tu pourras suivre de la kiné à domicile. Ici on a encore besoin de tous les appareils sophistiqués pour te muscler. »

-« Et je pourrais aller à l'école comme les autres enfants ? »

-« Bien sûr ma chérie. »

-« Tu dois encore repartir au bureau ? » Interroge la fillette en venant se lover dans les bras de sa mère.

-« Non, j'ai tout réglé cette après-midi avec Jennifer. J'irai juste faire un saut demain matin. Nous partirons comme d'habitude dimanche matin pour être là dans l'après-midi. »

µµµ

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Duo reçoit les déclarations de presse de Winner pour le rachat de l'entreprise de L2.

Le coude sur le bureau, le menton dans la main, il le parcourt.

_« Je crois que c'est important pour la relance d'après guerre d'investir dans divers secteurs. J'ai la chance de ne pas avoir de problèmes financiers, de manger à ma faim depuis que je suis né. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde._

_ « Un ami m'a décrit la vie sur L2 et je ne peux rester insensible. En achetant cette société et en y construisant une usine de textile. Je vais pouvoir créer de l'emploi et tendre une main à cette population digne que sont les gens de L2 »_

Le natté se voit mal détruire cette usine pour plusieurs raisons maintenant. La première : il n'a pas de vraies preuves et la deuxième : avec un discours pareil, il se mettrait la population de L2 sur le dos. Tout le discours de Winner en fait un saint.

Le châtain se gratte le menton. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus confiance dans le blond ? Une accumulation de petites choses en était la raison première. Néanmoins, la plus grande c'était sûrement le dossier sur la disparition de Heero.

µµµ

Le cirque vient de se poser sur L2. Trowa en avait fait la demande. Catherine ne pouvait rien refuser à son petit frère. Elle voyait bien qu'il s'épuisait en allers-retours. Autant raccourcir les distances et puis il y avait longtemps que le cirque n'était pas revenu sur cette colonie. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Trowa après avoir aidé à l'installation du cirque, se dirige vers le QG. Duo est réglé comme du papier à musique. Il sait où le trouver. La seule chose qu'il ne sait pas, c'est ce qu'il fait dans les locaux de la section Preventer. Cependant, il ne peut y revenir si rapidement sans paraître suspect.

Il a donné rendez-vous à Catherine au magasin de quartier de Duo. Comme ça il aura une bonne excuse pour entrer à l'intérieur. La jeune femme devant faire des courses pour le cirque. Elle n'apprécie pas trop l'enquête qui est menée sur le natté. Toutefois ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas aider son frère.

Comme tous les vendredis, après avoir acheté sa revue « L'Univers » dans la librairie à côté du drugstore, Maxwell y entre pour faire ses achats.

Catherine y est déjà à rassembler les provisions. Après avoir laissé une marche d'avance au natté, Trowa y entre également. Il cherche sa sœur, tout en évitant le châtain. Cette dernière est au rayon fruits et légumes où elle remplit son caddie de poireaux, de carottes, de céleris pour faire sa soupe légendaire. Une alimentation qui ne coûte pas grand chose mais qui tient au corps.

-« Tu as fini tes achats ? » Demande Trowa.

-« Presque. »

-« Après nous attendrons près de la caisse pour nous mettre dans la file derrière lui. »

-« S'il n'y a que ça à faire, ça ne peut pas lui porter préjudice. » Admet Catherine.

C'est ce qu'ils font quand le natté arrive. Ils se glissent derrière lui. Sur le tapis, Maxwell met ses conserves et attend son tour.

Le brun-roux donne un coup de coude à sa sœur et lui montre l'ex-02. Avec un léger soupir, Catherine se jette à l'eau. C'est vrai que dans des circonstances normales, elle l'aurait fait.

-« Duo ! Duo ! C'est bien toi ? » Demande-t-elle en espérant qu'il n'y a pas de crispation dans sa voix.

-« Catherine ? Trowa ? Quel bon vent vous amène ? » Demande-t-il en se retournant pour serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de tendre la main à l'ex 03.

-« On vient d'arriver sur L2. Le cirque va y rester deux mois. J'espère que tu viendras à une représentation. » Explique la saltimbanque.

-« Bien sûr en deux mois, je vais bien trouver le temps. » Sourit Maxwell.

Trowa commence à mettre les courses de sa sœur sur le tapis. La caissière dit bonjour au natté avant que ce dernier ne se mette au début du tapis pour mettre ses courses dans une caisse en carton. Barton en profite pour mieux regarder tout ce qu'a acheté son ex-coéquipier. Il n'y a que des conserves aussi bien fruits, légumes ou viande. S'il ne mange que ça, à la longue, il va avoir des carences alimentaires d'un autre côté c'est vrai qu'il mange à la cantine, ça doit être plus sain.

Il doit aussi constater que tout est en portions individuelles. Ils sont pourtant trois à manger. S'il ne voulait pas paraître suspect, il se gratterait bien le crâne tellement les courses de son ex coéquipier l'étonnent parce que ça il en est persuadé, Duo mange avec les jeunes femmes puisque sa chambre n'est jamais allumée sauf après 23 heures. Ce n'est pas à cette heure là qu'il va se faire à manger.

Après avoir payé, Maxwell se tourne vers la jeune femme.

-« Où vous êtes-vous installé ? On ne sait jamais que j'y fasse un saut ce week-end. »

-« Dans le grand parc, comme l'autre fois. » Répond Catherine en commençant à ranger ses courses dans des sacs en plastique.

-« Ok, à la prochaine ! » Lâche le natté en sortant du magasin.

Ca va encore être plus difficile de semer Trowa si le cirque est sur L2. D'un autre côté, il sait pourquoi ils étaient dans ce magasin. Afin de regarder ce qu'il a acheté. Il n'est pas dupe, il y a des commerces beaucoup plus près du cirque que celui-là. Et il est persuadé que Barton n'est pas derrière lui pour l'instant. Catherine a besoin de lui pour ramener toutes les courses. Le brun-roux s'est tendu son propre piège.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, Trowa veut s'esquiver pour reprendre sa filature.

-« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » Gronde Catherine les deux mains sur les hanches. « Il n'en est pas question, j'ai besoin de toi pour ramener les courses. Tu m'as fait venir ici. Tu m'aides à rentrer. »

Barton regarde vers la porte, puis cède. Dès qu'il aura ramené tout ça au cirque il retournera chez Hilde en espérant que le natté est bien rentré directement. Cependant, il ne voit pas pourquoi ce serait différent depuis qu'il le surveille, Duo n'a jamais varié de rituel.

Avec un sandwich en main, Trowa reprend la direction de la demeure du châtain. Quand il arrive, il voit Duo sur le pas de la porte. Il dit au revoir à Hilde et sa copine.

-« Prenez votre temps, amusez-vous bien. Fêtez bien votre anniversaire de rencontre. » Dit ce dernier en secouant la main.

Barton continue à observer le natté quand les deux jeunes femmes ont quitté l'enceinte de la rue. A son grand étonnement, les lumières du salon et de la salle à manger s'éteignent. Le châtain va sûrement monter dans sa chambre. Mais aucune lumière ne s'allume dans la cage d'escalier. Où peut bien être Duo ?

Comme au bout de dix minutes tout reste dans le noir et que Maxwell ne réapparaît pas à l'extérieur comme Trowa l'avait cru un moment. C'est vrai que le jeune homme aurait pu sortir pour ne pas manger seul.

Barton silencieusement rentre dans l'enceinte de la décharge après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'alarme, il ouvre la porte.

Tel une ombre, il se glisse à l'intérieur. Il voit un rai de lumière en dessous de la porte qui donne à la cave, que peut bien faire le natté là ? Il s'avance prudemment à l'affût du moindre bruit. On ne sait jamais qu'il remonte. Précautionneusement, il abaisse la clenche. Il retient son souffle espérant qu'elle ne grince pas, ni la porte quand il la tire à lui pour l'ouvrir.

Pas un bruit, il y a juste de la lumière. Il longe le mur. Il descend les marches en béton. Au moins, elles ne grinceront pas sous son poids.

Duo est assis devant des écrans, un pupitre complet, des lumières qui clignotent. Dans l'angle de vision qu'il a, il n'arrive pas à voir ce que regarde Maxwell.

Peut-il prendre le risque de s'avancer ?

A Suivre…


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Vendredi

Duo se doute de ce qui peut arriver maintenant. Il n'est pas dupe. Il aurait très bien pu éviter cette intrusion dans la maison de Hilde. Pour ça il lui suffisait de laisser la lumière allumée dans la salle à manger et le salon.

D'un autre côté, Maxwell en a assez de protéger ses gestes. Le tout est de savoir maintenant comment va réagir Trowa. Est-ce qu'il va comprendre ce qui l'a motivé ? Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il va pouvoir faire ? Il ne va pas l'enfermer. De toute façon, il n'a qu'une cellule de prête. Et puis Catherine doit savoir où se rendait son frère.

Depuis que Hilde lui avait dit qu'elles sortiraient en amoureuses vendredi, le natté retournait toutes ces questions dans sa tête. Puis, il avait pris le risque.

µµµ

Trowa essaye de voir ce que regarde Duo quand il le voit tirer en arrière la chaise à côté de lui.

-« Tu n'aurais pas plus facile de voir en venant t'asseoir à côté de moi ? » Questionne Maxwell sans arrêter de regarder ses écrans.

Barton se demande depuis quand il sait qu'il est là ! Est-ce qu'il a fait du bruit ? Il n'a pas l'impression pourtant !

Il rentre dans la pièce et voit qu'un des écrans filme le début du couloir. Tout s'explique pour lui. Il pouvait être aussi silencieux qu'il voulait, il était repéré. Néanmoins lui n'a pas vu la caméra. Sûrement un œil fixe dans le mur, sinon il l'aurait vu. Cependant il n'aurait pas su échapper à son observation.

Il contourne le natté pour venir voir ce qu'il y a sur les autres écrans. Il y en a trois autres. Le premier montre une salle vide mais qui a l'air habitée. Le deuxième est éteint et le troisième sert à visionner des images filmées. Des images de la pièce réalise-t-il.

Tout d'un coup, il voit apparaître Heero. Duo ralentit l'avance accélérée et observe. Le passage du métis est rapide, il va seulement dans la pièce derrière le rideau. Il en ressort dans les trois minutes et il se rend dans un angle mort de la caméra.

-« Avant de me juger, lis ça ! » Dit Duo en tendant un dossier après il repousse sur l'avance rapide.

Barton est intrigué, on dirait presque que Maxwell savait qu'il viendrait, puisque tout est préparé.

Il tire la chaise pour s'asseoir et parcourt ce qu'on lui a tendu.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande Trowa après dix minutes où il a lu mais également observé Duo couper l'avance rapide pour regarder les rares fois où le brun entre dans le champ de la caméra.

A un moment donné, il l'a vu venir devant le réchaud pour se préparer à manger puis retourner dans l'angle mort.

-« C'est la mission sur laquelle Lady Une voulait envoyer Heero en solitaire. » Explique le natté en coupant la cassette.

Il était arrivé au moment du direct.

-« Comment l'as-tu eu ? » S'informe Trowa.

-« Un hasard quand je vivais encore en collocation. » Admet le châtain en regardant le brun-roux une fraction de seconde avant de porter ses yeux sur l'écran.

-« Pourquoi ? »

Duo change de position sur sa chaise afin de faire face à Trowa.

-« Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas été faire cette mission ? Il fallait bien que je trouve une solution pour le protéger de lui ! Je n'aurai pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Je n'ai vu que ça ! » Admet Maxwell en montrant la cellule.

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir relâché après ? » Insiste Barton.

-« Il y aurait eu d'autres missions suicides. Il faut que j'arrête celui qui menace la paix. Après je lui rends sa liberté. »

-« Qui te dit qu'il ne risquera pas encore sa vie dans des missions aussi risquées ? » Demande le brun-roux qui avait décidé de se faire l'avocat du Diable.

-« Lady Une m'a rendu un fier service. Sa tête est connue partout. Si elle pouvait remettre des annonces régulièrement ce serait encore mieux. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'on peut très bien être plus utile à élaborer des missions qu'à les faire. » Avoue le natté son regard passant de l'écran au saltimbanque.

Une interrogation muette passe dans le regard émeraude, alors le châtain reprend.

-« Je lui ai confié une enquête. »

-« Il sait que c'est toi qui le garde enfermé ? » S'étonne Barton qui n'a pas réussi à garder son masque d'impassibilité.

-« Il l'a découvert, oui ! » Sourit Duo.

Trowa se sent un peu dépassé par les évènements. Si Heero sait et qu'il aide Duo pourquoi ce dernier continue-t-il à le maintenir enfermé ?

-« Pourquoi ne pas le libérer ? » Demande une nouvelle fois Trowa puisqu'il ne trouvait pas la réponse avec son analyse de la situation.

-« Vous êtes aussi butés l'un que l'autre ! » Lâche Maxwell un rien énervé. « S'il ne m'avait pas démasqué, je l'aurai libéré dès que la paix aurait été préservée. »

-« Je peux te dénoncer. » Rappelle le brun-roux.

-« J'ai pris le risque. Je pouvais encore te mener en bateau longtemps. Il suffisait que je laisse des lampes allumées dans le salon ou que j'allume la lumière de ma chambre avant de redescendre. Tu ne serais jamais entré dans la maison. » Indique le natté en scrutant le visage en face de lui.

Barton doit bien admettre que Maxwell a raison. C'est parce qu'il était intrigué par le changement dans les habitudes de natté qu'il était entré.

-« Tu as fait ça pour quelle raison ? »

-« Lui sauver la vie. Retourner sur le terrain ne me plait pas mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. S'il avait vu cet ordre de mission, il y serait allé. »

Tout se tient pour Trowa, son ami a raison sur toute la ligne.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demande l'ex 03 en montrant l'écran.

Duo s'avance et allume le quatrième écran, une vision thermique se fait.

-« Il est sur son lit les trois-quarts de la journée pour échapper à la caméra. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fait. Il peut y lire, regarder des films et depuis que je lui ai rendu son ordi, il doit faire des recherches. Du moins, il doit ordonner ses idées. Je ne suis pas stupide, je lui ai coupé le net. »

-« Tu aurais pu mettre une caméra mouvante. » Peste Trowa en s'avançant pour voir s'il sait voir ce que fait Heero.

-« Je crois que je l'ai privé d'assez de choses. Il a droit à de l'intimité. » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Tu vas rester jusqu'à quelle heure ? » Demande Barton.

-« A 22 heures, il fait sa vaisselle et s'installe dans son lit. A 23 heures, la cellule est dans le noir sauf le WC. » Explique le natté.

-« Tu pars quand ? »

-« A 22h30. »

-« Tu fais ça tous les soirs ? » S'étonne le brun-roux.

-« Bien sûr ! »

-« Toi, non plus tu n'as plus de vie ! » Remarque Barton. « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. » Dit-il en montrant l'écran.

-« S'il se rend plus à la toilette. S'il n'est pas bien. Il ne dira rien, je dois pouvoir anticiper ses désirs. » Explique Maxwell en jetant un œil à son dossier.

Cependant, il le repose. Howard attend mais il n'a pas envie aujourd'hui. Il est fatigué de ses journées à rallonge.

-« Je peux te poser une question ? » Demande Trowa.

-« Parce que tu t'es gêné depuis un moment ! » Sourit Duo.

-« Tu préviens les autres quand ? »

-« Je ne le fais pas. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention, c'est qu'on continue à le chercher. Ici, il est en sécurité. »

-« Pourquoi moi ? »

-« Tu étais sur mon dos bien avant que Lady Une ne remarque sa disparition. Pour qui m'espionnes-tu ? » Interroge Maxwell.

Barton dévisage son ex-compagnon de guerre. Il n'est pas dupe, s'il a accepté de répondre à toutes ses questions, c'est pour avoir une réponse à la sienne. Néanmoins, il est étonné surtout de s'être fait repérer depuis si longtemps.

-« Lady Une. » Répond-il après un moment.

Le châtain fronce les sourcils. Là, il ne comprenait plus rien.

-« Toujours cette histoire de fuites ? » Interroge le natté après un moment de silence où il a observé l'écran.

-« Tu es au courant ? » S'étonne le brun-roux.

-« Louis m'en a parlé. » Admet le natté. « Et je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai bien volé un dossier en partant, mais le reste, je l'ai trouvé seul. Lady Une n'aurait pas été plus loin ! Elle aurait perdu les données que j'ai trouvées dans l'usine qu'on a détruite. Je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir bafouée outre mesure. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Je n'y croyais pas non plus, surtout que les fuites continuent. Je te vois mal demander à Louis de te renseigner sur ce qui se passe à Sank. » Avoue Trowa se levant pour partir.

Il voit la liste sur le pupitre devant le châtain.

-« Qui t'a donné cette liste ? » Demande Barton en la prenant pour mieux la regarder.

-« Howard, je devrais m'en occuper mais je n'ai pas trop le temps et mes hommes sont plus utiles ailleurs. » Admet le châtain en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Le brun-roux la repose et s'en va. Duo ne le raccompagne pas. Cependant, il suit sa progression à l'aide des caméras de surveillance. Tout compte fait, il a eu raison de lui faire confiance, du moins il l'espère.

µµµ

Barton rentre au cirque. Il n'est même pas 22 heures.

-« Tu es déjà là ? » S'étonne Catherine qui connaissait aussi bien les horaires de Duo que son frère ?

-« Nous avons eu une discussion. Ce n'est pas lui la taupe. » Explique Trowa en rentrant dans sa roulotte.

-« Ca devrait te réjouir. Quoique je n'y ai jamais cru. » Affirme la rousse en s'asseyant à la table.

-« Oui, mais il y a quand même une chose qui me reste en travers de la gorge. » Avoue Trowa en venant se mettre à côté d'elle.

-« Dis-moi. Tu sais bien que ça ne sortira jamais d'ici. » Rassure Catherine en voyant l'état de son frère.

Elle était la seule pour qui il laissait tomber son masque d'indifférence.

Après un soupir Barton raconte la suite de sa journée, ce qu'il a fait en repartant du cirque. La jeune femme l'écoute sans l'interrompre.

-« Je trouve ça bien moi qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui cherche à montrer à Heero que sa vie est importante. A le voir agir, tu as voulu risquer la tienne pour une cause. » Rappelle la rousse.

Trowa réalise que sans le coup de poing que sa sœur lui a donné, il y a plusieurs années, c'est vrai qu'il serait mort à l'heure actuelle. Il avait eu besoin d'un coup pour le ramener à la réalité et pouvoir écouter Catherine. Personne n'a encore réussi à faire passer ce message à Heero. L'action de Duo sera peut-être le déclencheur. Il ne doit surtout pas interférer dans son histoire. Même s'il n'est pas d'accord que Maxwell ne prévienne pas Quatre et Wufei. Il doit faire confiance au natté et le laisser mener son plan au bout pour le bien d'Heero.

Par contre, il peut faire quelque chose pour aider Duo. Puisque Lady Une lui a confié comme mission de retrouver une taupe. Comme cette dernière n'est pas Maxwell, il va tout mettre en œuvre pour la démasquer. Surtout qu'il a une petite idée derrière la tête. Cette liste ne lui est pas inconnue. Il l'a vu, c'est même Lady Une qui lui a montré. Si c'est Howard qui l'a donnée à Duo, alors que ce dernier n'était plus à Sank. C'est que c'est quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipe de Sank qui l'a remise à Howard.

Mais qui ? Ca il allait le découvrir. Dès demain, il partirait pour Sank.

µµµ

Au moment de se coucher, Heero est nerveux. Demain, Duo lui rend visite. En soirée, il a fini le troisième volume de la saga d'Ayla. Il est également impatient d'avoir la suite. Jamais Maxwell n'a oublié sa parole. Il lui met régulièrement le volume suivant sans attendre qu'il ait fini l'autre.

Heero laisse aussi un message à l'intérieur parce qu'il doit bien constater que la série est lue. Bien qu'en état impeccable. Mettre un message à l'intérieur est plus susceptible d'être découvert. En espérant que la personne qui lise derrière lui le voit et qu'elle le décrypte. Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop subtile ? En tout cas, il ne peut pas se permettre de faire autrement, un message écrit. Si Duo feuillète le livre, il le verrait ça il en est certain. Les lettres entourées plus discrètes pouvaient passer inaperçues sans lecture, il a vérifié.

Il a également trouvé comment prévenir Trowa. Cependant pour ça, il lui faut du temps et gagner la confiance du natté. Lui prouver sa bonne volonté et son envie de l'aider. Pour ce faire, il va bien devoir donner des informations qu'il a eues, il espère que Duo ne les a pas qu'il soit mis rapidement en confiance. Ce serait un coup de poker. Il en est toujours là dans ses réflexions quand la lumière s'éteint. Il n'a pas lu grand chose dans le livre qu'il tient en main. Néanmoins ce n'est pas trop grave, il n'accroche pas à ce roman policier sur base d'éléments génétiques. « _Le troisième jumeau »_ met du temps à démarrer. Il lui donne encore deux chapitres puis il abandonnerait, c'est le premier livre qui ne lui plait pas. En huit semaines de détention, il ne pouvait pas trop en vouloir à Duo. Et depuis qu'il a récupéré son portable, la lecture est devenue secondaire également.

µµµ

Samedi

Heero n'a pas passé une bonne nuit, il s'est retourné dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Quand la lumière s'allume, il hésite entre paresser au lit ou faire comme les autres jours. Maxwell vient toujours l'après-midi. Il tourne son visage vers le mur et essaie de dormir encore un peu. Autant être en pleine capacité de ses moyens quand son ravisseur viendra.

Il est passé 10 heures quand il décide de se lever. Il se rend à la toilette pour s'habiller avant de se préparer juste un café. Ca ne sert à rien de déjeuner sinon il n'aura pas faim pour midi. Il doit encore ajouter ses deux essuies de bain et les gants de toilette aux vêtements qui attendent directement dans la caisse qu'il laisse en dessous de l'évier. Il espère pouvoir changer prochainement ses draps quoi qu'il pourrait aussi le demander à Duo. Manger sur le lit, on ne peut pas dire que c'est ce qui est le plus hygiénique. Maxwell n'a pensé qu'une fois à lui en donner des propres et ça il y a presque un mois.

Malgré son levé tardif, Yuy fait sa première série d'abdominaux et pompes du matin.

En se préparant à manger, le métis regarde sa lavette et plisse le nez, autant la mettre à laver. Il utiliserait un gant de toilette ou un essuie de vaisselle. Il se sent un peu gêné d'être contraint à réfléchir à ce genre de bêtises et de détails. D'un autre côté, il trouve que Duo aurait pu y penser tout seul. L'hygiène a toujours été importante pour lui. Il aurait dû s'en souvenir de l'époque où ils partageaient un appartement.

Depuis un moment, ses sentiments passaient souvent entre haine et affection. Tout ce qu'il faisait le ramenait au jeune natté. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Duo prenait autant de risques juste pour sa vie. Quand Duo lui rendra sa liberté, s'il le dénonce, il écopera d'au moins dix ans en prison. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui poussait Maxwell à agir de la sorte ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse faire ça juste pour le protéger ! Odin n'aurait pas hésité à le sacrifier s'il n'avait pas été performant et utile comme passeport. J également. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait obstacle quand il avait fait l'erreur en plaçant les détonateurs. Cependant, l'opération météore était trop proche, il ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire reprendre son entraînement au début. C'était aussi bien lui qu'Heero qu'il protégeait.

Après avoir fini de préparer son repas, une boite de ravioli sauce tomate, le brun sort une tranche de pain légèrement rassis qu'il commence à tremper dans la sauce pour la ramollir. Ce n'est pas un festin de roi, mais ça change de l'ordinaire.

Une fois son repas mangé, il rassemble les déchets. Il glisse son mot dans une boite de saucisses viennoises en le collant à l'intérieur de la boite, l'écriture contre le métal. Ce n'est pas très visible. Cependant, s'il est plus visible, Duo l'aurait peut-être repéré. Il ferme le sac poubelle, avant de le mettre dans la caisse.

Il sort un nouveau sac et constate qu'il arrive au dernier, il devra en demander à Duo.

µµµ

Quatre en se levant, s'étire comme un chat. Il ne pouvait espérer une telle aubaine. Wufei l'avait appelé hier soir pour avoir des renseignements sur son enquête parce qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une piste.

La section arabe avait une taupe dans la section asiatique. Chang venait de la trouver en remontant des fausses informations qu'il avait fait circuler dans tous les secteurs.

Wufei était assez fier de lui. Même si c'était Dorothy qui lui avait suggéré cette méthode parce qu'elle l'utilisait pendant ses études pour savoir qui étaient ses vraies amies. Elle donnait une fausse rumeur à plusieurs personnes et regardait laquelle refaisait surface. La section arabe avait dépêché des hommes sur une fausse adresse de mission.

Quatre se sourit dans la glace. Si en plus la chance est de la partie, alors pourquoi n'arriverait-il pas au bout de ce qu'il avait entrepris ? N'empêche, il ne sait pas où est Heero. Et ça le tracasse un peu. Surtout que le métis a peut-être le moyen de le faire tomber et tant qu'il est introuvable, c'est bon pour lui. Sauf s'il est en infiltration.

Il se rappelle le coup de téléphone du métis, trois jours avant sa disparition.

_Flash back_

-« Quatre, il faut qu'on parle. »

-« A quel sujet ? » Demande ce dernier sur la défensive.

-« La société Bilbao. »

Winner se mord la lèvre.

-« D'accord, viens me voir nous en parlerons. »

-« Non, toi viens. Place des combattants à Sank, au café de la liberté, le 8 avril à 17heures. »

_Fin du flash back_

Il y est allé avec des hommes fraîchement engagé parce qu'il était persuadé que les Maganacs n'aurait pas abattu Heero sur un ordre de sa part. Le blond avait décidé d'éliminer Yuy si la menace avait été trop grande. Mais le métis ne s'était jamais présenté.

Dans un premier temps, il l'avait fait rechercher par ses hommes sans succès. Ce n'est sûrement pas maintenant qu'ils allaient le retrouver.

µµµ

Comme tous les samedis, Duo se rend au sous-sol pour regarder la bande vidéo de la nuit et du matin. Il fronce les sourcils en constatant qu'Heero ne se lève pas à l'heure habituelle. Il avait ralenti l'avance rapide quand les lampes s'étaient allumées. C'est bien la première fois qu'il regrette de ne pas laisser le système thermique s'enregistrer durant la nuit également. Il aurait pu savoir où était le brun pendant cette période.

Il est soulagé de le voir préparer ses affaires trois heures plus tard, il n'a pas l'air malade. Il se déplace normalement. Par contre, quand il le voit jeter sa lavette dans la caisse de linge sale, Duo inscrit vite sur un papier de lui en remettre une propre et pourquoi pas deux, tout comme des sacs poubelles quand il voit qu'il prend le dernier. C'est vrai que le rouleau de dix n'est pas éternel.

Quand Maxwell voit Yuy repartir avec son assiette, le natté remet l'avance rapide jusqu'au moment présent. Puis il se lève pour préparer ce qu'il doit apporter à son prisonnier. Et prévenir Hilde qu'il va se rendre dans la cellule.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Duo se trouve devant la porte. Il attend que son amie ouvre. Le métis est debout contre le mur, les mains à plats dessus, les jambes écartées.

-« Voilà Heero de quoi tenir une semaine. Tu as été malade que tu t'es levé trois heures plus tard ? » Questionne le natté en déposant la caisse.

-« Non, comme ça. » Répond le brun même s'il est surpris d'être épié à ce point.

-« Tant mieux ! Je t'ai mis l'enquête de Quatre sur ta disparition. Tu as déjà eu le temps de regarder ce que je t'ai donné ? » C'est une question un peu stupide, Duo s'en rend bien compte. Cependant Heero a toujours dû être caressé dans le sens du poil.

-« Oui ! »

Maxwell retient un sourire. Question trop vaste, une réponse vaste, c'était couru d'avance.

-« Quelles sont tes conclusions ? » Précise le natté.

-« Tu as le temps d'en discuter maintenant ? » S'étonne Yuy, toujours les mains sur le mur.

Il s'étonne tout seul. C'est presque supplier le châtain de revenir à un autre moment pour en discuter.

C'est vrai que Duo n'avait rien de prévu dimanche. Cependant, il ne fallait pas que ça en devienne une habitude non plus.

-« C'est vrai que s'il y a beaucoup à en dire, Hilde est pressée. Je ne sais pas pour demain. Sinon, j'essayerai de passer mercredi soir. On va faire ça mercredi soir. Regarde ce qu'il te manque que je puisse l'acheter pour samedi. » Ordonne Maxwell en faisant un signe à la caméra pour sortir.

Dès qu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos, il commence à reculer avec la caisse d'affaires sales.

Tout en remontant à la salle de contrôle, le natté se dit qu'il n'ira plus jamais le dimanche. C'est le seul jour de la semaine où il ne pense pas au travail. Il veut pouvoir garder une vie privée.

µµµ

Heero ramasse la caisse que Duo lui a déposée. Il met la revue « L'Univers » sur son lit, le CD rom de l'enquête de Quatre et le quatrième volume de l'aventure d'Ayla avec le magasine. Sortant son sac en dessous du lit, il y remet son linge propre. Il sourit en voyant deux lavettes et des draps propres. Il changera son lit demain matin et se lavera les cheveux également.

Ca fait un moment qu'il rêve de prendre une douche. Chaque fois qu'il se lave, il le souhaite plus. Peut-être que Duo l'autoriserait. Qui ne demande rien, n'a rien. Quoique Duo prévoyait ses envies, cependant cette douche commençait à l'obséder également.

D'un autre côté, il a l'impression de faire une longue liste de choses à demander et de ne jamais le faire parce qu'il aurait laissé transparaître ses sentiments. Toujours au dernier moment, il se retient de faire la demande.

Après avoir tout rangé, il prend le CD rom de l'enquête de Quatre. Après une bonne heure d'épluchage, il n'en revient toujours pas qu'il ait pu trouver que son enlèvement était dû à la section arabe.

Yuy regarde encore plus consciencieusement le travail de Winner et ne trouve rien à redire aux preuves apportées par le blond. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui le chiffonne sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus.

Même s'il s'étonne que l'enquête pour le retrouver part de ses missions en solitaire. Comment est-ce qu'ils ont eu tout ça ? Comment en sont-ils venus à la conclusion de rassembler ses cinq missions connues seulement de lui et Lady Une ? C'est vrai que c'est Duo qui en avait fait l'étude au départ, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire le lien.

Il est toujours en train de réfléchir que les lumières UV se coupent, lui donnant le signal pour préparer son souper et ranger les courses que le natté lui a livrées. Il range les conserves de viande et de légumes. Il commence aussi à en avoir un peu marre de manger souvent la même chose. Néanmoins, il ne peut pas prendre le risque que la nourriture soit droguée. C'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut pas lui faire réellement confiance.

µµµ

Dimanche

Heero se lève et se rend à la salle de bain, il se lave complètement en restant debout sur sa chemise sale. Quand il a fini ses ablutions, il se sèche sommairement pour ne pas prendre froid. Puis il commence à se laver les cheveux. C'est un exercice qu'il n'aime pas effectuer. Il est difficile pour lui de ne pas tremper toute la pièce. Il faut du temps pour obtenir de l'eau claire pour se rincer avec un simple litre.

Heureux que cette opération soit enfin finie, il se sèche convenablement. Il sort sa brosse à dents pour les brosser. C'est alors qu'il allait cracher son eau qu'il a une illumination. Il y a une différence avec le dossier « Bilbao », il en est presque sûr. « Bilbao », c'est la première mission en solitaire qu'il a effectuée et cette société est une sous-filiale d'une autre sous-filiale de Winner et Cie.

Heero se rhabille rapidement et allume son portable. Il râle un peu. Il avait prévu de changer ses draps cependant ça c'est plus important.

Il ouvre les dossiers qu'il a dans son ordinateur puis ouvre le dossier transmis par Duo pour en faire la comparaison.

µµµ

Duo passe un jogging et décide d'aller courir au moins une heure. Ca fait un moment qu'il n'a plus vraiment eu le temps de se maintenir en forme. Ses maux de tête à répétition sont peut-être dus à l'inactivité physique.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Maxwell fronce des sourcils. Qu'il n'ait pas senti la présence de Trowa hier, c'est normal. Mais aujourd'hui, ça devient suspect. Il a promis à Hilde de ramener du pain pour le repas de midi. Néanmoins après-midi, il ira voir Catherine ou du moins il se rendra au cirque surveiller un peu ce qui s'y passe. Il ne faudrait pas que Barton décide de le dénoncer maintenant.

Il sait qu'il risque la cour martiale, Hilde a essayé de l'empêcher de mener à bien son action en lui montrant tous les risques qu'il prenait en enlevant Heero avant qu'il ne le fasse. Mais il le savait bien avant qu'elle ne lui en parle.

La course lui fait du bien physiquement. Il se sent moins tendu. Après avoir pris une douche rapide Maxwell retrouve les deux filles pour manger des croque-monsieurs que Stéphanie prépare, ils seront accompagnés d'une salade qui trône déjà dans le saladier.

µµµ

-« Tu ressors ! » S'étonne Hilde quand elle constate que Duo passe sa veste après avoir fait la vaisselle.

-« Je vais jusqu'au cirque. J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi Trowa n'est plus derrière moi. » Explique le natté en remontant la tirette.

-« Duo, j'espère que tu n'as pas pris trop de risques en lui disant. » Lâche Hilde en réprimant un frisson.

Elle avait explosé de colère quand son ami lui avait dit qu'il avait autorisé Trowa à venir voir ce qu'il faisait l'autre jour. C'est vrai aussi que s'ils n'en avaient pas parlé auparavant. Et s'il l'avait fait, jamais elle n'aurait autorisé Duo à prendre de tels risques qui pouvaient la mettre également en danger.

-« Hildie, je t'ai promis que je coulerai seul. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je veux y aller. Je veux savoir où on en est. »

-« Vas-y ! » Peste-t-elle un peu.

Il était trop tard de toute façon. C'est avant qu'elle aurait dû dire non, avant que Heero ne soit kidnappé. Néanmoins, elle n'aurait plus su se regarder dans une glace si elle avait appris la mort du métis.

Le natté lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et s'en va. Stéphanie sort du salon et vient passer un bras autour des épaules de la brune.

-« Allez, fais-lui confiance. Jusqu'ici il n'a pas fait une seule erreur. Pourquoi veux-tu que ça change ? » Interroge la blonde en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Heero a découvert que c'était Duo son ravisseur. Ce n'est pas une erreur ? » S'étonne la brune, toujours un rien énervée.

-« Je crois qu'inconsciemment Duo a laissé des pistes pour qu'on le démasque, enfin surtout qu'Heero puisse le faire. Je crois que Duo commence une deuxième étape de son plan. Après lui avoir sauvé la vie, il lui donne un but pour vivre sans risquer sa vie. »

-« Je ne te suis pas ! » Admet Hilde en regardant toujours la porte par laquelle son ami a disparu.

-« Le maintenir enfermé, c'est bien. Cependant, il doit changer mentalement pour ne plus considérer sa vie comme insignifiante. » Explique Stéphanie en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne pour l'entraîner vers un fauteuil.

-« Vous avez discuté ? »

-« Oui, certains soirs où tu as des réunions. Il voulait ne pas faire d'erreurs. Il a besoin de l'esprit d'analyse d'Heero. Il veut que Heero se rende compte également qu'il peut faire ce que lui faisait à Sank. » Sourit la blonde.

µµµ

Arrivé devant le cirque, Duo commence à observer. Il y a beaucoup d'allées et venues. Certainement dû à l'approche d'un spectacle. Estimant qu'il peut justifier sa présence, Maxwell entre dans l'enceinte du cirque. Il cherche Trowa ou Catherine des yeux. Ne les voyant pas, il finit par arrêter un homme qui pousse une brouette remplie de pailles.

-« Trowa et Catherine sont sous le chapiteau, ils règlent certains détails avec Monsieur Loyal. »

Puisqu'il en avait eu l'autorisation implicite. Duo passe sous le chapiteau, les deux jeunes gens sont de dos et parlent avec un grand apport de gestes. Enfin, c'est surtout Catherine qui gesticule.

Maxwell se rapproche.

-« Vous voulez jeune homme ? » Questionne Monsieur Loyal faisant retourner Trowa et Catherine en un mouvement.

-« Je te manque ? » Demande Barton, un réel plaisir dans son œil visible.

-« Pas vraiment ! Mais te voir ici me rassure. » Admet le natté.

La rousse vient à lui, l'embrasse sur la joue.

-« Allez vite discuter parce que j'ai besoin de Trowa pour installer l'enclos des lions pour la représentation. »

Duo devait reconnaître que la rousse faisait tout pour leur faciliter la vie. D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qu'elle savait des réelles activités de son frère ?

Trowa le guide jusqu'à sa roulotte qui est attenante à celle de sa sœur pour en agrandir la surface.

-« Tu voulais ? » Demande le brun-roux en poussant une tasse de café devant le châtain.

-« Savoir qu'elle est ta décision que je puisse rassurer Hilde. »

-« Je vais te laisser agir à ta guise. » Répond simplement le saltimbanque.

-« Merci. »

-« Je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour Heero. » Rectifie Trowa avant de porter sa tasse à la bouche.

-« Pour Heero ? » Demande Duo en fronçant des sourcils.

-« J'espère qu'il comprendra qu'il est important pour nous et pas rien que pour ses qualités au combat. Tu vas lui dire que je sais ? » S'informe Barton après un moment de silence.

-« Non, je ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction quand je le libérerai. S'il est certain que je suis seul, personne d'autre ne tombera. » Répond Duo.

C'était son idée, les autres n'avaient pas à en payer les pots cassés.

Barton devait admettre que Maxwell avait une grandeur d'âme peu commune. Il l'en admire encore plus.

-« Je vais devoir y aller. Il y a beaucoup de travail pour la première séance. Des choses qui resteront pour les autres représentations. Essaye de passer, ça me ferait plaisir. » Dit Trowa en mettant sa tasse dans le bassin de l'évier.

-« Je vais essayer mais je dois rester présent pour Heero. Hilde et Stéphanie n'ont pas à en subir les désagréments. »

Trowa ouvre la porte pour partir. Maxwell voit Catherine sortir de sa roulotte, un pantalon à paillettes dans les tons bleu roi, une veste en queue de pie dans les mêmes tons, un top vert de la couleur des yeux de Trowa. Elle est à couper le souffle, bien plus que dans son short moulant.

-« La première représentation est à 18 heures. » Précise Trowa avant de rejoindre sa sœur.

Il irait certainement. Duo a envie de penser un peu à lui. Si Hilde le permet, il sera de sortie ce soir.

En arrivant chez Hilde, Maxwell prévient qu'il est rentré.

-« C'est moi ! »

Il espère entendre la voix de la brune qu'il puisse lui faire part de son projet. Cependant c'est Stéphanie qui apparaît, un livre en main et légèrement rouge de colère.

-« Tu m'as dit qu'il y ferait attention. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait dans le volume un de la série « les enfants de la Terre » ? » Gronde la blonde.

-« J'ai vérifié, il était nickel quand je l'ai rangé dans ta bibliothèque. » Répond Duo dans ses petits souliers.

-« Nickel, tu appelles ça nickel. Il a écrit dedans ! » Peste toujours la jeune femme en se mettant à côté de lui, tout en ouvrant le livre à une page.

Tout d'abord Duo ne voit rien. Il va lui dire d'arrêter d'accuser sans preuve, quand il aperçoit un léger rond autour d'une lettre. Il prend le livre en main et regarde mieux.

-« Il y a ça sur toutes les pages ? » Questionne-t-il

-« Non, sur une seule. » S'indigne Stéphanie. « Mais s'il a fait ça dans tous ceux que je lui ai prêtés. Tu ne pourras plus lui en amener. »

-« Je lui ferai la remarque. » Admet le natté.

-« Maintenant ! » Insiste la blonde.

-« Mercredi quand j'irai. » Rétorque le châtain calmement.

-« Oui, mais s'il recommence avec le volume quatre. » Panique la jeune femme.

-« Stéphanie, si tu lis les lettres dans l'ordre, c'est un message. Dès qu'il saura que les livres ne sortent pas d'ici, ça ne servira plus à rien. Il arrêtera. » Rassure Duo.

-« Oui, mais… »

-« Je te payerai les livres sinon. Cependant, le trait est fin, tu peux gommer. Ils seront comme neufs. » Coupe Maxwell qui essaye de se maîtriser, mais il trouvait qu'elle faisait beaucoup de bruit pour rien.

-« Va le prévenir. » Insiste une nouvelle fois Stéphanie.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande Hilde en arrivant dans l'entrée.

La blonde recommence sa litanie. La brune prend le livre pour regarder.

-« C'est bien de faire attention à ses affaires, mais là, je suis d'accord avec Duo, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Si Duo préfère attendre, c'est qu'il a une raison. » Explique Hilde avant de repartir vers son bureau.

-« Hilde ! Ca te gêne si je vais au cirque ce soir ? » Questionne Maxwell en lui emboîtant le pas.

-« Bien sûr que non. Va t'amuser. Tu n'as encore fait que travailler depuis que tu es sur L2. »

Duo l'embrasse sur la joue, heureux d'avoir un programme qui lui fait envie pour sa soirée.

A Suivre…


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Dimanche

Après la répétition en costume du matin, Catherine va retrouver son frère. Elle le trouve en train de préparer son sac de voyage.

-« Tu pars quand ? »

-« Demain matin, je reviendrai vendredi dans l'après-midi pour les gros spectacles du week-end. »

-« Je trouve que tu aurais pu prévenir Duo de tes soupçons. » Dit la rousse en mettant son costume sur un cintre.

-« Non. Pour qu'il mène cette action à terme, il faut qu'il puisse agir sans soucis. » Répond le brun-roux en finissant son sac.

-« Tu as peut-être raison. » Admet la jeune femme en s'installant devant la cuisinière.

Il était temps qu'elle prépare le repas pour elle et son frère, quelque chose de léger.

µµµ

Duo apprécie beaucoup le spectacle. Les numéros sont diversifiés et différents de ceux présentés durant la guerre. Il trouve que le nouveau numéro de Catherine est bien meilleur que l'ancien. Elle doit perforer des ballons, ça donne plus une impression de dextérité que sur une cible humaine.

Trowa garde son numéro d'équilibriste sur un fil dressé à trois mètres du sol. Il saute à la corde dessus comme s'il était au sol. Il a fait également un numéro d'acrobatie sur un cheval lancé au petit trot avec une jeune fille. C'est sûr que quand Trowa n'est pas là, elle peut le faire seule. Cependant, à deux c'est beaucoup plus artistique et compliqué.

Le numéro des lions vaut le coup d'œil et met de l'ambiance.

Maxwell sort ravi du chapiteau. Il attend un moment près des roulottes des jeunes gens dans l'espoir de les voir et pouvoir les féliciter surtout. C'est au moment où il se décide à partir qu'il les voit venir vers lui.

-« Duo ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu étais dans le public ? Ca t'as plu ? » Questionne chaleureusement la rousse.

-« Oui, il est magnifique. J'ai adoré ! Les deux, trois nouveaux numéros sont sublimes. Je le conseillerais en tout cas. » Certifie le natté les yeux étoilés comme un gosse devant un magasin de jouets.

-« Je suis ravie. Tu veux boire un verre ? » Propose Catherine en mettant la main sur la poignée de la roulotte.

-« D'accord mais pas trop longtemps. Il ne faudrait pas que Hilde s'inquiète. » Précise le châtain en emboîtant le pas à la jeune femme.

-« Et puis, tu as encore des vidéos à regarder. » Nargue Trowa.

Duo s'arrête, dévisage le brun-roux et en voyant Catherine leur sourire, il se sent soulagé. Ainsi la jeune femme est au courant de tout et sûrement depuis le début.

µµµ

Heero s'étonne de voir l'éclairage diminuer. Il regarde le plafond, il y a deux lampes allumées, c'est normal. D'où vient cette baisse de luminosité ? Heero écarquille les yeux en voyant qu'il est 19 heures sur son portable. Il y a onze heures qu'il fait des comparaisons, qu'il analyse les données qu'il a en main. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il n'a rien fait, il n'a pas changé ses draps.

Enfin, ce n'est pas vrai qu'il n'a rien fait. Mais rien de ce qu'il avait prévu. Cependant ce qu'il avait trouvé était bien plus important.

Déposant son portable sur sa table de nuit. Yuy se dirige vers sa caisse pour se préparer son steak, sinon il ne sera plus bon. Il le mangera avec une boite de cocktail de fruits.

Tout en préparant son repas. Il pense à ses recherches. Il a bien avancé. Il y a tellement de différences entre les deux dossiers que ça en devient inquiétant.

Néanmoins, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit en faire de ses différences. Est-ce qu'il doit prévenir Duo ? Est-ce qu'il doit garder ça secret ? Quelqu'un a changé les données entre ses recherches et celles que Quatre a faites. Mais qui et pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait avoir la composition du conseil d'administration de la société Bilbao ! Dans son ordinateur, il l'avait au complet. Il avait commencé à faire une enquête sur chaque membre pour savoir qui était l'actionnaire principal.

Est-ce qu'il peut demander à Duo de faire cette enquête ? Oui, il peut, néanmoins il devrait donner quelque chose en échange.

En retournant son steak dans la poêle, il sourit. Il n'a rien à donner en échange puisque Duo aura les renseignements et une piste à explorer.

En pensant à Maxwell, son visage s'assombrit. Il n'était pas passé. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas promis, cependant il aurait aimé le voir. D'un autre côté s'il était passé, il aurait dû interrompre ses recherches.

Alors qu'est-ce qui était le mieux ? Heero n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Il y a trois mois, il aurait dit sans hésiter que c'était de finir ses recherches et aujourd'hui il devait se convaincre que c'était ça le mieux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Après son repas, le brun s'active à tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire dans la journée. A la place de lire son roman, il lirait « L'Univers. »

µµµ

Duo raconte sa soirée à Hilde et Stéphanie avant de se rendre au sous-sol. Il regarde ce que Heero a fait durant la journée.

Il voit Yuy foncer vers son lit après sa toilette, ça fait sourire le natté.

-« Il doit avoir eu une illumination. » Murmure-t-il.

Ca lui fait vraiment plaisir, parce qu'il l'a vu faire des choses quasiment sans goût. Là, depuis qu'il a son ordinateur, il est motivé.

Voyant qu'il est presque midi sur l'horloge intégrée. Il remet en vitesse normale puis commence à froncer les sourcils. Mais où est-ce que reste Heero ? Il commence à paniquer et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

D'un mouvement rapide, il allume l'écran thermique. Il soupire de soulagement de voir une masse chaude assise sur son lit et qui bouge également. Il aurait été inerte, il aurait appelé Hilde pour aller vérifier dans la cellule.

Maxwell remet l'avance rapide. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé pour être si absorbé par des recherches sans le net ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions. Ca peut être un détail qu'il a lu dans « L'Univers » qu'il peut associer à ce qu'il a dans son ordinateur.

-« Duo, tu ne vas pas commencer à regretter de ne pas avoir pirater son PC. » Peste-t-il quand il se rend compte qu'il ne sait pas ce que contient le portable du métis.

Il y a encore l'enquête de Quatre qui peut être une autre piste.

Il est 19h05 à l'horloge quand Heero apparaît à l'écran pour sortir son steak et commencer à le cuire doucement. Après avoir ouvert une boite de conserve de cocktail de fruits, le brun se rend à la toilette.

C'est vrai que le métis n'a pas bougé du lit même pour faire ça. Mais comme il n'a rien bu, ni mangé, c'est normal.

Jusqu'à 21 heures, le brun n'arrête pas d'apparaître à l'écran brisant le rythme établi par neuf semaines de captivité. Maxwell doit bien constater qu'il est très intrigué. Il devra sûrement attendre jusqu'à mercredi pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.

µµµ

Lundi

Wufei n'a pas voulu contacter Duo durant le week-end. Il trouve que ses trente-six heures de repos méritées, ce n'est pas pour empêcher ses amis d'en profiter également. Néanmoins, il est temps de le mettre au parfum.

Prenant sa ligne privée, il sonne sur le portable de l'ex-02.

-« Vieux frère déjà au travail ? » Demande Duo en voyant le numéro qui s'est affiché.

Dire que lui arrive seulement au travail.

-« Oui. Est-ce que Quatre t'a contacté ? » Questionne le Chinois.

-« Non, il aurait dû ? »

-« J'ai trouvé une taupe de la section arabe dans mes hommes. Tu devrais vérifier autour de toi. » Suggère Chang.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ? » Interroge le natté surpris qu'il y ait du vrai dans le dossier de Winner.

Il doit avouer qu'il ne l'a presque pas regardé, sachant que Wufei le ferait à fond. Maxwell a juste relevé ce qui était improbable. Puis il a transmis une copie du dossier à Heero pour que celui-ci puisse en avoir connaissance. Il a espéré au fond de lui que Yuy le renseigne sur des invraisemblances puisqu'il a fait des enquêtes sur ses dossiers là avant.

Sa course derrière celui qui menace la paix lui fait mener ses autres enquêtes de façon superficielle. La surcharge de travail ne lui vaut rien. Quoiqu'il est persuadé que c'est plus un dégoût de tout ça. L'envie d'une vie plus simple le taraude chaque jour un peu plus.

-« En discutant avec Dorothy, elle m'a raconté comment elle démasquait ses fausses amies. Je l'ai adapté à ma section. » Avoue le Chinois très fier de lui et de sa compagne.

-« Et tu as trouvé une taupe avec quel type d'éléments erronés ? » Questionne Maxwell.

On ne sait jamais que ça puisse intéresser Howard afin de vérifier ses troupes. Lui a confiance en ses hommes mais pas plus loin.

Wufei fait un rapide topo.

-« C'est ingénieux, j'en parlerai à Howard avec ta permission. Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Trowa qu'il le dise à Lady Une puisqu'il paraît qu'il y a une taupe dans son service. » Rappelle Duo.

-« Oui, je vais essayer de le voir pour ça. Toujours pas trouvé où est caché Heero ? Tu crois qu'il est toujours vivant ? » S'enquiert Chang.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on l'aurait tué. Il est plus important vivant que mort ne fusse que comme monnaie d'échange. Sinon, si je vois Trowa, je peux lui en parler. Le cirque vient d'arriver sur L2. » Propose Maxwell voulant ramener le sujet sur la taupe plutôt que de Heero.

C'est toujours pour lui une gymnastique cérébrale de répondre sans mentir tout en masquant la vérité.

-« Oui, si tu vois Trowa avant moi, dis-lui. D'après le dossier Winner, tu ne vois pas où pourrait être Heero ? » Insiste le Chinois.

-« Non, Wufei ! » Un coup sur la porte soulage le natté. « Je dois te laisser, j'ai de la visite dans mon bureau. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher. « Oui ? »

Levis entre dans le bureau.

-« Doug aura bientôt la liste de toutes les sociétés qui utilisent le hangar de L3. J'ai relevé la boite vocale. Barry signale que l'usine va bientôt recruter pour agrandir. Ils cherchent des soudeurs, tourneurs, fraiseurs, des personnes dans la sidérurgie. »

-« Bien, s'il voit que c'est pour construire des armures, nous attaquerons. Que dit Robert sur L2 ? »

-« Ca se reconstruit, il n'y a encore aucune machine. » Répond le sous-lieutenant.

-« Laissez faire, Stanislas est à son poste ? »

-« Oui, à part un œil au beurre noir, il n'y a pas de séquelle. » Rassure Levis.

-« Bien, commencez une recherche sur tous les actionnaires des sociétés qui se servent du hangar. Je veux un relevé complet. » Exige le natté.

-« Bien, Lieutenant. » Dit-il en partant.

µµµ

Noin sourit, il y a trois jours qu'elle travaille pour rassembler les éléments sur la deuxième enquête. Comme pour la première enquête, ça n'a rien à voir avec les Preventers. Ici, c'est une dispute entre l'amant et le mari qui est à l'origine de la voiture explosée. Ce n'est pas un attentat comme ça avait été décrit dans les journaux.

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi la police n'avance pas plus vite dans ces enquêtes. En prenant personnellement les dépositions, elle a bien vu qu'il y a des passages pas très clairs dans les explications données. Le mari a fini par avouer qu'il a fait sauter la voiture de l'amant en représailles. En plus, le mari se sent frustré justement parce que l'amant ne l'a jamais soupçonné et il continue à coucher avec sa femme.

Pour prendre encore plus d'avance, Lucrézia ne dit rien directement à Lady Une. Elle commence sa troisième enquête qui est la disparition de plusieurs armes dans une armurerie.

Début d'après-midi, la future mère se rend au bureau de Lady Une, elle trouve Jennifer assise à son bureau, la porte de la pièce du Général ouverte.

-« Ah oui, le général est retournée au centre avec Marie-Meiya. J'ai une réponse aux enquêtes dont elle m'a chargée. » Commence la brune.

-« Merci, je lui transmettrai demain. »

-« Bien, je retourne enquêter. Si elle veut des précisions, elle n'aura qu'à me demander. »

Lucrézia espère que non parce qu'elle a survolé le dossier de cette rixe entre étudiants. Zechs lui disant de passer à la prochaine enquête.

µµµ

Trowa arrive au centre de revalidation, il veut parler à Lady Une. Il doit lui soutirer des renseignements à propos de cette fameuse liste. Une fois qu'il aurait résolu ça, il est presque certain de trouver la taupe.

La brune voit le jeune homme venir à elle. Sa fille lui posait beaucoup de questions à propos de Barton telles que : Pourquoi vient-il si souvent ? S'il est Preventer, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas la même tenue que l'autre jeune homme qui vient de temps en temps ?

Le général n'avait même pas remarqué que Marie-Meiya avait repéré Heero. Cependant ce dernier ne portait jamais un regard vers elle, ni ne s'intéressait à ses progrès comme Trowa.

Prise dans ses réflexions, elle s'étonne de trouver le brun-roux assis à côté d'elle.

-« Votre enquête avance ? » Questionne-t-elle.

-« Oui, je suis sûr une piste sérieuse. »

-« Avez-vous des nouvelles de Yuy ? » Interroge Lady Une.

Elle retient un soupir. Elle devait arracher les renseignements qui étaient en possession du jeune homme et ça commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

-« D'après les recherches de Quatre, il serait captif de la section Arabe. »

Lady Une écarquille les yeux, elle n'avait pas pensé du tout à ça. Enfin, elle n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse lui convenir à vrai dire. Rien ne tenait la route. Elle avait imaginé qu'on l'aurait kidnappé pour l'empêcher d'avancer dans une enquête. Cependant, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les sections puissent se tirer dans les pieds de cette façon.

-« Je suppose que vous comprenez que cette guerre stupide entre les secteurs est vraiment idiote. Les Preventers doivent lutter pour la paix et faire front ensemble. » Dit sévèrement le brun-roux.

Il le pense depuis longtemps, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle, il n'a pas intégré les Preventers officiellement.

Si l'enlèvement de Heero peut régler ce problème, alors Trowa ne voit pas pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser. Ils ont fait la guerre pour unir les humains dans une même cause et pas pour que les Preventers ne sachent pas faire l'unité pour une cause noble.

-« Je ne sais même pas comment on est arrivé à cette ridicule guerre entre les sections. L'important c'est d'être performant. » Avoue un rien penaud la jeune femme.

-« C'est bien de s'en rendre compte. Mais il faudrait changer les choses. » Admet Barton déjà un rien moins sec.

-« J'en toucherai un mot à la prochaine assemblée des secteurs qu'on arrête de regarder ce que font les autres. Il faudrait aussi pouvoir faire appel à d'autres sections qui sont parfois plus habituées à une région. » Réfléchit Lady Une.

-« C'est une bonne idée. Tout compte fait votre liste je veux bien m'en occuper. » Dit Trowa espérant avoir assez noyé le poisson pour obtenir une réponse.

-« Je l'ai transmise à quelqu'un d'autre. J'espérais trouver d'autres missions que Heero aurait faites en solitaire. » Explique Lady Une mise en confiance par le brun-roux surtout grâce à son revirement.

-« Il y a longtemps ? »

-« Une semaine seulement. » Rétorque-t-elle.

-« Qui avait effectué les recherches ? » Interroge Barton.

-« Pourquoi toutes ses questions ? » S'étonne enfin Lady Une.

-« Je crois l'avoir vue sur le bureau de Duo. »

-« J'avais raison ! » Nargue la brune.

Elle relève le nez tellement elle est fière d'elle.

-« Vu l'état du document, il y a plus longtemps que trois semaines qu'il l'avait en sa possession. Et je doute que ce soit vous qui lui ayez transmis. » Répond nonchalamment Trowa.

-« Donc vous pensez qu'on a pris cette liste entre sa rédaction et le moment où on me l'a donnée ? » La brune fronce des sourcils. « Noin a fait la liste. C'est Jennifer qui me l'a transmise. Vous l'avez refusée. Après elle n'a plus quitté mon attaché-case. » Explique-t-elle en sentant la rage grandir en elle.

Avec tous les documents que gérait la blonde, elle espérait pouvoir lui faire confiance.

-« Vous m'avez engagé pour trouver la taupe. J'ai la certitude que ce n'est pas Duo. Je la trouverai. Merci pour les renseignements. » Dit Trowa en se levant.

-« Je ne vais pas vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je paie assez cher vos services. » Répond le Général en le reconduisant à la sortie de la salle de musculation.

Barton fait un signe à Marie-Meiya qui secoue la main assise sur son vélo.

µµµ

Mercredi

Duo doit bien constater que Trowa n'est plus derrière lui. C'est bizarre comme on s'attache à une situation. Il a presque une impression de manque.

Ce soir, il va voir Heero. A part dimanche, ce dernier n'a pas eu un autre comportement étrange. Il a agi normalement.

Ca tracasse un peu Maxwell, il se demande ce qui avait pu l'intéresser à ce point qu'il oublie de manger. Une chose est certaine, c'est qu'il ne le saura pas.

Pour l'instant, il doit se concentrer sur son enquête de destruction. En deux jours, ses hommes doivent avoir rassemblé toutes les informations. Maintenant, il fallait recouper, les hommes attendent aussi un briefing.

-« Bien. Il y a combien de dossiers Levy ? » Demande le Lieutenant.

-« Il y a plus de deux milles entreprises qui passent pas là. »

-« Comme c'est un travail ingrat, nous allons nous relayer pour tout encoder. Après on verra, si on trouve des liens. Courage, il me faut trois équipes puisqu'on a trois ordinateurs. »

Rapidement les hommes se regroupent. Depuis le temps, il y a des affinités qui se sont créées. Pendant qu'ils font ça, Duo écoute la boite vocale pour avoir des nouvelles de Barry, de Robert ou de Ronald.

Un coup à la porte lui fait relever la tête.

-« Oui ! »

-« Pendant qu'ils font ça. Vous voulez que je fasse d'autres recherches ? » Demande Doug.

Depuis le début, c'est lui qui s'occupe de toutes les recherches et analyses. A part la première mission, il n'a plus quitté le quartier général.

-« Tu es un peu bloqué sans PC. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« J'ai mon portable, je peux le mettre en connexion. » Explique Doug.

-« D'accord. Les disques durs, tu as tout sorti ? »

-« Non, il m'en reste un de l'avant dernière mission. »

-« Fais ça alors. Tant qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi ils agrandissent l'usine de L3, on ne sait pas travailler sur autre chose. » Avoue le natté.

-« Bien Lieutenant. »

L'homme s'en va et Duo se replonge dans l'écoute de la boite vocale.

µµµ

Quatre soupire d'aise. Il agrandissait sur L3 et reconstruisait sur L2. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi l'usine de L3 n'a pas été détruite comme les autres. Peut-être qu'elle est mieux camouflée. Il faut dire que c'est également la dernière acquise. Il a déjà plus la main pour masquer ses gestes. Comme on ne le laisse pas reconstruire ailleurs, il faut bien rattraper son manque à gagner quelque part, c'est pour ça qu'il mettait ses chances dans l'usine de L3.

Pour l'instant, Wufei est occupé avec son problème de taupe. Trowa à ce qu'il lui a dit la dernière fois est en mission pour Lady Une, il ne lui a pas expliqué ce qu'il fait mais lui non plus n'a pas le temps de chercher Heero.

Duo peut se mettre à étudier les anciens dossiers. Il ne trouvera plus rien. Il lui reste juste un problème dans sa vie actuellement. Il doit trouver Heero avant les autres pour être certain qu'il ne dévoile pas ce qu'il sait. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne pourra pas avoir le métis avec lui pour son combat. Ils ne seront plus cinq. Mais c'est un trop grand risque à courir de le laisser libre.

Quatre prend les dossiers. Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un lien là dedans qui lui permettrait de mettre la main sur Heero avant les autres ? Si oui, il devait étudier tout ça et le trouver avant les autres pour le supprimer.

µµµ

Les lumières s'allument, réveillant Heero comme tous les jours depuis qu'il est captif. Depuis dimanche, il n'a pas su travailler beaucoup à ses recherches. Sans l'aide de Duo, il ne sait plus avancé.

La lecture de « L'Univers » lui a pourtant appris quelque chose. Quatre vient de se rendre propriétaire d'une usine de textile sur L2. On ne peut pas dire que c'est le genre d'entreprises qu'il affectionne. A part la société mère et une autre sur L3, c'est la troisième qu'on connaît à la société Winner, disait l'article.

Qu'est-ce que l'ex-04 pouvait bien faire avec une telle usine ? C'est ce que se demandait le brun.

Yuy repousse ses couvertures, ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il aura la réponse à ses questions. Même si Duo viendra sûrement lui rendre visite dans la soirée. Cette constatation amène un sourire sur les lèvres du métis.

Il décide de se laver les cheveux de manière à être plus présentable pour son geôlier, comme il se rase et se coiffe avec soin. C'est quand il fait un pas en arrière pour juger de l'effet qu'il produit qu'il se sent stupide. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de jouer aux collégiennes amourachées ?

Un peu furieux contre lui-même, il se prépare son déjeuner qu'il engloutit sur son lit. Un petit passage par sa salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas remarqué qu'il arrivait à la fin ? Il a beau presser, il n'en sort presque rien. Espérons que Duo vienne qu'il puisse lui en demander un autre pour samedi.

Il plisse le nez en pensant qu'il va devoir rester sans se brosser les dents jusqu'à samedi ou seulement à sec.

La longue attente va commencer. Depuis qu'il a récupéré son ordinateur, c'est la première fois qu'il s'ennuie. Il tend la main pour prendre son roman policier. Si le début a été un peu long à démarrer, depuis le cinquième chapitre, il est intéressant et même captivant.

Il en a oublié son attente, quand l'interphone grésille. Yuy relève la tête en souriant, un peu de compagnie va lui faire du bien.

-« Heero, tu te mets en position. »

Le métis met le signet dans son livre et se dirige vers le mur.

-« J'y vais Hilde. A tout à l'heure. »

-« Sonne pour sortir. »

Le natté sourit à son amie et s'en va. Devant la porte, il l'appelle dans le micro-écouteur qu'il porte toujours à l'oreille quand il se rend dans la prison d'Heero.

-« J'y suis. »

-« Je t'ouvre. »

Duo est quand même satisfait de son prisonnier parce qu'il aurait pu tenter une sortie en se précipitant au moment de l'ouverture de la porte. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle, il a mis la table là et qu'il lui demande de se mettre près du buffet. Cependant, il sait que matériellement, il aurait le temps.

Maxwell s'assied à la table et appelle Heero près de lui.

-« Est-ce que tu as déjà laissé un message dans un livre cette semaine ? » Questionne le natté quand le métis s'assied en face de lui.

Le brun secoue la tête en signe de négation. Ainsi son message avait été trouvé mais par qui et pourquoi posait-il la question ?

-« Bon, arrête, de toute façon les livres ne sortent pas d'ici. Ils proviennent de la bibliothèque personnelle de la maison. La copine de Hilde a piqué une crise quand elle a vu que tu avais abîmé ses livres. Elle a même menacé de ne plus me laisser en prendre pour toi. Si tu continues, tu risques d'avoir moins de loisirs. » Explique pragmatique Maxwell sans une ombre de colère dans la voix.

Comme Heero ne promet rien, Duo insiste.

-« Tu ne mettras plus de messages dedans ou je dois ne plus te laisser de livres et reprendre les deux que tu as ? »

-« Je n'en mettrai plus. »

Il est bien forcé d'accepter. Il veut connaître la fin de son roman policier et la fin de l'Histoire d'Ayla. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de ne plus avoir de lecture. C'est ce qui lui plait le plus dans ses loisirs.

-« Bien, dis-toi bien qu'elle vérifiera et je devrai respecter son choix, c'est ses livres. »

-« Hn. »

-« Tu avances dans tes recherches ? » Questionne d'un ton moins sec Duo.

-« Je suis bloqué. » Admet Yuy.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te manque pour continuer ? » S'informe le natté en contrôlant un sourire.

Ainsi c'était bien ses recherches qui l'avaient occupé dimanche.

-« J'aurai besoin du conseil administration de la société Bilbao. Savoir si elle est toujours en fonction. » Répond-il simplement.

Il avait bien révisé ce qu'il demanderait.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? » Interroge le châtain.

Il était un peu étonné que Yuy fasse une demande aussi précise, mais lui devait réclamer, c'était les termes du contrat sous jacent.

-« Tu sais ce qui m'intéresse, je te donne une piste. Peut-être qu'avec les réponses, je pourrais t'en dire plus. » Tente le brun.

Duo n'a rien à ajouter à tout ça. Le nom de cette société lui dit quelque chose.

-« Bilbao ? »

-« Oui, c'est le nom d'une des usines que j'ai détruites en solitaire. » Précise le métis.

Ce dernier voit une étincelle dans le regard indigo.

-« Je te fais ça le plus vite possible. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin ? » Demande Maxwell en se levant.

-« Je voudrais prendre une douche. »

Le natté écarquille les yeux.

-« Enfin Heero, si on inversait les rôles est-ce que tu accepterais de me laisser en prendre une ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir d'ici même si je t'accompagnais sous la douche en te menottant à moi ! » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aurai pas fait que tu ne peux pas faire des erreurs qui peuvent m'être favorables. » Répond le brun tout en restant assis pour prolonger l'échange.

Tant que Duo ne lui dira pas de se rendre sur le mur, il le retiendrait près de lui.

-« Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu as besoin pour ta captivité ? » Questionne en souriant Maxwell.

-« Pas en nourriture. Je n'ai plus de dentifrice. »

-« Plus du tout ! » S'étonne le natté.

-« Hn. »

-« Mets-toi contre le mur, tu y restes. Je vais te le chercher. »

Heero se lève et s'y rend. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui rapporterait de suite. Il sentait son cœur se gonfler pendant qu'il attendait. C'était étrange comme sensation. Il devrait le détester pour ce qu'il lui faisait. Cependant, non, il l'appréciait de plus en plus.

A Suivre…


	18. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Mercredi

En rentrant chez lui, Kay décide de pousser jusqu'à l'appartement du sergent Yuy. Son ami lui avait demandé de s'occuper de sa plante, autant aller voir si le système d'eau est vide.

Comme l'a fait le brun-roux, Louis remplit la bouteille et arrose abondamment la plante.

Il soupire en se rappelant que le Lieutenant Maxwell a vécu ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut le regretter ! Travailler avec le sergent Merquize, ce n'est vraiment pas le pied. Il met son nez dans tous les dossiers. C'est vrai que le jeune homme n'a rien à reprocher à Zechs pour son travail, mais bien pour le reste de son attitude. Tout le dérange dans son comportement, comme la façon de se mettre tout seul sur un piédestal.

Sa femme est beaucoup plus agréable. Néanmoins, elle vit bien trop dans son ombre. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait apprécié que ce soit son mari qu'on affecte ailleurs et non Duo !

Kay sort de l'appartement du sergent, il se rend au sien un étage plus bas. Ca fait vraiment longtemps sans avoir de nouvelles d'Heero ! Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? Il aimerait pouvoir être chargé de cette enquête. Le seul qui n'a pas l'air de se tracasser de la disparition de Heero au sein du QG de Sank, c'est bien Zechs.

Kay secoue la tête en introduisant la clef dans sa serrure. Dire que Merquize est encore allé demander pour avoir le bureau de Yuy. Il trouvait que c'était stupide que ce bureau soit vide. Si on attribue son bureau à quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait comme si on le considérait comme mort. Les autres Preventers étaient de l'avis de Louis et tout aussi horrifiés.

µµµ

Zechs, de son bureau à la cave de sa maison, prend contact avec son commanditaire pour lui faire parvenir la solution à la deuxième enquête de la liste et lui transmettre également les dossiers sur lesquels il travaille pour l'instant.

-« Tu féliciteras ta femme, elle avance bien. J'espère qu'elle trouvera des choses plus intéressantes que ce genre de problèmes. Ca concerne la police plus que les Preventers. »

-« L'histoire d'armes devrait plus concerner les Preventers. » Rassure Merquize.

-« Oui parce que je laisse le soin à Lady Une de prévenir les autorités des recherches de Lucrézia pour les deux premières enquêtes. Tout ça, c'est trop du menu-fretin pour que je m'en mêle. » Conclut l'homme avant de raccrocher.

Zechs soupire et remonte afin de retrouver sa femme et lui faire part de la discussion.

µµµ

Jeudi

En arrivant au travail, Duo se rend directement chez Doug.

-« Alors, ça avance ton analyse ? »

-« Je n'ai rien à analyser sur les deux derniers disques durs. » Répond le jeune homme.

-« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on a déjà toutes ces données ? » Questionne Maxwell en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son collègue.

-« Non, à part les programmes de bases, il n'y a rien dedans. Je me demande presque à quoi ils servent. Il y a bien des liens vers des fichiers mais qu'on ne trouve pas. »

-« Tu as une explication ? »

-« Il travaille sur des ports extérieurs, je ne vois que ça. On ne tient plus à nous donner des informations. » Propose Doug.

-« Ce n'est pas grave. On continuera à les prendre pour leur faire des frais supplémentaires. J'ai une recherche à te faire réaliser. Tout ce que tu peux trouver sur la société Bilbao, puis Leviator, Vernom, Supra, Varde et Pikar. » Enumère le natté.

-« Dans l'ordre ? » Questionne Doug après avoir noté les noms.

-« En premier Bilbao, le reste comme tu veux. » Sourit le châtain en partant vers Levy pour voir comment les autres avancent. « Alors ? »

-« On a fini de tout retranscrire. On va pouvoir commencer à analyser. »

-« Bien, pour chaque nom, il faut savoir s'il apparaît dans une autre société. »

-« Vous cherchez quelque chose de précis ? » Interroge Levy. S'il pouvait diminuer la durée de cette chasse aux détails, il serait heureux.

-« Non, je veux comprendre. » Admet Duo en partant vers son bureau pour avoir des nouvelles de Barry.

µµµ

Tout en se brossant les dents, Heero repense à sa soirée d'hier. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Duo lui amènerait directement le tube de dentifrice. Il n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir pour le désagrément d'avoir dû rester pendant dix minutes en position.

Souvent il se dit qu'il est fou d'apprécier sa captivité, que ce n'est pas normal. Néanmoins, il ne lui manque rien à part la liberté. Mais est-ce qu'il avait déjà été libre ? Tout le monde avait toujours décidé pour lui. On lui donnait des ordres. C'était tellement ancré en lui qu'il ne savait pas comment dire non, se soustraire à l'autorité. Et même si ici, on le maintient captif, il est libre de ses choix. Jamais Duo n'a exigé quelque chose. Même pour les recherches, il n'a pas demandé plus que ce qu'il veut bien donner.

C'est vrai que Duo n'a pas encore ramené les informations. Cependant, il ne voit pas pourquoi le natté ne lui donnerait pas. Il avait toujours tenu ses promesses. Il avait envie de croire en ses promesses.

D'un autre côté, voyant tout ce que faisait Maxwell pour lui, il s'en voulait de son ton agressif quand il lui avait ramené le tube de dentifrice. Pourquoi lui avoir rétorqué qu'il continuerait à chercher à fuir ?

Pourtant, c'est l'envie d'une douche qui avait motivé sa question et non l'envie de fuir. Il n'avait pas su lui dire, lui expliquer. S'il l'avait fait est-ce qu'il aurait eu droit à une douche ? Il ne croit pas. Le natté ne faisait aucune erreur, forçant son admiration.

C'est toutes ses réflexions qui traversent son esprit alors qu'il vaque à ses occupations après son déjeuner alors qu'il effectue une série d'abdominaux et de pompes.

µµµ

La journée n'a pas été trop mauvaise pour Duo. Quoiqu'il regrettait parfois le manque d'initiative de son équipe. Il n'a jamais eu ce problème avec Louis. Ce dernier analysait et faisait des démarches sans qu'on lui demande.

Doug avance bien dans ses recherches sur la société Bilbao. En parcourant la liste des entreprises qui se servent du hangar de L3, Maxwell a constaté que toutes les sociétés dont il veut une étude approfondie y ont été à un moment ou l'autre. Du moins, une navette en partance de là les fournit.

En poussant la porte de chez Hilde, Duo se frappe le front. Il n'a même pas pensé à savoir à qui il appartient ce foutu hangar. Il faudra qu'il vérifie demain matin si quelqu'un a fait la recherche sans lui en parler.

En déposant son portable sur le meuble de l'entrée, Stéphanie arrive.

-« Tu lui as parlé hier, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Questionne-t-elle directement.

-« Qu'il ne le fera plus ! Il n'avait pas encore marqué ceux-ci. » Répond Maxwell en enlevant sa veste.

-« Et tu le crois ? »

-« Oui, je lui ai dit que les livres ne quittaient pas la maison, ça ne lui sert à rien. Par contre, je le trouve plus ouvert, ça m'étonne. »

-« Pas moi, tu sais. Il est seul depuis dix semaines. N'importe qui finit par avoir besoin d'attention. » Répond Stéphanie en souriant.

-« C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a l'air heureux d'avoir des contacts au milieu de la semaine. » Admet le natté. « Après le repas, j'irai au cirque, je dois parler à Trowa. » Reprend-il quand il voit Hilde venir à eux.

-« Vas-y, on n'a rien de prévu. » Répond la brune en venant l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ensemble ils se rendent à la cuisine pour terminer le repas qu'avait commencé à préparer Stéphanie.

µµµ

Barton regarde le QG de Sank depuis trois jours pour observer les déplacements de Zechs et Lucrézia. Il doit constater qu'ils font tout ensemble à première vue. Ils y entrent ensemble et en sortent ensemble.

Mais comme pour Duo, il n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui se passe une fois qu'ils sont à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait avoir une raison pour y entrer ! Mais il ne connaît personne qui pourrait lui servir d'excuse.

Une étincelle vient scintiller dans l'œil émeraude. Il sort de sa cachette et entre dans le bâtiment.

-« Je voudrais parler à Kay Louis, s'il vous plaît. » Demande-t-il à l'accueil.

-« Son bureau est au deuxième étage, secteur E. » Répond l'homme en lui montrant sur un plan accroché au mur la direction qu'il doit prendre en sortant de l'ascenseur.

-« Merci. »

-« De rien. »

Le brun-roux se rend à l'ascenseur. Il monte au deuxième étage et il suit les couloirs dans la section E, il regarde les noms sur les portes. Ne voyant pas le nom de Louis sur les portes quand il arrive au bout du couloir, Trowa apostrophe un soldat.

-« Il travaille au bureau d'investigation. » Lui dit-il en montrant la porte.

Barton s'y rend et frappe.

-« Oui ? »

Il pousse la porte, en face de lui se trouve Zechs Merquize. De dos, il voit Louis, ce dernier se retourne.

-« Comment vas-tu ? » Demande Kay en se levant.

-« Bien. Je peux te voir en privé ? »

-« Bien sûr, on va se rendre à la machine à café ! » Le blond coupe son ordinateur puis lui montre le chemin. « Il y a une raison particulière à votre venue ?» Demande-t-il en introduisant un jeton dans le monnayeur.

-« Je voulais savoir si vous aviez donné à boire au philodendron de Heero. » Répond Trowa.

Kay boit un peu de son café avant de dire.

-« Sérieusement, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Barton n'en revient pas, c'est vrai que le piège est gros mais ça se tenait.

-« Je suis sur une enquête, je devrais trouver une excuse pour entrer dans le QG. »

-« Etant donné que je suis le seul que vous connaissez... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

-« Je ne savais pas que vous travailliez avec Zechs Merquize maintenant. » Rétorque le brun-roux.

-« Je donnerai tout pour avoir un autre coéquipier. Duo me manque. »

-« Il ne travaille pas bien ? » Interroge Trowa heureux de pouvoir se diriger vers ce qui l'intéresse.

-« Il est un peu trop mêle tout. Donc votre enquête tourne autour de Zechs. » Certifie Kay.

Le brun-roux retient un sourire, il est fameusement perspicace comme type.

-« Entre autre. » Avoue Barton.

-« Si vous soupçonnez sa femme, elle ne fait rien sans son accord. Je peux les surveiller pour vous. Je ne lui fais pas confiance de toute façon. » Propose Louis en portant à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-« Je ne dirais pas non. »

-« Il faut que j'y retourne. Si j'ai des infos, je demanderai à Duo votre numéro. » Propose Kay en jetant sa tasse dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet.

-« Je vous le donne. »

Trowa tend une carte avec seulement le numéro. En entrant dans le QG, Barton ne pensait pas trouver un allié, ni la possibilité d'avoir un œil à l'intérieur et encore moins une excuse pour revenir.

Ce week-end, il faut qu'il contacte Maxwell afin de savoir son opinion sur le jeune homme.

Louis remonte à son bureau et jette un œil vers Merquize avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Il allume son portable pour reprendre ses recherches. C'est une habitude qu'il a prise depuis que le blond métallisé est dans son bureau. Il n'aime pas la nouvelle ambiance de travail et l'enquête de Trowa n'est pas pour le rassurer. C'est aussi énervant de ne pas pouvoir laisser un programme ouvert.

-« Tu connais Trowa Barton ? » Finit par demander Merquize.

-« Bien sûr, c'est un des amis de Duo. Nous faisions parfois des virées ensemble. » Ment Louis.

-« Tu le vois souvent en dehors du travail, Duo ? » Interroge Zechs.

-« Plus maintenant, mais avant oui. »

Ca n'était pas un mensonge, ils avaient vu plusieurs films ensemble.

-« Tu le vois encore ? »

-« C'est un interrogatoire. » Accuse Kay.

-« Non, tu es tellement distant. J'essaie de me lier. » Admet Zechs avant de retourner à son travail devant le regard noir que lui rend le jeune homme.

µµµ

Après son souper, Duo se rend au cirque, voyant la file qui attend devant le guichet, il peste un peu. Il n'a plus pensé aux représentations. Il fait le tour et se rend aux roulottes. Il cherche celle du brun-roux et frappe à la porte. Comme on ne répond pas, il frappe plus fort, il n'a peut-être pas entendu.

La porte de la roulotte d'à côté s'ouvre sur Catherine en tenue de scène.

-« Duo, il n'est pas là. Il revient vendredi dans la journée pour les représentations du week-end. » Explique la rousse en venant l'embrasser sur la joue.

-« J'essayerai de passer le week-end. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Tu pars déjà ! » S'exclame Catherine.

Elle se surprend elle-même à le dire.

-« Je ne vais pas te gêner. » Répond le natté.

-« Tu ne me gêne pas. Viens, je dois vérifier mon matériel. »

La jeune femme entraîne le jeune homme jusqu'au chapiteau. Elle discute avec lui tout en gonflant des ballons à l'hydrogène pour qu'ils s'envolent quand elle ouvrira le loquet du coffre en y lançant un couteau.

Pendant qu'elle fait ça, elle a demandé à l'ex-02 un coup de main. Trowa n'étant pas là pour le faire. Il a rempli la moitié du coffre par de dessus de serpentin et de confettis. Il met par la trappe du dessous les ballons qu'elle lui tend. Ils font ça dans la bonne humeur et en plaisantant.

µµµ

Vendredi

Lady Une, assise dans la salle de musculation, a le regard dans le vide. Depuis sa discussion avec Trowa, elle n'a pas cessé d'y penser. Qui pouvait l'avoir trahie ? Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que ce n'était pas Jennifer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendrait si elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance ? Elle ne pourrait plus rester autant avec sa fille. Elle devrait faire des allers-retours incessants. A moins qu'elle ne nomme quelqu'un d'autre au poste de la jeune femme, mais qui ?

Par réflexe, plus qu'autre chose, la brune rattrape la gamine qui trébuche juste devant elle.

-« Marie-Meiya ? » S'étonne Lady Une de voir des larmes dans les yeux bleus de son enfant.

-« Tu ne m'as même pas vue. » Pleurniche-t-elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû voir ? » Questionne la mère.

-« Elle vient de parcourir cent mètres sans ses béquilles. » Vient éclairer le kinésithérapeute en ramenant les dites béquilles.

-« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir vue, d'avoir raté ça. » Console Lady Une en caressant les cheveux brun-roux de la fillette.

-« Tu pensais encore à ton travail ! » Critique l'enfant en venant s'asseoir sur le banc.

-« Oui ! Viens, on va manger ma belle. » Dit-elle en se levant pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la cantine.

µµµ

En arrivant au travail, Duo regroupe ses hommes dans la salle pour un briefing.

-« Est-ce que ça avance ? »

-« Nous avons trouvé des sociétés avec un actionnaire commun. Stanislas a commencé des recherches mais l'homme à l'air de sortir de nulle part. » Répond Levy.

-« Bien, continuez à chercher. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose quelque part, ne fusse qu'à la banque où il touche son salaire. »

-« Je chercherai. » Dit Stanislas heureux d'avoir une piste à explorer.

-« A tout hasard, est-ce que quelqu'un a cherché à savoir à qui peut appartenir le hangar ? » Demande le natté en parcourant la salle du regard.

Un brouhaha s'élève, Levy finit par prendre la parole.

-« Non, vous ne l'aviez pas demandé. »

-« Il faut suivre votre instinct également. Si vous croyez que c'est important, aucune piste ne doit être ignorée. » Précise Maxwell.

-« On va chercher, il y a encore un ordinateur de libre. Dominique, c'est pour toi. » Ordonne Levy.

-« Rompez, au travail. » Dit le natté en se levant.

Doug vient directement vers son Lieutenant.

-« J'ai toutes les informations sur la société Bilbao. Je peux vous demander si ça un rapport avec nos enquêtes ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien. C'est pour un autre dossier. » Admet le châtain en prenant le CD rom.

-« Donc je peux oublier ses informations. » Sourit Doug.

-« Si tu veux faire un bon investigateur. Tu ne dois jamais rien oublier. Tu dois cataloguer aussi bien dans ton cerveau que sur des documents dans ton PC pour retrouver l'information plus rapidement, si jamais tu en as besoin. » Explique Duo.

Il voulait que son équipe soit utile et formée pour la suite. Parce que plus le temps passe, plus il n'en peut plus de ce genre de situations, ces coups bas. Il a envie de pouvoir jouer à l'autruche et devenir insouciant, se laisser vivre.

Doug parti, Maxwell introduit le CD rom dans son portable. Il fronce les sourcils en constatant que les informations sont les mêmes que celles trouvées par Quatre pour retrouver la trace d'Heero. Par acquit de conscience, il met l'autre CD rom pour comparer les données sans voir de différence flagrante.

Qu'est-ce que cherche Heero ? Enfin, il allait le laisser suivre son idée sans en demander trop. Plus il serait exigeant moins il y aurait de chances qu'il obtienne des informations.

La journée touche presque à sa fin quand on frappe à la porte du bureau du natté.

-« Oui ? »

Chang entre dans la pièce.

-« Wufei. » Accueille le châtain heureux de voir le jeune homme.

-« Je venais aux nouvelles et te transmettre certaines informations. » Répond le chinois en guise de bonjour.

-« Vas-y, attaque. » Taquine Duo.

-« J'ai les actionnaires de toutes les sociétés que Yuy a fait sauter en solitaire. »

-« Tu as comparé avec les informations de Quatre ? » Questionne Maxwell pour savoir s'ils arrivent aux mêmes conclusions.

-« Oui, je n'ai pas trop de différences, aucun des noms ne me dit quelque chose. » Admet Wufei en s'asseyant en face du natté.

Puis il sort de son attaché-case un CD rom que le châtain introduit directement dans son portable.

-« Il me semble que c'est ce que j'ai pour Bilbao. » Conclut-il avant de pousser sur l'interphone. « Levy envoie-moi Doug. »

Le jeune homme arrive rapidement.

-« Tu peux arrêter les recherches que je t'ai demandées, à part Leviator. Tu peux faire une copie de tout ce qu'il y a sur le CD rom. »

-« C'est pour toi ! » S'étonne Chang que l'ex-02 ait cru que c'était des dossiers originaux.

-« Je sais mais j'ai besoin d'une copie pour le service et une personnelle. » Précise le natté.

-« Tu as contacté Trowa ? »

-« Non, Wufei. Il est en mission, il revient ce soir. J'irai le voir demain ou dimanche suivant mon organisation. » Explique le châtain en s'adossant à sa chaise pour mieux regarder son ami.

-« Comment veux-tu avancer dans tes enquêtes, si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien ! » Agresse Chang.

-« J'y mets du mien ! Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer mais je suis débordé. Je ne vais pas travailler de 8heures à 23heures. » Se fâche Duo devant les accusations qu'il a reçues.

Le chinois devait bien admettre, il ne l'aurait pas fait lui-même. Il s'excuse avant de partir, il a encore du chemin avant de retourner sur Terre.

µµµ

Lucrézia sourit en voyant s'afficher les résultats de sa recherche sur les disparitions d'armes. Ce n'est pas la seule affaire qu'il y avait eu dans le coin, ni dans d'autres régions ou pays.

Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à retrouver ce vendeur et en savoir le plus possible sans toutefois prendre contact avec lui. La résolution de cette affaire aurait fait du bien à la section de Sank. Noin est un peu honteuse de son attitude vis-à-vis de Lady Une. La future mère n'a rien à reprocher à sa patronne, cette dernière a toujours été correcte avec elle.

A force de recoupements, Lucrézia finit par trouver l'adresse du revendeur. Une petite racaille qui n'est même pas assez intelligente pour masquer ou modifier les numéros de série des armes détournées.

Elle constitue un dossier en rassemblant toutes ses preuves. Elle camoufle ce dossier sous le nom « achat pour bébé. » Puis elle reprend son dossier « fête des pères » pour compléter sa recherche sur le mari jaloux en modifiant la date des mails pour faire croire qu'elle vient de résoudre l'énigme avant de se rendre au bureau de Lady Une afin que Jennifer puisse le transmettre à sa patronne.

En retournant à son bureau, la brune est presque impatiente de parler à son homme et de lui montrer sa découverte. La jeune femme n'a jamais vraiment su à quoi servent toutes ses recherches détournées. Ce qu'ils allaient remporter en plus en agissant ainsi. Elle se serait bien satisfaite de la vie actuelle et de son poste présent. Etre auprès de Zechs, c'est déjà plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'espérer. Elle l'avait cru mort dans l'explosion du Libra. Elle est toujours persuadée que c'était son intervention à l'intérieur du moteur qui avait sauvé la Terre bien plus que le tir au canon laser de Heero.

La journée de travail finie, la future mère se rend à la cellule d'investigation.

-« Lucrézia, j'arrive immédiatement. Un bon week-end Kay. » Dit le blond en se levant

-« Pareillement. » Répond Louis sans en penser un seul mot.

Merquize parti, le sergent se lève et allume l'ordinateur de son collègue. Le voyant faire le troisième homme dans la salle fronce des sourcils.

-« Il a oublié de m'envoyer une partie d'un dossier. » Argumente Kay en regardant l'historique de Milliardo aussi bien du net que de ses programmes. Le jeune homme ne voit rien d'étrange, par contre, il n'arrive pas à avoir accès à sa boite mail. Comme il ne veut pas devenir trop suspect, il coupe l'ordinateur pour finir sa recherche.

Arrivé chez eux, Noin montre directement ce qu'elle a trouvé. Après avoir embrassé sa femme, Zechs se rend au sous-sol.

A Suivre…


	19. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur : **Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Samedi

Heero ne s'explique pas le petit sourire qu'il a aux lèvres quand il se réveille. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial aujourd'hui ? C'est pourtant encore une journée où il va devoir survivre, où il va perdre son temps pour essayer de briser la monotonie de sa vie actuelle.

Si, il sait pourquoi il se sent mieux. Aujourd'hui, Duo vient, il va lui amener de nouvelles occupations. S'il est conciliant, peut-être qu'il pourra aller prendre une douche ! La réflexion lui a à peine frôlé l'esprit qu'il s'en veut. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de vouloir faire des courbettes pour du bien être ?

Il se comprend de moins en moins. Il doit rester concentré sur sa mission et trouver un moyen de s'en sortir même si c'est quasi impossible. Heero se sent pris au piège, il ne lui reste que la possibilité de contacter l'extérieur avec ses boites de conserves ou si Duo accepte de contacter pour lui une de ses taupes, alors oui, il aurait une chance de s'en sortir. Pour le reste, il devait faire confiance à Maxwell, il devait croire qu'il dit vrai et qu'il le libérerait, que le travail qu'il fait pour l'instant ne serait pas une arme à double tranchant et qu'il ne le maintiendrait pas enfermé toute sa vie ou qu'il le supprimerait quand il n'aurait plus besoin de lui.

Yuy réfrène un frisson à cette pensée. Non, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Il voulait croire en la sincérité du natté et il ferait attention de ne pas le froisser qu'il puisse le libérer. Il rassurerait Duo sur ses intentions.

Il quitte son lit pour commencer sa journée. Il prépare la venue du natté en faisant un brin de toilette de son cachot. Il est tombé à court de lecture, ses recherches sont au point mort sans nouvel élément.

Quand tout est propre, il dépose la caisse sur la table pour la visite de Maxwell puis il retourne sur son lit pour faire des mots croisés. Ce n'est pas qu'il en a vraiment envie, mais il n'a plus que ça à faire.

µµµ

Catherine vient trouver Trowa en fin de matinée. Le jeune homme est arrivé au cirque dans le courant de la nuit. Elle n'a pas voulu le réveiller pour le service aux animaux, elle préfère qu'il soit en forme pour son numéro d'équilibriste sur câble.

La rousse entre dans la roulotte du brun-roux avec une assiette pleine d'un bon ragoût. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le lit.

-« Alors ton enquête avance ? » Demande-t-elle quand le jeune homme se redresse dans le lit pour manger.

-« Non, je crois connaître le coupable mais pas moyen de le prouver pour l'instant. » Dit-il en trempant son morceau de pain dans la sauce.

-« Duo est passé, il voulait te parler. Je lui ai dit que tu serais là le week-end. »

-« Ok, je dois aussi lui parler. »

-« Tu iras à quel moment ? » Questionne la jeune femme.

Barton redresse la tête de son assiette et sonde sa sœur.

-« C'est juste pour m'organiser. » Insiste-t-elle alors qu'elle prend une petite teinte rosée.

-« Tu as aussi l'air déçue. »

-« Je l'aime bien Duo. Il a des idées qui me plaisent, des sujets de discussions variés. » Explique-t-elle sans oser poser son regard sur son frère.

-« Il me semble qu'il n'est pas juste passé. » Sourit Trowa de son attitude.

-« Non, il est resté en coulisse pendant tout un spectacle après m'avoir aidé à préparer mon show. » Admet Catherine sans arriver à ne pas sourire en repensant à cette journée là.

-« J'irai le voir en repartant dimanche soir, s'il n'est pas passé du week-end. » Propose Barton en reprenant son repas.

µµµ

Duo doit encore aller voir Trowa mais il compte le faire dimanche après-midi. Hilde pour sa part lui a demandé de rester à la maison samedi après-midi. Elle veut faire des courses avec Stéphanie. Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour si Heero appelle. Ca n'est pas arrivé souvent, mais c'est toujours quand on ne l'a pas prévu que ça arrive.

Avant que Hilde ne décide de sortir, il descend avec elle pour approvisionner son prisonnier. Le natté écarquille des yeux en voyant que la caisse est déjà préparée sur la table. Elle est toujours préparée dans la salle de bain mais jamais comme ça. Duo regarde l'horloge. Non, il n'est pas plus tard que d'habitude.

-« Tu es attendu on dirait. » Sourit la brune en se mettant derrière l'écran de contrôle.

-« Il doit s'ennuyer et trouver le temps long. » Admet Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

-« Je crois que ça me serait pénible aussi.» Avoue Hilde en mettant sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami.

Elle sait que le jeune homme n'a pas eu d'autres solutions. Comment aurait-il pu laisser Heero aller à la mort en connaissance de cause. Ce n'est peut-être pas un ami proche, mais quand même quelqu'un dont il est proche.

-« Je vais le plus vite que je peux. »

-« Je le sais. » Rassure la jeune femme.

Le châtain pousse sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-« Heero, mets-toi en position. »

Voyant le métis arriver et s'installer, il prend la caisse qu'il a préparée ce matin. Il rajoute les deux rouleaux de papier WC comme toutes les semaines. Il a presque oublié. C'est parce qu'il y est allé lui-même qu'il s'en est rappelé. La fatigue aidant il avait de plus en plus dur à tout mener de front.

C'est vrai qu'il essaye d'aller le plus vite possible dans son enquête, mais son équipe ne peut pas travailler au même rythme que lui. Ses hommes profitent de leur week-end. Il arrive à Doug de faire des heures supplémentaire, de faire des recherches sur son temps de loisirs, mais il ne peut pas l'exiger non plus.

Duo est déjà heureux que Wufei ait fait une partie des recherches. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de vérifier, il doit faire confiance à Chang, comme il le faisait pour son équipe.

Maxwell arrive devant la porte.

-« Ouvre, s'il te plait. »

Cette dernière s'ouvre lentement, avant de se refermer à peine que l'ex-02 l'ait passée.

-« Bonjour, je t'ai mis le résultat que tu m'as demandé sur la société Bilbao. Je passerai mercredi soir pour connaître tes conclusions. » Dit le natté en déposant la caisse sur la table avant de reprendre l'autre.

-« J'aurai peut-être besoin d'autres analyses pour tirer de bonnes conclusions. » Répond Yuy les mains sur le mur.

-« On verra déjà ce que tu as conclu. » Sourit Duo avant de prévenir Hilde d'un signe de la main et il commence à reculer. « A Mercredi. »

Sachant que son dimanche sera chargé, Duo trie directement le sac poubelle d'Heero. Il met toutes les conserves dans le bac de la cuisine. Hilde en fera de la limaille dans son usine. Le reste est reversé pièce par pièce dans la poubelle de la maison. Maxwell n'aime vraiment pas faire ça. Les trois-quarts du temps, il le fait en plissant du nez.

µµµ

Dès que la porte se referme, Heero quitte le mur et prend la caisse sur la table. Il se rend à son lit. Il hésite une fraction de seconde mais il décide de vider la caisse avant de se mettre au travail et voir ce que donne les recherches que Duo a faites.

Autant essayer de rester quand même un peu méthodique dans ses habitudes. Et puis s'il fait trop rapidement ses recherches, il n'aura plus rien à faire plus tard.

Il sourit en voyant le cinquième volume d'Ayla, il restera un volume pour la semaine prochaine. Il y a la revue « L'Univers » et le CD rom qu'il dépose directement sur son lit près du portable.

Il se met accroupi pour prendre son sac et ranger ses vêtements dedans. Puis il fronce des sourcils en voyant une caisse. Il la prend, c'est la première fois que Maxwell lui met un puzzle. Mille cinq cents pièces, ça pourrait l'occuper même s'il n'en a jamais fait mais où le faire. Il pourra toujours le réaliser sur la table, il ne l'utilise que quand Duo vient lui rendre visite. Peut-être qu'en le commençant là où le natté s'installe toujours il l'obligerait à se mettre ailleurs. Il ne sait pas ce que ça pourrait lui amener à part obliger Maxwell à changer ses habitudes et faire des erreurs.

Il ramène la caisse près de la commode, les conserves et tout le reste, il le triera en faisant son souper comme tous les samedis soirs. Satisfait, il revient vers le lit pour ouvrir le boîtier et sortir le CD rom pendant que son portable chauffe.

Presque nerveusement, il l'introduit. Il est impatient de savoir ce que les recherches actuelles de Maxwell peuvent avoir donné. Yuy soupire, c'est les mêmes que le dossier de Quatre pourtant, il est persuadé qu'à l'origine la société était une filière de Quatre. Il l'aurait revendu après la destruction ? C'est une option, il faudra qu'il demande quand la société à changé de main. Mais comment le demander sans en dire de trop. Il aimerait aussi des renseignements sur la société « Vernom. » Celle là, il les a presque en entier aussi dans son ordinateur, il pourrait comparer comme il vient de le faire. Enfin, pour tout ça, il doit attendre mercredi.

Ne sachant pas faire plus pour l'instant. Il dépose le portable sur son coussin et prend le magasin autant en commencer la lecture et essayer d'avoir d'autres renseignements pour son enquête personnelle.

µµµ

Dimanche

Début d'après-midi, Duo quitte le domicile de Hilde. Il est presque fébrile en se rendant au cirque. Il ne sait pas comment expliquer cet état de fait. C'est vrai qu'il a apprécié être avec Catherine et la vie du cirque. C'est même pour ça qu'il part à ce moment précis dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui donner à nouveau un coup de main pour préparer son matériel. Faire autre chose que ses enquêtes lui avait libéré l'esprit. Il sait que prévenir Trowa de ce qu'a trouvé Wufei va lui rendre la vie plus facile, il n'aura plus ce poids sur la conscience.

Quand il arrive au cirque, c'est l'agitation. Il faut que les derniers préparatifs soient réalisés. Il y a des clowns à moitié grimé qui rassemblent leur matériel. Le trapéziste vérifie une dernière fois son filin de sécurité.

Duo trouve Catherine sous la tente d'avant scène. Elle gonfle des ballons, Trowa lui donne un coup de main. La rousse sourit au natté avant de reprendre son travail.

-« Tu me remplaces ? Je dois aller vérifier mon matériel. » Demande le brun-roux après l'avoir salué d'un mouvement de tête.

-« J'étais venu pour discuter avec toi. » Répond Maxwell même s'il est ravi de le remplacer.

-« Après la représentation, pendant que je préparerai mes affaires pour repartir. » Propose Trowa en s'éloignant déjà.

-« Ok » Lâche Duo en prenant le ballon que Catherine vient de gonfler.

Une fois de plus le natté assiste au spectacle, il ne s'en lasse pas. Il faudra vraiment que Hilde et Stéphanie viennent le voir avant que le cirque ne reparte.

Le chapiteau se vide des spectateurs. Commence le ballet des nettoyeurs pour ramasser dans les gradins ce que les visiteurs ont laissé, pendant qu'une autre équipe passe le râteau dans les copeaux pour ramasser les serpentins, confettis et morceaux de ballons, excréments des animaux. Il faut refaire peau neuve pour la séance du soir.

Catherine vient de se changer après le spectacle pour passer une tenue moins cérémonieuse, elle fait du café pour Trowa et Duo.

Maxwell attend son départ pour questionner Barton.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire. » Finit par demander l'ex-03.

Le châtain regarde le dos de la jeune femme puis Trowa en soulevant un sourcil.

-« Tu peux parler devant elle. Ca m'évitera de devoir répéter. » Explique Barton.

-« Wufei a trouvé une taupe dans son service, un taupe travaillant pour la section arabe. » Précise le natté.

-« Ca doit faire ton bonheur. » Ricane le troubadour.

L'allusion fait écarquiller les yeux du châtain. La confiance de Trowa en Catherine allait jusqu'où ? Que lui avait-il dit au juste ?

C'est à ce moment que la lanceuse de couteaux tend la tasse à l'ex-02.

-« Tu te demandes ce que je sais ? Tu remettras mon bonjour à Heero. » Sourit-elle.

Si la mâchoire de Maxwell n'était pas bien accrochée, elle serait tombée sur la table.

-« Pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un de ce que tu sais aide à avoir un regard extérieur. » Complète Trowa.

-« Oui mais quand même » Soupire Duo qu'il y ait encore une personne de plus au courant.

-« Sans Catherine, Heero serait libre, toi en prison. » Avoue Barton en levant les épaules.

-« Et le salaud qui en veut à la paix aurait encore plus de champ d'action. » Rage le natté.

-« Alors Wufei croit que Heero serait bien prisonnier de la section arabe. » Reprend Trowa pour avancer.

Dans une heure, il doit se rendre à l'aéroport et il n'a pas encore eu ses renseignements qui lui seraient utiles pour son enquête contre la taupe de Sank.

-« Oui, il aurait voulu que tu donnes sa méthode pour découvrir les taupes à Lady Une. Il se sent un peu les bras pris par sa fonction. » Avoue le natté.

-« Ce n'est pas bon tout ça. Moi qui essaie de diminuer les tensions entre les sections, ça tombe très mal. » Lâche Barton en soupirant.

-« Tu veux sa méthode ? » Questionne Maxwell c'était quand même pour ça qu'il était là.

-« Oui, tu l'as déjà transmise à ta section ? » Demande l'ex-03 en se redressant légèrement.

-« Non, je n'ai pas eu Howard pour l'instant. » Avoue le natté.

-« Ne lui dis pas. » Ordonne Barton.

-« Je ne deviens pas paranoïaque. » Se sent rassuré le châtain.

-« Je ne crois pas. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te le fait penser ? » Interroge Duo de plus en plus serein.

-« Ta liste. » Répond le saltimbanque.

Catherine s'assied à la table, une tasse de café à la main et elle sourit aux deux jeunes gens. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, néanmoins s'amuse de les voir se comprendre si bien à moindre mot.

-« Je la trouve bizarre aussi cette liste. Pour en revenir à la méthode... » Reprend Maxwell avant d'exposer la façon de procéder du chinois.

-« Ce n'est pas stupide. J'en parlerais à Lady Une. Ce n'est pas que ta liste est bizarre, c'est surtout que c'est bizarre que tu l'aies. » Précise le brun-roux.

-« Je peux te demander pourquoi ? »

-« J'aurai dû la résoudre pour Lady Une donc je ne comprends pas que tu l'aies. »

-« Je n'aime pas la tournure que tout ça prend. Personne n'a rien retenu de la guerre. » Soupire le natté.

-« Est-ce qu'on peut faire confiance à Kay Louis ? » Demande Trowa en voyant que le temps passe et que lui n'a pas les réponses à ses interrogations.

Il est pourtant rassuré de voir qu'il n'est pas le seul qui se tracasse pour la paix.

-« Pourquoi cette question ? » Interroge Maxwell de suite sur la défensive.

-« Il m'a proposé son aide pour débusquer ma taupe. Il me semble très vif d'esprit. » Répond Barton sans quitter Duo des yeux pour connaître ses sentiments.

-« On est infesté de bestioles. » Rigole le natté amenant une étincelle de plaisir dans l'œil visible de Trowa et un sourire sur les lèvres de Catherine.

-« On dirait. » Finit par dire Barton.

-« Tu peux lui faire confiance et il te sera très utile. » Précise le châtain en se levant pour partir et laisser son ami se préparer pour prendre sa navette.

µµµ

Lundi

En partant au travail, Hilde prend le sac avec les conserves vides de la maison. Aujourd'hui, elle va compresser une partie de ses déchets pour pouvoir vendre ses cubes à une autre société.

Elle donne le sac à Timmy, un adolescent de quinze ans qui travaille pour elle pendant les vacances. Son travail : relaver les ferrailles sur un tapis avant de les mettre dans les compresseurs.

Début d'après-midi, le jeune vient en tenant deux papiers en main.

-« Patronne, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

La jeune femme regarde ce que lui tend l'adolescent. Sur le premier papier, il est écrit.

_Je suis prisonnier, aidez-moi_

_Heero Yuy_

Sur l'autre.

_On me détient à la décharge Schbeiker_

_Heero Yuy._

Même si son sang se glace dans son corps, la jeune femme trouve l'énergie pour sourire à Timmy.

-« Je suis fier de toi, tu as trouvé mes deux tests, c'est que tu as bien fait ton travail. »

-« Heero Yuy est vraiment recherché, j'ai vu l'annonce dans « L'Univers ». » Certifie l'adolescent ne sachant pas trop s'il doit se sentir fier ou paniqué.

-« Je lis « L'Univers », c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Stéphanie d'écrire ses mots. Si tu les trouvais, il ne fallait pas que tu ne viennes pas me les montrer puisque c'était mon écriture. » Complète Hilde en souriant toujours.

Timmy expulse bruyamment et sourit, avant de répartir au travail.

-« Il y a d'autres tests ? » Interroge l'adolescent après avoir fait deux pas.

-« Peut-être, mais tu faisais bien ton travail avant alors continue. »

Par contre, elle garde sa colère pour quelqu'un d'autre et elle ne pourra pas l'expulser avant le soir. C'est nerveusement qu'elle repart vers son bureau pour y déposer les papiers.

µµµ

Mardi

Duo est assis à son bureau, il regarde déjà ce que ses hommes ont fait. Les liens qu'il peut avoir entre les sociétés. Douglas a amené le nom de la personne à qui appartient le hangar sur L3. Yasmina Cherivina, dans la foulée, le sergent a sorti le portait de la jeune femme. Duo se demande comment une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans habitant un petit village au fin fond du Sahara peut avoir un hangar sur L3 et qui plus est un énorme hangar rapportant un revenu phénoménal. En plus le nom de son village lui dit quelque chose sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus.

Un coup sur la porte lui fait relever la tête.

-« Oui ? Howard ! Pas de vidéo conférence cette fois ? » Demande Maxwell en venant serrer le vieil homme dans ses bras.

-« Non, j'avais envie de te voir. »

-« Voir où j'en étais aussi peut-être. » Sourit Duo en se réinstallant à son bureau.

-« Aussi. » Admet Howard en tirant la chaise pour se mettre près du natté.

Le lieutenant fait un rapide bilan de la situation, il lui explique ses démarches actuelles et ce qu'il cherchait en les faisant.

-« C'est une bonne idée parce que s'il croit que tu as lâché du lest, il peut faire des erreurs. Si en plus ton équipe a une action ailleurs, il ne se croit plus surveillé. » Propose l'homme aux éternelles chemises Hawaïenne.

-« C'est vrai mais je n'ai rien d'autre sur le feu. » Réalise Maxwell.

-« J'aurai bien un truc qui vient de ta liste. »

Le natté fronce des sourcils.

-« Et pourquoi l'autre équipe ne la résoudrait pas. Si elle a fait les recherches, ce n'est pas pour laisser la conclusion à d'autres. » Dit le châtain

En tout cas lui n'aimerait pas ça du tout.

-« Parce que ça ferait diversion dans ton secteur. C'est nécessaire pour brouiller les pistes et puis l'équipe qui fait les recherches n'a pas d'hommes de terrain, toi bien. C'est un trafic d'armes avec une revente sur le net. » Explique Howard en tendant un dossier.

Le natté commence à le regarder, il y a quelques recherches à fignoler, mais pour vendredi il pourrait faire le coup avec quatre hommes. Son équipe s'ennuie, ce ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée d'en remettre sur le terrain.

-« D'accord, je prends. » Finit par dire le châtain.

-« Bien. Dans ta liste, tu pourras enlever toutes les affaires d'armes, du coup, il doit rester une quinzaine d'enquêtes à classer. » Dit Howard en se levant.

-« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. » Avoue un peu honteux Duo.

-« Oui, mais tu avances bien sur le reste. Tu as une date approximative de clôture ? »

-« Trois semaines à un mois, peut-être plus mais sûrement pas moins. » Répond le natté.

-« Tu auras fait vite mine de rien. »

Maxwell sourit, il aurait pu faire plus vite s'il n'avait pas tellement de préoccupations extérieures. Sa liste tracassait Trowa peut-être qu'il peut lui donner un coup de main.

-« Qui est-ce qui fait les recherches sur la liste ? Que je sache si je dois refaire une partie des recherches. » Questionne Duo en regardant les documents pour se donner une contenance.

-« Je fais autant confiance à cette personne qu'à toi, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. » Dit Howard en se dirigeant vers la porte.

µµµ

Wufei étire son dos dans la navette qui l'amène sur L4. Il n'a pas prévenu le blond, il espère qu'il sera à son bureau. Le chinois n'a plus eu de contact avec aucun de ses ex-coéquipiers à propos d'Heero. A croire qu'il est le seul à se tracasser à son sujet. Ca l'étonne de la part de Duo, même si pour avoir vu une partie de l'enquête qu'il mène pour l'instant, il comprend qu'il n'ait pas trop le temps.

Trowa a l'air aussi d'avoir lâché l'histoire, pourtant au début, il semblait fort tracassé. Il est allé jusqu'à l'appartement de Yuy pour essayer de trouver des indices.

Chang a interrogé personnellement la taupe qu'il a dénichée, mais il nie toute implication dans la disparition du métis. Le jeune homme a avoué seulement espionner pour donner les ordres de missions avant qu'elles ne soient effectuées. L'équipe arabe travaillait pour tenter de prendre de vitesse les autres sections de manière à gravir dans le classement.

Wufei se masse au dessus du nez, elle est loin l'unité du monde pour la paix. A croire que leur combat n'a servi à rien.

Le chinois se rend, à sa sortie de la navette, directement au bureau de Winner. Seulement il n'y est pas. Sa secrétaire lui précise, après avoir contacté son patron, qu'il peut se rendre au domicile et qu'il est attendu par l'héritier.

Wufei n'a encore jamais mis les pieds au domicile du jeune homme. Le chinois ne sait pas où poser les yeux durant qu'il suit l'homme qui l'amène vers les appartements privés du blond. Tout est fait de tapis traditionnels, dans les tons chauds et dorés, il y a aussi beaucoup de carrelage dans les mêmes tons. Les plafonds zouaké sont peints à la main ça se voit, ça ressemble à une mosquée iranienne qu'il a visité un jour. Il y a des patios fleuris, des fontaines dans plusieurs endroits du palais qui produisent un bruit qui repose et calme.

Une jeune femme brune vient lui ouvrir la porte des appartements privés du Quatre et elle le guider vers un salon Il s'étonne que les appartements du blond soit si différents du reste de la maison. Ici, tout a un air occidental, le mur est peint dans des tons plus pastel. Il n'y a pas de poufs mais des divans de cuir, des tables basses, des tableaux aux murs.

Winner l'attend en sirotant un café.

-« Assieds-toi ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Yasmina va te l'apporter. »

-« Non, j'ai eu tout ce que j'avais besoin dans la navette qui m'a amené ici. » Admet le chinois en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil moelleux.

-« Quel bon vent t'amène avec un air si sérieux ? » Sourit Winner.

Il venait de passer un bon moment avec la jeune femme. Cette dernière le sachant très tendu, lui avait prodigué un massage avec des huiles essentielles avant de lui faire l'amour pour achever de le détendre.

-« Savoir si tu progresses dans tes recherches pour retrouver Yuy. » Lâche platement Wufei faisant perdre le sourire au blond.

-« Non, je dois dire que j'étais assez débordé par mes affaires personnelles, par ma société, sans trouver du temps pour le chercher. » Admet Winner en déposant sa tasse de café sur la table basse en acajou.

-« Tu ne m'as pas l'air si occupé que ça pour traîner chez toi en peignoir à 11h30. » Persifle Wufei.

-« Je ne suis pas une machine. Il faut bien que je m'arrête. » S'indigne Quatre.

Il se retient à la dernière minute de ramasser la tasse sur la table et de lui envoyer le café brûlant à la figure. Il doit garder son calme pour mener son plan à bien.

-« Donc tu n'as pas plus d'éléments. » Rage Chang en se levant.

Encore une chance que Sally lui pose au moins une fois la semaine s'il a des nouvelles pour la recherche d'Heero et qu'elle cherche une solution de son côté. Elle essaye de trouver un coupable dans les anciens dossiers du métis. S'il n'y avait pas ça, il aurait l'impression d'être seul au monde pour ses recherches et à s'en inquiéter.

µµµ

Kay regarde les dossiers sur lesquels travaillent Zechs, le plus jeune a proposé son aide à Merquise dès le lundi matin. Le blond métallisé a haussé un sourcil. Il est étonné par la proposition de Louis.

Ils ont plutôt fait équipe séparée depuis le début que de travailler ensemble.

Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que le jeune sergent a fait la proposition, néanmoins, s'il doit trouver des éléments à communiquer à Trowa, il doit sympathiser. Merquise n'a pas tout à fait l'air dupe mais il accepte.

La première fois que Kay a rencontré Barton, c'était quand il recherchait Heero. Est-ce que son dossier actuel est lié à la disparition du sergent Yuy ? Il se le demande parce que le sergent Merquise est apparu peu de temps après cette disparition.

Oui, Kay aurait beaucoup de questions à poser à Trowa. Même s'il sait déjà à l'avance qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses escomptées.

Autour de la machine à café, c'est depuis des semaines la même histoire. Qui a des renseignements sur Heero ? Même aussi distant qu'il était, il ne passait pas inaperçu et ça rassurerait tout le monde de le voir réapparaître après une absence. Parce que si un homme comme lui a des problèmes en mission, qu'est-ce qu'il allait leur arriver ?

Louis doit constater en surveillant plus Zechs, c'est que ce dernier a de bonnes méthodes de travail, qu'il aurait à apprendre de lui et que s'il n'avait pas été aussi déçu de perdre Duo, à l'heure actuelle, ils feraient sûrement une bonne équipe.

Cependant dans un coin de son cerveau, Louis ne peut que retenir : s'il y a une enquête sur lui, ne t'attache pas, il ne restera pas. Retravailler avec Duo, il aimerait beaucoup. Mais est-ce qu'il a envie de vivre sur L2 ? Ca il est persuadé que non !

Le jeune homme est désespéré, il ne sait plus trop sur quel pied danser. Il faut que cette situation s'arrête et pour ça il doit trouver des éléments favorables ou défavorables à Merquise.

A Suivre…


	20. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Mercredi

Même si Duo a été fort occupé par la mise en place de la mission pour arrêter ce trafiquant d'armes. Il n'arrête pas de penser à l'entrevue qu'il aura ce soir avec Heero.

Tout compte fait, le dossier trafiquant est très bien avancé et ficelé. Levy a choisi deux hommes qui partiront avec lui sur L3 pour arrêter le trafiquant. Avec Maxwell, le sous-lieutenant a décidé de faire croire qu'ils veulent acheter les armes mises en vente sur le net sur un site d'enchères.

Howard a accepté l'idée et couvre la transaction, même s'ils ne débourseraient pas réellement de l'argent, il leur en fallait pour se faire ouvrir la porte. On ne sait jamais qu'ils doivent montrer patte blanche.

µµµ

Lady Une reçoit le rapport de Jennifer avec un bilan de toutes les actions réussies par son équipe. Elle est impatiente que cette semaine s'achève. Vendredi soir, elle pourra rentrer à Sank avec sa fille. Ainsi elle pourra convoquer Trowa puisqu'il lui a dit qu'il menait une enquête à Sank pour l'instant.

Elle l'avait chargé d'espionner Duo et trouver la taupe. Il lui certifiait que ce n'était pas Maxwell, donc c'est logique qu'il soit à Sank. Néanmoins, elle veut en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il recherche. Il lui a dit par téléphone qu'il avait un moyen de la débusquer mais il voulait lui parler de vive voix.

Ne voulant pas quitter le centre de rééducation en semaine, elle doit attendre. Du coin, de l'œil elle surveille Marie-Meiya, alors qu'elle commence à lire le rapport. Lady Une lâche un soupir encore une enquête déjà résolue.

Puis la jeune femme sourit. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Elle ne doit plus penser ainsi, mais être heureuse qu'une enquête soit résolue que ce soit ici ou ailleurs.

Le général ouvre une nouvelle page sur son ordinateur afin de préparer son discours pour mardi prochain, quand toutes les sections seront réunies pour un bilan annuel. Elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu, surtout que l'écart entre les sections diminuait. Néanmoins est-ce qu'il y aurait une bonne période ? Le tout c'est que les dirigeants des autres sections comprennent qu'ils menaient une action contre le mal et non contre les autres sections.

µµµ

Heero ouvre les yeux quand la lumière se fait dans sa prison. Il s'étire dans le lit avant de se lever.

Encore une journée qui commence, une journée de plus. Si avoir pris des habitudes de vie dans sa captivité l'a aidé au début, ça commençait à lui peser. Plus le temps passe, plus il doute que Duo le libère.

C'est vrai que Maxwell est réputé pour ne pas mentir, mais il est aussi le spécialiste pour masquer la vérité. Il ne lui a jamais dit explicitement ce qu'il entendait par « lui rendre la liberté. » Et si c'était une liberté éternelle ?

Cette constatation finit par déclencher un frisson chez Yuy alors qu'il s'essuie le visage après avoir fait sa toilette.

Est-ce que l'aider à clôturer sa mission plus vite serait signer son arrêt de mort ? Est-ce que s'il lui met des bâtons dans les roues, il risque de mettre sa vie en danger ? Parce que Duo a sa vie entre les mains, il peut décider de ne plus lui amener de la nourriture, combien de temps est-ce qu'il pourrait survivre dans cette pièce ?

Pris d'une légère panique, Heero prend sa caisse de nourriture pour en faire un inventaire, même s'il se doutait de l'importance de ses provisions. Il a de quoi tenir une semaine ou quinze jours, si personne ne vient le sauver, il ne pourra pas se libérer tout seul. C'est une constatation qu'il ne pouvait réfuter, il avait assez analysé cette situation pour en être certain, même démonter le WC a été pris en compte, il ne passerait jamais par la canalisation.

Par contre, il n'a pas encore essayé de pirater le système d'ouverture de la porte parce qu'il n'avait pas de connexion internet pour le faire. Quoique ! Un sourire naît chez le métis.

Quand il aura fini la liste de ce qu'il a besoin, il essaierait, on ne sait jamais. Mais s'il mettait Duo en colère. Est-ce qu'il ne risquait pas de précipiter sa fin ? Il tournait en rond dans ses pensées, mais il devait faire quelque chose.

Son listing fini, il utilise son portable qu'il colle presque contre la porte. Il enclenche son programme pour brouiller les alarmes. Si son programme trouve la bonne fréquence de la porte, il devrait pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Yuy se demande comment il n'avait pas pensé à cette solution plus tôt ? Quoiqu'au début quand il essayait de sortir il n'avait pas encore son portable. Et quand il l'a récupéré, il n'a pensé qu'à son enquête. Duo lui a brouillé l'esprit, il ne voit pas d'autres solutions ou alors c'est la captivité qui en est la cause.

µµµ

Il est 19 heures quand Duo pousse sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-« Heero, mets-toi en position. »

Yuy se lève du lit où il finit de remplir une grille de mots croisés. Son portable est allumé, son programme ouvert. Toute l'après-midi, il a essayé de pirater le code de la porte sans succès. Peut-être que le programme capterait le signal quand elle s'ouvrirait. Du moins, il l'espère ardemment.

Maxwell arrive rapidement, la porte se referme sur lui. Le natté regarde la table et voit que le puzzle est commencé sur le coin hors du champ de la caméra. Il y a aussi un papier. Le châtain choisit une place pour s'asseoir à la table avant d'appeler son prisonnier. Celui-ci vient vers la place en face de son ravisseur.

-« Je peux ? » Demande Duo en tendant la main vers le papier.

-« C'est pour toi. » Admet Yuy en haussant les épaules, surpris qu'il lui ait demandé la permission.

Maxwell commence à lire, ce n'est qu'une liste de course. Du shampoing, ça c'est possible qu'il va bientôt tomber à court. De l'après-rasage, également son flacon était déjà bien entamé quand il l'a pris dans sa salle de bain. Du déodorant, du sel, tout ça il peut l'admettre, du sucre également. Le châtain se lève et se rend à la caisse avec les réserves du métis pour vérifier quelque chose.

-« Tu as des envies autres ou tu espères faire des réserves ? » Questionne Maxwell quand il revient à la table.

Le brun se tait, tout ce qu'il a demandé, il l'a déjà eu au moins une fois. Il ne voit pas trop où était le problème.

-« Heero, même si je dois m'absenter pour une mission ou autre chose, Hilde viendra te livrer en nourriture. » Essaye de rassurer le natté. Parce que rien qu'avec la liste qu'il a fait, il y a pour plus de trois semaines de nourriture.

-« C'était pour varier. » Tente Yuy.

Son envie de survivre a repris le dessus. C'est une envie plus forte que celles des autres, qui lui permet de se remettre plus rapidement, même si tout n'est pas naturel.

Sa soif de finir ses missions vient de là, la finir pour ne pas mourir. Tout ça le pousse à vouloir accomplir les choses jusqu'au bout et là la paix est à nouveau menacée. Il doit survivre pour la protéger. Il doit mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

-« Tu auras une partie de ce qui est là dessus, mais pas tout. » Admet Maxwell. Il doit rester le maître et les choses seront faites à sa façon. « Bon, ceci étant réglé, je te signale que les conserves vont dans une broyeuse et que tout est écrasé pour faire des blocs de métal, revendu pour refondre. » Commence à expliquer Maxwell.

Il est calme, alors que Hilde ne l'a pas été du tout quand il est rentré du travail. C'est une véritable furie qu'il a dû dompter. Elle est persuadée qu'il finira par se faire prendre, elle panique également pour la libération du métis. Elle finit par se demander s'il faut toujours le libérer. Toutefois, ça Duo ne le dirait jamais à son prisonnier. Quand tout sera fini, il aura une discussion franche avec lui et s'il doit finir sa vie en prison ou subir un procès, il l'accepterait. Mais Heero serait libéré que Hilde soit d'accord ou pas.

Yuy écarquille un peu les yeux, ses messages ont été trouvés et c'est encore un coup dans l'eau. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à décider Duo d'envoyer un mail, peut-être que le portable avait capté le code, alors il lui resterait deux possibilités, sinon il devait se rendre compte qu'il était de plus en plus impuissant.

-« Je crois que tu as compris, cette méthode n'est pas encore la bonne. Il n'y en a pas, je vis en autarcie Heero. Il n'y a presque aucun contact avec l'extérieur. »

Maxwell fait une pause, il scrute le visage de son prisonnier qui ne reflète rien, ni tristesse, ni désespoir. Pourtant, le natté sait que ça doit le démoraliser.

-« Tu as eu le temps de vérifier tes informations ? » Interroge le natté.

-« J'aurai besoin d'un dernier élément. Est-ce que tu peux envoyer un mail à cette adresse ? » Demande le brun en l'inscrivant sur le papier des courses. « Tu peux partir de ma boite mail. »

-« Il faut que tu me donnes le mot de passe alors. » Précise Maxwell en repoussant le papier vers le métis.

Heero ouvre en grand les yeux.

-« Mais tu l'as sinon tu n'aurais pas su y prendre le mail que Lady Une m'a envoyé ! » S'indigne-t-il.

-« Ta boite mail était ouverte quand je l'ai fait. » Répond simplement le châtain.

-« Tu mens ! Je n'ai jamais laissé mon portable allumé tout seul quand tu étais dans l'appartement. » Se fâche le brun en se mettant debout.

-« Le jour de la livraison de vêtements. » Avoue Duo.

Le châtain sait qu'il ne doit pas en dire plus rien. A l'expression du jeune homme au moment où il s'assied en face de lui, il se rappelle de l'épisode.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que je piratais ta boite mail continuellement ? Non, ça été l'effet du hasard. Si tu me donnes ton mot de passe, la raison et qui est cette personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferai pas. » Admet le natté en s'adossant à son dossier de chaise tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Lui donner son mot de passe, non, il ne le pouvait pas ! Heero réfléchit le plus vite possible. Son salut est dans l'envoi de ce mail. Il va déjà répondre aux autres questions pendant que son esprit cherche une solution acceptable.

-« J'ai besoin de savoir depuis quand la société Bilbao n'est plus gérée par la même personne. Je n'ai pas le même gestionnaire. » Se lance Yuy.

-« Cette personne qui est-ce ? » Demande Maxwell en montrant l'adresse mail sachant pertinemment que le nom est sûrement imaginaire.

Son adresse mail personnelle ne le rattachant pas à Duo Maxwell.

-« Un contact que j'ai gardé au sein de la société Bilbao, comme il n'était pas impliqué, je l'ai prévenu vingt minutes avant de détruire l'usine. Il travaillait là où je devais poser la bombe. » Explique le métis sans ciller.

-« Tu le connaissais d'où ? » Questionne le châtain.

Duo trouve le comportement d'Heero étrange. Il répond trop rapidement à son goût, il donne trop facilement des détails.

-« De mon entraînement ! » Répond le brun. « Si tu l'envoyais de ta section Preventer, il sait que je suis Preventer, il devrait te répondre. » Admet-il pour finir.

-« Je vais réfléchir à toutes les conséquences. J'ai besoin d'une preuve de ta bonne volonté. Qui est l'ancien gestionnaire ? » Interroge Maxwell en se redressant sur sa chaise pour s'avancer et planter ses yeux indigo sur le métis.

Ce dernier réfléchit et finit par lâcher dans un soupir en regardant ses mains.

-« Yasmina Cherivina. »

Le châtain contrôle sa surprise, encore cette Yasmina. Il ramasse le papier et se rend sous la caméra pour appeler Hilde. Ils restent silencieux tous les deux en attendant que la jeune femme ouvre la porte une fois que Heero se soit mis en position.

µµµ

Duo parti, pour Heero commence une longue attente angoissante. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi fragile, démuni et encore moins peu libre de ses actions.

Tout lui échappait et il avait horreur de ça.

µµµ

Maxwell de son côté se trouve avec des interrogations plein la tête. Il a l'impression d'avancer quand même un peu. Dès demain, il veut une enquête sur cette Yasmina et savoir où la trouver pour l'interroger.

Néanmoins ce qui l'ennuie le plus, c'est qu'il ne peut prévenir personne, il en a plus que marre de cette situation. Il veut pouvoir récupérer une vie normale. Il veut pouvoir discuter de ce qu'il a envie avec ses amis, ses anciens collègues.

Il ne peut même pas se rendre au cirque pour en parler à Trowa, ce dernier est absent toute la semaine à la recherche de celui qui trahit Sank. Oui, il commence à comprendre Barton et pourquoi Catherine est au courant de toutes ses enquêtes. Il lui manque un confident.

µµµ

Jeudi

Début d'après-midi, Maxwell fait un briefing avec ses hommes. Du moins l'équipe qui part arrêter le trafiquant d'armes. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, cependant, elle a été bien préparée. Levy a rendez-vous demain avec le trafiquant, les deux autres seront simplement là en couverture.

Pendant ce temps là, Duo lui aide Doug à trouver Yasmina Cherivina. Les autres membres continuent de rassembler le plus de liens possibles entre les sociétés qui utilisent le hangar de L3. Une chose est certaine, l'équipe a déjà trouvé trois sociétés qui n'ont pas l'air très nettes. Ces sociétés n'ont pas d'administrateurs vivants sur la colonie qui héberge le siège social. C'est maigre comme indice mais pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas trouvé mieux. Ils éliminent les sociétés en règle et ne gardent dans un tableau spécial que les sociétés litigieuses. Les Preventers sous les ordres de Maxwell ne voient pas très bien à quoi peut servir leur travail étant plus habitués au travail d'action. Néanmoins, ils ont confiance dans les idées de leur supérieur. Jusqu'ici toutes les actions qu'il a instaurées ce sont avérées positives et il n'y a jamais eu de perte humaine.

Barry reste à observer l'usine de L3, la tension à l'intérieur de l'usine diminue depuis qu'il y a moins d'action. L'homme a confirmé que les surveillances se relâchaient.

Doug essaye de localiser Yasmina, car elle n'est jamais là où les gens contactés la situe. Ca tracasse un peu Maxwell, ils vont finir par se faire repérer à la chercher de la sorte, même si l'histoire servie est plausible. En cherchant à situer le village, le natté a constaté que c'était là qu'il s'était caché avec Quatre, c'est pour ça que le nom du village lui disait quelque chose.

Il avait donc pondu une histoire où un résistant à OZ a été recueilli par la jeune femme et qu'il voulait la remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Pendant que Doug cherche, Duo réfléchit et si le contact d'Heero peut situer cette Yasmina peut-être qu'il avancerait plus vite ? Maxwell est persuadé qu'elle est un pion important de cette enquête. Plus il y pense, plus il se demande comment elle a pu sortir d'un petit village perdu au Sahara et se retrouver propriétaire d'un hangar ayant un des plus grands rendements de l'univers ainsi qu'une société. Surtout que ses hommes l'ont retrouvée dans une autre société, même si pour celle-là les administrateurs ont été retrouvés facilement.

Tout compte fait, il va le faire envoyer ce mail mais pas de son adresse personnelle mais d'une adresse générale. Tant pis s'il fallait un peu plus de temps pour recevoir sa réponse, il doit aussi penser à protéger Hilde.

-« Doug, je reviens. »

-« Pas de problème, Lieutenant. »

Maxwell se rend à la salle des ordinateurs et salue des collègues présents.

-« Je peux utiliser cet ordinateur ? »

-« Oui Lieutenant. » Répond un sergent en se levant.

Le natté s'assied devant et ouvre la boite mail, l'adresse du destinataire il la connaît par cœur.

_Bonjour,_

_A la demande d'Heero Yuy qui est en infiltration. _

_Je me permets de vous contacter afin d'obtenir des informations capitales pour clôturer une enquête._

_Il aimerait savoir à quel moment Yasmina Cherivina n'a plus été l'administratrice générale de la société Bilbao et où il pourrait la contacter._

_Bien à vous_

_Section Américaine._

Après l'avoir envoyé, Maxwell attend encore un petit moment pour savoir si l'adresse est toujours en fonction et si le mail ne revient pas.

De suite après, il efface les traces de l'envoi dans l'ordinateur.

-« Merci. » Dit Duo en se levant.

Il doit encore donner un coup de main à Doug pour essayer de trouver Yasmina.

µµµ

Vendredi

Dès qu'il arrive au QG, Doug vient le trouver avec une bonne nouvelle. L'équipe partie en mission a attrapé le trafiquant facilement. Il est en aveu complet.

µµµ

Comme tous les jours, Heero se lève quand la lumière se fait dans sa cellule. Il se rend à la toilette avant de se rafraîchir sommairement. Il se lavera mieux quand il aura fait sa série de pompes. Depuis un moment, il faisait passer le temps et plus il passait, moins il était motivé. Il est même démoralisé, ses recherches ne le captivent plus autant. Ses lectures non plus, le cinquième volume d'Ayla lui plait moins, sans arriver à savoir si c'est dû au livre ou à lui. Il est moins enthousiaste pour la lecture du dernier volume.

Mais ce qui empêche Heero de se concentrer et surtout de s'investir dans ses loisirs, c'est la requête qu'il a confiée à Duo. Est-ce qu'il a déjà envoyé le mail ? Est-ce que sa libération est proche grâce à Trowa ? Et s'il est libéré par Trowa qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Duo ?

Heero arrête sa série d'abdominaux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là cette question ? Et pourquoi ressent-il une angoisse, une peur pour l'avenir de Maxwell ? Il y a trop longtemps qu'il est captif, ça lui bousille les neurones.

Rageusement Yuy finit ses vingt-cinq abdominaux, maintenant il est en sueur et il espère encore plus une douche.

Vivement que Trowa le libère pour retrouver une vie normale. Mais est-ce qu'elle sera encore normale avec l'annonce sur sa disparition dans « L'Univers » sa tête est connue, fichée par tous les gangsters de l'univers.

Quand il est lavé, Heero se laisse tomber sur son lit, il met ses bras sur ses yeux et ne bouge plus. A quoi bon ! Il n'a plus d'avenir. Autant mourir dans cette cellule.

Yuy reste prostré toute la journée, il ne se lève même pas pour manger. Il ressasse toujours les mêmes idées de plus en plus morbides.

Quand il déprime ça a toujours été comme ça. Une descente rapide jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui donne une motivation de reprendre le combat, de continuer. Il y a d'abord eu J qui lui a proposé de racheter ses erreurs en combattant OZ. Puis Relena en criant son prénom lui avait rappelé sa mission et qu'il avait la paix à instaurer. Sally lui avait donné un but. Il pouvait encore protéger la Terre en arrêtant la destruction de cette base remplie de missiles.

Qui cette fois l'aidera à sortir de son marasme ? Personne, il est seul, livré à ses démons, sans but, sans espoir.

La lumière UV qui se coupe le tire de sa léthargie, enfin c'est surtout de se rendre compte qu'il y a du bruit en moins. Et puis il y avait encore quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui. C'était Duo. Il a dit que sans lui, il n'arrivera pas à conclure cette enquête et s'il l'aide, il sera libre plus tôt.

Il ne sait pas encore à ce qu'il pourra utiliser sa vie, cependant il a encore quelqu'un à aider. Sa vie n'est pas si inutile que ça. Un peu ragaillardi par ses résolutions, il se lève pour se préparer à manger.

Tant qu'on a besoin de lui et qu'il continue à sauver son âme en sacrifiant sa vie à de bonnes causes tant qu'il a quelqu'un à aider, il serait là.

µµµ

Trowa prend la navette pour revenir sur L2 et le cirque. Il commence un peu à en avoir soupé des allers et retours. Cependant, il avait promis à Catherine de ne plus jamais l'abandonner. Quand il deviendra moins important pour sa sœur, il pourra choisir une vie sans course et poser ses valises dans un endroit.

Kay lui a envoyé un message pour lui signaler que Zechs travaille pour l'instant sur des missions qu'il exécute au sein de leur section en tout cas. Il ne l'a jamais vu partir avec du matériel personnel.

C'est un avantage pour Barton l'aide que lui donne Louis, c'est certain. Néanmoins si ce n'est pas Zechs, qui est-ce que ça peut être ?

Trowa avait poussé jusqu'au centre de revalidation pour discuter avec Lady Une juste avant de prendre sa navette. Elle a admis que c'est Lucrézia qui travaille sur la liste pour l'instant et que c'est elle qui l'a constituée également.

Barton se rappelle la discussion qu'il a eue avec la jeune femme.

-« Je voudrais plus de preuves avant d'accuser quelqu'un. » Admet-il. « Mais j'aurai besoin d'un service. Que vous refassiez passer l'annonce sur la disparition d'Heero. »

-« Je ne sais pas parce que si on le retrouve, ça va être plus dur encore pour lui de reprendre les missions. » Avoue Lady Une qui a fini par regretter son geste pour le futur de son sergent surtout que la première annonce n'a rien donné.

-« Oui mais il pourra toujours faire autre chose, c'est un bon stratège, il peut aussi former des hommes pour le terrain. L'important ce n'est pas de le retrouver ? » Questionne le brun-roux.

-« Si et puis ce que vous dites est vrai, c'est l'un des hommes le plus complet avec qui il m'a été donné de travailler. Pourquoi le cantonner à ce qu'il a toujours fait ? » Réalise le Général.

-« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Je suis sûr que je ne serais pas le seul. J'ai aussi un message de Wufei pour vous. » Sourit Trowa en voyant les yeux de Lady Une s'agrandir.

Tout compte fait l'unité serait peut-être possible s'il y a de l'entraide malgré la guerre des sections.

-« Je vous écoute. »

-« Il a trouvé une taupe dans sa section grâce à une astuce. »

Trowa lui donne la méthode que la jeune femme trouve vraiment ingénieuse et elle affirme qu'elle va l'utiliser. Elle seule saura la vérité, elle pourra instaurer tout ça la semaine où elle sera à Sank. Elle ne verrait pas beaucoup sa fille, mais c'était nécessaire pour préserver son avenir.

Tout compte fait Trowa est satisfait de sa semaine. En arrivant au cirque, il est accueilli par Catherine qui est tout sourire.

-« Oh, tu as raté Duo de peu. » Lui dit-elle.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » Demande Barton en déposant son sac devant sa roulotte.

-« Nous nous sommes rencontré au magasin. » Commence à expliquer la rousse alors que son frère reprend son sac pour entrer dans sa roulotte.

Ce dernier se retourne en fronçant un sourcil

-« Au magasin ? » S'étonne-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que Maxwell est venu faire dans leur magasin de quartier ? Pourquoi change-t-il ses habitudes ?

-« C'est moi qui suis allée à l'autre. Il y a des choses que je ne trouve pas dans celui-ci et que j'avais eues l'autre fois. » Se justifie rapidement Catherine.

Là oui, Trowa comprend un peu mieux, il sourit à la jeune femme.

-« Et ? » Interroge Barton en commençant à vider son sac.

-« Comme j'étais trop chargée pour tout porter. Il m'a proposé de m'aider, il est vraiment très courtois. » Explique Bloom en rougissant légèrement.

-« Tu as eu de la chance d'être au magasin en même temps que lui. » Taquine Barton.

-« Ce n'était pas… » Catherine se coupe, elle se rend bien compte qu'elle n'a pas trompé son frère comme les autres membres du cirque, alors elle ajoute. « J'ai choisi mon jour. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il n'est pas passé de la semaine. » Avoue-t-elle penaude.

-« Il a beaucoup de choses à faire. »

-« Je sais, il assume de trop comme toi. Mais je parle, je parle. Comment s'est passé ta semaine ? » Demande-t-elle.

Trowa lui fait un rapide topo en préparant son linge pour faire une machine.

µµµ

Quatre tourne en rond dans son bureau. Il n'en peut plus de cette attente. Ca ne le rassure pas lui que ses usines n'explosent plus, qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelles actions.

Yasmina semble soulagée, elle lui a dit que c'est la preuve qu'ils ont réussi à bien brouiller les pistes. Lui n'y croit pas vraiment. Maxwell est bien trop têtu pour abandonner si près du but sans rien faire.

Depuis le début Winner a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Comme aux échecs mais là non. Il nage dans le flou et il doit savoir. Ne tenant plus, il s'assied à son bureau et compose le numéro du Gsm de Maxwell. Celui-ci décroche à la troisième sonnerie.

-« Attends, je suis en salle là. Je sors on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

-« J'attends. » Winner respire mieux, il a eu peur de mal tomber et de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec lui et savoir sur quel dossier il travaille.

Le blond ne doit pas attendre plus d'une minute.

-« Voilà, je suis à toi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? On ne t'entend plus tellement. » Attaque Duo en s'installant à sa chaise de bureau.

L'ex 04 peste intérieurement, c'est lui qui voulait interroger le natté pas que ce soit l'inverse.

-« Beaucoup de travail pour l'instant, je suis en train de pirater les données de la section arabe. On ne sait jamais qu'il y ait une information sur l'endroit où ils retiennent peut-être Heero. » Son explication est toute prête depuis des jours, elle sort facilement.

-« Ok, toujours à fouiner dans cette direction. »

Ca soulage le natté, il est tellement loin de la vérité qu'il n'a pas à se tracasser, il ne trouvera pas Heero. De toute façon, il sait que rien ne permet de remonter à lui. La seule qui pourrait c'est Lady Une si Kay lui avoue qu'il est parti avec le dossier Leviator et de ce côté là, il se sait à l'abri.

-« Et toi ? Pas trop de travail parce que j'attends toujours tes conclusions sur les dossiers que je t'ai transmis. » Dit Quatre mine de rien.

-« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout faire à fond. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Trop de travail sur ton enquête, je suppose. Tu avances ? Tu trouves des pistes ? » Interroge Winner en espérant avoir l'air assez détaché.

-« Oui, j'avance. J'ai changé de tactique, c'est donc plus long. »

-« Oh et quelle est ta tactique ? » Questionne le blond en s'avançant sur sa chaise pour prendre son stylo et noter ce qu'allait dire son ami.

-« J'étudie les premières usines. Je cherche des points communs entre elle. » Avoue Duo.

-« Oh, tu fais des recherches sur lesquelles ? Je peux peut-être t'aider, tu sais j'ai des études sur beaucoup d'entre elles pour savoir si je peux faire affaire avec elle. » S'excite Winner s'il peut savoir, il pourra se mettre en sécurité.

-« Ca va tu sais, j'ai mes bases de données et je suis presque au bout. Autant que ton énergie soit mise à contribution pour retrouver Heero. » Répond poliment Maxwell.

Le blond jette son stylo à travers la pièce. C'est rageant qu'il n'ait pas les renseignements si près du but. Un coup sur la porte et Yasmina entre dans le bureau.

-« C'est urgent ! » Dit-elle doucement.

-« C'est vrai que je ne sais pas me battre sur tous les fronts. Je dois te laisser ma secrétaire vient de rentrer dans mon bureau avec des tonnes de papiers à signer. » Invente Winner en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air inquiet de la jeune femme.

-« Oui, moi aussi j'ai du travail. » Répond le natté avant de raccrocher.

Le cornet à peine déposé, Quatre interroge Yasmina.

-« Je viens d'avoir un appel d'une amie du village, il paraît que Duo Maxwell me recherche pour me remercier de l'avoir sauvé pendant la guerre. » Déballe-t-elle rapidement en se tordant les mains.

Winner écrase son poings sur le bureau, la jeune femme recule jusqu'à la porte, le regard terrorisé.

-« Voilà ce qu'il fait ! Tu n'as pas effacé toutes les traces. » Accuse le blond le doigt vers elle.

-« Si bien sûr que si ! Tu m'as vu toi-même avant de lui transmettre le dossier. » Se justifie-t-elle en tremblant.

-« Alors comment est-ce possible ? »

Yasmina secoue la tête d'impuissance. Winner recommence à circuler en rond dans le bureau.

-« Heero, il lui aura transmis les dossiers avant de disparaître. » Réalise d'un coup le blond.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

-« Toi, tu retournes dans ton village et tu l'appelles dès lundi. Il va perdre déjà du temps en déplacement. »

La jeune femme avale difficilement sa salive ainsi Quatre se débarrassait d'elle.

-« Et tiens ta langue si tu ne veux pas qu'un Maganac vienne te la couper. » Gronde Winner.

-« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demande la jeune femme la main sur la porte.

-« Ca ne te regarde pas. Prépare tes affaires, tu pars ce soir. » Dit-il en lui montrant la porte.

Il n'allait sûrement pas lui donner des renseignements sur ses futures actions. Elle n'était plus assez fiable pour lui faire confiance.

A Suivre…


	21. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

Samedi

Heero est de plus en plus impatient. Il trouve que les heures n'avancent pas. Il a beau laver de fond en comble sa cellule, s'activer en faisant des séries de pompes et d'abdominaux, rien n'y fait. Il n'essaye plus de lire ou de se concentrer sur ses recherches, il n'arrive pas à se calmer suffisamment pour ce genre d'activités.

Il veut savoir si Duo a envoyé son mail. Il a besoin d'espoir pour tenir. Il sait bien qu'il a fait semblant de s'intéresser au reste. Tant qu'il espérait s'en sortir, il pouvait mettre ses angoisses de côté, mais là plus moyen de se concentrer convenablement.

Il n'a pas encore fini le cinquième volume des enfants de la Terre. Il le trouvait moins intéressant, peut-être bien parce qu'il avait l'esprit trop préoccupé par d'autres problèmes.

La lumière UV s'allume, Yuy soupire, il n'est que midi. Il se lève de son lit pour se préparer à manger. Il va se faire des pâtes au beurre avec une omelette, il utilisera le dernier œuf qu'il a reçu la semaine dernière.

Après son repas et avoir fait la vaisselle, il décide de trier ses réserves alimentaires, de vérifier les dates de péremption. Quand il a reçu son portable, il a pu constater que Duo n'avait pas essayé de le tromper en changeant les périodes de lumière. Et son petit journal, il le tient maintenant sur son ordi même si la répétition des jours le tuait de plus en plus.

Dans la caisse d'alimentation, il remet d'abord les plus vieilles dates et laisse sur le meuble à côté du réchaud ce qu'il fera au soir. Il se forcerait à manger du pudding chaud pour son souper, même si manger n'avait plus aucune saveur à ses yeux.

Tout en faisant ça, il réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'avoir la réponse pour son mail, il n'a pas beaucoup travaillé sur les dossiers, du coup il n'a rien à proposer à Duo.

Il pourrait l'aider en l'aiguillant sur Yasmina Cherivina, lui dire pourquoi elle a été la gérante de la société « Bilbao ». D'un autre côté, il lui reste une peur, celle de disparaître à la fin de l'enquête. Il a vraiment l'impression de tourner en rond dans ses réflexions. Un coup, je lui fais confiance, un coup, je dois m'en méfier.

Avant de faire un pas et aider une nouvelle fois Maxwell, il doit savoir ce qu'il adviendra de lui. C'est sûr que Duo le traite bien, il a même dit que s'il ne peut pas venir, il enverrait Hilde. Oui, c'est à lui de montrer qu'il est également de bonne volonté et dire ce qu'il sait pour que son enquête avance. Il va croire que la liberté ce n'est pas la mort. Pourquoi l'empêcher de faire une action suicide, si c'est pour le tuer de ses propres mains. Il doit se montrer docile pour pouvoir sortir rapidement, une fois que celui qui en veut à la paix sera sous les verrous.

Oui, il va dire à Duo tout ce qu'il sait. Heero se mord la lèvre en repensant à son mail, puis il hausse les épaules, c'est trop tard pour regretter, de toute façon ils ne seront pas trop de trois pour l'arrêter si ce qu'il suspecte est vrai.

-« Heero, mets-toi en position. »

Rapidement le brun va ramasser sa caisse derrière le rideau. Il la dépose sur la table avant de se mettre contre le mur.

La porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir sur Maxwell lourdement chargé.

-« Voilà, je t'ai mis une partie de ce que tu avais demandé. Ca va varier ton alimentation. » Dit Duo en déposant sa caisse pleine.

-« Merci. »

Yuy se sent mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il peut parler le premier ? Est-ce qu'il peut lui proposer de s'asseoir pour discuter de ses soupçons sur Quatre. Il n'aime pas accuser sans preuve, néanmoins il n'a pas pu avoir la discussion qu'il souhaitait avec Winner. Il ne sait donc toujours pas comment le blond a pu en arriver à cette éventualité. Pouvait-on aimer la guerre à ce point ?

Maxwell déplace la caisse à reprendre, déclenchant un peu de la panique chez le brun.

-« Tu ne restes pas ? » Lâche le métis sans s'en rendre compte.

-« Tu avais des choses à me dire ? » Questionne le natté surpris par l'attitude de son prisonnier.

-« Peut-être bien. »

Le châtain tire une chaise pour s'asseoir.

-« Tu ne restes pas ? » Gronde la voix d'Hilde dans l'écouteur qu'il porte à l'oreille.

Ca fait sourire Duo avant qu'il ne lui réponde d'une voix calme.

-« Juste cinq à dix minutes, promis pas plus. »

Maxwell fait signe à Heero qu'il peut quitter le mur.

Ce dernier vient vers lui quand le natté entend la sonnette de la porte d'entrée dans son oreillette. Ils ne sont pas sensé avoir de la visite. Il fronce les sourcils.

-« Duo ! » Panique Hilde sachant très bien que sa copine est seule dans la maison.

Personne ne vient jamais sans prévenir, il y a la sécurité de l'entreprise à passer.

-« J'ai entendu. » Lâche le natté en se relevant prestement. « Désolé Heero, je repasse dès que je peux. Mets-toi en position. »

Yuy cligne des paupières, hésite sur la marche à suivre.

-« Dépêche-toi. » Gronde le châtain en montrant le mur, puis il prend sa caisse d'affaires sales.

Un peu hébété, le brun finit par reculer, il n'a pas encore les mains contre le mur que la porte s'ouvre et que Duo s'y précipite en courant.

Le métis n'en revient pas, s'il avait réagi plus vite, il aurait eu le temps de se glisser par la porte. Car en voyant disparaître Maxwell alors que la porte était encore ouverte, il a hésité une bonne seconde avant de se précipiter en avant.

La porte se referme quand il l'atteint, le faisant pester, râler et taper des poings dessus de rage.

Maxwell arrive à la salle de contrôle qui est vide. Il entend les pas de course de Hilde dans les escaliers. Il regarde l'écran des caméras externes qu'elle a allumé pour voir qui venait chez eux. Et là, il comprend la panique de son amie.

Il dépose la caisse dans la salle de contrôle et part lui aussi au pas de courses dans le couloir.

Dans sa cellule, Heero hésite quand il s'est calmé. Est-ce qu'il utilise l'alarme ? S'il attire les foudres de Maxwell, est-ce que son attitude envers lui changerait ? Est-ce qu'il ne risquait pas sa vie en donnant l'alerte ? Rien ne dit qu'il n'y a pas la possibilité d'envoyer du gaz par certains trous du plafond.

Yuy n'est pas persuadé que le risque en vaut la chandelle. C'est pour ça qu'il prend sa caisse pour aller la vider. Duo allait le tenir au courant. Il essaye de s'en persuader, il est trop près du but pour tout gâcher avec une bêtise.

Si c'est Trowa qui vient, il saura faire parler le natté et il sera bientôt libre. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, il risquait gros, il attendrait des nouvelles du châtain.

µµµ

Hilde arrive au moment où Stéphanie ouvre la porte au nouvel arrivant.

-« Excusez-moi mais d'habitude on nous prévient de l'entreprise quand quelqu'un vient à la maison. » S'excuse la blonde.

Elle s'était sentie un peu dépassée par les évènements. Néanmoins elle se rappelait que ce jeune homme avait déjà rendu visite à Duo. Elle l'avait reconnu en regardant dans le judas. Seulement, elle ne sait pas comment elle va prévenir Maxwell qu'il a de la visite puisqu'elle savait où il se trouvait en ce moment même. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle a vu Hilde arriver.

La brune vient en souriant.

-« Comment as-tu fait pour passer la sécurité. » Dit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

-« Mon garde du corps a détourné l'attention du gardien. » Avoue Quatre. « Je voulais faire une surprise à Duo. » Complète-t-il tout sourire également.

Se rappelant du système de sécurité de l'autre fois, Quatre a mis les choses au point avec Rachid. Ce dernier a garé la voiture de manière à permettre à son maitre de sortir en catimini et de passer sous la fenêtre du gardien. Le garde du corps lui laissant cinq minutes pour se rendre à la porte de la maison.

Winner a espéré pouvoir entrer dans la maison et fouiller un peu avant de devoir faire comme s'il arrivait. Cependant, il était tombé sur une porte infranchissable.

En râlant ferme, le blond a dû se contraindre à sonner.

-« C'est une surprise. » Dit la voix de Maxwell d'un endroit qu'il n'arrive pas à situer. « Entre. » Rajoute-t-il.

C'est ce qu'il fait, il découvre alors le natté debout sur la dernière marche des escaliers venant de l'étage juste à côté d'une porte fermée.

-« J'étais tellement frustré hier que je me suis dit : passe, il y a tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu se parler sans courir. » Dit Quatre en allant à la rencontre du châtain.

-« Tu as eu de la chance parce que vu le temps qu'il passe au cirque pour l'instant, tu aurais pu ne trouver personne. » Dit Hilde en décrochant son biper à sa ceinture. « Oui, laisse, je viens de toute façon. » Répond-elle avant de partir vers l'entreprise.

-« Oh, tu vas voir Trowa, je ne savais pas qu'il était sur L2. » Lâche Winner un sourire collé sur les lèvres.

-« Tu veux qu'on y aille ? » Demande Maxwell en prenant aussitôt la direction de la sortie.

-« Peut-être plus tard. C'est toi que je venais voir. » Plaide le blond.

Ah non cette fois, il aurait sa discussion, quoiqu'il trouve étrange cette façon que le natté a de fuir la discussion. Est-ce qu'il sait plus de choses qu'il ne le craint ? Dans ce cas en allant voir Trowa ou en le ramenant il faudrait peut-être qu'il agisse.

Intérieurement, il rage encore plus. Peut-être que c'est un mauvais plan, il veut combattre avec ses amis pas devoir les éliminer pour avoir sa guerre. Néanmoins, il est déjà allé trop loin pour revenir en arrière. Il trouverait une solution en temps utile. Qu'est-ce qu'il regrette le système Zero qui lui montrait le chemin à parcourir, qui lui faisait voir les bonnes solutions bien plus rapidement que maintenant.

C'est donc avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres que le blond masque ses réflexions et suit son ami jusque dans ses quartiers.

-« C'est bien que tu aies pu venir jusqu'ici parce qu'il me semble que tu as beaucoup de travail. » Commence Duo, s'il voulait ne pas se faire interroger, il devait faire la conversation, ce ne serait sûrement pas évident mais il devait essayer.

-« Oui, mais il y a un moment où il faut savoir faire une pause. » Admet Winner en s'installant dans le fauteuil que lui montre le natté.

-« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Propose Maxwell en se dirigeant vers son frigo de table.

-« Tu as une bière ? » Questionne le blond.

Si Duo l'accompagne et qu'il arrive à le faire boire beaucoup, il lâcherait sûrement des informations.

-« Pas ici mais je peux aller en chercher à la cave. »

-« Je t'attends. »

Le châtain à peine parti, le blond se lève et se dirige vers le bureau qu'il voit près du lit. A part ce qu'il lui a donné, il n'y a rien. Ca en devient exaspérant.

Avant que Duo ne revienne avec un pack de six bières, Quatre est à nouveau à sa place comme s'il n'avait pas bougé.

-« Tu n'as pas fait tellement de modifications depuis la dernière fois. » Constate Winner en parcourant la pièce du regard.

-« Non, je travaille trop pour ça et je suis plus dans la maison de Hilde qu'ici. » Admet Duo en tendant une bière à son ami.

-« Et j'espère que tu avances surtout que tu puisses bientôt lever le pied. »

-« Mon équipe n'a pas encore eu le temps de finir ses recherches. Je stagne un peu pour l'instant, mais je préfère avoir toutes les études faites avant de commencer à recouper. » Explique le châtain.

-« Je crois que j'aurai fait comme toi. Autant avoir une vue d'ensemble. Enfin ma proposition tient toujours. » Rappelle Winner.

-« Et toi, ton enquête sur la section arabe ? Tu trouves des choses, parce que tu pourrais prévenir Lady Une, elle serait sûrement intéressée. »

-« Non, je ne trouve rien du tout. » Admet dépité Quatre. « Je peux en avoir une autre ? »

Quoi que pour trouver, il devrait déjà chercher.

-« Enfin, on ne va pas parler travail. On le supporte déjà assez comme ça en semaine. » Sourit le natté en tendant une autre bière au blond qu'il prend alors que l'autre est encore pleine.

Il fait semblant de boire à la canette en bloquant l'ouverture de sa langue.

-« Ca ne me dérange pas, ce genre de choses est plus plaisante que me farcir des tonnes de bilans de sociétés. » Répond le blond en souriant quand il voit que Maxwell s'ouvre une deuxième bière également.

-« Oui peut-être mais moi, je ne suis pas dépaysé. »

Winner reprend sa deuxième canette et la descend d'une traite tellement il en rageait. Duo était bien plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait cru. Peut-être qu'il devrait interroger un autre de ses anciens coéquipiers. D'un autre côté, il est persuadé que le natté ne parle pas plus de ses enquêtes aux autres. Néanmoins, c'est à tenter.

-« Si on allait voir Trowa. » Propose le blond.

-« Pas de problème, en plus le spectacle va bientôt commencer. Tu verras, le nouveau tour de Catherine est fantastique. » Explique en se levant Duo.

Il est bien trop ravi de ne pas rester seul avec Quatre. Celui-ci s'intéresse de bien trop près à son enquête, ça en devenait inquiétant.

Arrivé au cirque, c'est l'effervescence. Catherine vient les saluer, tout comme Trowa qui devait remplacer au pied levé un trapéziste qui s'est foulé la cheville en ratant sa sortie hier soir.

Même si Duo voit le spectacle pour la cinquième fois, il est toujours aussi émerveillé. Il se rend compte que tout n'est pas toujours semblable. Même le numéro des chiens est différent parce que les personnes prises dans le public le sont.

Winner, par contre, arbore un sourire figé, néanmoins il regarde à peine. Son déplacement est un vrai fiasco, il se rend compte qu'il ne lui reste que la possibilité de faire parler Maxwell après le spectacle si Catherine ne reste pas près d'eux parce que sinon les deux autres ne parleront pas.

A croire que le sort s'acharne sur le blond, alors que le chapiteau se vide, la rousse vient vers l'ex-04.

-« Alors le spectacle t'a plu ? »

-« Merveilleux, beaucoup plus complet qu'à l'époque de la guerre. » Répond poliment Winner.

-« C'est normal, les soldats sont rentrés au bercail. » Admet la jeune femme. « Allez venez dans ma roulotte, il doit me rester des cakes, je vais faire du café. »

Maxwell est aux anges, Catherine va au-delà de ses espérances. En les invitant, il sait que ni Trowa, ni lui ne devront faire attention aux questions insidieuses de Quatre. De plus en plus souvent, il lui semblait que c'était leur ami qui était au centre de tout ce remue-ménage. Cependant, il lui fallait des preuves pour que tout ça s'arrête. Tout d'un coup, il réalise que ça peut tout aussi bien être une tête pensante dans la société Winner qui tire les ficelles sans que Quatre soit au courant.

Les discussions vont bon train, tous ont l'air de passer un bon moment. En tout cas pour trois d'entre eux, c'est vrai.

A un moment Trowa s'éclipse et revient avec un violon qu'il est allé chercher chez un autre saltimbanque.

-« Oh oui, jouez quelque chose. » S'enthousiasme Catherine en allant chercher la flute traversière de son frère.

Quatre prend le violon qu'on lui tend et commence à jouer. Rapidement Trowa l'accompagne alors que le blond interprète une sonate de Beethoven.

Winner est sûr d'avoir une migraine au soir pour avoir dû contrôler ses accès de rage et de faire bonne figure. Il est 18 heures quand Monsieur Loyal vient frapper à la roulotte de la jeune femme.

-« Catherine, il est l'heure ! »

-« On va vous laisser. Merci pour cette superbe après-midi. » Dit le blond en se levant.

-« Vas-y Quatre, je reste pour donner un coup de main. » Lâche Maxwell.

-« Tu vas les gêner. » Insiste Winner espérant bénéficier du trajet de retour pour interroger son ami.

-« Bien sûr que non, il passe souvent pour me donner un coup de main. » Précise la rousse en souriant au natté.

-« A la prochaine. » Dit le blond en secouant la main.

Il se dirige d'un pas léger jusqu'à sa voiture qui attend à l'entrée du cirque.

Les trois jeunes gens le regardent partir avant de se rendre sous le chapiteau pour préparer le prochain spectacle. Il est presque 19 heures quand Duo revient chez Hilde. Il se rend directement à la cave pour aller voir Heero.

µµµ

Après avoir rangé ses vêtements, Heero dépose la caisse avec les courses près du meuble. Il triera quand il préparera son souper.

Il revient sur son lit pour prendre la revue « L'Univers. » Dans la table des matières, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Ce n'est pas avec si peu d'adrénaline qu'il va oublier qu'il n'a pas pu poser sa question à Duo. Ni qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé pour que Maxwell quitte si rapidement la cellule. Ca faisait des heures maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver ?

Le néon UV s'éteint, Heero soupire une nouvelle fois. Il croit bien qu'il n'a fait que ça depuis que le natté a disparu. Rien ne retient son attention, ni la lecture de son livre, ni celle de la revue encore moins le puzzle. Il n'a pas voulu essayer les mots croisés, déjà en temps normal ça le distrait peu. Peut-être que cuisiner fera passer les minutes plus rapidement.

Alors qu'il fait réchauffer une boite de ravioli, Yuy vide ses réserves. Au moins Duo ne s'est pas moqué de lui, il n'y a que des choses qu'il a demandé, des pâtes, du bouillon de poule, un nouveau paquet de beurre de cuisson. Tous les légumes qu'il a demandés : choux-rouge, céleri, artichauts, asperges. Il y a aussi deux boites de soupe en conserve.

Un nouveau pot de fromage blanc avec un petit mot dessus.

_Pour finir ta confiture avant qu'elle ne soit plus bonne_

Il va manger sur son lit quand l'interphone grésille.

-« Heero, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'ai eu de la visite à l'improviste. Demain, je ne sais pas venir. Je viendrai un petit moment mercredi. Si tu as des éléments à me donner dans l'enquête que je t'ai confié. »

Yuy dépose sa casserole pour venir pousser sur le bouton rouge et pouvoir parler.

-« Merci de m'avoir prévenu et j'ai des informations à te transmettre. » Avoue le brun.

-« D'accord, alors on ne fixe rendez-vous à mercredi. »

Et le silence se fait. Le métis reste là. Il avait souhaité au fond de lui que cette révélation ferait changer son programme à Duo. Mais non, c'était vraiment lui qui mène le jeu. A part tout à l'heure, il n'a encore fait aucune erreur. Et encore, il doit avoir calculé son temps de réaction face aux changements de données de sa sortie. Oui, Heero en est persuadé, rien n'est l'effet du hasard.

µµµ

Par contre quand Duo visionne la vidéo de l'après-midi, il ouvre une bouche énorme en constatant qu'il a frôlé la catastrophe. La panique, la fatigue ont presque permises à Heero de se sauver. Néanmoins, l'attitude du brun lui pose un vrai problème. Depuis quand est-il conciliant et arrangeant ? Même à l'époque des enfermements d'Oz, ça n'a jamais été le cas sans avoir un but précis derrière la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il a trafiqué pour qu'il se sente en puissance face à lui ? Maxwell devait trouver et rapidement s'il ne veut pas que la situation lui échappe définitivement.

µµµ

Lady Une sourit à sa fille qu'elle voit venir vers elle, debout sur ses deux pieds, même si elle marche avec deux béquilles.

-« Maman, il m'a dit que lors de mon prochain séjour, on supprimera le fauteuil roulant et si tout ce passe bien ce sera définitif. »

-« Oui, ma puce, le médecin qui te suit me l'a dit également. La prochaine fois, on revient aussi avec des chaussures pour te construire des attèles pour t'aider à marcher. » Précise-t-elle.

-« Je suis si impatiente de me débarrasser de ça. » Dit la gamine en montrant ses béquilles avant de repartir vers le vélo pour une nouvelle série d'exercices.

Lady Une se replonge dans son discours. Elle a rendez-vous avec toutes les sections mercredi, elle espère que sa participation sera bien prise et surtout comprise.

µµµ

Louis après avoir crocheté la serrure de la boite aux lettres d'Heero comme toutes les semaines, monte jusque chez le sergent Yuy pour y déposer le courrier et donner à boire à la plante. Il trouve vraiment que cette disparition est de plus en plus inquiétante. Il regrette que les autres Preventers le considèrent presque tous comme perdu.

Néanmoins, pour lui tant qu'on ne retrouvera pas le corps, il est vivant quelque part. Il l'a vu revenir de missions impossibles à ses yeux. Duo lui a parlé de ses exploits pendant la guerre.

Kay sourit. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est sûrement dû à l'inquiétude et à sa petite mission aussi de surveillance de Zechs. De ce côté là, toujours rien de nouveau, le blond travaille bien, il remplit sa fonction en préparant les missions avec brio, c'est vrai qu'il y a plus de blessés qu'à l'époque du sergent Maxwell. Certainement parce que Zechs n'a pas les mêmes priorités. De temps en temps, Merquize accepte de revoir ses dossiers pour qu'il y ait moins de risques, bizarrement c'est des missions qui échouent parce qu'elles n'ont plus lieu d'être ou des missions de petite envergure.

La prochaine fois que ça arrive, il donnera le nom du dossier et les renseignements à Trowa, même s'il se faisait l'effet d'un traître à sa section.

Après avoir donné à boire au philodendron, mis le courrier sur la table de la cuisine, Louis ressort pour descendre un étage et rentrer chez lui.

Il est 19 heures. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il a besoin de se sentir rassuré cependant avec le décalage horaire avec L2, il est persuadé que Duo n'apprécierait pas. Autant attendre lundi matin, ce sera l'après-midi sur L2.

µµµ

Dimanche

Zechs Merquize embrasse sa femme avant de sortir du lit.

-« Tu te lèves déjà ? Il n'est que 7 heures. » Dit Lucrézia.

-« Je vais acheter des croissants. J'ai besoin de réfléchir également. Tu sais à force d'aider mon premier patron, j'ai peur qu'on ait des problèmes. C'est vrai qu'on avait besoin d'argent pour démarrer dans la vie. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter et demander de l'aide à Relena plutôt que de faire ça. » Admet le blond en commençant à s'habiller.

-« Tu ne crains pas des sanctions si tu arrêtes cette collaboration ? De toute façon, quoique tu décides, je te suis. » Répond la brune en se redressant dans le lit.

-« C'est à tout ça que je voudrais réfléchir. Comment retourner ma veste sans perdre trop de plumes. »

-« Sinon va voir Lady Une, elle revient cette semaine. Tu sais ça peut-être un gros coup de filet pour elle. » Essaye d'influencer la future mère.

Elle n'a pas envie que le père de son enfant finisse une partie de sa vie en prison.

µµµ

Duo passe un de ses anciens bleus de travail, prend les croissants qu'il aurait dû manger calmement à table et se dirige vers la porte.

-« Amuse-toi bien. » Lui crie Hilde de la cuisine un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-« Tu sais ça ne me fait pas plaisir. J'aurai préféré que le cirque reste encore un peu. » Répond le natté.

-« Oui mais beaucoup de monde y est allé. J'ai donné une place à chaque ouvrier, elle avait raison Catherine, c'était une bonne publicité. » Sourit le brune en venant vers son ami.

-« Oui, ils y sont allés en famille et l'ont dit autour d'eux qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés. Enfin, c'est ce genre de vie que les gens du voyage mènent, ils ne restent jamais au même endroit. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Profite tant qu'elle est là. » Sourit la brune. Ce dernier s'accentue en voyant Duo rougir légèrement.

Il se sauve avant que la jeune femme continue à l'astiquer.

Après le spectacle de l'après-midi et déjà un peu avant, Maxwell avec l'aide des saltimbanques préparent les roulottes pour le déménagement. Il y en a des choses à faire, les animaux à préparer. Il faut fixer la vaisselle dans les armoires, le mobilier aux murs, il y faut remettre aussi des sangles sur les vêtements que rien ne tombe quand ils partiront après le spectacle. Bien sûr il faut vérifier que les moteurs tournent convenablement, qu'il y a assez d'essence pour que toutes les roulottes se rendent jusqu'au port spatial. Tout ça doit être fait avant le spectacle.

Après la représentation de l'après-midi, il y a le chapiteau à démonter, ranger tout le matériel dans la roulotte et vérifier une dernière fois que tout tient bien, qu'il n'y aura pas de casse.

C'est avec un réel pincement au cœur que le natté accompagne la troupe jusqu'au port spatial. Il est presque 20 heures quand Catherine et Trowa viennent le trouver. La jeune femme serre le châtain dans ses bras.

-« Merci pour le coup de main. Au moins James a pu se reposer comme il faut. Parce qu'avec Trowa qui retourne à Sank, on va avoir besoin de lui pour s'installer. » Dit la rousse.

-« Je partirai après que le cirque soit remonté sur XP00334. » Précise Barton avant de partir vers un jeune homme qui marche avec des béquilles.

-« Si je pouvais, je viendrais aussi. Mais j'ai déjà des choses prévues lundi. » Ajoute Duo.

-« Tu as la paix à préserver. C'est important également. » Certifie Catherine.

Un appel se fait dans le micro pour rassembler les derniers passagers. Catherine embrasse Duo sur la joue et s'en va en secouant la main. Elle rejoint Trowa qui l'attend près de l'embarcadère.

Maxwell se rend à la fenêtre pour regarder la navette décoller. Au moins pendant qu'il s'était activé, il n'a pas dû trop penser à ce qui le tracasse depuis hier soir : le comportement d'Heero. Il le trouve de plus en plus conciliant, ce n'est pas dans le caractère du métis. Il l'a connu beaucoup plus combatif que ça.

Quand le natté pousse la porte de la maison de Hilde, il voit cette dernière venir à lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Demande le châtain quand elle le relâche un peu.

-« Tu avais l'air tellement triste en remontant l'allée. » S'explique la brune. « Tu la reverras ! »

-« Enfin, Hilde c'est juste une amie. » S'étonne le natté presque offusqué par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

-« Tu te mens à toi-même. » Se fâche Hilde.

-« Je suis trop jeune pour elle. Elle me considère comme son petit frère, comme Trowa. » Finit par admettre le jeune homme en prenant la direction de l'étage.

-« Tu n'as pas une vision extérieure. » Insiste la brune.

-« Hilde, j'ai d'autres soucis pour l'instant : Heero, la paix. Je n'ai pas envie d'aimer une nouvelle fois sans retour. » Lâche Maxwell en se retournant vers son amie.

Cette dernière voit la même tristesse qui avait teinté les yeux du châtain à l'époque où ils montaient ensemble cette société.

-« Règle tes problèmes et pars la rejoindre Duo ! » Insiste une nouvelle fois la brune.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse avec Heero ? » Demande Stéphanie en venant également en dessous des escaliers.

Elle ne veut pas que la discussion reste sur un sujet litigieux autant essayer de faire progresser les choses.

-« Je trouve son comportement bizarre. » Admet Duo heureux de pouvoir discuter d'autre chose que de sa petite personne.

-« Oui mais, ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup ça. » Sourit la blonde pour le mettre en confiance.

-« Il est beaucoup plus ouvert. Il est prêt à me donner des informations. Nous sommes pourtant dans deux camps adverses… » Commence à expliquer le châtain en redescendant les deux marches qu'il avait montées.

-« Pas vraiment. » Coupe Hilde.

-« Non, on n'est pas dans des camps adverses mais je le maintiens prisonnier donc nous sommes ennemis. » Insiste Maxwell pour faire comprendre la nuance.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore comme différence. » Reprend Stéphanie qui entraîne les deux jeunes gens vers le salon.

-« Il est conciliant comme s'il évitait de m'énerver. Au début, je devais insister pour qu'il se mette en position. Maintenant, il y est alors que t'interphone grésille. » Exagère le natté en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

La blonde sourit et questionne.

-« Connais-tu le syndrome de Stockholm ? »

-« Il déclenche quelle maladie ? » Demande sur la défensive Duo. Tout ce qui touche à la santé, lui fait toujours un peu peur.

-« Tu crois que Heero le connaît ? » Insiste Stéphanie.

-« Je n'en sais rien, c'est contagieux ? » Panique légèrement Maxwell.

-« Non mais pour qu'il existe il faut que plusieurs critères soient respectés. Le premier a déjà été respecté aucun de vous deux n'a l'air au courant de son existence. Parce que c'est une réaction de l'inconscient poussé par un seul but : survivre. »

Le natté écarquille les yeux. Il ne comprend rien aux explications de la jeune femme.

-« Tu m'as l'air perdu. Le syndrome de Stockholm, c'est une réaction qui pousse une victime à développer un sentiment de confiance, voire de sympathie pouvant aller jusqu'à tomber amoureux de son ravisseur. »

Le châtain se redresse dans son fauteuil.

-« Mais pourquoi aurait-il développé ça ! »

-« Je te l'ai dit pour survivre. Il espère s'attirer ta sympathie parce que si tu l'apprécies, tu épargneras sa vie. » Explique posément la blonde.

-« Je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer ! » S'indigne Duo.

-« Tu as bien dit que vous étiez ennemis, dans deux camps séparés. Depuis toujours ses ennemis en veulent à sa vie. Il a confiance en toi, tu lui as expliqué pourquoi tu l'as enfermé. Cette solution est tout à fait plausible et justifiée à ses yeux donc là aussi le deuxième critère est respecté. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour ta sécurité à toi que tu le libères donc sa vie est en jeu et menacée à ses yeux. » Développe la psychologue.

-« C'est vrai que ça je ne sais pas comment je vais faire surtout depuis qu'il connaît mon identité. Il faudra sûrement que j'aie une discussion avec lui pour connaître sa position. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Vous avez parlé de sa libération ? » Interroge Stéphanie.

-« Je lui ai dit quand j'aurai fini mon enquête. S'il voulait que ça aille plus vite, il devait m'aider. » Ajoute le natté.

-« Sans t'en rendre compte tu lui as mis la pression. Sois gentil, c'est mieux pour toi. C'est le message que tu as fait passer en gros. » Expose la blonde.

Le châtain secoue la tête dépité.

-« Je ne voulais pas de ça, moi. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout. » Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Je m'en doute, tu n'as donc eu aucun geste violent vers lui, ni sentiment de haine, ni racisme. Là tu respectes le troisième critère. » Sourit Stéphanie.

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Panique Duo.

-« Rien, ça peut nous servir au moment de la libération. Il peut ne pas vouloir te faire du mal et vouloir te protéger même. » Certifie la blonde.

-« Je ne veux pas devoir jouer les amoureux. Je n'aime pas les hommes. » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Non mais il se peut qu'il n'engage pas de poursuites. » Explique Stéphanie.

-« Ca me met mal à l'aise. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps et agis normalement. » Insiste la psychologue.

µµµ

Wufei est couché sur le dos dans le lit à côté de Dorothy. Il n'arrive pas à dormir. Les mains en dessous de sa tête, il réfléchit. Il trouve le comportement de ses anciens coéquipiers vraiment bizarre, mais surtout indigne d'eux.

Personne n'a l'air de se tracasser de la disparition d'Heero. Quand il avait téléphoné à Quatre hier après-midi, il était tombé sur sa boîte vocale. Wufei avait essayé une nouvelle fois en soirée, là il avait eu le blond mais ce dernier avait l'air énervé du motif de son appel. Allant même jusqu'à pester qu'il avait une société à faire tourner et pas eu le temps d'approfondir ses recherches.

Trowa semblait inquiet et faisait passer cette recherche comme prioritaire. Toutefois à chaque échange de mail, Wufei doit bien se rendre à l'évidence, à part la visite de l'appartement au début, il n'a plus vu de vraie action de Barton.

Néanmoins celui qui l'étonne le plus s'est Duo. Pourquoi cette enquête n'est pas prioritaire pour lui ? C'est certain que la paix c'est important. Cependant, Heero avait fait tellement pour eux pendant la guerre et encore après. Yuy était toujours là quand ils avaient besoin d'aide. C'est sûr que le soutien qu'apportait le brun ne se faisait pas à la lumière du jour. Il avait bien trop peur d'être une menace pour les autres.

Une fois de plus, il se demandait s'il n'y avait que lui et Sally pour le rechercher réellement ? Lady Une n'a fait que passer une annonce.

Demain, il sonnerait aux trois autres pour connaître leur position sur la disparition d'Heero. S'ils sont d'accord pour reprendre les recherches derrière lui. Enfin, dès qu'il aurait du temps, il y a encore la réunion intersection où il a été convoqué avec Sally mercredi. Il aurait le temps de commencer vraiment les recherches qu'après jeudi.

A Suivre…


	22. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Lundi

Duo s'étire dans son lit, il a passablement bien dormi. C'est sûrement dû au fait qu'il a enfin des explications plausibles sur l'état d'esprit de Heero.

Repoussant les couvertures, le natté sort de son lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il se rafraîchit à l'évier avant de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec les deux jeunes femmes. Cependant son esprit est déjà au travail, Hilde peut le constater en le voyant manger plus par mécanisme qu'autre chose.

-« Tu te tracasses toujours ? » Commence la brune.

Voyant qu'elle n'a pas de réponse, elle insiste.

-« Duo ! » Ayant capté son regard, elle ajoute. « Tu te tracasses toujours ? »

-« Oui mais plus pour Heero. Si je ne sais rien changer à son état actuel, je réglerai ça quand il sera libre. Si Stéphanie dit que ça peut aider, faciliter l'après libération, autant en profiter. »

-« Ok, tu es donc bien déjà au travail. » Sourit la jeune femme.

Maxwell lui répond d'un sourire également.

-« Oui, je suis en train d'organiser le déroulement de ma journée, du moins ce sur quoi je peux agir. » Eclaire-t-il avant de vider sa tasse de café et se lever. « A ce soir, soyez sages. » Rit-il en arrivant à la porte.

Sur le trajet il continue de penser, il espère que ses hommes auront enfin fini d'analyser toutes les données aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il arrive au QG, Levy arrive vers lui au pas de course.

-« Je vous cherchais, on a eu un appel de Yasmina Cherivina. La communication est mauvaise mais elle voulait vous parler en personne. Elle doit sonner à nouveau dans cinq minutes. » Explique frénétiquement Levy en entraînant presque son supérieur derrière lui.

Quand ils arrivent à leur bureau, le téléphone sonne. Tout le monde s'écarte sur l'ordre de Levy pour que Maxwell puisse répondre. Le système de repérage est sous tension, puis le silence se fait dans la pièce.

-« Duo Maxwell. »

-« Yasmina Cherivina, je crois que vous me cherchez. »

-« Je vois que vous avez eu mes messages. » Sourit le natté.

-« Oui, même s'ils m'étonnent. » Avoue-t-elle.

-« Je devais vous parlez, c'est assez urgent. » Admet Duo en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« C'est à quel sujet ? »

-« J'aimerai vous rencontrer pour en parler. »

-« Je suis… »

Des sortes de grésillements se font et la communication se coupe. Maxwell se tourne vers Stanislas qui secoue la tête. Duo écrase son poing sur la table de rage. Levy arrive directement.

-« Ca a grésillé puis ça a coupé ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« Oui. »

-« Ca a fait ça tout à l'heure. »

-« Vous n'avez pas su faire le repérage ? » Questionne le lieutenant après avoir regardé sa montre.

-« Non, mais nous ne l'avions enclenché qu'au moment où on a su qui appelait. » Avoue le sous-lieutenant.

Un regard empli de colère se pose sur le jeune homme.

-« Tout appel arrivant sur cette ligne doit être repéré et enregistré. » Gronde-t-il.

-« Ce sera fait dorénavant. » Rétorque Levy qui se retient de faire un salut.

-« C'est le genre de choses que je ne devrais même pas vous expliquer. » Peste le natté.

Il se calme rapidement en entendant la sonnerie se faire, il décroche nerveusement.

-« Duo Maxwell ! »

-« Excusez-moi, les communications sont très mauvaises ici. »

-« Je peux venir, nous pourrons discuter entre quatre yeux. » Propose Duo pour ne pas que la communication se coupe avant qu'il ne puisse parler de choses importantes.

-« Je suis chez mes parents, vous avez l'adresse ? » Demande la jeune femme.

Le natté regarde vite dans les papiers de la farde au nom de Yasmina avant de la lire à haute voix.

-« Oui, c'est bien ça. »

-« Je serai là demain dans l'après-midi, ça vous va ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Très bien. »

Un grésillement se fait à nouveau entendre avant que la communication se coupe.

Un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, Yasmina dépose le papier sulfureux qu'elle froissait près du téléphone. Elle a le doigt sur le bouton « raccrocher ». Quatre sera satisfait d'elle. Elle n'a jamais dépassé le temps de parole. Elle n'a plus qu'à l'appeler pour le prévenir du temps qu'elle a gagné et aussi de la venue du Lieutenant et lui spécifier le jour et l'heure.

Maxwell sort déjà les horaires des navettes pour pouvoir se rendre le plus rapidement sur Terre. En partant en soirée, il sera sur Terre en matinée. Il ne lui faudra plus que rallier le domicile de Yasmina. C'est dans des moments pareils qu'il regrette le plus DeathScythe qui lui épargnait ce genre de désagréments.

Quand les réservations sont effectuées, Duo regarde ce qu'on fait ses troupes. Au moins, ils sont presque au bout des sociétés qui utilisent le hangar de L3. La liste des interactions entre certaines sociétés s'allonge également. Il y a un sacré nœud et lien qui ne sont pas toujours explicables par des relations d'affaires, les sociétés n'ayant aucune raison de faire affaire ensemble. Doug a commencé à fouiner de ce côté là.

Duo retourne vers son bureau pour préparer son entrevue avec Yasmina. Cependant avant de s'y mettre il veut appeler Wufei. Il compose le numéro de Chang et se renverse sur sa chaise pendant que les sonneries se succèdent. A la cinquième, le chinois décroche.

-« Lieutenant Chang ! »

-« Wufei c'est Duo. »

-« Transmission de pensée, je voulais t'appeler. »

-« Qui commence ? » Sourit le natté.

-« A toi l'honneur puisque tu as sonné en premier. » Concède le chinois un petit air pincé sur les lèvres, même si son regard brille légèrement de plaisir.

-« Je ne mets pas de gants. » Précise Maxwell.

-« Tu n'en mets jamais. » Rappelle Wufei.

-« Est-ce que Quatre cherche à savoir sur quelle enquête tu travailles pour les Preventers ? » Interroge Duo avant de regarder ses ongles.

Il avait un peu peur de la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

Wufei se redresse dans son fauteuil, écarquille un rien les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était pour une question complètement étrange ?

-« Bien sûr que non ! La seule chose sur laquelle on discute c'est ses enquêtes pour retrouver Yuy. Justement, je trouve qu'aucun de vous n'est vraiment motivé. Il passe en second plan dans l'ordre de vos priorités. » Persifle Wufei.

-« Parce que tu mets plus d'énergie que nous pour le retrouver ? » Interroge Maxwell vexé par les accusations du chinois.

Le natté a bien l'impression que Trowa a été le seul à vraiment le chercher. Il a mis tellement de hargne à la faire qu'il l'a trouvé lui. Quatre lui c'est un autre problème. Et le fait qu'il est le seul point commun de ses enquêtes n'arrange rien à ses angoisses. Il doit aussi avouer que le dossier de Winner sur la disparition d'Heero semble plus réalisé pour brouiller les pistes qu'à les diminuer. Ce qui rajoute un nouveau problème au châtain.

-« Je ne peux pas consacrer tout mon temps à ça. Ce n'est pas une enquête que je dois faire pour le travail. » Avoue Wufei.

-« Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je me tracasse quotidiennement au sujet d'Heero. » Ajoute Duo un rien calmé.

-« Tu as transmis ma méthode pour démasquer les taupes à Howard ? » Questionne Chang pour ne plus fâcher Maxwell vu qu'il a raison et qu'il est certainement plus pris par son travail que lui.

Le gibier que le natté chasse est plus gros que toutes les enquêtes qu'il effectue pour l'instant.

-« Non, j'en ai discuté avec Trowa. Il m'a demandé d'attendre pour ne pas mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Lady Une et son projet d'instaurer une paix dans les secteurs preventer. » Explique le châtain.

-« Je n'étais pas au courant. Il soupçonne quelqu'un ? » Interroge le chinois.

-« Nous soupçonnons tous les deux quelqu'un. Néanmoins on veut des preuves et savoir si c'est si dangereux pour la paix. » Répond le natté.

-« On dirait que vous me laissez en dehors du coup. Vous en avez parlé à Winner ? » Questionne Wufei un rien tendu.

-« Non plus, Trowa a cru que c'était moi la taupe de Sank. Mais il a dû se ranger à mes arguments. Voilà pourquoi nos deux enquêtes on fini par devenir communes. Ce n'est pas contre vous. » Affirme Duo en espérant que l'ex-05 resterait en dehors du coup.

Si trop de personnes commencent à fouiner dans tous les coins, c'est sûr que celui qui en veut à la paix va finir par savoir qu'il est observé.

-« Tu m'en parles quand vous avez des preuves ? »

-« Oui Wufei, tu seras au courant avant les autorités. » Promet Maxwell.

-« Duo, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. »

-« Je sais dès que l'affaire est clôturée, je t'explique tout ! » Soupire le natté.

-« Je ne peux pas être utile ? » Insiste-t-il

-« Si, en soutenant Lady Une dans son projet, tu rendrais un grand service à Trowa. »

-« J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes beaucoup côtoyé dernièrement. » Constate Chang.

-« Le cirque était sur L2. J'étais dans l'œil du cyclone. » Avoue le châtain.

-« C'est quand même rageant qu'on ne puisse pas se faire confiance. » Peste Chang.

-« Que veux-tu ! Tu as montré la voie en t'alliant à Marie-Meiya. » Ricane Duo.

-« J'avais confiance en vous. Je savais que vous réagiriez en conséquence. J'ai eu raison. » Affirme le Chinois.

-« Tu avais ? » Nargue Maxwell.

-« J'ai toujours confiance. C'est bien pour ça que je vais vous laisser agir. » Admet pour finir l'ex-05. « J'espère être dans les premiers mis au courant des projets. »

-« Si pas des projets, du déroulement certainement. » Assure le natté.

-« Merci. Si je trouve Yuy je te préviens en premier. »

-« Oui, ça me ferait plaisir. »

Wufei raccroche, Maxwell reprend son dossier. C'est plus une formalité qu'autre chose. Il sait ce qu'il veut discuter avec Yasmina. Le tout est de savoir si elle lui apprendra des éléments intéressants.

µµµ

Zechs a réfléchi une bonne partie de son dimanche, il est heureux d'avoir été occupé par la préparation de la chambre du bébé. Lucrézia n'a plus abordé la question, elle connaît suffisamment son homme pour savoir qu'il faut le laisser réfléchir à son aise.

Merquize regarde l'heure, il est 11 heure, il est temps pour lui d'aller faire part de sa décision à Lady Une et voir comment gérer tout ça sans qu'il y ait trop de dégâts pour lui bien entendu.

-« Je reviens. » Dit le blond à Kay assis en face de lui.

-« Faites à votre aise. »

Zechs repousse sa chaise et sort. Il traverse tout le QG pour se rendre au bureau du général. Il frappe à la porte. Jennifer vient ouvrir.

-« C'est à quel sujet ? »

-« J'ai deux, trois choses à dire à Lady Une. » Répond le blond.

-« A quel sujet ? » Insiste la secrétaire.

-« C'est confidentiel ! » Rétorque-t-il.

-« Attendez ici, je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir. »

La jeune femme se rend dans la pièce du fond. Elle revient après une quarantaine de secondes et lui dit.

-« Venez, elle vous octroie trente minutes. »

Merquize s'avance en retenant un soupir. Dans trente minutes il sera fixé sur son sort.

-« Qu'est-ce qui est confidentiel ? » Attaque-t-elle directement dès qu'il a fermé la porte.

Le blond reste debout puisqu'on ne l'a pas invité à s'asseoir.

-« J'ai mal agi. J'ai divulgué des informations à une autre section. »

-« Quelles informations ? » Interroge Lady Une.

Zechs doit bien reconnaître que pour ça, elle n'a pas changé, elle rassemble des informations avant d'émettre un jugement.

-« Certaines missions et la liste sur laquelle travaille mon épouse. J'ai transmis les conclusions de son travail avant de vous les remettre. » Avoue-t-il, s'il ne joue pas cartes sur table, il sait qu'il ne s'en sortira pas.

-« Cette liste n'est pas importante, j'espère juste retrouver la trace de Yuy, une preuve qu'il est en infiltration. Les autres missions ? »

-« Tamplou, Axal et Virvolti. »

-« A croire que vous continuez à jouer sur les deux tableaux. Jamais sûr du camp dans lequel vous jouez. » Lâche avec un regard noir Lady Une.

Merquize préfère se taire et ne rien dire avant qu'on ne l'interroge.

-« A qui transmettez-vous les informations ? »

-« A Howard en direct. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait de mes rapports. » Admet Zechs.

-« Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça ? » Demande le Général en s'adossant à son dossier.

-« Je me rends compte que je ne vais plus savoir longtemps jouer sur les deux tableaux. Je ne veux pas connaître mon enfant derrière une vitre d'un parloir. »

Zechs espère vraiment avoir abattu la bonne carte.

-« Votre revirement de position n'arrive vraiment pas au bon moment. Avez-vous déjà prévenu Howard ? » Interroge Lady Une.

Elle a besoin de savoir pour gérer au mieux la situation.

-« Non. »

-« Donc vous avez choisi le camp de Sank. » Affirme la brune.

-« J'ai surtout pris celui qui m'offre le plus de choix. » Admet Merquize.

Rien n'est sûr du côté d'Howard. Est-ce qu'il aura une place à lui proposer s'il ne veut plus espionner pour lui ?

-« Votre but est de faire tomber Howard ? » Questionne le Général en plissant le front.

-« Non, je lui dirai que je retire ma participation. En vous prévenant, je m'évite de la manipulation. » Expose le blond.

-« Bon, je réserve mon jugement. S'il y a encore une fuite, c'est le conseil disciplinaire. Nous réglerons le reste jeudi, suivant l'avancée de la réunion de mercredi. Vous pouvez disposer. » Dit la jeune femme en montrant la porte.

Merquize fait un salut et prend la direction de la sortie. Il est vraiment soulagé par la décision de Lady Une, d'un autre côté, maintenant, il va angoisser jusqu'à jeudi.

µµµ

Kay profite que Zechs sorte de la pièce pour sortir son Gsm. Il avait espéré le faire plus tôt dans la matinée. Cependant pour une fois, Merquize est resté au bureau toute l'avant-midi, il n'est pas parti faire sa pause de dix heures avec sa femme comme tous les jours. Louis avait choisi le lundi car ils ne sont toujours que deux au bureau.

Rapidement, il cherche le numéro privé de Duo et le compose. Le regard rivé sur la porte, il compte les sonneries. Il n'entend pas la troisième.

-« Duo c'est Kay ! »

-« Tu m'as l'air bien nerveux. »

-« Je surveille le retour de Zechs. Tu es seul ? » Questionne le blond.

-« Oui. » Répond Maxwell intrigué par le comportement de son ancien collègue.

-« Tu n'es pas parti avec autre chose que le dossier « Leviator » ? » Demande Louis en sentant une boule se faire dans son ventre.

-« Sois plus précis. »

-« Je pensais à quelqu'un. » Avoue Kay.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Demande le natté en bloquant sa respiration.

-« Le manque d'inquiétude. » Rétorque Louis.

Le châtain avale difficilement sa salive en se demandant ce qu'il doit répondre.

-« Je veux juste savoir si Heero est en sécurité. » Reprend frénétiquement le blond en se levant pour bloquer la porte.

-« Il sera bientôt libre. » Lâche Maxwell d'une petite voix.

-« Merci. » Soupire de soulagement Kay.

-« Que comptes-tu faire ? » Demande Duo en se mordant la lèvre d'angoisse.

-« Rien, tu ne devais pas avoir d'autre choix que celui-là. » Admet plus calmement le sergent.

-« Merci ! »

-« Duo fais semblant de chercher, d'autres vont finir par remonter jusqu'à toi. » Incite Louis.

-« Ce sera fait. » Promet le châtain.

-« Zechs revient. » Coupe Louis.

Maxwell se prend la tête entre les mains. Si ça vient aux oreilles de Hilde, il est sûr de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Louis n'a pas tort surtout que Wufei est fâché qu'il ne mette pas plus de hargne dans ses recherches pour le retrouver. D'un autre côté, il a déjà tellement de choses à faire que devoir faire semblant de chercher Heero.

µµµ

Mardi

Heero n'en peut plus de cette attente. Il doit encore patienter une journée avant le retour de Duo. Il a bien essayé de s'occuper l'esprit avec la lecture de « L'Univers » sans réussir à se concentrer suffisamment pour faire progresser son enquête personnelle.

Il lui reste l'activité physique pour s'occuper. Il fait de longues séances de pompes et d'abdominaux. Il a relavé entièrement sa cellule, changé les draps puisqu'il en a reçu des propres samedi dernier.

Le puzzle l'occupe également un peu. Il n'a pas besoin de penser et de se concentrer pour en faire. Quand Duo viendra, il pourra lui demander s'il a envoyé le mail. Il faut juste qu'il trouve le moyen de s'occuper.

Il reprend la revue « L'Univers » avec la ferme intention de se concentrer sur sa lecture et qu'elle soit productive cette fois.

µµµ

Trowa doit envoyer un mail à Lady Une pour savoir si elle avait fait passer un deuxième avis de recherche et lui faire son rapport comme tous les quinze jours.

Assis devant son portable, il ouvre la boite mail confidentiel qu'il utilise que pour le travail. S'il n'était pas déjà assis, il serait tombé sur le cul. Comment est-ce que Duo a pu commettre une telle erreur ? Il sort son Gsm pour le prévenir, puis se ravise. Un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Non, il ne va pas rater une si bonne occasion.

Il regarde sa montre. Il ne peut pas sonner maintenant, elle a son spectacle à assumer. Néanmoins, d'ici une heure, il pourra appeler sa sœur et lui demander ce petit service. Elle en sera même ravie.

Trowa attend que le temps passe ne rédigeant son rapport pour Lady Une.

C'est un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il fait le numéro de sa sœur.

-« Salut ! »

-« Trowa ! »

-« Est-ce que tu veux une bonne excuse pour aller voir Duo ? » Les yeux couleurs émeraude pétillent en entendant la respiration de la rousse se couper.

-« Tout dépend de ce que tu as à me faire faire. Je n'ai pas envie que mes actes soient mal interprétés. Néanmoins, si tu as besoin d'aide et qu'il faut aller le voir, pourquoi pas. » Finit-elle par dire.

-« Disons que je peux avoir peur qu'on soit sur écoute donc j'aimerai que tu lui fasses un message de vive voix. » Propose Barton.

-« Lequel ? »

-« J'ai eu des nouvelles d'un comateux. » Lâche le brun-roux.

-« Oh ! Je lui dirai. Nous en discuterons samedi quand tu seras là. »

-« Il faut le transmettre rapidement. » Rappelle Trowa.

-« J'y vais demain, il est trop tard aujourd'hui. A samedi, prends soin de toi. » Dit-elle en raccrochant.

µµµ

Maxwell vient de changer pour la troisième fois de correspondance. Dire qu'il est parti hier soir, plus de dix-huit heures de voyage. Il ne sera à destination que dans une heure. Il y aura la même chose au retour.

A la sortie du petit aérodrome, il hèle un taxi et donne l'adresse. En arrivant sur la place du village, il y a un attroupement qui empêche le taxi de passer.

-« C'est là de l'autre côté de la rue, je ne passerai pas, ça vous fait cinquante trois crédits. » Dit le taximan.

Le natté paye et sort de la voiture, il traverse la place. En voyant des policiers, il s'arrête et se dirige vers eux.

-« Lieutenant Maxwell, Preventer de la section américaine. » Dit-il en sortant son badge.

-« Que faites-vous si loin de votre base ? » Questionne le policier d'une trentaine d'années.

-« Je viens pour interroger un témoin dans une affaire, Yasmina Cherivina. » Explique Duo.

-« Vous ne saurez pas l'interroger. »

-« Et pourquoi ? » Demande le châtain sur la défensive.

S'il a pris la peine de se présenter, c'est pour ne pas se mettre la police à dos. Justement il estimait que ça pourrait lui permettre d'avoir un soutien le cas échéant.

-« On vient de la trouver la gorge tranchée. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester à l'étranger. Les libertines ne sont pas appréciées par ici. » Répond l'homme avec un air de dégoût en regardant le drap.

Maxwell marque le coup. Ce n'est pas possible, pas si près du but.

-« Me permettez-vous de regarder dans la maison. Voir si je trouve des indices pour mon enquête ? » Il ne voulait pas faire obstacle à l'enquête de la police locale.

-« Je vous accompagne, c'est mieux pour la famille. »

Duo emboîte le pas au policier. En approchant de la maison, il entend les cris de lamentations de la mère. Quand on vient leur ouvrir la porte, il la voit se jeter sur le sol et s'y rouler.

-« On aimerait regarder dans la chambre de votre fille. » Explique le Policier.

-« Pourquoi faire ? » Demande agressivement un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui maintient la porte entrouverte.

-« Lieutenant Maxwell, Preventer section américaine, j'avais rendez-vous avec votre fille pour parler d'une enquête où elle était témoin. » S'explique-t-il.

-« Elle nous avait prévenu. Entrez, c'est la pièce du fond. »

Maxwell s'y rend rapidement, suivi du Policier et du père. Il aurait préféré être seul pour pouvoir mieux regarder, en toute tranquillité. Néanmoins il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ça il ne l'obtiendrait pas. Alors, il ouvre la table de nuit et consulte ce qu'il y a dedans : deux mouchoirs, un paquet de biscuits et rien d'autre. Il se rend à l'armoire, tout est tout aussi irréel. On voit qu'elle ne vit plus là depuis longtemps. Il n'y a rien de personnel dans cette chambre. C'est en soupirant que le natté en ressort une demi-heure plus tard sans avoir pu y être seul, ne fusse qu'une seconde.

A l'extérieur, Duo aborde le Policier.

-« J'aimerai un rapport sur votre enquête. »

-« Il n'y aura pas d'enquête dans ce genre d'affaire. Personne n'a jamais rien vu. Parce que les hommes approuvent et que les femmes ne veulent pas être la prochaine. » Explique l'homme.

Duo attend que la foule disparaisse pour revenir frapper à la porte de la maison des parents.

-« Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ? »

-« Je ne sais pas si je saurai vous répondre. » Dit l'homme en s'effaçant après avoir regardé s'il n'y avait personne dans la rue.

-« Vous croyez à une vendetta contre la morale ? » Interroge Maxwell.

Les cris de la mère se font à nouveau entendre.

-« Je ne sais pas. Un jour elle est partie sans rien dire. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles pendant deux ans. Elle est réapparue il y a cinq jours sans rien dire en jurant de racheter son égarement. » Explique le père.

C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas plus avancé là. La mère revient avec un plateau de thé à la menthe pour les deux hommes et s'en va directement dans la cuisine.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait en cinq jours ? » Interroge Maxwell après avoir bu un peu de thé.

-« Elle a aidé sa mère dans le ménage. Elle est sortie pour faire les courses. Sinon, elle a obéi aux règles de la maison. »

-« Elle était accompagnée pour faire les courses ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Non. »

-« Elle pourrait avoir rencontré quelqu'un ? » Demande le châtain, un peu d'espoir dans la voix.

-« Je ne sais pas. » Répond froidement l'homme.

-« Merci. Si au détour de mon enquête je trouve le meurtrier, je vous préviendrai personnellement. » Dit Duo quand il a fini de boire son verre de thé.

L'homme se lève et raccompagne le châtain à la porte. Quand il se trouve dehors, Maxwell regarde autour de lui. Cependant il n'a pas d'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire en suite. Il se sent déprimé, encore une piste qui se referme juste devant lui. Il hèle un taxi et refait le chemin inverse.

C'est fourbu de fatigue qu'il arrive à Sank. Il faudra chercher un autre actionnaire commun, c'est la seule piste qui s'ouvre à lui pour l'instant.

A Suivre…


	23. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 23**

* * *

Mercredi

Lady Une n'a pas bien dormi, elle s'inquiète pour la réunion. Cependant, elle n'a pas trop le choix avec la mentalité des Preventers haut gradés, ils vont finir par se faire la guerre entre eux au lieu de l'empêcher.

Elle prend son petit déjeuner avec sa fille. La gamine va avoir la visite de son précepteur d'ici une demi-heure pour la remettre à niveau pour la rentrée en septembre et lui donner les devoirs qu'elle doit effectuer quand elle est au centre de revalidation.

-« Tu viens à la piscine avec nous, maman ? » Demande Marie-Meiya.

-« Je ne pourrais pas, j'ai une grosse réunion. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être là pour te coucher. » S'excuse Lady Une en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

-« Ce sera comme ça notre vie quand on vivra tout le temps ici ? » Interroge la gamine.

-« Tu iras à l'école. J'irai au travail pendant ce temps là. Tu ne remarqueras pas la différence. Puis tu auras ton chien. Nous réaliserons encore beaucoup de choses ensemble. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Rassure-t-elle.

-« Tu es sûrement raison. »

Après avoir embrassé sa fille, elle se rend au travail. Même si les trois-quarts de sa réunion sont préparés. Il y a les derniers arrangements, comme l'aménagement de la salle de réunion. Recevoir les quatre autres grandes nations Preventers ne s'improvise pas. Il y aura bientôt dix personnes dans cette pièce pour le bilan trimestriel, cette fois Lady Une veut l'unité.

Jennifer arrive en poussant une desserte sur laquelle plusieurs thermos sont remplis avec du café, du thé sucré à la menthe ainsi que des pichets de lait et des pots à sucre. Elle installe une vingtaine tasses sur une table à côté de la desserte. Un bleu sera là pour faire le service, il sera posté pendant toute la réunion à côté de la desserte.

Les premiers à arriver dans la salle de réunion sont Wufei et Sally. Lady Une s'étonne c'est la première fois qu'il accompagne son supérieur.

-« Ca fait plaisir de vous voir Lieutenant Chang. » Dit le Général en venant à eux.

-« Barton m'a demandé de vous soutenir dans votre projet, alors je suis là. » Rétorque-t-il.

-« Vous l'avez vu dernièrement ? » S'informe Lady Une.

-« Non, j'ai eu Maxwell au téléphone qui m'a transmis le message. » Admet le chinois.

-« Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles d'Heero ? » Questionne en murmurant le Général.

-« Personne n'en a et j'ai parfois l'impression que personne ne le cherche. » Lâche Chang en sondant son vis-à-vis.

-« Trowa m'a dit que la section asiatique avait trouvé une taupe de la section arabe. Est-ce que ça vous gêne si j'en fait mention pendant mon exposé ? » Demande Lady Une.

Le chinois se retourne vers son supérieur Sally qui a écouté toute la conversation sans jamais intervenir.

-« Non, si ça peut vous être utile. » Admet le Colonel Po.

-« Merci. » Dit le Général en se dirigeant vers Howard et son secrétaire John qui viennent d'arriver.

Rapidement les suivants prennent place autour de la table ovale des négociations. Lady Une réclame le silence et commence son discours. Il y a un rapide bilan des actions menées de par le monde pour les différentes sections, puis elle aborde le sujet qui l'intéresse vraiment :

-« J'estime que nous perdons beaucoup d'énergie à vouloir être la première section preventer et nous ferions mieux de nous battre ensemble pour que l'ordre règne. »

-« C'est facile d'avoir ce discours là quand vous descendez dans les sondages et que bientôt vous serez la deuxième section. » Sermonne Howard.

-« Ce que je déplore, c'est que nous utilisons des bons agents pour espionner une autre section. Ils seraient beaucoup plus efficaces sur le terrain. Une taupe pour la section arabe a été découverte dans la section asiatique. Une taupe américaine dans la section européenne. Que de gâchis ! Alors que la paix est menacée, que des usines d'Armures mobiles se reconstruisent un peu partout. Le sergent Yuy menait une enquête personnelle à ce sujet sous couvert des preventers quand il a disparu. Il n'y a pas moyen de le faire rechercher en collaboration avec les autres sections, elles sont bien trop heureuses de la perte d'un bon élément dans la section européenne. Il fallait profiter de cette absence pour passer devant elle. »

Chang masque un sourire, au moins il y a quelqu'un qui sera heureux de savoir que Heero n'était pas manipulé et que la filiale parallèle était l'œuvre du métis et non de Lady Une.

Un silence de plomb s'installe, chaque personne présente réfléchit aux conséquences des paroles de la jeune femme.

-« Et que précautionnez-vous ? » Demande Wufei réalisant le temps qu'il a perdu à démasquer la taupe dans sa section.

-« Faire front commun, fini de compter les points des missions pour savoir qui en fait le plus. Je n'ai jamais fait rentrer en ligne de compte les missions d'Heero. » Précise Lady Une.

-« Faux ! » S'insurge Sally. « Duo ne savait pas avoir accès au dossier d'Heero par ses services de recherches mais je les ai trouvé directement dans les missions à comptabiliser. »

-« C'est ma faute mon Général. » S'excuse Jennifer. « C'est moi qui les ai mises dedans, c'était des missions faites par notre section. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, vous assumez plus que vous ne devriez assumer. Pourquoi est-ce que Duo voulait ces dossiers ? » Interroge Lady Une en regardant Po.

-« Il suspectait une filière parallèle où on utilisait Yuy comme kamikaze. » Explique Chang.

-« C'est pour ça qu'il a quitté la section européenne ? » S'informe le Général.

-« Oui et avec le dossier « Leviator ». » Affirme Howard voulant essayer de faire perdre contenance à la jeune femme.

-« Ce dossier a été clôturé ? » Demande Lady Une.

-« Pas encore, il travaille toujours dessus. » Admet Howard étonné que la jeune femme ne soit pas mise en colère.

-« Alors ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Quelqu'un travaille dessus c'est le principal. » Affirme-t-elle en hochant légèrement la tête.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé pour les taupes que vous avez trouvées ? » Demande l'envoyé de la section arabe.

-« Il n'y a pas de taupe si on travaille de front, il y aura juste des collaborateurs venant d'ailleurs, mieux adapté à certaines situations. » Admet Lady Une.

Si elle ne montre pas l'exemple, la paix entre les sections n'aura jamais lieu. Le chinois se tourne vers Sally, il acquiesce.

-« Je vous renverrai votre homme en rentrant à Pékin. » Dit Chang en se tournant vers le responsable de la section arabe.

Lady Une se tourne vers Wufei pour le remercier de son coup de main pour faire progresser l'unité entre les sections. Avoir un tel allié de son côté lui fait reprendre courage.

-« Vous ne nous faites pas une comédie pour obtenir des informations sur certains de nos dossiers ? » Interroge Howard.

-« Je sais que ça va prendre un peu de temps, que certains réflexes vont perdurer. Mais il y a plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients à cette situation. » Répond Lady Une.

-« On aura pas de temps à perdre pour surveiller nos arrières, ni pour faire des recherches pour être sûr d'un dossier. » Admet Chang en pensant justement aux recherches qu'il a déjà dû faire.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide sur un dossier ? » Interroge le Général.

Elle se doute que ce sera non, il faut du temps pour que les habitudes changent mais elle est contente du résultat et que Wufei se rallie à ses idées. Il faudra qu'elle remercie Trowa pour son aide plus que précieuse.

Comme elle l'avait imaginé personne ne dit mot. La réunion s'achève et chacun retourne à son service.

µµµ

Duo arrive à l'entreprise d'Hilde à 6 heures du matin. Les deux jeunes femmes sont installées à table pour déjeuner. Le natté a dormi dans l'avion, cependant il a quand même les traits tirés. On ne récupère pas de la même façon, c'est moins profond qu'au creux de son lit.

-« Tu vas te coucher ? » Interroge Hilde après l'avoir dévisagé.

-« Non, j'ai du travail sur la planche. Mon témoin s'est fait descendre. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Tu dois être proche de la vérité alors. » Réplique la brune.

-« Sûrement, mais ça peut être vraiment un crime d'honneur. En tout cas je dois repartir à la recherche d'indices et puis tu sais, elle ne m'aurait peut-être rien dit. » Admet le natté en partant vers l'étage.

Il a besoin de se doucher, de se changer bien plus que de manger.

C'est avec des pieds de plomb qu'il pousse la porte du QG à l'heure normale. Il y a huit paires d'yeux qui se posent sur lui. Néanmoins en voyant sa tête, elles se détournent pour reprendre le travail.

Levy vient vers lui avec les dernières recherches.

-« Nous avons un autre nom qui revient souvent. Thelma Guize. Mais pas moyen de la trouver sur les fichiers de populations. »

-« Essaye avec les banques, il doit y avoir moyen de la retrouver par là mais je mets ma main à couper que c'est une personne fictive pour détourner des fonds. »

-« Mademoiselle Cherivina n'a rien voulu dire ? » Questionne timidement Levy.

-« Elle ne dira plus jamais rien. Elle était morte quand je suis arrivé. Il n'y aura pas d'enquête, la police m'a dit que c'est classé comme crime d'honneur. »

-« On va trouver. Barry nous a contactés. L'usine de L3 est en effervescence, le travail est intensifié, il y a une équipe de nettoyage en plus qui vient de se créer. Cependant il n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui se trame. Il a posé plusieurs fois la question, il a peur d'insister de trop. » Ajoute Levy.

-« Qu'il continue à observer, je tiens à avoir mes hommes en un morceau. »

-« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. » Sourit Levy. « Je viens vous amener les derniers rapports. On ne sait jamais que vous voyiez autre chose que nous. »

-« Merci Levy. »

Toute la matinée, Maxwell regarde ce qu'il a manqué durant la journée de mardi. Ses hommes n'ont pas chômés, Robert signale que l'usine de L2 est en fonction. C'est devenu une usine de textiles surtout pour la confection d'habits professionnels, il a demandé l'autorisation de se faire employer, Levy l'a autorisé puisque Duo était absent.

Maxwell n'est pas certain de l'utilité de l'action mais on ne sait jamais. Surtout que c'est une usine de Quatre, une usine vestimentaire, ce qui n'est pas vraiment la branche de Winner. En plus, le natté doit bien admettre que le blond est bien trop présent dans toutes ses recherches. Il est suspect depuis un moment même s'il est mis de côté justement parce que Quatre est son ami.

Il est presque 14 heures quand on frappe à la porte du bureau du Lieutenant.

-« Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvre, un sourire apparaît chez le natté quand il accueille la personne.

-« Que me vaut ce plaisir ? » Demande-t-il rayonnant.

-« J'ai un message à te transmettre de la part de Trowa ? » Répond Catherine après avoir fermé la porte.

-« Il a perdu mon numéro ? » Sourit de plus belle le châtain.

-« Il avait peur que tu ne sois sur écoute. » Admet Catherine en avançant dans la pièce.

Duo ne croit pas vraiment à la raison, cependant il est bien trop heureux pour lui signifier.

-« Si ça ne te gêne pas de jouer au coursier, je suis ravi de ce nouvel arrangement. »

-« A vrai dire moi aussi. » Sourit la rousse.

Ils restent un moment à se dévisager, c'est pourtant Duo qui après un léger soupir questionne la jeune femme.

-« Tu avais un message ? »

-« Oui, Trowa te remet le bonjour de ton détenu. »

Maxwell se redresse, il vient de perdre toute sa bonne humeur.

-« Comment est-ce possible ? » S'exclame-t-il.

-« Un coucou par mail d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. » Répond la jeune femme.

Le châtain fronce des sourcils, puis la lumière se fait dans ses pupilles.

-« Bon dieu, encore une chance qu'il était au courant. » Soupire de soulagement le natté.

-« Et on remercie qui pour ça ? » Demande sarcastique la rousse.

Le reste de panique de Duo retombe complètement devant le sourire éclatant de Catherine.

-« Tu es d'une aide précieuse. » Admet Maxwell.

-« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de prolonger le moment. Mais j'ai un spectacle à présenter dans quatre heures. » Dit la jeune femme en se levant.

-« Tu remercieras Trowa pour le message et le choix du messager. »

-« Je le remercierai en ton nom et au mien. »

Voulant profiter au maximum de la présence de la jeune femme, le natté se lève pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte du QG. Il aurait bien été jusqu'au port spatial mais ce n'est pas raisonnable, il a du travail en attente et puis il veut réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Heero au soir et ce n'est pas avec la jeune femme à côté de lui qu'il y arrivera facilement.

Duo est à peine retourné à son bureau que le téléphone sonne.

-« Maxwell ! »

-« Wufei, elle est déjà finie la réunion des secteurs ? »

-« Avec le décalage horaire, il est presque 20 heures ici. » Précise le chinois.

-« Dommage que j'avais un truc sur le feu, on aurait dû se voir. » Affirme le natté.

-« C'est ce que m'a dit Howard. » Admet Chang.

-« Je t'ai manqué puisque tu me sonnes ? » Taquine le châtain quoiqu'il se demande pourquoi ce dernier appelle.

-« Tu as surtout manqué des informations importantes. »

-« Du style ? » Demande Duo de plus en plus intrigué.

-« Il n'y a pas de filière parallèle. Et si elle existe, c'est parce que Yuy l'a créée. Il est peut-être bien en infiltration. » Explique le chinois.

-« Ca j'en doute, sinon Lady Une n'aurait pas fait un appel de disparition. » Rappelle Maxwell puis il s'en mord les doigts.

Il est vraiment fatigué pour ne pas avoir sauté sur l'occasion de ne plus avoir Wufei sur les traces de Yuy.

-« Alors où est-il ? » S'énerve presque Chang.

-« Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir le savoir. » Admet le châtain.

-« La navette va atterrir, je te laisse. On reste en contact et si tu as besoin je suis à ta disposition. Il n'y a plus de guerre entre les secteurs également. » Clôture le chinois sans laisser le temps à Duo de répondre.

Pour une nouvelle c'était une nouvelle, Heero commanditant ses propres opérations suicides. Il aurait sûrement un rapport de la réunion de Sank dès demain, à moins que Howard ne lui sonne également.

µµµ

Heero après s'être lavé, jette un regard noir à la caméra. Il a besoin d'évacuer, il aurait voulu pouvoir marcher en rond en réfléchissant. Cependant, il ne veut pas que Duo puisse constater sa hausse de tension.

En désespoir de cause, il reprend une nouvelle série d'abdominaux. Ca valait bien la peine de se débarbouiller réalise tout d'un coup Yuy alors qu'il commence à suer.

Il a lu « L'Univers » et rassemblé des informations, néanmoins rien n'a de rapport avec l'enquête dont lui avait parlé Duo. Ca le tracassait ! Est-ce que le natté a vraiment besoin de lui pour résoudre la mission ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est dans un cul de sac qu'il n'y a plus d'action ?

Ca aussi, il voudrait pouvoir en discuter de l'avancée de cette enquête. Savoir si son mail est parti également. Plus d'une fois, il s'est trouvé devant l'interphone sans oser appuyer sur le bouton.

Heero doit bien l'admettre, il se morfond de solitude, il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec Maxwell, savoir pourquoi il avait dû partir si vite. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? C'était des questions qui lui traversaient continuellement l'esprit. Ca l'empêchait de lire « Racine » le livre sur l'esclavage. Par contre, il a presque fini son puzzle, son esprit peut divaguer sans problème pendant cette activité.

Depuis qu'il est passé 16 heures, Heero regarde régulièrement l'heure, beaucoup trop à son goût, le temps ne passe pas. Il a pourtant fait ce qu'il doit faire durant sa journée, il a déjà noté ses impressions dans son journal de bord.

Le néon UV s'éteint enfin. C'est le moment de se préparer à souper. Si Duo pouvait lui dire de ne pas se préparer un repas, comme il y a un petit moment, il aurait au moins de la compagnie pour manger, il pourrait voir l'état d'esprit du natté. S'il vient aujourd'hui, cette fois il lui donne des éléments positifs pour son enquête, c'est quand même ça que Maxwell lui a demandé.

De toute façon, ça fait un moment qu'il a pris sa décision dans ce sens là. Il essaye de se persuader que c'est les circonstances qui l'ont empêché de lui donner, comme ça Duo ne pourra pas lui en tenir rigueur, il lui rappellera s'il faut.

Cuisiner fait passer un peu le temps. Cependant pas autant qu'il le voudrait. Il mange lentement, il fait sa vaisselle et toujours pas du châtain.

Il est 19h30 quand l'interphone grésille. Les battements du cœur d'Heero s'accélèrent. Il dépose le livre de mots croisés sur son lit et attend plein d'espoir.

µµµ

Duo a beaucoup réfléchi depuis la venue de Catherine. Parce que si le mail n'est pas adressé à la bonne personne, les informations qu'il comprenait étaient importantes pour la suite de l'enquête. Il a fini par charger Doug de retrouver le moment où il y a eu changement de manager à la tête de la société « Bilbao » et depuis quand ce n'est plus Yasmina.

Un moment, il a voulu laisser Heero mariner et ne pas y aller avant samedi. Néanmoins, peut-être que le métis a les informations et qu'il lui a fait faire des recherches pour rien et gagner du temps. Gagner du temps pourquoi ? Duo se le demande bien, vu que plus l'enquête dure, plus il reste enfermé.

C'est avec ses idées en tête qu'il se rend à la cave suivi par Hilde.

-« Pas plus de quinze minutes. » Dit-elle pendant qu'il met le microphone dans son oreille.

-« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je suis fatigué. »

Duo a juste besoin de ses renseignements et aussi prévenir Heero pour le mail. Il pousse sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-« Heero mets-toi en position. »

Dans la minute, le métis apparaît dans le champ de la caméra, le châtain ne prend pas le temps d'attendre qu'il soit en position. S'il ne l'est pas de toute façon, Hilde lui signalera.

Maxwell arrive devant la porte.

-« Hilde, j'y suis. » Laisse-t-il tomber.

Le jeune homme se trouve un peu salaud de faire ça et de prévenir sa complice de l'énorme bourde qu'il a fait en même temps qu'Heero.

La porte s'ouvre lentement, le châtain entre dans la pièce alors que la porte se referme dans son dos.

Yuy attend les deux mains contre le mur. Duo lui montre la chaise. Le brun se met en mouvement. Il y a une certaine tension dans l'air. Aucun des deux n'est à l'aise. Le brun ne sachant pas s'il peut interroger Maxwell en premier et ce dernier ne sait pas comment aborder ses préoccupations. De toute façon, il ne peut pas commencer par le mail.

-« Heero qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Yasmina Cherivina ? » Demande le châtain.

Autant essayer de savoir s'il lui donne les bonnes informations, et il fallait bien commencer par quelque part.

-« C'est la responsable de l'entreprise Bilbao, elle est aussi au conseil administratif de Supra… » Commence le brun.

-« Tu es en train de me ressortir les recherches. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie de savoir. » Coupe sèchement Duo. Il n'avait surtout pas de temps à perdre.

Yuy sent une boule se faire dans son estomac. De plus en plus, il s'étonne de ressentir ça. Quand Maxwell n'est pas là. Il voudrait savoir ce qu'il fait et quand il est présent, il cherche par tous les moyens de lui faire plaisir, de le satisfaire oubliant des règles de défenses élémentaires. Il n'a plus aucune envie de rébellion.

-« J'attends. » Gronde le natté.

-« Yasmina provient du village qui t'a recueilli. » Commence Heero.

Le natté sait tout ça mais puisque son prisonnier dit quelque chose qui n'est pas dans les recherches qu'il a fait pour lui, il le laisse parler. Il finira peut-être par dire quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas. Se sachant pris par le temps, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder sa montre. Les paroles du brun deviennent directement plus rapides.

-« N'ayant pas pu discuter ni avec elle, ni avec Quatre, je ne sais pas qui est allé chercher l'autre. Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a vite pris de l'importance. Son nom est d'abord apparu une fois dans des sociétés puis dans d'autres. Toutes sont celles qui ont un lien direct avec Winner corporation. »

Le châtain arrive à masquer le coup que ça lui fait. Ainsi il n'y a pas seulement quatre ou cinq sociétés liées au blond comme il le croyait mais au moins une vingtaine. Parce que son équipe a trouvé également des sociétés pour Cherie Vira, d'autres pour Y. Viracheri, il se doutait que c'était également Yasmina qui se cache derrière ses noms. Cependant, il n'a pas de preuves, tout n'est que supposition. Il lui manque également un endroit pour arrêter Quatre sur le fait. S'il est attrapé en tant que coupable, ce sera à lui de prouver son innocence. Si en plus il trouve des preuves de sa culpabilité, Quatre ne s'en sortirait pas. Quoique l'idée le répugnait d'en arriver à mettre Quatre derrière des barreaux, mais pour le bien de la paix il le ferait.

-« Tu es sûr de ce que tu annonces ? » Demande pour confirmation le natté.

-« Pour la société Bilbao, Supra et Pikar. Je suis certain qu'elles appartiennent à Quatre, sous de faux noms. Et tu sais pourquoi je les ai détruites. » Affirme le brun.

Oui, il sait. La première construisait des armes, la deuxième des munitions et la troisième servait de couvertures à un entraînement de soldat. Ca avait fait un tôlé auprès du grand public, car l'établissement était reconnu pour être un dortoir où dormaient cinquante soit disant ouvriers mineurs et qu'il s'était écroulé tuant tout le monde.

-« Tu connais les motivations profondes de Quatre ? » Interroge le châtain.

-« Non, j'avais rendez-vous avec lui le lendemain de mon enlèvement. » Avoue le métis.

Maxwell écarquille les yeux. Est-ce que sans le savoir il lui avait sauvé deux fois la vie ?

-« Duo ! » Entend-il dans son oreillette.

-« Je dois y aller. » Dit le natté en se levant.

-« J'avais une question à te poser. »Dit Heero en lui attrapant le poignet à travers la table.

Le métis le relâche directement surpris lui-même par son geste et son audace.

-« Mets-toi en position et tu pourras la poser. »

Yuy se lève et se met contre le mur.

-« J'ai juste besoin de savoir si tu as envoyé ou pas mon mail. » Dit le brun une fois les mains sur le mur.

Maxwell expulse l'air qu'il a dans les poumons et se lève. Il fait un signe à la caméra. Quand la porte s'ouvre, le natté commence à reculer et tout en regardant son prisonnier il lâche.

-« Oui, tu as le bonjour de Trowa. »

Quand la porte se referme, Duo constate qu'Heero laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps et que ses pupilles deviennent fixes.

µµµ

Heero a les bras qui lui tombent le long du corps. Il regarde sans la voir la porte qui se referme. Ainsi son dernier espoir de sortir seul d'ici vient de disparaître en fumée. Il lui reste l'espoir que Duo ne lui ait pas menti. Quoique celui-ci ne ment jamais. Cependant il masque la vérité sous des demi-phrases.

Ca devait être Trowa qui venait samedi, c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu un mouvement de panique. Qu'est-ce que Maxwell lui a raconté pour le mettre de son côté ? Est-ce que les arguments du natté sont tellement susceptibles d'être vrais que même Trowa a pu croire qu'il mettait sa vie en danger dans ses missions ? En y réfléchissant, oui, il aurait fait la mission « Leviator » avec les risques qu'il encourait. Il ne voyait que les conclusions et non le fait qu'il aurait pu y perdre la vie. De toute façon personne n'en a rien à faire qu'il vive ou qu'il meure.

Ca non plus ce n'est pas vrai. Duo s'en inquiétait mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire qu'il soit vivant ou non ? Trowa aussi a l'air de s'en inquiéter puisqu'il autorise Duo à le maintenir en captivité. Combien savent qu'il est là ? Combien préfèrent le savoir à l'abri, prisonnier, plutôt que mort ?

µµµ

Hilde fusille du regard Duo quand il entre dans la salle des écrans.

-« Tu as envoyé le mail, mais tu deviens fou. Et si ça n'avait pas été Trowa son contact ? » Crie la jeune femme.

-« Je sais Hilde, mais j'avais besoin également du renseignement qu'il demandait, ça aurait pu être vrai. Je devais prendre le risque. » S'excuse le natté avant d'observer Yuy qui reste sans bouger de sa place, le regard vide.

-« Il va mettre combien de temps à se ressaisir ? » Interroge la brune en regardant aussi l'écran.

-« Je ne sais pas. Chaque fois que je l'ai vu faire ce genre de chose, il y a eu un événement extérieur pour le remettre en selle. »

-« Tu vas rester longtemps ? » Demande-t-elle en le voyant s'asseoir.

-« Je ne sais pas, Hilde. Peut-être jusqu'à l'extinction des feux. »

-« C'est ta vie de toute façon. » Dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules pour rejoindre sa copine.

A l'extinction des feux, Heero est toujours debout devant le mur. En prenant sur lui, Maxwell quitte la salle. Il ne peut se permettre de revenir pour le soutenir, il est son geôlier avant tout.

A Suivre…


	24. Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

Envers et Contre moi

Chapitre 24

* * *

Jeudi

Lady Une arrive de bon matin au QG, elle a du pain sur la planche. Elle soupire en réalisant que sa semaine à Sank est presque finie.

-« Jennifer, contactez-moi les sergents Kay, Merquize et Noin. » Dit-elle en entrant dans le bureau de sa secrétaire pour se rendre dans le sien.

-« En même temps ? » S'étonne la jeune femme.

-« Non, à une demi-heure d'intervalle s'il vous plait. »

-« Bien. Encore toutes mes excuses pour avoir ajouté les missions en solitaire du Sergent Yuy au listing de la section. »

-« Je n'avais qu'à m'exprimer convenablement, vous ne pouvez pas tout savoir. » Rassure la brune.

-« Merci mon Général. » Dit Jennifer quand elle voit la femme fermer la porte de son bureau.

Louis arrive rapidement, il sourit à la blonde avant de frapper à la porte du bureau.

-« Oui ! »

-« Vous m'avez fait appeler mon Général ? » Dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Oui, il n'y a plus de guerre entre les sections. Si vous avez besoin d'aide sur un dossier ou l'autre, vous pouvez contacter qui vous voulez. En contactant le Lieutenant Maxwell, vous n'enfreignez plus les lois. » Précise la brune.

-« Je ne lui ai jamais transmis aucune information. Je lui ai parfois demandé une précision sur une enquête qu'on avait commencée en commun. » Certifie le blond.

-« Vous saviez qu'il était parti avec le dossier Leviator ! » Affirme Lady Une.

Aucune réaction ne passe sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il faudra qu'elle argumente autrement pour obtenir des réponses.

-« Il n'y aura pas de sanctions. Je veux juste comprendre vos motivations. » Hasarde-t-elle.

Kay expire l'air de ses poumons. Il ne peut plus protéger son ami plus longtemps sans avoir des ennuis personnellement et ça il sait que Duo ne se le pardonnerait pas.

-« Oui, je l'ai compris quand vous m'avez fait refaire la mission. Onze déflagrations, c'était ce que le lieutenant voulait faire personnellement. Nous en avions parlé en privé. »

-« Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ? » Interroge Lady Une en plissant le front.

-« Duo m'a affirmé être parti avec le dossier pour protéger ceux chargés de la mission. Il ne voulait pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience. Il disait aussi que faire exploser l'usine ne permettrait pas d'enrayer la machine qu'il voulait remonter au commanditaire. Pour toutes ces raisons je me suis tu. » Précise le jeune homme.

C'est maintenant que ça passe ou ça casse, Maxwell a encore besoin de temps, il le sait près du but. Si Lady Une lui tombe dessus maintenant est-ce qu'il aura le temps et les moyens de clôturer cette mission ?

Ce soir, il contactera Duo pour le mettre au courant qu'ils sont sur sa trace.

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de ces possibilités au moment du montage du dossier ? » Interroge la brune.

-« Mon Général, on l'a fait. J'ai encore vos mails me disant qu'il fallait une mission destruction. Vous me disiez même qu'il y avait déjà assez de missions en cours sans en rajouter une de longue haleine. » S'exclame le blond.

Lady Une ferme les yeux. Yuy voulait faire dans l'expéditif. Lui avait une autre méthode pour faire sortir celui qui en voulait à la paix. Il voulait tout détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'ombre et qu'il fasse des erreurs. Quel gâchis ! Où était Heero ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Est-ce que la personne derrière tout ça avait mis la main dessus et l'avait exécuté ?

Lady Une relève la tête.

-« Merci, vous pouvez disposer. »

Louis n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il a vu, mais on aurait dit que toute la misère du monde venait de tomber sur la jeune femme.

-« Mon Général, le Lieutenant n'aurait jamais fait le dossier de cette façon à Sank. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à vivre en colocation avec le Sergent Yuy. Il serait parti de toute façon. » Essaie de rassurer blond.

-« Je m'inquiète plus pour le Sergent que le Lieutenant. » Précise la brune.

-« Vous n'êtes pas la seule, beaucoup de ses collègues aussi. Comme quoi malgré sa froideur, sa dureté, il était apprécié par beaucoup. » Conclût Louis.

Lady Une affirme de la tête. Jennifer lui demande également souvent si elle a des nouvelles du métis.

Kay arrive au bureau, Zechs se lève, il va bientôt être l'heure de son entrevue avec le Général. Il y a eu trois personnes convoquées, ça le tracasse. En tout cas, il espère avoir la même tête que Louis à son retour. Il soupire, il va savoir ce que Lady Une lui réserve pour sa trahison. Arrivé devant le bureau de Jennifer, le blond s'arrête.

-« Je ne suis pas trop tôt ? Louis étant revenu, je me suis dis que sa réunion était finie. »

-« Elle vous attend. » Répond la blonde.

Merquize sourit à la jeune femme et frappe à la porte.

-« Oui ! »

-« Bonjour, comment va Marie-Meiya ? » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-« De mieux en mieux, elle marche sur des courtes distances. Merci de prendre de ses nouvelles, cependant vous êtes là pour le rapport intersection. » Rappelle la brune un ton un rien plus sec.

Zechs a une boule qui se fait dans son estomac, néanmoins il se tait.

-« Comme il n'y a plus de guerre entre les sections, vous pouvez soit réintégrer la section américaine ou continuer à travailler pour moi. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, vous savez qui sera votre supérieur plus un poids deux mesures. » Explique-t-elle en plantant son regard dans les yeux bleus.

Merquize préfère rester à Sank, s'il a le choix, il estime s'en sortir à bon compte et sans sanction surtout.

-« Je préfère travailler ici. Je ne sais pas ce que Howard me ferait faire. Lucrézia n'a jamais été engagée à la section américaine. Et puis Sank est un merveilleux endroit pour élever un enfant. »

Jamais Zechs n'aurait imaginé une fin aussi heureuse pour son aventure. Il se doute qu'il est observé de toute part pour l'instant.

-« Oui, je trouve aussi. Si vous avez des renseignements à demander, les autres sections peuvent vous renseigner pour les missions. Essayez de collaborer convenablement avec le sergent Louis, c'est un très bon élément. »

Lady Une clôture sa tirade en lui faisant signe de la main qu'il peut partir. Merquize s'en va heureux et soulagé, s'il pouvait il irait directement parler à sa femme afin de la rassurer. Elle lui a sonné pour le prévenir qu'elle est également convoquée chez le Général pour 9h30, c'est dans cinq minutes, elle doit être dans les couloirs.

Pendant ce temps, Lady Une sort son Gsm et contacte Trowa. Elle doit le prévenir, il n'a plus à chercher la taupe.

-« Quand est-ce qu'on peut se voir, j'ai des informations à vous transmettre. » Dit la femme quand elle tombe directement sur le répondeur.

Elle espère qu'il va reprendre rapidement contact avec qu'elle, qu'elle puisse clôturer cette affaire et lui demander de chercher activement Heero.

Pendant qu'elle attend Lucrézia, son Gsm sonne.

-« Je peux être là dans cinq minutes, je suis à Sank. » Précise le brun-roux.

-« Venez directement dans mon bureau. »

-« J'y suis presque. »

Dans les trois minutes, on frappe à la porte.

-« Oui ! » Dit Lady Une en se demandant qui sera derrière.

La porte s'ouvre sur la brune, elle arbore un ventre rond d'un huitième mois de grossesse.

-« Ne fermez pas. » Entendent-elles.

Puis le pas rapide de Barton.

Lucrézia écarquille les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réunion avec un civil, même si c'est un ancien pilote de Gundam.

Trowa aide la future mère à s'asseoir avant de prendre la deuxième chaise.

-« C'est bien que vous arriviez en même temps, je ne devrais pas refaire encore une nouvelle fois mon discours. Première chose à vous transmettre, la guerre des sections est terminée. »

-« Je ne dois plus chercher la taupe ? » Demande Barton.

-« Non, je sais que j'aurai pu vous prévenir par mail mercredi matin, mais je voulais avoir la réunion derrière moi pour le faire. » Expose Lady Une.

-« Je peux savoir son nom ? » Questionne le brun-roux.

-« Pour quelle raison ? » Interroge la brune sur la défensive.

-« Juste pour savoir si j'avais raison. » Rétorque Trowa en haussant les épaules.

-« Zechs Merquize. » Répond Lady Une, il avait assez travaillé sur le dossier pour répondre à sa requête surtout qu'elle avait encore du travail pour lui.

-« Tout s'explique. Tu devrais dire à ton mari que quand on fait dans l'illégal, on ne garde pas des preuves. » Dit Barton en tendant une clef USB à Noin.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'informe Lady Une en voyant la future mère mettre la clef dans la poche de sa robe au couleur preventer.

-« Les mails envoyés à Howard avec les sujets et le contenu. » Répond le brun-roux.

-« Vous êtes entré par effraction chez nous. » S'indigne Lucrézia.

-« Je n'appelle pas effraction quand rien n'est abimé. Si je ne vous l'avais pas dit, vous ne l'auriez pas vu. » Affirme Barton.

-« Calmez-vous. » Lâche Lady Une. « Je vous ai fait venir pour la liste. Qu'est-ce qui a été réellement fait ? Voulez-vous continuer à travailler dessus ou passez le relai à l'équipe de Howard ? » Questionne-t-elle.

Barton ne peut refréner un sourire alors qu'il prend la parole.

-« C'est Duo qui en a la charge. Je crois qu'il serait heureux qu'on lui retire. »

-« Où en est-il dans les recherches ? » Questionne Lucrézia.

-« On peut lui demander. » Rétorque Trowa en sortant son Gsm.

Lady Une accroche du regard la mappemonde avec les fuseaux horaires.

-« Je doute qu'il apprécie se faire réveiller à 3 heures du matin. »

-« De toute façon, il m'a dit que cette liste vient en troisième position dans ses priorités. Il ne doit pas être plus loin que Lucrézia. » Ajoute Barton.

-« Et vous où en êtes-vous avec cette liste ? » Demande Lady Une en se tournant vers la future mère.

-« Je suis en train de faire des recherches sur ses destructions de voitures dans le quartier Sud de Marseille et j'ai résolu le corps sans vie trouvé dans le lac. » Explique la brune.

-« Bien ! Continuez vos recherches, en espérant que vous ayez fini avant votre repos d'accouchement. » Précise Lady Une.

Les deux jeunes gens se lèvent quand elle leur fait signe de se retirer. Ils se dirigent vers la porte quand le Général reparle.

-« Trowa ! J'ai encore à vous parler. »

Barton revient s'asseoir, il entend la porte se refermer sur Noin.

-« Je voulais vous remercier pour le soutien que vous m'avez prodigué en demandant à Wufei de me soutenir, sans sa présence jamais je n'aurai réussi, j'en suis certaine. »

-« Nous agissons toujours pour la paix. C'est notre seul objectif. » Répond le brun-roux en se levant et en partant sans lui laisser le temps de placer un autre mot.

µµµ

Duo a très mal dormi, il revoit continuellement Heero contre le mur, les bras le long du corps, le regard vide. C'est pour ça qu'il se précipite devant les écrans une fois qu'il est habillé, bien avant de déjeuner. Il est rassuré de voir que le métis n'est plus dans la même position. D'après les capteurs thermiques, il est couché dans son lit.

Maintenant, il va pouvoir manger l'esprit plus serein et il va pouvoir travailler également sans trop se tracasser. Parce qu'il veut faire un listing avec toutes les sociétés de Quatre, les officielles et les autres. Il veut savoir s'il y a déjà eu des actions contre elle. Heero lui a donné une sacré piste, surtout la confirmation de ses craintes.

Arrivé au QG, il se rend directement dans la salle de travail pour donner les nouvelles recherches à effectuer.

-« Vous êtes sûr de vos pistes ? » S'étonne Levi quand il fait son exposé au sous-lieutenant.

-« Oui, c'est la voie qu'il faut exploiter. J'ai besoin aussi d'un relevé de tout ce qui sort de Winner Corporation. » Ajoute Maxwell.

-« Ca va être plus difficile ça. » Soupire Levi.

-« J'ai besoin du planning de Monsieur Raberba Winner également. Je veux le prendre sur le fait qu'il n'ait aucune excuse. » Complète agressivement le natté.

-« On dirait que vous lui en voulez personnellement. » S'étonne Levi.

-« Oh oui que je lui en veux et pour beaucoup de choses. » Gronde le châtain.

-« Lieutenant, c'est une de vos connaissances vous pourriez lui demander son planning ? » Suggère Levi.

-« Oui, j'allais le faire mais cherchez de votre côté. »

-« Vous n'avez vraiment plus confiance en lui on dirait. »

-« C'est certain. » Admet Maxwell en quittant la pièce.

Arrivé dans son bureau, il prend son Gsm pour appeler le blond.

-« Salut comment vas-tu ? »

-« Bien et toi ? » Répond Winner.

-« Aussi, je voulais savoir quand on pourrait se voir vu qu'il y a déjà un moment… »

-« La dernière fois, j'ai un peu eu l'impression que tu n'avais pas plus envie que ça de me voir. » Coupe Quatre.

C'est une bonne excuse, surtout qu'il n'a pas le temps. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du travail de Yasmina. Il regrette d'avoir ordonné qu'on la tue néanmoins il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques.

« Mince pas assez subtile. » Pense le natté.

-« Il faut dire que tu as débarqué sans prévenir. » Insiste le châtain.

-« Tu as raison, cependant je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps avant vendredi prochain. J'ai des réunions tous les jours et des déplacements également. » Rétorque Winner pour essayer de se débarrasser du jeune homme.

-« Et tu te rends où ? » Demande Duo en sautant sur l'occasion.

Il espère n'être pas trop fébrile dans sa demande.

-« L3, Sank, XP928, Tokyo, je ne vais pas chômer. »

-« Oui, je vois ça. Je te contacte plus tard. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Oui ou moi quand j'ai du temps libre. » Propose le blond pour gagner encore du temps.

Duo espère que ses hommes auront plus de chance que lui pour trouver une vraie piste et un vrai planning. Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de se mettre au travail qu'on frappe à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre directement sur John.

-« Je viens avec le bilan de la réunion d'hier. Howard veut que vous continuiez comme maintenant. »

-« C'était mon intention. Autre chose ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Il n'y a plus de concours entre les sections pour les autres sections. Le Colonel Howard n'a pas encore pris sa décision. » Admet le secrétaire.

-« Ca doit lui faire un coup alors qu'il allait devenir le numéro un. » Compatit le châtain.

-« Il y a de ça, mais il n'est pas sûr des avantages que ça peut apporter pour la section américaine. »

-« Oui mais pour la paix ? » Insiste Duo.

-« Je vous laisserai discuter de tout ça avec lui. » Coupe John avant de partir.

Duo se remet au travail, s'il n'avait pas tellement de choses à rechercher pour l'instant, il aurait bien téléphoné à Wufei pour avoir son rapport sur la réunion et ce qu'il s'y est dit pour mettre Howard de si mauvaise humeur.

A midi, Levi, en se faisant passer pour un journaliste, obtient le planning de Quatre, il a une réunion sur L3 mercredi, ça ne les intéresse pas vraiment puisque c'est une réunion au sommet avec d'autres sociétés minières afin de se partager le cartel de réapprovisionnement des colonies. Le blond à chaque réunion va faire un exposé sur les énergies renouvelables, les accidents de travail et les méthodes pour les diminuer.

A 14 heures, un coursier frappe à la porte du bureau du Lieutenant Maxwell. Il lui remet une enveloppe. Le natté fronce des sourcils, qui peut bien lui envoyer cette missive en courrier express et surtout en provenance de la Terre.

Après avoir passé des gants, pris une grande inspiration, le châtain coupe le dessus de la lettre et fait tomber le contenu sur son bureau. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un papier et une enveloppe, pas de poudre ou autre.

Duo reprend une toute petite goulée d'air. Il n'y a aucune odeur. Il déplie le papier pour tomber sur une écriture serrée qui n'est pas la même que celle qui a inscrit son nom et adresse du QG sur la deuxième enveloppe.

Ne voyant rien de suspect dans la première enveloppe, Maxwell reprend sa respiration, il sait bien que sa méthode de protection est un peu minable, qu'il aurait dû ouvrir tout ça dans une salle prévue à cet effet. Cependant, les rares fois où il avait eu affaire à une lettre piégée, sa méthode avait suffit à le protéger.

Pour la seconde lettre, il utilisera la même méthode par mesure de sécurité alors qu'il est persuadé qu'il ne va rien trouver de dangereux pour lui.

_Bonjour,_

_Suivant les instructions de Yasmina, je vous envoie ce courrier._

Aucune signature, aucun expéditeur, la personne espère qu'on ne la recherche pas. Si c'est une amie de la jeune femme, elle a pris des risques pour lui faire parvenir cette missive.

Le natté inspire un grand coup, on ne sait jamais qu'il ait une piège parce qu'il est trop près de la vérité. Il ouvre la deuxième enveloppe et fait tomber le contenu sur la table. Ne voyant rien d'autre, il reprend une petite goulée d'air. Toujours rien de suspect, alors il déplie la lettre et commence à lire.

_Si vous recevez cette lettre, c'est qu'on m'a assassinée. _

_Je pensais bien ne pas survivre à mon éloignement._

_ J'espérais être importante pour lui, mais si son amour n'atteint pas le mien, je ne peux pas le laisser continuer sans moi. _

_Je serai sa perte puisqu'il a douté de ma loyauté._

Plus Duo lit, plus ses yeux s'écarquillent. Ce n'est pas des documents officiels puisqu'elle admet avoir transformé toutes les données et ne pas avoir gardé de copie originale. Cependant elle énumère toutes les actions qu'elle a faites depuis plus d'un an.

C'est beau tout ça, cependant ça ne l'avance à rien, ce n'est pas des preuves recevables devant un tribunal.

Maxwell tourne la troisième page, et une étincelle éclaire son regard indigo.

_Voici son horaire de la prochaine quinzaine. _

_Rien ne me prouve qu'il ne modifiera pas des choses, mais je n'y crois pas. _

_Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'organiser et gérer ses deux faces tout seul._

Au moins maintenant le natté sait où chercher Quatre mais surtout où le piéger. Il se lève de son bureau et se rend à la salle de sa section.

-« Levi, nous avons une piste. » Commence-t-il en entrant dans la pièce, puis il s'arrête en constatant qu'il n'y a plus que quatre hommes. « Où sont les autres ? »

-« J'ai divisé l'équipe en deux, l'autre moitié reviendra ce soir pour continuer les recherches. Nous n'avons pas assez d'ordinateurs de toute façon. »

-« Bonne initiative quoiqu'il faut s'activer. Il faut contacter Barry, j'ai besoin des plans de son usine. Mercredi à 10 heures, Quatre visitera l'usine avant sa réunion à 14 heures. »

-« Je crois que j'en ai une partie des plans. Il faut dire qu'il m'a envoyé tellement de choses au fur et à mesure de ses déplacements. » Lâche le sous-lieutenant en se dirigeant vers Doug.

Celui-ci se lève pour laisser la place à son ami. Levi ouvre sa session et commence à regarder les multiples plans qu'il a.

µµµ

Heero voit la lumière se faire mais il reste allongé. Il ne saurait pas dire quand il est allé se coucher. Il n'a pas eu envie d'allumer son ordinateur pour regarder l'heure, le seul endroit où il a l'heure depuis que la pile de sa montre est morte. Il n'avait pas voulu la donner à Duo pour qu'il lui remplace. Elle a trop de valeur à ses yeux pour ça, c'est la montre d'Odin.

Il ne se rappelle pas avoir vu la lumière se couper, cependant il était bel et bien dans le noir quand il a eu fini de faire le tour de la situation. Son seul espoir pour sortir d'ici réside en Duo et pour ça il doit lui donner un réel coup de main et non tergiverser comme il en a pris l'habitude.

Il s'était cru capable de s'en sortir tout seul. Il avait mésestimé plus d'une fois son ravisseur. Il aurait mieux fait de s'en faire un allié. De toute façon, il a toujours apprécié Maxwell pour ses qualités d'homme et de soldat. Le jeune homme a toujours été spécial et le seul qu'il accepte dans son sillage, le seul qu'il tolère dans sa vie à cause de tout ça.

On doit être jeudi, il va se mettre au travail et rédiger un dossier écrit qui puisse aider le natté à réaliser sa mission à bien, ainsi le châtain aurait également de l'estime pour lui.

C'est avec cette idée dans la tête qu'il repousse les couvertures et sort du lit. Il se rend à la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette et préparer son déjeuner juste après. Aujourd'hui, il ne ferait pas de sport, il a mieux à faire.

µµµ

Wufei, en rentrant de la réunion, se rend directement chez lui, il est de toute façon trop tard pour faire son rapport et libérer l'agent de la section arabe. Puisque l'homme partira libre et sans sanction, le chinois estime qu'il peut rester en prison un jour de plus, ça ne va pas le tuer. Il a envie de retrouver sa compagne. Il veut partager tout ce qu'il a découvert avec elle. Il sait qu'elle le comprendra surtout son angoisse de se demander où peut bien être passé Heero. Plus le temps passe, plus il est certain qu'il doit être mort quelque part, sinon il aurait déjà trouvé le moyen de donner signe de vie.

µµµ

Trowa arrive au cirque en début de soirée. Catherine est étonnée, on n'est que jeudi. C'est en général le vendredi que son frère fait son apparition pour les spectacles du week-end plus complets mais un rien plus chers aussi.

-« Lady Une ne recherche plus les taupes. Nous allons arriver à une section preventer unique sûrement. » Explique le brun-roux tout en défaisant son sac de voyage.

-« C'est bien, c'est une bonne avancée pour l'humanité. » Admet la rousse. « Tu réintègres ton poste ? Il n'y aura plus de séances de spectacle à deux vitesses ? »

-« Oui, jusqu'à nouvel ordre ou une autre mission. » Sourit Barton.

-« Peut-être mais est-ce que tu ne devrais pas faire semblant de te mettre à la recherche d'Heero ? » Demande la jeune femme en préparant du café.

-« Tu protèges les arrières de Duo ? » S'informe Trowa.

Il se tourne vers sa sœur pour la voir rougir légèrement.

-« C'est surtout que tant que tu étais sur d'autres dossiers, ça ne pouvait pas paraître suspect. Là, Wufei risque de se poser des questions. » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Je crois que c'est plus sain, tu as raison. En plus je pourrais canaliser Quatre sur des fausses pistes. Je lui sonnerai demain. »

-« Merci. »

-« Il me semble que tu penses bien souvent à Duo. » Titille Barton.

-« Pas plus qu'un autre, je trouve magnifique son initiative. En espérant que ça calmera Heero. » Soupire la jeune femme en tendant une tasse de café à son frère.

-« Tu as vu, Lady Une a tenu parole, elle a remis une annonce de recherche sur Heero. Ca aussi c'est intelligent de la part de Duo, ça va empêcher Heero de retourner sur le terrain après sa libération. » Lâche innocemment Trowa.

Par contre il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand il voit Catherine hocher la tête fièrement.

A Suivre…


	25. Chapitre 25

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

Vendredi

Levi n'a pas trouvé dans tous ses mails les plans de l'usine secrète de L3. Néanmoins Doug a réussi en piratant un satellite d'investigation et à percer les fondations de l'usine. Ce qu'il est parvenu à obtenir n'est pas très net, cependant c'est mieux que rien.

Ca ne plait pas beaucoup à Duo de devoir faire une mission tellement à l'aveuglette pourtant il ne sait pas s'il aura encore une si bonne occasion de coincer Quatre dans le futur.

Barry a été contacté. Le tout est de savoir s'il aura le temps de leur faire parvenir un plan plus détaillé que ce qu'ils ont à leur disposition. Si l'usine souterraine fait la même superficie que celle externe, Maxwell sera déjà rassuré d'avoir les bonnes mesures.

-« Doug, fais une demande pour la navette cargo. Nous partons pour L3 dès que possible. Levi, contacte l'état major de L3 qu'on puisse avoir un endroit pour nos recherches. Espérons que les nouvelles directives soient déjà passées. » Réalise le natté.

Après avoir donné ses instructions, le châtain s'éclipse du QG, il doit préparer son départ. Samedi, il ne pourra pas faire sa livraison, il espère partir dès ce soir sur L3, il aura plus facile de faire ses repérages en étant sur place.

Encore une chance que Robert est toujours à l'essai dans l'usine de L2, il va pouvoir partir sans trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Duo lui sonne pour le prévenir durant son trajet qui le conduit au magasin afin de faire ses achats pour préparer le colis d'Heero.

Dès 18 heures, toute l'équipe embarque dans la navette pour se rendre sur L3 et poursuivre les recherches ainsi que monter son plan qu'il y ait le moins de dégâts possibles au sein de son équipe.

µµµ

Afin de rendre ses notes plus lisibles, Heero a déjà pris toute la journée d'hier, il ne s'est arrêté que pour manger. Comme tout est presque au point, il peut se permettre de vivre normalement et de refaire sa gymnastique. Ayant l'esprit plus serein, il reprend même du plaisir à la lecture.

Début d'après-midi, il décide qu'il est temps de relaver sa prison. Si elle brille comme un sou neuf, Duo n'aura rien à lui reprocher. Il espère pouvoir discuter de vive-voix de son enquête avec le natté, même s'il sait que le jeune homme n'a pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Peut-être lui demander de passer dimanche.

Un sourire se fait sur les lèvres du métis, il se rend à la caisse qu'il a déjà préparée pour ne rien oublier et retire les dix feuilles du cahier qu'il a écrites. Il les range dans son sac de voyage. Il lui en parlera et puis il lui donnera, il gagnera ainsi du temps en sa présence.

Après avoir fait ça, il repart pour récurer son petit coin d'eau

µµµ

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Trowa décide de sonner à Quatre.

-« Salut, je voulais voir si tu avais besoin d'un coup de main. »

Le blond fronce des sourcils. Un coup de main pour faire quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas le mettre au courant de ses affaires personnelles, s'il voulait que ses ex-coéquipiers combattent avec lui.

-« Quatre ! Tu m'entends ? » Insiste Barton en se rendant compte qu'on ne lui répond pas au bout de trente secondes.

-« Oui, je réfléchissais. J'ai tellement de choses en tête pour l'instant. Je dois partir dès ce soir pour une tournée de réunions. » Explique Winner.

-« Tu n'as donc pas eu le temps de rechercher Heero. »

Quatre se frappe le front de la main, c'est de ça que parlait Trowa.

-« Non, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps et si tu veux prendre la relève, ça m'arrangerait fortement. Tiens-moi au courant, si tu as une piste. Tu as les dossiers ? » Demande le blond.

Il doit encore mettre la main sur Heero et savoir ce qu'il sait.

-« Je les ai et puis je vais suivre ma méthode. Repartir de Sank, voir chez les voisins si quelqu'un sait quelque chose. » Explique le brun-roux.

Au moins il pourrait justifier ses déplacements et en partant de si loin, il met plus de temps à remonter à Duo. Il pourra même voir si le natté a laissé des traces et les effacer le cas échéant.

-« Oui, c'est une idée parce que je n'aboutis à rien avec les dossiers. Dès que tu as une piste appelle-moi. » Insiste Winner ravi de l'initiative de Barton.

µµµ

Samedi

La section preventer de L3 a bien préparé les choses. Duo a une salle de réunion à sa disposition ainsi que deux ordinateurs supplémentaires. Avec son portable personnel, la section a trois appareils à leur disposition.

Barry a déjà réussi à leur transmettre une partie des plans qu'il a faite à main levée. Ils n'ont pas une grande précision, néanmoins c'est mieux que rien. Il n'y a pas d'échelle, mais toutes les portes sont notées ainsi que les couloirs où il a pu circuler.

Pour l'instant, il recherche le programme de visite de Winner au sein de l'entreprise, cependant il fait choux-blanc dans ses recherches. D'après les trois-quarts des personnes questionnées, ne croient pas à la visite du blond. Qu'est-ce que ce géant minier viendrait faire dans une usine de meubles en aluminium ?

Cette situation met de très mauvaise humeur le natté. Robert se propose pour surveiller l'extérieur de l'usine. Autant faire ce qu'il réalisait déjà depuis le début de cette enquête. C'est mieux que rien, lui pourra repérer du personnel vu sur L2.

Si Maxwell veut bien jouer avec sa vie, il a beaucoup plus de scrupules d'impliquer ses hommes de cette façon. C'est un cas de conscience pour le jeune homme, c'est aussi une nouvelle raison d'être en rogne contre Quatre. Qu'est-ce que ça va bien pouvoir lui apporter de déclencher une nouvelle guerre ? C'est la motivation du blond qui pose le plus de problèmes au natté. Il est déjà certain que ce n'est pas pour l'argent car pour l'instant il en perd plus qu'il n'en gagne. Alors pour quelle raison ?

Maxwell secoue le tête, ce n'est pas à ça qu'il doit réfléchir mais un moyen d'infiltrer ses hommes dans l'usine pour qu'ils puissent mettre la main sur le blond alors qu'il visite l'usine cachée d'armements et ainsi avoir des preuves visibles, auditives qu'il est effectivement coupable, qu'il n'ait plus moyen de prouver son innocence.

-« Levi ! » Hurle Duo.

Le jeune homme apparaît rapidement devant lui.

-« Il faut installer un système de repérage auditif dans l'usine ou munir un homme avec un micro, cet homme devra suivre Winner. » Dit le natté.

Levi écarquille les yeux.

-« Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse ça ? »

-« Fais déjà équiper Barry de ce système avant mercredi et puis voir ce qu'on capte avec des micros supers puissants. Demande à Robert le meilleur endroit pour faire des tests. Il me faut des preuves. » Affirme le châtain en se retenant de taper le poing sur le bureau.

-« Je m'en rends bien compte, ce n'est pas en l'arrêtant dans l'usine cachée qu'on pourra l'enfermer en prison, il pouvait ne pas être au courant de ce qu'il visitait. » Admet Levi en partant pour donner ses ordres.

Maxwell parcourt à nouveau les plans devant lui. Il sait comment entrer dans l'usine sans déclencher les alarmes s'il y en a, néanmoins il manque cruellement de temps pour préparer cette mission convenablement.

-« Levi ! » Crie à nouveau le natté.

Le jeune homme revient vers lui avec un immense sourire.

-« Excuse-moi. » Commence le châtain.

-« Vous avez le cerveau en ébullition, les idées viennent au compte gouttes, je m'en doute. Elles ne sont pas toutes réalisables mais nous ouvrent d'autres portes. » Répond le blond pour bien justifier qu'il comprenait et ne se sentait pas harcelé par son supérieur.

-« J'ai besoin de savoir s'il y a une équipe de nuit dans l'usine. Sinon, on a notre solution pour tout installer. »

-« Je me renseigne. » Dit le jeune homme en se retournant pour prendre un téléphone.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Levi revient près de Duo.

-« L'usine d'ameublements ne fonctionne que de jour avec deux tours. A 22 heures, c'est fermé, pas d'équipe de week-ends. L'usine cachée doit fonctionner de la même façon. » Explique le blond.

-« Comment as-tu eu tes renseignements ? » S'étonne Maxwell en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il fronce des sourcils et croise les bras sur son torse, c'est vrai si l'usine est fermée à qui a-t-il téléphoné ? Duo s'en voulait presque d'être si suspicieux.

-« A Barry, je lui amène le matériel au soir qu'il ne doive pas venir ici et qu'il se fasse repérer et à Robert, il dit qu'il n'y a pas d'activité autour de l'usine depuis ce matin. »

-« Envoie quelqu'un à l'usine avec des micros puissants et une caméra infra rouge afin de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'activités. »

Levi affirme de la tête et s'en va.

µµµ

Heero est impatient de recevoir la visite de Duo, il a suivi son programme habituel. Maintenant que c'est le début de l'après-midi, les heures s'égrainent lentement. Maxwell n'a jamais une heure très précise pour venir mais là, il trouve le temps long. Est-ce Duo a décidé de le priver de son colis alimentaire pour le punir d'avoir demandé d'envoyer un mail ? Heero secoue la tête, ça ne ressemble pas à Duo de punir sans explications. Du moins, il ne l'a pas encore fait.

Une angoisse sert la poitrine du métis. Et si Maxwell ne revenait plus, s'il le laissait mourir de faim ici. Heero finit par se dire qu'il avait peut-être testé une fois de trop le natté. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire tout ça et maintenant Duo lui en voulait, il avait le contraire de ce qu'il désirait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu être plus docile, lui faire confiance dès le premier jour ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du châtain ? Il avait bien réalisé un grand résumé de toutes ses connaissances et interrogations qu'il avait sur la mission qu'effectuait Duo. Cependant, s'il ne venait pas, il ne pourrait pas lui donner.

Est-ce qu'il peut appeler pour lui donner ? Est-ce qu'il le mettrait en colère en appelant ? Est-ce qu'il envenimerait les choses en s'imposant ? Est-ce qu'il serait pardonné en voyant le travail réalisé ?

Heero en est là dans ses réflexions, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre car la question à peine formulée il s'en voulait pour sa lâcheté. De s'abaisser à quémander l'affection du châtain. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Ne comprend plus rien à son comportement. C'est également la première fois qu'une captivité dure si longtemps, ça doit le perturber. Et son philodendron est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Yuy secoue la tête et se lève pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain pour se mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage et se ressaisir.

Quand il en revient le néon UV est coupé. Duo ne viendra pas. Encore plus abattu par la constatation, Heero se rend près de sa taque de cuisson pour prendre une boite de haricots. Il va la faire chauffer et cuire également une boîte de saucisses de Francfort.

Alors qu'il ouvre les deux boites de conserve, l'interphone grésille. Yuy a difficile de retenir un sourire.

µµµ

-« Tu as compris, ce bouton c'est pour ouvrir et celui-là pour refermer. Tu pousses sur celui-là et tu comptes jusqu'à dix et tu pousses sur l'autre. » Explique pour la deuxième fois Hilde.

-« Je ne suis pas stupide. J'attends que tu me dises que tu es devant la porte. Je pousse celui-ci. Je compte jusqu'à dix et je pousse sur celui-là, tu auras le temps ? » Demande la blonde en plantant son regard bleu dans celui de la brune.

-« Bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. » Admet Schbeiker avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme assise devant le tableau des commandes.

Après son geste de tendresse, la brune enclenche un bouton. La voix de Duo s'élève dans la prison du brun.

-« Heero, mets-toi en position. »

Rapidement, elles voient le jeune homme qui est devant la cuisinière, lâcher ce qu'il fait et venir se mettre contre le mur.

Stéphanie sert la main de sa copine et cette dernière s'en va vers les sous-sols avec la caisse que Maxwell a préparée la veille.

Arrivé devant la porte, elle dépose son colis et sort son arme qu'elle camouflait sous ses vêtements pour ne pas inquiéter Stéphanie. Si Duo a confiance en Heero, elle pas.

-« Je suis devant. »

La lourde porte commence à s'ouvrir, elle compte. A cinq, elle l'est suffisamment pour pousser la caisse du pied. Elle maintient Yuy en joue, ce dernier l'observe les yeux écarquillés. Elle attend que la porte se referme avant de reprendre sa respiration normalement. L'effet de surprise a joué en sa faveur.

µµµ

En se rendant au mur, Heero se dit que la voix de Duo est différente, il doit être contrarié. C'est vrai qu'il lui a mené la vie dure depuis le début de sa captivité. Cependant, il ne peut pas accepter sans se rebeller d'être enfermé contre sa volonté. C'est également un moyen pour lui de se dire qu'il ne rend pas les armes, qu'il continue à se battre.

Tout compte fait, si Duo vient si tard c'est peut-être fait exprès. Il va pouvoir rester avec lui et ils vont pouvoir discuter un peu. Il réfrène un sourire à la dernière seconde.

C'est avec une certaine impatience que Yuy attend que la porte s'ouvre sur le natté et qu'il entre dans la pièce de sa démarche souple malgré ce qu'il transporte.

Le brun écarquille les yeux en voyant la caisse arriver par la porte entrouverte. Puis le pistolet qui le met en joue. Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ? De suite après il constate que c'est Hilde qui vient faire la livraison. Il y a d'abord la déception, il ne pourra pas discuter avec Maxwell.

Où est Duo ? L'inquiétude prend le pas sur la déception. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au natté ?

La porte se referme déjà. Il n'a pas eu le temps de poser la question. Cependant, il n'ose pas bouger l'arme est toujours braquée sur lui. Elle se retire au moment où la porte se ferme complètement.

Directement, il laisse retomber ses bras le long du corps et se précipite vers la porte. Rien à faire, elle est close. Son regard se porte sur la caisse à la recherche d'un papier qui lui expliquerait la situation, il s'accroupit et le retourne sur le sol pour savoir si l'explication ne serait pas en dessous de tout. Mais il n'y a rien du tout.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il a besoin de savoir pour masquer son angoisse naissante. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Duo, est-ce que Hilde va le garder enfermé le reste de sa vie. Est-ce qu'elle va le nourrir ou va-t-elle le laisser mourir de faim ?

Il s'en fout de mettre Duo en colère, il doit savoir. Il se redresse et se dirige vers la caméra et pousse sur le bouton d'alarme. La sirène se fait entendre.

Hilde arrive justement à la salle de contrôle et elle la coupe prestement. Stéphanie se mord la lèvre d'angoisse. Elle a eu peur pour sa compagne quand elle a vu le jeune métis se précipiter vers la porte.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demande agressivement la brune.

-« Pourquoi c'est toi qui est venue ? Où est Duo ? » Questionne-t-il le moins sèchement possible.

-« Il est en mission. » Répond Hilde.

-« Quand est-ce qu'il revient, j'ai des informations à lui transmettre. Elles sont importantes. » Insiste Heero.

Il se sent déjà rassuré de savoir qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave au natté. Quoique Maxwell peut mourir en mission, qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de lui ? Il s'en veut directement d'avoir laissé la panique remonter à la surface.

-« Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a pas dit. » Rétorque Schbeiker.

La réponse fait froncer les sourcils à Stéphanie à côté d'elle.

-« Il a dit mercredi. » Lâche-t-elle surprise.

Hilde ne sait pas si le métis l'a entendue néanmoins c'est trop tard de toute façon.

Le brun se sent soulagé, il a une date. Il est persuadé que le natté viendra directement pour lui parler, même à l'interphone pour qu'il sache qu'il est vivant et en bonne santé.

-« Dis-lui que je dois lui parler dès qu'il est rentré. » Insiste à nouveau le brun.

-« Je lui dirais quand il reviendra et il décidera. » Répond la jeune femme en coupant la communication.

N'entendant plus rien, Heero se rend compte qu'il n'aura plus d'informations. Il s'éloigne de l'interphone, il ramasse toutes ses affaires qu'il remet dans la caisse et la dépose sur le lit avant d'aller chercher celle de linge sale qui trône toujours sur le table et d'aller la remettre à sa place dans la salle d'eau.

En voyant ce qu'il avait sorti pour manger, Yuy se rappelle qu'il doit encore manger. En soupirant, il prépare son repas qu'il se forge à avaler la totalité.

µµµ

Dimanche

Lady Une se rend au centre de revalidation, elle est sereine. Marie-Meiya arrive à se déplacer sur des distances de plus en plus longues, debout, sans béquilles. Et puis pour le travail, dès vendredi, elle a reçu un coup de fil de la section arabe afin de la remercier pour les nouvelles dispositions et surtout pour avoir pu récupérer leur homme en un seul morceau mais également parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de sanction. Wufei ayant tenu parole et libéré dès jeudi matin le prisonnier.

On lui a même donné le nom de l'homme qui travaille en sous marin pour la section arabe à Sank. On lui a signalé qu'il ne transmettrait dorénavant plus les données. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la taupe arabe était ce Preventer qui partait régulièrement en mission avec le Sergent Yuy à la demande de ce dernier. Lady Une a demandé si elle peut le garder en fonction, et ça lui a été accordé.

Le Général doit bien admettre que l'entente entre les services est meilleure, qu'on ose demander de l'aide aux autres sections. Seule la section américaine continue à faire cavalier seul pour l'instant. Néanmoins, bientôt la section américaine devra céder. Le donnant-donnant étant à elle seule la clef de la réussite de ce que Lady Une vient de mettre en place.

µµµ

Trowa prépare son sac pour repartir vers Sank dès que le spectacle sera terminé. Catherine entre dans la roulotte de son frère.

-« Tu m'as l'air bien heureux de repartir. » Dit-elle en s'installant sur le lit.

-« Tu as fait exprès de me mettre cette idée d'enquête dans la tête. » Accuse Barton.

-« Tu n'as pas tort. Il me semble que tu n'avais pas l'air si ravi que ça de rester au sein du cirque. » Admet la rousse.

-« Ca me pèse de faire la même chose tous les jours. » Avoue Trowa en refermant son sac.

-« J'avais remarqué. » Sourit Catherine.

-« Tu vas finir par me faire croire que tu m'as demandé de mener l'enquête sur la disparition de Heero pour moi et non pour Duo. » Lâche le brun-roux un œil malicieux sur sa sœur.

Celle-ci croise les bras sur son torse.

-« Bien sûr ! »

Barton vient l'embrasser et se rend vers le chapiteau. Il est déjà au travail dans sa tête. Dès demain matin, il commencera sa pseudo enquête. Ce qu'il veut c'est faire du bruit, détourner l'attention de tout le monde de la bonne personne.

Il ira donc demander l'autorisation à Lady Une d'interroger tout le personnel présent à Sank pour leur demander la dernière fois qu'ils ont vu Heero et s'ils n'ont pas vu quelque chose de suspect.

µµµ

Duo est ravi, il a réussi à placer les caméras et les micros dans des endroits stratégiques. Il a fait ça avec Levy durant la nuit. Doug a réalisé la protection extérieure, il a vérifié également en temps et en heure, que les deux hommes sont bien seuls dans le bâtiment et surtout que les connections se font convenablement. Il n'aurait pas fallu retourner après pour rectifier un vice de forme dans le matériel. L'homme a fait ça sur l'ordinateur portable de Duo, celui-ci ayant un programme pour enregistrer les images en circuit fermé. Maintenant Maxwell espère que tout ne sera pas détecté par le service de sécurité de l'usine secrète.

Dès demain matin et à tour de rôle, un Preventer restera posté devant l'ordinateur pour enregistrer les images compromettantes, ils auront au moins déjà la preuve de l'existence de cette usine et qu'elle produit bien des armes de poing, mais aussi des morceaux d'armures mobiles, ce qu'a constaté le natté en plaçant les micros et caméras.

µµµ

Pour passer le temps, Heero lit la revue « L'Univers ». Il soupire en constatant qu'il y a un nouvel avis de recherche. Ceux qui ont manqué sa tête la première fois la verront sûrement la deuxième. Rien ne dit que l'annonce n'a pas été reprise par d'autres journaux et même la télévision. Il est grillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il va pouvoir faire s'il sort d'ici ?

Il est un homme de terrain, il a l'impression d'être utile et important en risquant sa vie, qu'elle a au moins un sens. Néanmoins, s'il ne peut plus aller sur le terrain à quoi sert-il ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux de mourir ici ?

Il reste sur le lit durant une bonne heure, la revue en main sans bouger. Son esprit vaque à droite à gauche. Il revient continuellement à Duo. Et une étincelle se fait dans son esprit embrumé par les doutes. Maxwell ne va plus sur le terrain et il est toujours très utile. Cependant, est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour lui de préparer les missions et de ne plus jamais aller sur le terrain ?

De toute façon, sa vie n'a de l'importance que pour le natté, il ferait mieux de rester dans le sillage de ce dernier une fois qu'il sera libéré. C'est la première personne qui lui a montré du respect et de l'attention.

Il se sent si désespéré, sa vie a si peu de sens pour lui que juste après la guerre. Il se sent inutile et il n'aime pas ça. Il se sent perdu à ne pas savoir si Duo va bien. Ce qui le rassure un peu c'est de savoir que le natté ne descend plus sur le terrain, il ne peut rien lui arriver de fâcheux, il va rentrer et redonner un sens à sa vie.

µµµ

Mercredi

Trowa a déjà interrogé tout le personnel de la base de Sank. Personne n'a rien remarqué de suspect, ni n'a rien entendu. Kay Louis est un peu étonné que Barton reprenne l'enquête après tellement de temps. C'est le genre de choses qui aurait dû être fait dès qu'on s'est rendu compte de la disparition du sergent.

Cependant, ça rassure beaucoup de monde de voir qu'il y a enfin quelqu'un qui prend les choses en main, même si beaucoup de personnes critiquent la lenteur de l'action.

Louis rétorque quand il l'entend.

-« La critique est facile. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas cherché de votre côté ? »

-« On avait notre travail. » S'excusent inlassablement les personnes incriminées.

-« Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas le cas de cet enquêteur ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a demandé ? Il est déjà venu pour une autre enquête, il n'y a pas si longtemps. » Défend le blond.

µµµ

Duo est satisfait depuis un moment quatre de ses hommes sont en planque dans des endroits stratégiques. Ils sont en peinture de guerre, ils se camouflent dans des coins d'ombre.

Maxwell a fait des tests la nuit de dimanche à lundi et de lundi à mardi. Ses hommes sont entrés et sortis sans se faire repérer. Ils ont réussi à trouver ainsi les meilleurs endroits pour se planquer en attendant de pouvoir passer à l'action.

Si Winner entre dans cette usine, c'est la preuve qu'il est au courant de quelque chose de pas très net au sein de ses propres usines. Surtout que celle-ci porte le nom de Winner Corporation, c'est également une des raisons qui a poussé Duo à mener l'action à cet endroit. Il avait acheté celle-ci dans la quinzaine où il avait acheté celle de L2.

Maxwell vient d'envoyer le signal d'un seul bip pour prévenir ses hommes terrés que Quatre vient d'entrer dans l'usine. Doug suit l'avancée du blond avec le piratage des caméras de contrôle de l'usine officielle.

Tous les hommes sont raccordés entre eux avec des micros-récepteurs, même Barry a le sien. Pour une mission que le natté aurait aimée plus au point, ils sont bien synchronisés. Doug ne perd pas de vue Winner et prévient au fur et à mesure ses collègues.

Le châtain, avec trois hommes, se trouve en dehors près des portes de sortie de l'usine clandestine. Dès que Doug donnera le signal que le blond est entré dedans et sa position exacte. Ils déverrouilleront les portes pour porter secours et aide à leur collège déjà en place.

Pour l'instant, Quatre regarde les machines, réconforte et félicite certains travailleurs. Il remercie le directeur pour son accueil avant que les journalistes conviés à la visite de l'usine avec l'ex-04 soient reconduits à l'extérieur du bâtiment. La conférence et l'étude des dossiers étant classés top secret.

Quatre a agi intelligemment en faisant le rachat de cette usine. Il a expliqué la raison de faire sortir la presse et surtout ça expliquait très bien la raison pour laquelle lui restait à l'intérieur.

A Suivre…


	26. Chapitre 26

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 26**

* * *

Toujours le même mercredi

Doug vient de donner l'alerte. Tout est mis rapidement en branlebas de combat. Barry reste à son poste mais écoute de manière à savoir s'il ne doit pas venir en renfort et intervenir le cas échéant.

Maxwell donne le signal d'investir l'usine, alors que Doug enregistre Winner qui vérifie les commandes dans l'usine cachée et qui ordonne d'activer le mouvement.

-« Je n'ai plus le temps de traîner, il y a trop d'usines détruites. Faites aussi des équipes de nuit s'il le faut pour boucler le cahier de commandes. »

Le natté circule dans les couloirs afin de se trouver nez à nez avec Quatre. Doug lui a signalé sa position. Maxwell, le visage couvert de peinture de guerre, une arme planquée dans la ceinture de son pantalon, s'y rend le plus vite qu'il peut. Ses collègues sont plus prudents et avancent en surveillant leurs arrières. Au détour d'un couloir, le châtain se trouve confronté au blond.

Directement la garde personnel de Winner l'encercle afin de protéger leur patron.

Un œil sur son ex-coéquipier, Duo réalise que le cerveau de Quatre fonctionne à haut rendement, qu'il cherche un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Maxwell sursaute en entendant un ordre qu'il n'aurait jamais cru venir de son ami vis-à-vis de lui.

-« Abattez-le ainsi que les témoins gênants. »

Les gardes sortent leurs armes. Doug décide d'inverser les micros installés un peu partout pour retransmettre l'ordre que Winner vient de donner.

Le blond lève la main pour calmer le jeu. Tous les ouvriers présents s'éloignent rapidement du lieu de la scène, se rendant bien compte que les témoins gênants ce sont eux. Ils ne tiennent pas à se faire abattre ou simplement recevoir une balle perdue. Ils sont là pour travailler uniquement, ils n'ont rien à voir dans l'histoire. Certes ils construisent des armes mais ils ne savent pas quelle est leur utilité et ils s'en foutent un peu du moment que le salaire tombe chaque fin de mois.

-« Nous allons donc négocier. Je vois que tu n'es pas seul. » Déclare d'une voix forte le blond.

-« Non, il n'y aura pas de négociation. » Affirme le natté en s'avançant encore un peu vers son ennemi.

-« Pourtant si une guerre éclate, nous pourrons à nouveau nous battre ensemble et reformer une grande famille unie par le même objectif. » Argumente Winner certain de rallier le châtain à sa cause.

-« D'un côté nous et de l'autre des hommes qui travaillent pour toi ! Tu vas payer des hommes pour qu'ils aillent se faire massacrer par nous ? » Interroge ironiquement Duo.

-« C'est une façon de voir un peu simpliste mais ça devrait donner ça. » Admet Winner en haussant les épaules.

-« Tu n'as pas eu ton quota d'horreurs pendant la guerre. Tu as dû être trop bien dans ton cocon quand tu étais enfant. Personne n'a envie de retourner au combat, ni Trowa, ni Wufei et encore moins Heero. Nous rêvons d'une paix durable, de pouvoir vivre et de ne pas frôler la mort à chaque instant. » Gronde Maxwell à la limite de l'écœurement.

-« Pour vous trois peut-être, mais je suis sûr qu'Heero se ralliera à mes idées. Sans combat, il est inutile. Il aime la guerre pour ça. On se mettra donc dans un camp contre vous trois ! » Lâche en redressant le nez le blond.

-« Tu sais où est Heero ? » S'étonne réellement Maxwell, parce que si Trowa a fait le lien, Quatre peut l'avoir fait.

-« Non pas encore, j'ai eu des petits problèmes à régler, que j'aurai dû régler plus vite on dirait. » Peste Winner le regard meurtrier sur son vis-à-vis.

-« Tu tombes à cause d'une trahison posthume, c'est bête hein ! De son vivant, j'aurai encore pu chercher pour trouver. » Nargue le natté.

Il voit bien que Quatre bout de plus en plus. Duo cherche ses hommes du regard sans n'en voir aucun sauf celui qu'il a croisé dans le couloir et qui est venu avec lui, il est toujours planqué derrière le coin, il le sait dans son dos sans le voir.

-« Tu ne changeras pas d'idée ? » Demande Winner qui se rend compte que Maxwell n'est pas aussi sûr qu'il devrait être avec un bataillon à ses côtés.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Alors je suis désolé pour toi, ta vie va s'achever ici. » Dit Quatre en faisant un signe à ses hommes.

-« A quoi va servir le reste si tu ne peux pas te battre avec nous. C'est que ton envie de guerre ne provient pas de cette raison. » Argumente Maxwell pour gagner du temps.

Il vient d'entendre dans son écouteur Doug sommer aux autres de rallier rapidement le point W où il se trouve.

-« Tu pourrais arrêter maintenant, il n'y a pas encore eu de réel grabuge. On pourrait tasser l'affaire avant que ça ne s'ébruite. » Ajoute le châtain en voyant apparaître Levy et Barry dans le dos des gardes du corps.

Ceux-ci sont encore suffisamment loin pour ne pas alarmer la protection de Winner. Cependant, ils sont assez près pour intervenir le cas échéant.

-« Je ne suis pas un imbécile Duo. Tu sais bien que vous me tomberez dessus avec autre chose. Si tu me veux, il faudra que tu m'attrapes. Nous sommes cinq et vous seulement deux, ce sera vite réglé. » Dit le blond en montrant le coin du couloir derrière le natté.

Duo rage intérieurement pour une fois, il va devoir aller au combat. Il espère ne pas perdre trop d'hommes dans la manœuvre. Levi a déjà entrepris de s'approcher par l'arrière d'un des gardes. Il a l'air d'un petit poucet. Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, il en aurait bien ri de voir son sous-lieutenant faisant presque quarante centimètres de moins venir pour assommer le premier gorille d'un coup de crosse sur le crâne.

L'homme s'effondre, déclenchant les hostilités. Levi a peut-être agi un peu tôt pour permettre à ses collègues d'arriver en renfort. Néanmoins l'effet de surprise a permis à Maxwell de sortir son arme camouflée. Un bloc d'armoires à glace entoure le blond. Ceux-ci tirent sur tout ce qui bouge.

Les instructions que Duo a données bien avant l'assaut ont été claires. Pas de mort, il faut faire des prisonniers sauf si une vie est menacée. Directement les hommes du Lieutenant ripostent en visant des parties non vitales.

Levi a passé ses menottes à l'homme par terre et maintenant il essaye de faire tomber au sol un deuxième homme. Se voyant menacé d'une arme et n'ayant pas d'autre solution, le sous-lieutenant tire dans un genou de son agresseur, celui-ci s'écroule sous la douleur.

Winner n'est plus défendu que par deux hommes. Il a été poussé contre un mur de manière à protéger son dos. Les gorilles font un rempart de leur corps alors que le blond ne se prive pas de tirer.

Duo vient de voir tomber Robert près de lui. Il a une plaie saignant abondamment au niveau de l'abdomen. Il n'en faut pas plus pour le natté. Il sort du coin du mur qui lui servait de protection. Tout en roulant sur le sol, il vise la main de Quatre. Maxwell espère qu'une fois Winner neutralisé ou impuissant au combat, ses hommes du corps se rendent.

Le gorille sur la gauche pousse son patron pour lui éviter la balle que l'homme de main prend dans l'avant-bras.

-« Visez le natté, c'est le plus dangereux. » Hurle l'ex-04 en poussant l'homme blessé pour obtenir un meilleur angle de tir.

Duo se relève pour partir au corps à corps. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, une balle venant de lui faire voler son arme de service hors de sa portée. Une deuxième balle vient se planter dans son épaule, cependant ça ne l'arrête pas.

Quand il sera sur Quatre, Duo sait que ses gorilles se tourneront vers eux pour protéger leur patron. Les Preventers pourront plus facilement les maitriser et ne seront plus victimes des tirs.

En espérant que les renforts n'arrivent pas pour défendre Winner. Il y a maintenant trois de ses Preventers qui sont sur le sol. Alors que Maxwell donne une pulsion pour sauter sur l'ex-04, il voit que ce dernier vise Stanislas qui bien que blessé à la jambe, on voit le sang rougir sa tenue de combat, essaye de couvrir son supérieur en sortant de la porte cochère où Peter l'avait mis en retrait des combats.

-« Non ! » Hurle le natté.

Winner change son angle de tir en réalisant que le châtain est plus près qu'il ne croyait. Le blond n'a pas le temps de tirer qu'un pied fait voler l'arme. Dans un réflexe, un garde du corps vient frapper de son coude le genou de Levi qui était à l'origine de ce désarmement. Le jeune homme s'écroule sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

Peter tire dans le ventre d'un des deux gorilles, le faisant basculer en avant, alors que Barry qui a suivi Levi vient frapper la mâchoire du deuxième avec son arme.

Quatre se retrouve à la portée de Maxwell qui l'attrape au cou et le colle contre le mur. Pendant ce temps, les Preventers encore valides et capables d'aider maitrisent les deux derniers gardes du corps.

Le natté commence à serrer de plus en plus fort en criant :

-« Tu n'es qu'une pourriture ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tous les hommes morts à cause de toi ? De tous les blessés ? De tous ceux que tu as fait souffrir ? Tu m'as obligé à redescendre sur le terrain ! Je te déteste ! »

Si dans un premier temps, Winner a essayé de se défaire du natté. Là, il a de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer, il ne bouge presque plus.

Levi se redresse péniblement et arrive à cloche-pied. Il vient mettre sa main sur l'épaule non blessée du natté et lui dit calmement.

-« Lieutenant, ressaisissez-vous. Ne faites pas ça. Lieutenant ! » Dit-il plus fort en le secouant légèrement.

Samuel vient en renfort, il prend les deux mains du natté et les arrache du cou du blond, alors que Ronald maintient Winner d'une main contre le mur et qu'il le menace de son arme de l'autre. Le blond s'effondre sur le sol quand Duo relâche la pression de ses mains. Il respire plusieurs fois profondément pour se calmer et reste le regard hagard.

-« Emmenez-le » Murmure Maxwell en contenant sa rage alors qu'il met son front contre le mur pour finir de se calmer.

Dire qu'il aurait pu le tuer de ses mains, lui qui ne voulait plus avoir de sang dessus, lui qui ne voulait plus repartir au combat, lui qui s'était fait des promesses à la fin de la guerre de bannir la violence de sa vie, avait failli redevenir un assassin et cette fois sans raison, sans ordre.

Se calmant petit à petit, il se redresse pour faire le bilan de la situation.

µµµ

Les heures passent lentement, Heero tourne en rond, enfin dans sa tête. Pour tuer le temps, il a repris tous les dossiers qu'il a dans son portable et cherche la faille. Néanmoins, il arrive toujours à la même conclusion. Winner est bien derrière tout ça. Il lui manque la motivation, la raison pour avoir un dossier complet.

Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a réalisé que le commerce des armes est très rentable et qu'il honore un commanditaire pour le profit. C'est la première raison qu'il voit, la plus logique pour Yuy. Si c'est celle là, il peut certainement le remettre dans le droit chemin en lui disant de fournir des sections preventers.

Tout au fond de son cœur, Yuy ne peut pas envisager que son ex-coéquipier veut personnellement refaire une guerre, même si c'est une autre solution.

Pour la trentième fois, Heero regarde l'heure et soupire, il n'est même pas 17 heures. Pour essayer de faire passer le temps, le brun décide de préparer un repas qui demande un peu plus de préparation. Il prend une boite de corned-beef, il l'ouvre afin de découper la viande en petit carré afin de les faire chauffer plus tard avec une boite de tomates pelées écrasées dans une casserole. Il se fera des spaghettis pour le souper et si à 19h30, Duo n'est pas venu, il appellera Hilde pour savoir où est Maxwell. On est mercredi, donc il doit être revenu de mission.

Depuis le temps qu'il ne fait plus de mission, le natté a peut-être perdu la main. Il espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Il le souhaite et pas pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. Non parce qu'il a envie de le revoir lui et personne d'autre.

Après avoir mangé et fait la vaisselle, Heero regarde pour la énième fois l'horloge sur l'ordi qu'il a laissé allumé afin d'avoir l'heure.

Il doit savoir ce qu'est devenu Duo, alors malgré la tension qu'il ressent de faire une bêtise, de se mettre Maxwell à dos, il pousse sur le bouton de l'interphone.

µµµ

Les deux filles regardent le journal télévisé quand la sirène s'élève dans la maison. Stéphanie crie de surprise, faisant sourire sa compagne.

-« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il ne fait jamais ça quand Duo est ici ! » S'indigne la blonde.

-« Et c'est la psychologue qui dit ça ! » Ricane Hilde en se levant. « C'est elle qui dit que Duo reviendra mercredi et elle s'étonne qu'il sonne le soir du mercredi. »

-« Va vite couper cette sirène, elle me déchire les tympans. »

La brune s'en va vers la cave, elle coupe l'alarme et pousse sur l'interphone.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Hilde voit bien que le métis est déçu quand il s'avance pour enfoncer le bouton pour lui répondre.

-« Duo n'est pas encore revenu ? »

-« Non, mercredi n'est pas encore fini dans l'univers. » Rétorque-t-elle froidement.

-« Tu as eu des nouvelles ? » Insiste le brun.

-« Non, dès qu'il revient, il viendra te voir. Si tu sonnes encore sans raison, je coupe l'alarme et en cas de vrai problème, tu ne pourras plus appeler. » Menace Hilde.

Elle a déjà demandé plusieurs fois à son ami de prévenir son prisonnier, elle ne veut pas d'ennuis avec ses voisins pour cause de vacarme intempestif.

µµµ

Après le spectacle du cirque, Catherine allume sa télévision pour se tenir au courant de l'actualité. Une tasse de cacao chaud dans les mains, elle écoute la présentatrice parler du voyage diplomatique de Relena sur les colonies, d'un cyclone ayant ravagé une île dans l'Océan Pacifique. Il y a aussi eu une pluie de météores qui a endommagé un petit satellite.

-« Toujours des catastrophes, jamais de bonnes nouvelles. » Soupire la rousse.

Elle veut couper la télévision quand l'annonce d'un flash de dernière minute est annoncé.

-« Nous venons d'apprendre qu'en début de journée, une association terroriste luttant contre la paix vient d'être démantelée dans une usine de L3. La section preventer de L2 a mené l'action. Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés. Nous ne savons pas encore la gravité des blessures, ni qui est blessé. Nous ne sommes pas certains qu'il n'y ait pas un mort. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dans de prochains flashs. » Dit la jeune femme au visage fermé.

Catherine met sa main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Elle sait bien qu'il y a plusieurs sections preventers sur L2, néanmoins elle sait aussi que Duo est en mission. Elle a essayé de le joindre au QG, la veille, elle avait envie d'entendre le son de sa voix. Elle a eu le secrétaire de Howard qui lui a dit que Maxwell est parti samedi et qu'il ne sera sûrement pas de retour de la semaine, qu'elle devait essayer lundi de la semaine suivante.

Elle regarde dans son agenda l'heure qu'il peut bien être à Sank et elle téléphone au bord des larmes à son frère afin de lui expliquer la situation.

-« Catherine, calme-toi, il est aussi coriace que Heero. Je vais essayer de le joindre mais ne panique pas. » Rassure le brun-roux. « Si je ne sais pas l'avoir alors je vais demander à Lady Une qu'elle se renseigne. »

-« Je reste devant la télévision pour en savoir plus. Tu peux me sonner à n'importe quelle heure. » Prévient la rousse.

-« Si je sais le joindre, je lui donne ton numéro qu'il te rassure. » Ajoute Barton.

-« Merci. »

Elle raccroche et regarde un film stupide. Il ne l'est peut-être pas tant que ça, cependant elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur le sujet. Régulièrement, elle regarde son Gsm pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas coupé par inadvertance.

µµµ

Trowa cherche le numéro de Duo dans son répertoire et il le fait. Il doute sincèrement qu'il soit allumé ou qu'il l'ait sur lui mais avec le décalage, il est peut-être déjà en débriefing.

Il n'y a même pas de sonnerie, il tombe directement sur sa boite vocale. Il raccroche pour effectuer celui de Lady Une et savoir si elle en sait plus. Il sait qu'elle est au centre de revalidation pourtant ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle n'est pas tenue au courant ou qu'elle n'a pas des arguments qu'il n'a pas.

A la troisième sonnerie, la femme décroche. Trowa lui fait un rapide bilan de la situation.

-« Non, Trowa, je n'ai pas encore été informée. Mais je vais voir si j'ai des nouvelles auprès d'Howard ou son secrétaire. » Propose-t-elle.

-« Je préviens Wufei, je dois être disponible d'ici une dizaine de minutes, sinon laissez un message sur ma boite vocale. »

Le brun-roux raccroche pour sonner au Chinois. Il ne va sûrement pas apprécier de se faire réveiller. Cependant, s'il apprend par les nouvelles qu'il a été laissé en dehors du coup, ce ne sera pas mieux.

Une voix ensommeillée lui répond.

-« Tu as vu l'heure, Barton. J'espère que c'est important ! »

-« La section de Duo vient de faire une descente dans une usine de L3. Il y a eu des blessés, peut-être des morts. C'est un flash info qui m'a averti. » Explique Trowa sans rentrer dans les détails.

-« Ca ne va pas faire plaisir à Duo de savoir que ses hommes sont blessés, mais Duo ne risque rien, il ne fait plus de mission active. » Essaye de rassurer Chang alors qu'il peste de se faire réveiller pour ça.

-« Il en faisait partie. » Insiste Barton.

Wufei se redresse dans son lit et allume la lampe de chevet. Ca réveille Dorothy.

-« Il est blessé ? » S'inquiète le Chinois.

-« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à le contacter. »

-« Tu as déjà prévenu Quatre ? » Demande Wufei.

-« Non, je le fais directement. »

C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée, Quatre est peut-être plus dans un fuseau horaire compatible, il aurait plus d'informations et puis il testera sa réaction aussi.

-« Tiens-moi au courant. » Rappelle le Chinois en raccrochant.

-« Des problèmes ? » Demande la blonde en se redressant également.

-« Une mission de Maxwell qui capote. Il devait me tenir au courant. Il n'a encore rien fait. Ca commence à m'énerver d'être le dernier prévenu. »

-« Tu es sûr que c'est une mission qui a rapport avec la disparition de Heero ? » Insiste Dorothy pour tenter de calmer son compagnon.

La phrase réussit son but, c'est possible que ce soit sur un autre dossier que travaille Duo qui a capoté.

Juste après avoir raccroché, Trowa compose le numéro de Quatre. Les sonneries se font au moins, il n'a pas coupé son Gsm.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, Lady Une téléphone sur la ligne personnelle d'Howard. Sonner sur L2 ne sert à rien, il ne doit plus avoir grand monde au QG et le secrétaire ne donnera pas les informations qui l'intéressent sans l'accord de son supérieur.

-« Howard ? »

-« Lady Une, je ne savais pas que vous aviez conservé ce numéro de téléphone. Il est un peu tard pour l'utiliser. » Roucoule le vieil homme.

-« Une de vos missions vient d'avoir des difficultés sur L3. Les anciens pilotes de Gundam cherchent des nouvelles de l'un des leur. » Explique posément la femme pas perturbée par le ton de son interlocuteur.

-« Je n'ai pas encore reçu le rapport de Maxwell. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous renseigner. Mais vous vous avez des renseignements ? » Demande plus professionnellement Howard.

Le général hésite, Howard n'ayant pas signé le protocole d'accord intersection et puis les choses n'évoluent pas si on passe son temps à se faire des pieds de cochon, alors elle se lance dans des explications.

-« L'opération est une réussite. Une association contre la paix vient d'être démantelée. Cependant, il y a beaucoup de blessés, peut-être des morts sans qu'on ne sache qui ni dans quel camp. »

-« Qui cherchait des renseignements ? »

-« Barton. »

-« Je pars aux informations. Je n'ai pas son numéro donc je repasserai par vous.

-« Merci. »

µµµ

Avant de sortir de l'usine, Duo demande à Doug de prévenir la section preventer de L3 ainsi que plusieurs ambulances et des fourgonnettes pour la prison.

-« Combien d'ambulances ? » Demande Doug.

-« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore fait le tour des hommes. Au moins cinq. »

Prenant Winner par le col de sa main valide, Maxwell le met debout. Le blond a des menottes derrière le dos, le tout passé dans l'arrière de sa ceinture pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-« Levi, laisse les hommes s'occuper des gardes du corps. » Ordonne le natté en tirant son prisonnier vers Robert pour regarder l'importance de sa blessure.

-« Je laisse, je m'assieds juste sur celui-là. » Rit le jeune homme en s'asseyant littéralement sur le dos d'un gorille pour pouvoir regarder son genou.

-« Peter regarde si le terrain est libre. » Dit Duo en poussant Winner sur le sol alors qu'il s'agenouille près de Robert. « Ca va ? »

-« Oui, lieutenant, ça m'avait manqué l'action. » Sourit l'homme en bougeant ses mains pour permettre à son supérieur de regarder l'étendue des dégâts.

-« Oui, ça ira de ce côté là, il n'y a pas d'organe vital. » Rassure le natté.

-« Et votre épaule ? » Demande Robert.

-« Il faudra ôter la balle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plantée dans l'omoplate. »

C'est à ce moment là que la Marseillaise s'élève d'une poche de la veste de Winner. Maxwell cherche le Gsm, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Quatre essaye bien de l'empêcher d'y accéder, en se dandinant, mais sans grand succès. Duo sait qui appelle, le blond ayant mis l'hymne national de la colonie du propriétaire du numéro.

-« Salut, vieux frère. »

-« J'en connais une qui va être ravie. Comment est-ce que Quatre est près de toi ? » Interroge Barton.

-« Parce qu'on n'était pas loin de la solution, mais qu'on ne voulait pas la voir. » Rétorque le natté.

-« J'aurai préféré. » Soupire le brun-roux.

-« Moi aussi. »

-« Tu as de quoi noter un numéro, je crois qu'elle a besoin de se faire rassurer étant donné que vous êtes déjà passé aux infos. »

-« Saleté de journalistes. Quelqu'un peut noter un numéro ? Voilà dit. » Le châtain dicte les numéros l'un à la suite de l'autre. « Dès que je raccroche j'appelle. »

-« Le terrain est libre, Doug a déjà prévenu les Preventers et les ambulances sont là. La section de L3 arrive avec les ambulanciers pour soigner les blessés. » Dit Peter en revenant.

-« Merci ! Tu veux bien me surveiller cette ordure ? » Demande le châtain en montrant Winner et en lui donnant le portable du prisonnier.

Il se relève pour donner son coup de fil loin de l'agitation.

µµµ

Catherine reste le regard rivé sur le poste de télévision. Il y a vingt minutes qu'elle a joint Trowa. Pourquoi met-il tellement de temps à reprendre contact ? C'est certainement parce qu'il n'arrive pas à joindre Duo. Il doit faire partie des victimes.

Quand est-ce qu'il n'y aurait plus de morts autour d'elle ? Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de guerre, de violence. Elle sait que le monde n'est pas rose, qu'il y aura encore des victimes de maladie, de la route, d'accidents d'avions ou de navettes. Néanmoins, elle veut connaître le bonheur et pas seulement courir derrière. Elle souhaite le vivre et non l'offrir dans un spectacle. Elle ne veut plus vivre par procuration en voyant le bonheur sur le visage des spectateurs. Non, elle veut être heureuse et cette fois, elle fera tout pour y arriver.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la tire de ses pensées. Elle fronce des sourcils, elle ne connaît pas ce numéro.

-« Allô ! »

-« Catherine, c'est Duo. Trowa me fait te sonner pour te rassurer. Je suis blessé mais rien de grave. Alors si tu vois des images, ne panique pas. » Affirme Maxwell quand même assez anxieux parce que l'avant de sa chemise est rouge de sang.

-« J'ai envie de venir te retrouver. Tu rentres chez toi ? » Interroge la rousse.

L'ex-02 marque une pause, s'arrête de déambuler dans le couloir. Il est surpris par la question.

-« Tu n'as pas le cirque à faire tourner ? » Finit-il par demander.

-« Pour une fois, ça va passer en second plan. » Assure-t-elle.

Ca fait sourire le natté de l'entendre, ça lui gonfle le cœur, alors il lui dit.

-« Oui, je rentre, mais certainement pas avant vendredi. Et j'ai encore un problème à régler avec un envoyeur de mail. »

Il n'ose même pas imaginer l'état d'anxiété de son prisonnier et il ferait bien de téléphoner à Hilde pour la rassurer, surtout si elle regarde la télévision.

-« Je ne te gênerai pas ! J'ai juste envie de voir de mes yeux que tu vas bien. » Insiste la jeune femme.

-« Ca me fera plaisir de te voir. »

Il est temps de penser au travail. Il doit encore rassurer Hilde et il pensera après à sa vie. Maintenant que son enquête est finie, il va laisser sa vie prendre une autre direction, loin de la violence, loin des missions.

Il a essayé de protéger les gens autrement pourtant, il s'est presque détruit. Quand il repense à sa façon de réagir avec Winner, il se dégoûte. Il doit faire autre chose, loin de tout ça.

µµµ

-« Wufei, voilà, j'ai retrouvé Duo, il va bien, son enquête est clôturée. » Dit Barton en se dirigeant vers l'aéroport.

Vu l'anxiété de sa sœur autant rentrer, surtout que Heero sera bientôt libéré.

-« Quelle mission ? » Interroge Chang qui est descendu se préparer pour le travail.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas su se rendormir et il doit être au travail dans deux heures.

-« Celle de la personne qui menaçait la paix. C'est démantelé. » Répond Trowa en garant la voiture de location devant l'agence de l'aéroport.

-« Je dois avoir manqué une épisode. Tu sonnes à Winner et tu as des nouvelles de Maxwell. » Réalise le chinois alors qu'il secoue un peu sa poêle dans laquelle cuit ses œufs.

-« Oui, on avait des soupçons à croire qu'on avait raison. » Explique Barton en sortant du véhicule.

-« Vous soupçonniez Winner de quoi ? » S'énerve Wufei plus d'avoir été tenu à l'écart qu'autre chose.

-« D'être derrière la menace. » Répond Trowa d'un ton qui fait bien sentir que l'ex-05 aurait dû comprendre tout seul

Wufei coupe le feu sous ses œufs et se laisse tomber à la chaise de la table.

-« J'y crois pas ! Comment pouviez-vous le soupçonner ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir montré les preuves ? En réalité, vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance à cause de l'histoire de Marie-Meiya ? » Baragouine Chang vraiment déçu sur le coup.

-« On a confiance en toi. Duo t'expliquera la suite. Je dois raccrocher. Je dois commander une place dans une navette pour rentrer au cirque. » Explique Barton en arrivant devant un guichet.

-« D'accord ! »

-« Tu peux expliquer tout ça à Lady Une, je n'ai pas le temps. »

-« Je fais le faire. » Dit le chinois un peu mieux dans sa peau de la mission qui vient de lui être confiée preuve qu'on a confiance en lui tout de même.

A Suivre…


	27. Chapitre 27

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**

1** : **Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

2 : Désolée pour le remontage intempestif de « Malade de toi ». En relisant, j'ai constaté des erreurs de compréhension. En voulant modifier un chapitre, je me suis trompée entre remplacer et ajouter.

Milles excuses.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 27**

* * *

Toujours le même mercredi

Hilde regarde le flash info avant d'aller se coucher.

-« Encore une chance qu'il t'a prévenu que sa blessure n'était pas grave. » Dit Stéphanie en voyant Maxwell arriver à l'écran toute l'épaule gauche ensanglantée.

Il tire quelqu'un derrière lui caché sous une couverture.

-« Oui, quoi que tu sais tant qu'il est debout, je ne serai pas inquiétée. On a vu pire en temps de guerre. »

-« Dire que j'ai vécu comme si de rien n'était pendant cette période. » Se mine la blonde.

Schbeiker lui sourit tendrement.

-« C'est pour que tout le monde puisse vivre comme ça qu'on s'est engagé. » Avoue Hilde en coupant la télévision.

-« Tu ne dois pas prévenir Heero ? » Interroge Stéphanie en se levant.

-« Il ne m'a rien dit. Stéph, c'est son problème. Il m'a juste dit que Catherine arriverait sûrement vendredi dans la journée. »

-« Il faut mieux préparer la chambre d'ami, alors. » Sourit la blonde en venant passer son bras autour de la taille de sa campagne.

-« Tu crois qu'elle sera nécessaire ? »

-« Ce n'est pas à nous de décider si on les pousse dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils sont assez grands pour décider de consommer. S'ils ne l'utilisent pas au moins elle aura été préparée. » Conclût Stéphanie en poussant la brune sur le lit pour la déshabiller.

µµµ

Duo n'est pas persuadé que ça serve à grand chose de masquer ainsi une partie de son prisonnier. Tous les journalistes présents, ce sont ceux qui étaient là pour la conférence de presse de Winner, il y a deux heures, dans cette usine justement.

Il aurait pu changer les vêtements du blond. Néanmoins, il aurait voulu masquer les gardes du corps du Quatre sur les civières et la presse aurait cru qu'ils étaient morts.

Après avoir conduit personnellement le blond au cachot. Maxwell donne des ordres pour qu'il n'y ait pas de conditions de libération. Il ne veut pas qu'il puisse sortir directement en payant une simple caution.

C'est seulement après tout ça qu'il accepte de se rendre à l'hôpital pour qu'on puisse soigner son épaule. L'infirmier qui l'avait ausculté à la sortie de l'usine aurait voulu qu'il s'y rende directement en ambulance. La seule chose qu'il a autorisé, c'est qu'on lui mette son épaule au repos avec un bandage.

Au moins à l'hôpital, il peut voir l'état de ses hommes et les réconforter. Maxwell commence par se renseigner sur l'état de santé de Robert, même si la blessure demandera un repos forcé, la balle ayant traversé son ventre. La rate a éclaté et il a fallu l'opérer pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Stanislas s'en sort avec une balle dans la cuisse et Dominique une balle dans le bras ainsi que la main gauche cassée.

Levi a la rotule explosée, il riait moins en pensant à la revalidation et l'immobilité que ça entraînerait. Néanmoins, il est aussi satisfait que son Lieutenant qu'il n'y ait pas eu de pertes, juste des blessés ça aurait pu être pire.

Après avoir fait le tour de ses hommes, il accepte qu'on le soigne lui. Pour ôter la balle, il a fallu faire une anesthésie locale. Le natté n'acceptant pas de se faire endormir complètement, il a encore du travail sur la planche qu'il ne peut pas remettre à plus tard.

-« Lieutenant, je vais faire le rapport de la mission. Comme ça vous pourrez aller interroger le prisonnier. » Propose le sous-lieutenant avec deux béquilles en entrant dans le box où on soignait sa blessure.

-« Merci Levi. »

-« Dominique et Stanislas sont déjà rentrés à la caserne. J'attends Robert et son réveil puis je vous retrouve à la base. »

-« Ne force pas sur ton genou. » Lâche Duo en le voyant partir.

-« Pas de risques, je tiens à guérir. » Avoue en souriant le jeune homme.

Levi se sent serein, il sait qu'il a effectué du bon travail en seulement trois mois.

Quand on l'autorise à sortir, Maxwell appelle un taxi pour se rendre à la prison du comté. Robert est toujours en salle de réveil. Levi à son chevet en train de rédiger le plus gros du rapport de mission.

-« Lieutenant, j'ai prévenu la femme de Robert, elle arrive avec son fils par la première navette. »

-« C'est bien ! » Dit Duo avant de partir.

Il ne sait rien de la vie de ses coéquipiers, il n'a pas voulu en savoir plus sur eux sachant qu'il ne travaillerait qu'une fois avec ces hommes, il ne voulait pas s'attacher à eux outre mesure.

Arrivé à la prison, il demande un entretien avec Winner. Ce dernier lui est amené rapidement. Duo fait sortir le garde qu'on lui a assigné puisqu'il est blessé.

-« Voilà nous sommes seuls. Je viens pour prendre ta déposition. Si tu plaides coupable et que tu te repentis, tu sais bien que la peine sera moindre. » Commence le natté.

-« Tu n'as aucune preuve. Je venais de racheter cette société, je ne savais pas ce que cachait cette sous-usine. » Affirme le blond.

-« Quatre, tu sais bien ce qui attend ceux qui menacent la paix. Tu as assez tenté qu'elle ne passe pas cette loi, maintenant je sais pourquoi. J'essaye de t'éviter la mort. » Tente une nouvelle fois le châtain.

-« Tu ne me feras pas avouer avec des menaces. Tu as essayé de me tuer, j'ai des témoins dans les Préventers, ton sous-lieutenant par exemple. Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat. Il est prévenu, il arrive par navette privée. Tu n'as pas le droit d'interdire la caution. » Certifie Winner en redressant la tête.

-« J'ai tous les droits. Tu es tombé sous la loi Khushrenada. C'est à toi de faire la preuve de ton innocence. » Rappelle Maxwell en se levant.

Le natté va frapper sur la porte pour demander à sortir.

-« Au nom de notre ancienne amitié, j'ai essayé. » Murmure Duo avant de sortir de la pièce pour organiser le retour de ses troupes.

L'hospitalisation de Robert ainsi que les frais de son épouse et de son fils seront pris en charge par la mutuelle preventer. Le soldat en a pour une semaine avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui continuer sa convalescence.

Dès le lendemain, le reste de l'équipe pourra reprendre une navette afin de retourner sur L2. Maxwell n'est pas le seul à être soulagé de la fin de cette mission de longue haleine. Même s'il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire avec celle-ci. Ils vont devoir constituer le dossier contre Winner et quand tout ça sera fait Duo donnera sa démission, ça il le sait pertinemment.

Il espère être libre d'engagement d'ici un mois, plus tôt si on lui trouve rapidement un remplaçant.

µµµ

Jeudi

Catherine ne s'attend pas à voir débarquer son frère dans la matinée.

-« Et ton enquête ? » S'inquiète la rousse.

-« Duo va libérer Heero, elle n'a plus lieu d'être. Va retrouver Duo. Je garde le moulin. » Sourit le brun-roux.

-« C'est gentil, mais il ne sera pas là avant vendredi, il me l'a dit. Je ne vais pas le gêner. » Explique Catherine même si elle n'a qu'une envie c'est de prendre la première navette pour L2.

-« Tu lui as parlé ? » Demande Trowa en défaisant son sac.

Il va devoir attendre la prochaine mission pour repartir, quoiqu'il se demande s'il y en aura encore beaucoup puisque la transparence entre les secteurs se fait petit à petit.

-« Oui, dans les vingt minutes après que je t'ai contacté. Merci. »

-« Plus depuis ? » Questionne Barton en mettant le linge sale dans une bassine.

-« Non, je ne veux pas le déranger pendant qu'il clôture cette mission. C'est vrai que c'est peut-être Quatre qui serait derrière tout ça ? » S'étonne Catherine.

-« Oui, j'attends des nouvelles de Duo pour en savoir plus. C'est vrai qu'on avait des soupçons déjà parce qu'il nous envoyait sur une fausse piste pour trouver Heero. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucune idée. »

-« Tu sauras bientôt. » Affirme la rousse en venant lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

-« Oui et toi tu vas quand le retrouver ton chéri ? » Taquine le brun-roux.

-« Trowa, ce n'est pas mon chéri. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'apprécie. Il m'a sonné parce que tu lui as demandé. » Dit-elle penaude.

-« Il t'apprécie, il t'aime beaucoup sinon, il ne serait pas passé tous les soirs quand le cirque était sur L2. » Affirme Barton.

-« Tu crois ? »

-« J'en suis certain alors tu y vas quand ? »

-« Demain dans la journée. J'essayerai d'être revenue pour la représentation du soir. »

-« Sinon on se passera de la lanceuse de couteaux. » Sourit Trowa.

µµµ

Doug, Levi et Maxwell ont bien travaillé dans la navette qui ramène l'équipe sur L2. Chacun des Preventers a rédigé sa vision de la mission.

Levi avait pris la déposition de Robert.

-« Il est quand même un peu faible notre dossier. » Dit Levi quand il a fini de le relire en entier.

-« Oui, je sais. En plus ce que m'a appris Yasmina je ne peux pas l'utiliser. Mon dossier commence après les modifications. J'espère juste avoir bientôt des éléments qui prouvent ma théorie. » Admet le natté en passant sa main dans sa frange.

Il est fatigué et ne veut surtout pas que tout ce qu'il a fait ce soit pour rien, même si c'est à Winner de faire la preuve qu'il est innocent. Son dossier doit être solide pour réfuter toutes les preuves que pourrait amener le blond.

-« On va avoir un peu de repos ? » Demande Peter en arrivant vers les trois jeunes gens puisque plus aucun n'est penché sur son travail.

-« Oui, vous allez avoir une semaine pour vous remettre. » Sourit le châtain.

La navette commence sa descente vers la rampe de débarquement pour rentrer sur L2. Après être descendu du véhicule, il dit au revoir à ses hommes et se rend vers le QG pour rendre son rapport et celui qui ont été effectués par les autres.

Peter et Stanislas sont chargés de ramener le matériel. Barry a demandé l'autorisation de rester sur L3, le temps de voir s'il peut rassembler d'autres renseignements. De toute façon sa couverture n'est pas tombée, l'usine ayant été vidée dès le premier coup de feu. Il a réussi à se faufiler parmi les badauds pour rejoindre son équipe de travail une fois l'action finie.

Duo lui avait accordé, on ne sait jamais qu'une information soit divulguée au sein de l'usine qui va être démontée par une équipe de Préventers de L3.

John prend le dossier préparé par Maxwell. Il est heureux de le voir arriver, surtout qu'il y a une vidéoconférence dans la demi-heure avec Howard. Au moins il va avoir quelque chose d'important à lui transmettre.

-« Le dossier de la mission est complet, c'est bien. Pour le reste on verra au moment d'établir le dossier pour le tribunal. » Approuve le secrétaire.

-« On a fait une grosse partie sur le trajet de retour. » Explique le lieutenant en tendant une deuxième farde. « Le reste sera complété ultérieurement. Vous avez tout mon travail sur ce dossier depuis que j'ai intégré la section Américaine. » Précise-t-il.

-« Vous parlez comme si vous alliez nous quittez prochainement. » Sourit John en commençant à le parcourir. « Pourtant avec un dossier pareil vous pouvez demander des galons supplémentaires. »

-« Pour être honnête, je crois que je vais donner ma démission. » Admet Maxwell en se rendant à la porte du bureau.

Le secrétaire marque le coup. De toute façon ce sera aussi à son supérieur à accepter ou refuser qu'il donne sa démission.

µµµ

Il est 18 heures passées quand le natté pousse la porte de chez lui. Il a les traits tirés et se masse toujours le front de sa main valide. Le voyant faire alors qu'il va s'affaler dans le divan, Hilde se rend à la cuisine. Elle y prend un verre d'eau et deux cachets d'aspirine dans la pharmacie.

-« Prends ça, souffle vingt minutes puis il faudra aller rassurer Heero. Il a appelé hier soir pour savoir si tu étais revenu. » Explique la jeune femme.

-« Il est au courant de mon horaire ? » S'étonne le châtain en avalant les deux cachets.

-« Il a appelé quand j'ai livré. Stéphanie a lâché l'information que tu revenais mercredi. » Explique la brune calmement.

-« C'est elle qui a répondu ? » S'étonne encore plus le natté.

-« Non, mais elle n'était pas d'accord avec ma réponse un peu vague. »

-« Pas grave. » Admet Maxwell en fermant les yeux et en appuyant la tête sur le dossier du divan pour se reposer un peu.

µµµ

En se réveillant, Heero soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que Duo est rentré de mission ? Il parcourt la salle des yeux, il n'aurait pas dû tout astiquer hier. Néanmoins, s'il n'avait pas fait ça, il serait devenu fou d'inquiétude. Il ne va pas reprendre ses dossiers, ça ne sert à rien, il les connait par cœur.

Il va déjà commencer par se lever et faire ses exercices après s'être rendu à la toilette. Après sa gymnastique, il fera sa toilette. Il se lavera les cheveux de manière à être plus présentable si Duo venait et à s'occuper également.

Il passerait aussi de nouveaux vêtements pour se sentir plus frais. Avec ses bonnes résolutions, il fait voler les couvertures pour s'activer.

En entrant dans sa salle d'eau, il plisse le nez. Sa poubelle commence à sentir. Cependant, il n'appellerait pas Hilde pour lui demander de venir la chercher. Si Maxwell ne revient pas, elle sera un geôlier beaucoup moins prévenant. Jamais le natté ne l'a menacé. Il lui avait juste dit d'utiliser l'alarme pour des choses importantes. Heero trouve Duo plus juste dans ses sanctions que la jeune femme, il est également plus tolérant, plus compatissant.

Après avoir fait ses cinquante abdominaux et cinquante pompes, Yuy retourne dans la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir et se laver les cheveux afin de s'habiller pour la journée. Comme tous les jours, il déjeune ses obligations finies.

Puis il décide de refaire son lit avant de s'installer dessus pour lire son livre. Il doit passer le temps, autant regarder un film l'après-midi.

Petit à petit les heures passent. Il a fait son souper, mangé et réalisé la vaisselle de la journée. Il essaye de ne pas penser à Duo afin de réussir son Sudoku de tête sans noter les possibilités dans les cases.

Le grésillement de l'interphone se fait entendre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Il n'a jamais eu de visite aussi tard. Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il entend la voix de Duo dans l'interphone. Son cœur explose de joie. Il est vivant !

µµµ

Maxwell se réveille en sursaut. Il regarde l'horloge, il est inscrit 19h50.

-« Hilde, tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser dormir. » S'indigne le natté en se levant.

-« Comment va ta tête ? » Interroge-t-elle.

-« Je n'ai plus mal. »

-« Alors j'ai eu raison. » Sourit la brune.

-« Oui mais Heero ! » S'exclame le châtain.

-« Tu ne crois pas que bien reposé c'est mieux pour l'affronter ? Etre en pleine possession de tes capacités c'est mieux pour la manœuvre finale, c'est primordial. Je suppose que tu vas le libérer ? » Expose calmement la jeune femme en lui donnant une tartine qu'elle vient de lui préparer.

-« Oui après avoir discuté avec lui. Je ne peux pas prendre des risques surtout pour toi. Tu sais bien que si j'avais eu l'occasion de faire autrement, je l'aurais fait. » Rappelle Duo en dévorant son fringale repas.

-« Je sais. Je t'ai aussi préparé un thermo de tisane à la camomille et des biscuits que vous ayez de quoi grignoter. » Sourit Hilde en lui tendant le tout.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigent vers la cave pour la suite des opérations. Après ça, Duo aura encore à expliquer sa façon d'agir à Wufei. Ca n'allait pas être une mince affaire. D'après les dires de Trowa qu'il avait eu rapidement avant qu'il ait sonné à Catherine. Le chinois n'apprécie pas avoir été tenu à l'écart de toute l'histoire.

-« Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai. » Dit Maxwell quand ils sont arrivés à la salle de contrôle.

-« Prends le temps qu'il faut. J'irai dormir après ça. »

-« Merci. »

-« Merci à toi et tout ce que tu as fait pour m'aider par le passé et encore maintenant. » Sourit-elle tendrement.

Arrivé devant les écrans, Duo enclenche l'interphone.

-« Heero, mets-toi en position ! »

µµµ

Le brun est surpris et heureux, il se lève rapidement du lit où il faisait son Sudoku. Il jette le cahier et son stylobille près de son coussin. Il s'agenouille pour tirer son sac de voyage d'en dessous du lit.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » S'impatiente Maxwell en ne voyant pas le métis apparaître à l'écran.

Le natté enclenche la caméra thermique pour voir le métis devant le lit. La masse s'active rapidement et se relève. Duo le voit enfin apparaître sur l'écran. Heero jette une farde sur la table et se précipite vers le mur pour se mettre en position.

-« Oh oui ! C'est vrai, il avait des choses importantes à te transmettre. » Rit Hilde.

-« Je vais voir ce que c'est. » Sourit Duo avant de pousser sur l'interphone. « J'arrive. »

Il voit Yuy acquiescer. Il y a un peu d'impatience dans les yeux du brun alors que le reste de son visage est fermé.

-« Appelle pour sortir. » Rappelle la jeune femme.

-« Oui, à tout à l'heure. » Dit Maxwell quand la porte commence à s'ouvrir. « Viens te mettre ici, Ro'. » Ajoute-t-il en déposant son sac sur la table pour en sortir le thermos et la boite de biscuits.

Il y a de la tension entre les deux jeunes gens. Heero se demande si la mission que le natté a effectuée est celle qui devait faire tomber celui qui menace la paix. A première vue, la mission ne devait pas s'être si bien passée que ça puisque le jeune homme a un bras en bandoulière.

Duo quant à lui ne sait pas trop comment commencer, ni s'il va obtenir que Heero ne dise rien sur sa captivité. C'est maintenant qu'il regrette de s'être fait démasqué. Il aurait eu plus facile de jeter du gaz soporifique dans la cellule avant de lui refaire une anesthésie générale.

-« J'avais des informations pour toi. » Commence le brun en s'asseyant à table après avoir été chercher deux tasses dans ses affaires.

-« Hilde vient de me le dire. »

Maxwell tend le thermos au métis. Il a essayé de l'ouvrir à une main sans y arriver.

-« Ta mission ne s'est pas bien passée ? » Interroge Yuy en remplissant les deux tasses.

Il a un bref regard sur le bras en écharpe de son geôlier.

-« Elle est clôturée positivement, mais il y a eu des blessés. »

-« D'autres que toi ? C'est rare pour les missions que tu prépares. » Admet Heero en portant sa tasse à la bouche.

Il espère ne pas être trop curieux.

-« Je n'ai pas eu le temps que j'aurai voulu pour la préparer. » Avoue Duo en tendant sa main valide vers la farde. « Je peux ? »

-« C'est pour toi. C'est mon analyse de la situation. »

Maxwell ouvre le dossier et commence à le parcourir. Un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-« Avec ça, il est bon pour la prison à vie. » S'exclame pour finir le natté avec un sourire énorme.

-« Reste à l'attraper. Un flagrant délit serait le mieux. »

-« J'ai le flagrant délit. Il a eu lieu dans une usine de L3. Il est sous les verrous pour l'instant, mais il nie tout en bloc. » Explique Maxwell en prenant un sablé dans la boite entre eux que le brun a ouvert.

-« Je suis libre alors ? » Demande le métis sans arriver à retenir un sourire.

-« Presque, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu vas dire quand tu vas réapparaitre. » Admet Maxwell en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« J'étais en vacances ! » Lâche Heero d'un ton désinvolte.

Le natté éclate de rire.

-« Dix semaines de vacances, ce n'est pas crédible. Mais ça me rassure, tu n'as pas l'intention de m'impliquer. » Réalise satisfait le châtain.

Il voit bien que Yuy ne tient pas à le mener en bateau, ce qu'il dit est sincère, il le voit dans ses yeux.

-« Si tu me libères, je teindrai ma langue. » Affirme le brun.

-« Je préférais une histoire plausible, même si je sais que tu ne parleras pas même sous le torture. Tu vas devoir dire quelque chose pour te justifier à Lady Une. »

Le silence se fait entre les jeunes gens. Heero est un peu déçu de ne pas encore être libre, cependant il comprenait les raisons de son ravisseur.

-« Non, c'est trop con et pas réalisable. » Lâche Maxwell en secouant la tête de dépit.

Il reprend un autre biscuit dans la boite en soupirant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas réalisable ? » Insiste le brun.

-« Je repensais à tout ce que je sais. Si on te trouvait chez Winner, ça lui mettrait autre chose sur le dos. Je ne suis pas persuadé que tu n'aurais pas disparu après l'entretien que tu devais avoir avec lui. » Explique le natté en secouant encore la tête.

Le métis se lève et va chercher son portable toujours allumé sur son lit.

-« Ce n'est pas con et tout à fait réalisable. Tu vas me déposer dans les sous-sols de sa résidence. Je reprends ce dossier que je donnerai moi-même à ceux qui me libèreront. » Dit-il en revenant vers la table.

-« Ro', ça doit grouiller de Preventers sur L4 et surtout près de la résidence Winner. On ne rentrera jamais dedans sans être vu. » S'exclame Duo les yeux écarquillés.

-« J'ai les plans de la résidence. Il y a un passage secret pour évacuer la famille s'il y a une attaque. » Expose Yuy en déposant son PC devant le natté.

-« Ro' ! »

-« On peut-être là-bas en quatre heures. Il sera deux heures du matin sur L4, constate le brun. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faut ? De la nourriture mais que je peux manger sans cuire, de la boisson. Tu as des eaux en bouteilles de marque ? » Interroge le métis en créant un listing sur une page de son ordi.

-« Ro' ! »

-« Je te dois bien ça ! Tu es le seul à m'avoir prouvé que j'avais de la valeur, à avoir risqué ta vie pour me protéger. » Expose avec ferveur Heero.

Voyant que Maxwell ne bouge pas, le brun hausse la voix.

-« Active-toi, on a des choses à préparer. »

-« Tu te rends compte qu'une fois là-bas, je ne pourrais pas aiguiller les recherches sans paraître suspect ? » Tente en dernière recours le châtain.

Il n'avait pas tout fait pour le protéger pour qu'il finisse par mourir de faim dans les sous-sols de la résidence Winner.

-« J'ai des réserves en nourriture et en chair, tu m'as bien soigné. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » Lâche Yuy en préparant son sac.

Il met dedans son linge sale également. Tant pis si les choses ne sont pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Néanmoins, voir Duo en prison lui est intolérable et il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Après s'être rendu à sa caisse de nourriture, il commence à trier. Puis il relève son visage vers le natté toujours assis à la table.

-« Tu nous mets en retard. Appelle Hilde, j'ai besoin d'eau, d'un seau pour mes besoins, de la nourriture. Il faut que je puisse tenir une semaine. »

Le natté se lève pour pousser sur l'interphone. Il n'était pas convaincu qu'il fallait faire ça, c'était de la folie. Ils allaient se faire prendre. Cette mission qu'il commençait était encore moins préparée que la précédente.

-« Oui ? » S'élève la voix de la brune.

-« Ouvre, j'ai des choses à préparer. » Répond le châtain.

-« Il n'est pas en position. » Rappelle la jeune femme.

-« Ro' mets-toi en position ou elle n'ouvrira jamais. » Lâche Maxwell en se tournant vers le métis qui trie toujours ses affaires.

En râlant, le métis se met débout. Il jette un regard rageur sur la caméra.

-« Si on veut avoir une chance de réussir, on doit être parti dans une demi heure. Il y a un changement de gardes entre 2h et 3 h du matin. Il va y avoir du battement. » Précise le brun en se mettant contre le mur.

-« Je fais vite, je dois bien avoir une valise anonyme. » Rétorque Duo alors que la porte s'ouvre lentement.

-« Tu pourras même la reprendre. Si tu as une baladeuse manuelle, ça m'arrangerait on ne sait jamais. » Ajoute le métis en voyant la porte se refermer.

Maxwell n'attend même pas qu'elle soit complètement refermée, il se précipite dans les couloirs pour expliquer leur plan à son amie. Cette dernière n'est pas enchantée par cette solution. Cependant, elle s'active pour fournir tout ce qu'il faut au châtain.

-« Stéphanie va chercher une robe, un fichu et des souliers presque à talons plats. » Devant la tête effarée du natté, elle s'explique. « Il ne quitte pas ma société tête découverte et qu'on puisse le reconnaître aisément. »

-« Je ne sais pas s'il va accepter. » Avoue Maxwell en mettant des bouteilles d'eau dans la valise que Hilde vient de lui donner.

-« Je n'ouvrirai pas la porte sans ça, dis-lui. Tu utilises à nouveau ma navette gargot ? » Questionne la brune.

-« Si tu l'autorises. »

-« Je sonne au port pour demander un créneau de décollage d'ici une petite heure. »

-« Merci. » Dit le natté en repartant avec les vêtements et une partie de la nourriture.

Stéphanie a repris le remplissage de la valise avec des choses que Hilde a mis sur la table. Ils prendront la deuxième valise en remontant.

Avec son téléphone à l'oreille, Hilde suit le natté. Elle est en communication avec le port et est en train d'obtenir un créneau de décollage entre l'atterrissage de deux navettes dans quarante-cinq minutes.

Quand Maxwell réintègre la cache, Heero a fini de rassembler tout ce qui lui appartenait dedans. En voyant les vêtements que lui tend le châtain, le brun tique légèrement. Néanmoins, il doit bien admettre que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise.

Lourdement chargé, les deux jeunes gens arrivent à la cuisine.

-« Stéphanie va vous conduire au port jusqu'à ma navette. A la place du fichu met un de mes bérets, tu passeras peut-être pour moi. » Ordonne Hilde en fusillant Yuy du regard.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à Duo, Heero s'exécute.

A la lumière plus vive de la cuisine, Maxwell détaille le brun. Ses cheveux ont poussé en dix semaines, ils lui encadraient plus le visage. Il a maigri également, la jupe évasée bleue jusqu'aux chevilles qu'avait choisie la blonde masquait parfaitement les cuisses musclées du métis.

Duo devait reconnaitre que prendre ce chemisier blanc bouffant était aussi une idée de génie. Coiffé du béret, Heero n'avait plus l'air d'un homme. S'il n'avait pas été blessé, Maxwell aurait porté les deux bagages pour donner encore plus l'illusion qu'il était une femme. Encore une chance que le métis n'a pas l'air de souffrir de porter la plus grosse valise pourtant lourdement chargée, donc ça irait. Le natté peut prendre le paquetage d'Heero qui lui n'a rien de féminin.

-« Sors les plans de la résidence Winner. » Ordonne le brun en lui tendant son portable.

Maxwell le dépose près de l'imprimante, il le raccorde et sort la page que Heero a laissée ouverte sur l'ordinateur.

-« Tu vois que j'ai eu raison de te laisser dormir une heure. » Dit Hilde en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

-« Merci pour tout ! » Affirme Maxwell.

-« Tu pars avec ma navette alors ne te fais pas prendre. » Recommande la jeune femme.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps de prévenir les autres. » Rappelle le natté en arrivant à la porte.

-« Je m'en occupe, part l'esprit serein. » Sourit Hilde en venant jusqu'à la porte.

Elle reste sur le pas de la porte tant que la voiture n'a pas disparu. Elle a une boule dans l'estomac. Elle a peur déjà pour Stéphanie qui n'est pas du tout préparée à ce genre de rôle. Elle espère qu'elle ne fera pas de bêtise.

Quand sa compagne sera rentrée, c'est pour Duo qu'elle va stresser. Elle veut qu'il réussisse. Ce serait trop bête qu'il se fasse prendre maintenant qu'il est tout près du but. Surtout que Heero a l'air d'avoir pris conscience qu'il ne doit pas sacrifier sa vie sans raison et qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à lui.

A Suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 28**

* * *

Vendredi 

Rentrer dans la résidence de Winner ne pose pas trop de problèmes aux deux jeunes gens. Maxwell est plus embêté par son bras en écharpe que de se déplacer lourdement chargé.

Yuy n'a rien perdu de son art. En un rien de temps, ils arrivent au sous-sol, ils leur restent à choisir une cave pour qu'ils puissent y enfermer Heero.

Duo en voyant les infrastructures peste en murmurant pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-« Tu te rends compte qu'aucune des pièces ne convient. Comment veux-tu que ce genre de cave ait pu te maintenir enfermé durant dix semaines sans que tu ne t'échappes ? »

Toutes les portes ont une simple serrure et ça le fait rager.

-« Nous avons fait tout ça pour rien. » Soupire le natté en continuant à progresser.

-« Je cherche l'abri antiatomique. Winner m'en a parlé quand nous étions ensemble sur Terre dans l'école de Relena. Il râlait que l'école n'en avait pas comme sa demeure. » Sourit le brun en continuant à visiter les portes une à une du couloir.

-« Là ! » Dit-il en montrant que la porte s'ouvre sur un couloir.

-« Ro', tu te rends compte qu'on peut ne pas te retrouver dans ce dédale. »

-« J'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne me laisseras pas mourir. » Avoue le métis en montrant une porte de béton avec une roulette dessus comme pour les portes des navires.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, il y a le même système de l'autre côté. Heero repère la goupille qui maintient le système du côté de la cellule. Il l'enlève pour ne pas avoir la possibilité de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Dès que Heero a fait ça, il repart en arrière.

-« Où vas-tu ? » Interroge le châtain.

-« J'ai vu du ciment dans la cave juste avant. Je dois me murer dedans. Je n'ai pas le choix. » Affirme le brun.

-« Ro', si ça bousille le système d'ouverture. Et ne me dis pas que tu as confiance en moi. » Gronde Duo.

-« Pourtant c'est le cas. Tu es le seul à t'être soucié de moi. On n'a pas le temps de discuter, si tu n'es pas ressorti d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, tu risques de te faire prendre. » Explique-t-il avant de disparaitre.

-« J'ai déposé toutes tes affaires à l'intérieur. Il faut que je reprenne les valises. » Dit Maxwell en voyant le métis revenir avec une grosse poignée de ciment et un petit pot d'eau.

-« J'aurai le temps de ranger après ton départ. » Admet Yuy en déposant le tout afin d'ôter rapidement les vêtements pour les rendre au natté qui les met dans une valise vide.

-« Ferme la porte et tire-toi. » Ordonne le métis.

C'est presque à contrecœur que le châtain tire la lourde porte et fait tourner la roulette. Après avoir mis sa main sur la porte, il soupire et s'en va. Il a l'impression de laisser Heero face à un danger encore plus grand que ceux auxquels il a essayé de le soustraire. S'il en a l'occasion, il essayera d'aiguiller les recherches. Pour l'instant, il doit se concentrer pour sortir d'ici sans encombre.

Après vingt minutes, Maxwell se trouve à l'air libre. Il peut reprendre la direction du port spatial avec la voiture de location qu'ils ont pris au port.

Le temps de revenir sur L2, il sera presque temps pour lui de se rendre au travail et de sonner à Wufei qui doit la trouver mauvaise d'avoir été tenu à l'écart. Peut-être qu'en étant subtile, il pourra faire allusion à l'abri antiatomique de Winner dans les sous-sols. Il doit aussi trouver l'équipe qui va étudier son rapport et monter le dossier à charge.

µµµ

La porte à peine fermée, Heero commence à mettre une couche de ciment pour avoir une porte lisse. Ca lui prend une bonne demi-heure. Il n'entend rien au dehors. Il ne peut qu'espérer que Duo soit arrivé dehors sain et sauf.

Son travail fini, il décide de regarder un peu sa nouvelle prison. Il déprime directement. Même si cette cellule est plus grande, elle est complètement impersonnelle. Recouverte de poussière. Le lit n'a ni drap, ni couverture. Aucun des deux n'a pensé à en prendre. Au moins le courant fonctionne constate-t-il. Il y a un réchaud prévu, un WC à la turque dans le fond de la cache, une planche dessus pour les odeurs.

Heero vient à regretter sa prison de L2, il sait aussi qu'il n'aura pas de visite. Pourquoi avait-il proposé ça ? Dans un premier temps, il n'y a vu qu'un moyen de coincer encore plus Winner et que Duo ne soit pas accusé de son rapt. Depuis un moment, il ne comprend plus rien à son comportement.

Les pieds traînant, Yuy range ses affaires. Il a la surprise de voir dans les armoires qu'il ouvre qu'elles sont remplies de réserves : des boites de conserves, des litres d'eau. Il vérifie les dates de péremption et elles sont encore toutes bonnes. Il ne risque pas de mourir de faim. Cependant, ça veut dire également qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vient vérifier de temps en temps que la pièce reste en fonction.

Un espoir renait qu'on le retrouve aussi plus rapidement, vu la poussière, il y a un moment qu'on n'est pas venu.

µµµ

En arrivant chez Hilde, Duo monte se mettre au lit. Il doit dormir un peu, il ira au bureau pour dix heures. S'il veut rester efficace, il doit dormir plus que cinquante minutes en vingt-quatre heures, surtout qu'il n'y a plus d'adrénaline pour le maintenir en action.

A 10h30, Maxwell pousse la porte du QG.

-« Vous pouviez prendre un arrêt maladie, Lieutenant. » Dit John en le voyant apparaître à son bureau.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps. Qui est-ce qui est en charge d'instruire le dossier Winner ? » Demande le natté en se postant devant le secrétaire d'Howard.

-« Je n'ai pas encore reçu d'instruction de ce côté-là. » Admet John.

-« Il faudrait peut-être faire une descente sur L4 pour empêcher que Winner envoie des hommes pour effacer des preuves. Son avocat va bientôt arriver sur L3. Une fois qu'il aura donné ses instructions, beaucoup de choses peuvent nous passer sous le nez. » Argumente Maxwell.

-« Je croyais que votre travail était terminé ? » S'étonne le secrétaire.

-« J'ai réfléchi cette nuit, c'est tout. » Rétorque en haussant les épaules le natté avant de repartir vers son bureau.

-« Lieutenant, je vous rappelle que de toute façon, elle ne peut pas être faite par la section qui a résolu l'affaire. »

-« C'est bon à savoir. » Admet le natté.

En réalité, c'est le renseignement qu'il voulait savoir. Il va pouvoir passer au-dessus de sa hiérarchie et prévenir Wufei. Après avoir vérifié le fuseau horaire, le châtain prend son téléphone.

-« Salut mon frère. » Commence le natté.

-« Maxwell ce n'est pas trop tôt. » Coupe le chinois.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avant de dire.

-« Je crois que je te dois des explications. »

-« J'en suis certain moi. » Persifle Chang.

-« Je peux te demander ce qui s'est passé à la réunion de Sank ? »

-« Tu n'es pas au courant des modifications apportées par Lady Une ! » S'étonne Wufei. Il se redresse sur sa chaise. « C'est vrai que Howard est le plus réticent de nous tous. »

-« Tu m'en dis plus ? » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Il n'y a plus de guerre des secteurs, il y a une libre circulation des informations. Les taupes sont libérées et rendues à leurs sections. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres ? Ah oui, tu ne seras pas poursuivi pour être parti avec le dossier Leviator. Howard n'a pas hésité à te jeter en pâture pour savoir si Lady Une était sincère. »

-« Oui, ça Louis me l'a dit que Lady Une savait que j'étais parti avec le dossier. Lui non plus n'aura pas de sanction pour avoir caché le fait qu'il se doutait que j'étais parti avec ce dossier. Elle a vraiment changé Lady Une. » Approuve le natté.

-« Oui, peut-être. Donne-moi des précisions sur ton enquête et comment en es-tu arrivé à suspecter Winner. » Recentre le chinois.

Duo lui raconte la différence entre ses recherches personnelles sur les dossiers en solitaire et ceux que le blond a transmis à tout le monde. Ils discutent une trentaine de minutes avant que le natté puisse arriver à ce qui motive son coup de téléphone.

-« Wufei, combien de temps te faut-il pour monter une équipe et descendre à la résidence Winner pour faire une inspection complète ? »

-« Officielle ? » Demande Chang.

-« Quelque chose que tu pourras utiliser pour un dossier judiciaire. »

-« Pour Lundi 6 heures du matin, je peux être là avec un papier de perquisition. »

-« Fais-le et fouille tout. A l'époque de la guerre, Quatre avait parlé d'un abri antiatomique dans ses sous-sols. » Lâche Duo.

C'est peu, mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour Heero sans trop se mouiller.

-« Et chercher quoi ? » Demande suspicieux le chinois.

-« Des preuves, des modifications, des documents officiels qui prouvent tout ce que j'avance et que Yasmina Cherivina m'a écrit. »

-« J'espère qu'on aura le temps de chercher Yuy après tout ça ! » Soupire Wufei.

µµµ

Lady Une regarde le journal quand elle voit l'arrestation de Winner. Elle n'en revient pas, comment une chose pareille avait pu arriver. Quelle mouche a piqué le blond pour devenir un trafiquant d'armes, du moins c'est ce dont on l'accuse. Les journalistes-investigateurs se ruaient sur toutes les informations possibles.

Le général hésite, Marie-Meiya est couchée depuis une heure, alors elle sort son Gsm et téléphone à Howard.

-« Vous saviez que c'était ce poisson là que voulait pêcher Maxwell ? » Interroge la jeune femme.

-« Non, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui d'arriver à l'arrêter. » Réalise le vieil homme.

-« Je crois aussi. Son dossier est solide ? »

-« Pas d'après ce que mon secrétaire a vu. » Admet l'homme aux chemises Hawaïenne.

Même si c'est surtout à Winner de faire la preuve qu'il est innocent, il faut que le dossier soit prêt pour contrecarrer toutes ses démarches et ça rapidement.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas l'approfondir, cependant, si vous le faxez à ma secrétaire, je charge une équipe pour apporter les preuves manquantes. » Dit Lady Une.

-« Sans le dossier, je vous dirai : 'faites investir toutes ses usines personnelles, cherchez s'il n'y a pas deux usines sur le site, s'il n'y a pas des commandes spéciales.' Ca fera plus solide qu'en partant du dossier de mon Lieutenant. » Affirme Howard.

-« Vous avez raison. S'il est pris d'une telle folie, il peut avoir décidé de supprimer Yuy. C'est ce qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu le journal. C'est un des seuls dont il ne se serait pas méfié. » Soupire la jeune femme.

-« C'est possible. » Admet l'homme.

-« Je voulais aussi m'excuser de vous avoir éconduit de cette manière mais j'étais en plein désarroi. Je l'ai pris plus comme une insulte pour Treize qu'un compliment. »

-« N'en parlons plus, il y a d'autres choses que je regrette aussi. Comme avoir voulu votre chute pour me venger. »

C'est avec un poids sur le cœur que le général raccroche. C'est vrai qu'elle doute de plus en plus qu'on retrouve son sergent vivant. Elle se sent coupable de lui avoir laissé les pleins pouvoirs. Elle était son supérieur, elle aurait dû mettre le holà depuis un moment. Les méthodes douces de Maxwell ont portés leurs fruits également.

Alors qu'elle se rend au lit, une illumination se fait. Si c'est Winner qui était chargé de retrouver Yuy, il peut ne pas avoir cherché vraiment. Elle ne sait pas où se trouve Barton, mais il faut lui demander quels éléments il a pris pour faire ses recherches. Elle fait machine arrière et se rend à son fauteuil de manière à pouvoir contacter le brun-roux.

µµµ

Maxwell est éreinté, rester actif pendant presque 72 heures en ne dormant qu'une dizaine d'heures le laisse sans force. Il se sent sale en plus. Il se trouve en bas de pyjama dans la salle de bain. Il prend une profonde inspiration et se décourage. Comment va-t-il faire avec une seule main pour se laver les cheveux, surtout qu'il ne peut déjà pas aller sous la douche. Cependant, même pour cet inconvénient, il ne renoncera pas à ses cheveux nattés, le seul souvenir qu'il a des gens qui ont compté dans sa vie.

-« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Entend-il derrière lui.

Cette voix lui fait oublier tous ses soucis.

-« Oui, mais ce n'est plus si important. »

-« Tu as une sale tête, je ne vais pas rester tu as besoin de dormir. » Sourit la jeune femme.

-« J'aurai besoin de me laver et d'un bon shampoing aussi. » Avoue le natté en montrant le bout de sa tresse ébouriffée et un peu grasse.

-« Ca ne va pas être facile avec ton bras en écharpe. » Réalise la jeune femme.

-« Je verrais ce que je peux réussir à faire. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir. Comment t'es-tu arrangée avec le cirque ? »

-« Trowa est là. Il n'y aura pas de lanceuse de couteaux, mais le voltigeur sera là ainsi que l'acrobate sur animaux. » Répond la jeune femme en s'approchant du châtain.

-« Tu peux rester un peu alors ? » Demande Maxwell la voix pleine d'espoir.

-« Je peux t'aider à te laver si tu veux. Je l'ai bien fait pour Heero pendant sa convalescence. » Rassure la jeune femme.

-« Je vais me débrouiller. »

-« Je ne te propose pas de venir te rejoindre sous la douche, juste mes deux mains au-dessus d'un bac d'eau. » Sourit Catherine en voyant légèrement rougir le jeune homme.

-« Alors je les accepte avant d'aller me mettre au lit. Je suis désolé d'être d'aussi mauvaise compagnie. » S'excuse le natté en prenant la direction de la salle de bain de Hilde en prenant la main de la rousse.

-« J'ai déjà vu Trowa revenir dans le même état de mission. Il grognait plus qu'il ne parlait. » Rassure Catherine.

Une heure plus tard, Maxwell dort dans son lit alors que la saltimbanque reprend une navette pour rejoindre le cirque.

µµµ

En voyant arriver sa sœur après la représentation, Trowa sourit.

-« Je crois que tu vas pouvoir repartir, j'ai besoin de contacter Duo. »

-« Sonne-lui mais demain. Laisse-le dormir aujourd'hui. » Supplie la rousse.

-« Tu ne veux plus y retourner. » Insiste Barton.

-« Si je pouvais, je resterai près de lui. » Admet-elle. « Mais lui est-ce qu'il a envie de ma présence ? » Soupire-t-elle, le regard triste.

-« Il a été gêné et dérangé de te trouver chez lui ? » S'étonne l'ex-03

-« Non. »

-« Alors retourne porter mon message que Lady Une veut que je cherche Heero sur L4. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse d'un message pareil ? » Soupire la rousse.

Les trajets la fatiguent, l'angoisse également. Elle a bien vu que quelque chose tracasse toujours le jeune homme.

-« Lui saura, ne le prends pas pour un imbécile. » Certifie Trowa en partant avec elle vers sa caravane. « Dors, mais il a besoin de ce renseignement rapidement. »

-« Tu ne veux pas lui sonner ? Parce que je suppose que tu pars bientôt pour L4. » Propose la rousse en bâillant.

-« Dors, si demain tu n'as toujours pas envie de faire le trajet et de le revoir en meilleur forme. Je lui sonne. » Affirme le brun-roux en la laissant entrer seule dans sa caravane.

µµµ

Samedi

Heero a pu constater que même s'il y a du courant dans la cache, tout y est pour subsister sans courant. La taque fonctionne au gaz, il y a des lampes à pétrole ainsi que des bougies, il y a même un groupe d'électrogène. Dans un coin de la cache, il a trouvé un téléphone qu'il a cassé et masqué le débris dans le WC à la turque. Quatre ne lui aurait pas laissé l'occasion de contacter l'extérieur tout comme Duo.

Cette journée va être longue. Pour combien de temps va-t-il être ici ? Ce qui le déprime encore plus c'est de savoir que Duo ne viendra pas et le jeune homme lui manque atrocement. Il espère que son geste sera bien pris, il a envie de reconnaissance. Il ne comprend pas trop comment il en est venu à espérer ce genre de choses. Rechercher l'approbation de son supérieur oui, mais là, il n'y a pas de raison.

A quoi va-t-il occuper son temps surtout qu'il n'a pas pris les livres. Il a juste les livrets de jeux cérébraux, comme il n'a pas pris non plus le DVD et les films. Il n'a pensé qu'à prendre ce qui lui appartenait qu'on ne puisse pas remonter la trace jusqu'à Duo.

Maintenant en y pensant, il aurait dû amener sa poubelle, ça ne donne pas une impression qu'il y a longtemps qu'il est emprisonné. Il a vraiment fait une faute de débutant, pourvu que ça ne soit pas néfaste à Duo.

µµµ

Catherine sort de sa roulotte vers 8h30, elle a dormi comme un loir. Les yeux encore embrumés de fatigue, elle voit Trowa venir vers elle.

-« Alors tu as envie de porter mon message ? »

-« Oui, j'en ai envie mais pour le transfert de la marchandise, tu es plus apte à la maitriser et aider Duo. » Dit la jeune femme en se rendant à la roulotte principale.

A l'intérieur il y a toujours un énorme percolateur de café préparé ainsi que des petits pains, chacun étant de corvée à tout de rôle de s'occuper de ravitailler la roulotte principale. Trowa lui emboîte le pas en souriant légèrement.

-« Je vois que la nuit t'a porté conseil. »

-« Fatiguée je suis en mode automatique. » Rétorque la rousse en prenant de quoi déjeuner.

-« J'ai fait ma part de corvée. Je prends la première navette jusqu'à L2. » Précise le brun-roux en partant directement.

Barton connaît les trajets par cœur pour avoir espionné suffisamment son ami à une époque. Il se rend au bureau de l'entreprise sachant pertinemment qu'il ne passerait pas la sécurité de Hilde en plein jour et puis autant être annoncé qu'arriver à moitié blessé surtout qu'il n'a rien à cacher et à chercher.

-« Si tu ne le trouves pas dans la maison, essaie la cave. » Rétorque la brune après avoir débranché les alarmes vers le privé.

Ne trouvant pas le natté dans la maison, il prend la direction des sous-sols et la pièce de surveillance. Trowa trouve bizarre que tous les écrans soient éteints, il finit par en allumer et le spectacle qu'il voit le sidère. Il cherche et finit par trouver le bouton de l'interphone.

-« Comment te retrouve-t-on ? »

Il voit Maxwell s'approcher de la caméra et pousser de sa main valide sur un bouton. Barton entend la réponse s'élever dans la pièce.

-« Au fond du couloir, la porte A, après c'est tout droit, tu ne peux pas te perdre. »

Quand le brun-roux arrive, il voit que le châtain continue à s'activer à ôter le passage de Yuy. Dans une caisse, il rassemble tout ce que le métis n'a pas pris. Un aspirateur attend dans un coin pour finir le nettoyage et enlever les dernières traces d'ADN possible dans les cheveux, peaux mortes et autres choses du style.

-« Je n'ai pas entendu dire qu'on avait retrouvé Heero. » Commence Trowa.

-« Parce qu'il est dans un autre endroit où je n'ai plus de contrôle sur lui. » Admet Duo en défaisant le lit.

Voyant son ami peiner à une main, Barton vient en renfort.

-« Tu as pensé à la même chose que moi. Tu l'as planqué dans la propriété de Quatre ? » Interroge le brun-roux.

-« Oui, j'ai pensé à cette solution mais pour moi elle était irréalisable. Par contre, Heero connaissait une cache possible. J'ai suivi le mouvement. » Sourit Maxwell en débranchant la taque de cuisson pour la mettre sur la table.

-« Dire que Catherine pensait que tu aurais besoin de moi pour le transfert. Elle aurait été plus à sa place en Cendrillon. » Ricane Trowa.

-« Tu es misogyne, tu as trop fréquenté Wufei. » Rit Duo en se rendant près de la salle de bain.

C'est le plus gros morceau qu'il lui reste à finir. Voyant que la pièce est trop petite pour y travailler à deux, Barton lui demande alors qu'il le voit récurer l'évier.

-« Et la suite des évènements ? » Questionne le brun-roux.

-« Tu peux dépendre la tenture, je vais la laver pour plus de sécurité. Je peux te faire un plan de l'endroit où est Heero. Tu le mémorises et tu demandes à Wufei si tu peux te joindre à son équipe ? » Propose Duo en s'attaquant au WC.

-« Quand on a fini ici, je lui sonne. » Dit Barton en déposant la tenture qu'il vient de décrocher.

Il décide de commencer à remonter tout ce qu'il y a sur la table pendant que le natté est toujours en train de récurer la salle de bain.

µµµ

Wufei déjeune avec Dorothy, il a harcelé le juge depuis vendredi. Il sait qu'il aura son mandat de perquisition pour lundi matin dès 6 heures. La blonde doit se rendre au tribunal afin de lui prendre le document et lui envoyer par mail. Avec le décalage horaire, il l'aurait quand il se présentera devant la propriété de Winner. Il espère que l'ex-04 n'aura pas eu le temps de contacter son avocat, que le week-end jouera en leur faveur. Il n'en revient toujours pas de s'être fait berner de cette façon.

Maintenant, il craint de plus en plus pour la vie d'Heero. Puisqu'on ne le retrouve pas et qu'il ne donne pas signe de vie depuis presque dix semaines. Pourtant, durant tout ce temps, il avait douté que quelqu'un ait pu l'approcher suffisamment près pour le descendre à main nue ou pour le kidnapper. Sachant que Winner est derrière tout ça, le kidnapping devient possible. Si le blond a descendu sa collaboratrice comme Maxwell lui a dit, alors il n'a certainement pas eu de scrupule à éliminer Yuy.

Quand il aura fini son enquête sur L4, il irait voir Winner dans sa prison pour lui parler. Essayer de le comprendre, néanmoins il tient surtout à savoir où il a caché le corps de Yuy. Ce dernier a droit aux honneurs pour être mort en voulant préserver la paix.

Que de temps perdu !

µµµ

Winner, dans sa cellule en préventive, tourne comme un lion en cage. On lui refuse le droit de voir un avocat. Pourquoi devait-il avoir été arrêté sur L3. Il tombe sous la justice de L3 qui depuis un moment a adopté la pratique américaine. C'est à lui de prouver son innocence cependant en tant que criminel contre la paix, il n'a presque aucun droit et s'appeler Winner ne l'aide pas cette fois.

Peut-être qu'après le week-end il obtiendrait une entrevue avec son avocat. Ce n'est pas la personne qu'il aurait aimée voir. Celle qui aurait pu l'aider à arranger les histoires et qui ne se serait pas fait arrêter parce qu'elle n'aurait pas eu un statut d'avocat. Seulement, il ne peut plus compter dessus et par sa seule faute. Il aurait dû masquer plus les choses dès le début, qu'est-ce qu'il avait été stupide !

Il aurait dû trouver un imbécile, lui piquer son identité et lui faire porter le chapeau. Il aurait perdu une partie de sa fortune c'est un fait mais pas sa liberté, même un des Maganacs aurait été ravi de cet honneur.

Lui le grand stratège avait vraiment été stupide.

Quatre s'en veut de son manque de chance et même pas du mal qu'il a fait autour de lui, ni des hommes morts par sa faute.

µµµ

Après un bon repas pris avec Duo, Hilde et Stéphanie, Trowa sonne au chinois.

-« Je suis chargé par Lady Une de retrouver Heero en remontant la filière Winner. Duo m'a dit que tu fouillais la propriété lundi. Je te gêne si je m'incruste ? »

-« Non, Maxwell qu'est-ce qu'il fait pendant ce temps ? »

-« Je ne sais pas mais si on veut mettre Quatre sous les verrous, il n'a plus le droit de s'occuper de cette enquête. » Rappelle le brun-roux.

-« Oui, c'est dommage, on aurait pu lui demander d'interroger Winner. »

-« On se retrouve où et à quelle heure ? » Interroge Trowa.

-« Au port spatial de L4 à 6 heures du mat, heure de L4. » Précise le Chinois.

-« J'y serai. »

Barton raccroche et fait un clin d'œil à Duo. Ce dernier respire mieux, Heero n'aura pas à rester trop longtemps enfermé dans cette cellule. Il ne sait même pas s'il y a des commodités, de l'amusement. Ca le tracasse depuis qu'il a trouvé tous les DVD et les livres que Stéphanie a été heureuse de récupérer.

Il ne sait pas en combien de temps Heero finit un carnet de jeux cérébraux. Ca doit être une des rares choses qu'il a emmenée avec lui. Même ses CD Audio, il les a laissés pour pouvoir prendre plus de nourriture.

A Suivre…


	29. Chapitre 29

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 29**

* * *

Lundi

Il est six heures du matin quand Wufei et six de ses hommes plus Trowa se présentent à la porte de la demeure de Winner.

Devant l'ordonnance de justice, Rachid est bien obligé de laisser entrer les Preventers. Ces derniers s'éparpillent rapidement dans la demeure. Chacun a reçu ses attributions dans le briefing durant le vol pour se rendre sur L4.

Le bureau de la compagnie est investi au même moment par une deuxième équipe de trois hommes spécialisés dans les documents d'entreprises.

Chang se charge de la chambre du blond et d'interroger Rachid.

-« Où se trouve l'abri antiatomique que Monsieur Raberba Winner a dans la demeure ? »

-« Je suis obligé de vous laisser entrer mais je ne vous donnerai pas un coup de main pour trouver la cache antiatomique. »

-« Barton, on fait comme prédéfini à la réunion. Tu cherches cette cache. »

Le brun-roux ne se fait pas prier pour descendre vers les sous-sols. Rapidement l'ex-03 se rend compte que le plan de Duo a une faille de taille. Si Maxwell sait comment accéder à l'abri, c'est de l'extérieur. De l'intérieur de la bâtisse, c'est un véritable labyrinthe. Il ne peut décemment pas sortir de la maison et partir de là. Quoi que de l'extérieur, ce n'est pas évident non plus.

Sans se décourager, Barton décide d'être méthodique, de toute façon pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il avait trouvé une tactique de fouiller à droite, à gauche pendant une bonne heure avant de se diriger lentement vers la cache d'Heero.

Mais là quand il se plante en dessous des escaliers, il soupire il y a quatre couloirs qui partent dans tous les sens. Par où va-t-il partir en premier, le sud, le nord, l'est ou l'ouest ?

Duo lui a dit qu'il est entré par la porte ouest du bâtiment, autant partir dans cette direction. S'il ne trouve rien à l'aller, il pourra toujours essayer de retrouver la cache en suivant le plan que Maxwell lui a fait et qu'il a mémorisé.

Sortant une lampe de poche et un canif, il commence par ouvrir la première porte, puis la deuxième. Chaque pièce visitée est inspectée sommairement, on ne sait jamais qu'il y ait des informations capitales pour l'enfermement de Quatre.

Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il le fait. Toutefois il ne voit pas pourquoi tout d'un coup son ex-coéquipier reviendrait à de meilleures dispositions. Ce n'est pas comme Wufei qui a infiltré l'entourage de Dekim afin de surveiller les partisans d'un soulèvement et aussi inciter la population à se révolter contre les guerres de tous types.

Ici, il sent bien qu'il y a un autre problème. La façon dont Duo a traité Quatre lui prouve. Il ne peut pas imaginer Maxwell ne pas essayer de raisonner leur ami. Et si le natté l'a traité si durement c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Trowa pense à tout ça tout en ouvrant les portes une à une. Il fait une légère encoche discrète sur le chambranle quand il l'a visitée. Il y a déjà une demi-heure qu'il ouvre des portes en faisant chou blanc.

Arrivé à la dernière porte donnant à l'extérieur, il se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû choisir une autre direction. D'après le dessin qu'a réalisé rapidement le natté et la description qu'il a faite des lieux, il est à l'opposé de l'entrée qu'il a prise avec Yuy.

A grandes enjambées, le brun-roux parcourt le couloir de presque cinq cents mètres avant de retomber sur les escaliers et de partir dans le couloir d'en face. Maxwell lui a dit qu'ils ont marché pendant deux cents cinquante mètres avant de trouver la porte donnant sur un couloir.

Vu l'heure, Trowa a envie d'avancer rapidement. Cependant, il refrène ses envies pour regarder derrière les portes qui fleurissent le long du couloir.

µµµ

Wufei ne trouve rien de bien compromettant dans la chambre de Winner. Il y a bien un grand dressing dans lequel il aurait pu mettre sa chambre à coucher personnelle. Dans le secrétaire du blond, il n'y a aucun document comme si le meuble était là pour décorer.

Pourtant, il doit y avoir quelque chose, Quatre transportait toujours des documents avec lui. Après un léger soupir, il prend son Gsm et fait le numéro de Sally.

-« Je ne trouve pas grand-chose. Fais envoyer quelqu'un à l'hôtel de Winner sur L3 et à son jet privé qu'on fouille ça également. »

-« Tu cherches quelque chose de particulier ? »

-« Son ordinateur portable. Il ne l'avait pas sûr lui, je le veux. »

-« Tu l'auras. Il aura droit de voir son avocat dans une heure. J'ai prévu de le faire suivre après. » Précise Po.

-« Bonne initiative. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Winner qu'il faut faire autrement. »

-« Oui, Duo a fait le plus dur en admettant qu'il pouvait être coupable. » Soupire la jeune femme.

µµµ

Duo regarde son bureau. Maintenant qu'il a fini son enquête, il ne s'y sent plus vraiment à sa place. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire d'autre ? A l'instant même, il n'en sait rien. Il n'a aucun projet. S'il écoutait ses envies, il partirait rejoindre Catherine. Seulement, il n'est pas certain qu'il soit bien accueilli. Néanmoins, il aime préparer le spectacle avec la jeune femme. Là, il s'est senti vivant et heureux au sein du cirque, personne n'attend rien de lui, il est comme n'importe qui, il n'a que sa vie entre les mains et plus le destin des autres.

Une main se dépose sur son épaule.

-« Ca va Lieutenant ? Pas trop mal ? » Demande Levy.

-« C'est supportable. » Sourit le natté.

-« Quels sont les projets ? » S'informe le blond.

-« Il faudra prendre vos ordres auprès de John. Je me retire, j'ai fini ma mission, je change de vie. » Admet le châtain.

Le dire lui a paru si simple, c'est vrai que c'est ce qu'il désire au fond de lui-même depuis déjà un moment.

Il va déjà se reposer un moment et voir venir. Il va téléphoner à Catherine ou aller la voir pour en discuter avec elle. Si une nouvelle fois ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés, il réfléchirait à une autre possibilité. Mais alors, il ne sait pas du tout ce que deviendra sa vie !

µµµ

Trowa sourit, il a trouvé le bon endroit. Il voit déjà dans le fond la large roulette sur la porte au milieu du couloir.

D'un pas rapide, il se rend à l'abri en laissant les autres portes sans inspection. Nerveusement, il met ses mains sur la roue et commence à tourner. Il bloque sa respiration et sourit. Malgré les craintes de Maxwell, le système fonctionne comme il faut.

µµµ

Heero est en train de réaliser un mot croisé pour tuer le temps. Quand il aura fini, il commencera à réfléchir à son repas. Il préfère accomplir les choses étape par étape pour avoir plus d'occupations.

Un bruit à la porte le fait réagir. Il dépose tout ce qu'il a en main sur son lit et se rend le plus silencieusement possible à côté de la porte. Il a une boule d'angoisse qui grandit dans son estomac. Est-ce que Duo a déjà trouvé le moyen de le faire libérer ? Ce serait rapide mais tout à fait possible. Ou alors c'est quelqu'un qui vient faire l'entretien de l'abri. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ?

Son cerveau s'active rapidement sous le stress pour trouver une solution à son problème. Il va défendre sa liberté et trouver un téléphone pour prévenir Lady Une qu'elle lui envoie des renforts et signaler sa position. Une fois qu'il aura maitrisé l'inconnu, il ne doit surtout pas oublier de prendre son portable et le dossier fait pour Duo au départ.

Le brun bloque sa respiration et attend. Bientôt, il sera libre et il pourra retrouver Maxwell sur L2. Ils travailleront ensemble, ils font une bonne équipe.

Plaqué contre le mur, Heero entend la porte se faire tirer en arrière. Il fronce des sourcils quand il ne voit personne entrer. On doit savoir qu'il est là, il n'aurait pas dû laisser son livre sur le lit, ni vivre dessus comme dans la cache chez Duo. Il a trahi sa présence également avec la couverture qu'il a trouvée dans une armoire. Il a fait une faute de débutant rage-t-il.

-« Yuy ? »

-« Barton ? » S'étonne le métis en reconnaissant la voix du brun-roux.

Rassuré Trowa entre dans la pièce au moins il ne se fera pas agressé par un homme aux aguets. Il vient se poster devant le jeune homme.

-« Je te fais un rapide topo. Chang est là pour chercher des preuves sur les conseils de Duo. »

L'ex-03 n'est pas certain mais il croit bien avoir vu un petit sourire sur le visage du brun. Cependant, ça a été tellement fugace qu'il n'en n'est pas certain.

-« Je prends mes affaires. »

Tout est rapidement rassemblé depuis qu'il est dans cette cache, tout ce qu'il n'utilise pas est remis directement dans son sac sous le lit. La nourriture et le reste, il va le laisser à l'intérieur de l'abri comme preuve de sa captivité ici.

Avec un vieux tee-shirt, Heero a fait les poussières le premier jour pour s'occuper et donner l'impression d'y avoir vécu longtemps.

Son sac sur le dos, Yuy emboîte le pas au brun-roux, il s'étonne de le voir regarder rapidement dans les trois pièces du couloir.

-« Je ne l'ai pas fait en venant, j'étais impatient de te sortir de là. » Explique Barton en le guidant dans le dédalle de couloirs vers les étages supérieurs.

Le premier Preventer que croisent les deux jeunes gens fait une réflexion qui étonne énormément l'ex-03.

-« Sergent Yuy, vous êtes en vie ! Ca fait plaisir ! » Dit-il en souriant.

-« Tu le connais ? » Demande Trowa quand ils se sont éloignés.

-« Jamais vu. » Admet le brun sans un regard en arrière. « Tu sais où est Wufei ? »

-« Bon retour parmi nous. » Entendent-ils quand ils croisent un autre Preventer souriant.

µµµ

Wufei décide de quitter la pièce quand une femme de chambre y entre. Cette dernière hurle de frayeur en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

-« Preventer Chang, y a-t-il un bureau fonctionnel dans cette pièce ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« Bien sûr derrière le dressing. » Répond la jeune femme en le précédent.

Elle déplace une étagère à chaussures et pousse de la main sur le mur. Un bureau complet apparait sous les yeux du Chinois, il y a un ordinateur, des étagères remplies de dossiers et CD-rom.

Le chauffeur de Quatre a peut-être fait disparaitre le portable de son patron. Cependant, là il y a sûrement toutes les informations nécessaires pour le mettre en prison pour de longues années. Il finira certainement sur le satellite bagne à casser des minerais, à devoir bêcher la terre pour pouvoir manger.

Wufei sait qu'ils vont en avoir pour des semaines, des mois à tout étudier mais ils trouveront.

-« Merci. » Dit Chang à la jeune femme.

Il sort de la pièce pour aller chercher des caisses et des cartons pour rassembler tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce.

-« Soldat, veillez à ce qu'on ne touche à rien. » Ordonne-t-il à l'homme en faction.

Au bout du couloir, il voit Trowa apparaître. Il fronce des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient déjà faire à cet étage. Il aurait trouvé l'abri antiatomique, il aurait pu continuer ses recherches à la cave. Quoi que lui a sûrement toutes les informations nécessaires pour faire tomber définitivement Winner, lui faire payer ses crimes contre l'humanité. Rien que de penser à tout ça la rage envahi le chinois.

Néanmoins, celle-ci tombe directement quand il voit qui suit Barton, il en perd sa dignité et se met à courir une expression ravie sur le visage.

-« Yuy, tu es vivant ! » S'exclame Chang en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Devant l'expression ébahie, non masquée du métis, Wufei perd son sourire et laisse retomber sa main le long de son corps.

Heero ne s'attendait pas à un tel débordement, ni a être accueilli si chaleureusement. Tous les Preventers lui ont souri et lui ont parlé. Ainsi il est apprécié ! Il a voulu faire le vide autour de lui mais ce n'est pas pour ça que les gens ne s'inquiétaient pas pour lui. Ca lui fait chaud au cœur.

-« J'ai un dossier pour toi. » Répond le brun en déposant son sac sur le sol pour en sortir un ensemble de documents qu'il lui transmet.

Wufei commence à les compulser et écarquille les yeux. Tout ce qu'il a besoin est inscrit là noir sur blanc. Il a les preuves de la culpabilité de Winner.

-« Où as-tu eu ça ? » S'informe Chang même s'il reconnait l'écriture du métis.

-« J'avais commencé à enquêter là-dessus avant de me faire enlever. J'ai continué. J'ai complété avec des informations trouvées dans l'Univers. » Explique l'ex-01.

Durant sa deuxième captivité, le métis a vérifié que son dossier ne comporte pas d'éléments trouvé dans les informations données par Maxwell. Il a aussi détruit toutes ses informations de son portable. Dans son sac, il a pensé à prendre tous les numéros de « L'Univers » qu'il a reçu.

-« Comment lisais-tu L'Univers ? » S'étonne Chang.

S'il a eu accès à ce magasine, pourquoi ne pas avoir donné l'alerte ?

-« Je l'ai demandé à mon ravisseur. Il me le fournissait chaque semaine. » Répond Heero.

-« Yuy, tu sais qui est ton ravisseur ? » Interroge le Chinois afin de savoir si son témoignage peut être recevable.

-« Winner. »

-« Comment t'a-t-il enlevé ? » Demande Chang.

-« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis retrouvé enfermé un matin. » Expose le brun.

-« Il t'a bien traité ? »

-« Mieux que OZ. » Admet le métis.

-« Bien, il me reste à rassembler toutes les archives et nous en aurons fini ici. » Précise Wufei.

-« Tu as envie de quelque chose ? » Questionne Barton.

-« Pourquoi Duo n'est pas ici aussi ? » Demande Heero après avoir regardé autour de lui.

-« C'est lui qui a fait l'enquête pour démasquer Winner. Tu connais la procédure. » Rétorque Chang.

-« Il travaille toujours sur L2 ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Oui. » Répond le chinois.

-« J'aurai envie d'une douche, de vêtements propres, je me sens sale. » Avoue le brun.

-« Utilise la salle de bain privée de Winner. Va prendre des vêtements dans son armoire. » Lâche Wufei avant de partir chercher des caisses.

-« Je préviens Duo qu'on t'a retrouvé. » Dit l'ex-03 en quittant Yuy après l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Heero se laisse bercer par le jet tiède. Il aurait bien aimé avoir Duo au téléphone, lui parler, lui dire que le plan avait fonctionné à merveille et que Chang ne se doute de rien. Qu'il peut dormir tranquille.

Oui, il aurait aimé le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'a pas souffert de sa deuxième captivité. Il se trouve surtout bizarre de penser de la sorte. Pourquoi toutes ses pensées sont-elles tournées vers Duo ? Il aurait dû le détester pour ce qu'il lui a fait.

Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, à part qu'il ait été privé de sa liberté d'agir, il ne trouve rien à reprocher à Maxwell. Il le voit comme un sauveur, il doit avoir une discussion avec lui pour savoir s'il peut intégrer son équipe et rester près de lui, c'est la seule chose dont il a envie à ce moment précis.

µµµ

Au bout de trois heures, tout était fini à la résidence Winner. Trowa accompagne le brun jusque sur L2 puisque ce dernier a demandé à parler à Maxwell. Ca étonne un peu Wufei qu'une des premières priorités du métis soit de rencontrer le natté. Cependant, il peut comprendre que dix semaines de captivité aient avoir laissé des traces. Et puis Trowa doit rejoindre sa sœur qui est chez le châtain, ça aussi pour Wufei c'est étrange.

Néanmoins depuis qu'il est avec Dorothy, il a moins de temps à consacrer à ses ex-coéquipiers et il doit aussi admettre qu'avec cette enquête et la disparition de Yuy, il n'a pas contacté les autres pour discuter de leur vie privée juste des recherches.

En arrivant à la société de Hilde, Heero sent une boule se faire dans son estomac, il se sent impatient de le revoir.

Quand il arrive dans le salon, son cœur manque un battement. Duo est assis dans le fauteuil, il a la sœur de Trowa dans les bras. Ils rient tous les deux. Maxwell caresse tendrement le bras de cette dernière posé sur la cuisse du natté.

-« Hm ! Hm ! » Fait Barton.

-« Oh vous voilà enfin ! » S'exclame Catherine en se levant quand le châtain enlève son bras.

Heero sent la colère l'envahir. Il se sent trahi après avoir sauvé Duo. C'est lui qui aurait voulu être dans les bras de Maxwell. Cette constatation lui fait écarquiller les yeux. Il est toujours prostré quand le natté vient se poster devant lui toujours le bras gauche en écharpe.

Catherine et Trowa s'éclipsent dans la cuisine. Le châtain a expliqué à la jeune femme qu'il doit avoir une discussion avec le métis pour lui faire comprendre que les sentiments qui l'animent ne sont pas réels.

-« Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé dans l'abri antiatomique ? »

-« Non, ça n'a pas été trop long. » Admet Heero en relevant la tête pour regarder Duo.

Ce dernier est toujours aussi gentil avec lui, tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Maxwell lui a prouvé qu'il a de l'importance pour lui puisqu'il a risqué sa liberté pour sa vie. Il va se battre et l'emporter sur Catherine. Maxwell est tellement gentil qu'il devait réconforter la rousse alors qu'elle paniquait pour son frère. Oui, ça doit être ça !

-« Tu as pu prendre ta douche ? » Questionne le natté pas beaucoup plus à l'aise que le métis.

Il ne sait pas par où commencer. Repousser quelqu'un ce n'est pas facile mais quand en plus on n'est pas certain que cette personne soit attirée par vous c'est encore plus compliqué.

Faut-il lui demander s'il l'aime ? Au risque de faire naitre l'espoir pour le décevoir directement. Non, il ne sait pas comment il doit procéder, malgré qu'il en ait discuté hier en soirée avec Stéphanie.

-« Oui, chez Quatre. » Répond le brun. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ta convalescence ? Tu as un dossier sur le feu ? Je pourrais te prémâcher le travail. » Propose-t-il ne voyant pas comment relancer la conversation et il ne s'approcherait jamais de Duo s'il n'agit pas le premier.

-« Je vais quitter les Preventers. Je n'aurai déjà pas dû y retourner. Enfin je ne regrette pas mais je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. » Admet Duo.

Cette simple phrase de son ami lui fait prendre conscience que Stéphanie a vu juste. Jamais Heero n'aurait proposé de se mettre sous ses ordres sinon. Il respire un grand coup et se lance.

-« Tu connais le syndrome de Stockholm ? »

-« Tu es malade ? » S'inquiète le brun de la panique clairement inscrite dans les pupilles.

-« Non, ce serait plutôt toi qui est serait atteint. » Admet Maxwell.

Il voit Heero froncer des sourcils et pencher légèrement la tête en signe d'incompréhension totale.

-« Je t'explique. » Lâche Duo avant de continuer. « Le syndrome de Stockholm c'est un moyen que l'organisme a trouvé pour se protéger, un moyen de survivre. Il te fait apprécier ton kidnappeur ou ton bourreau ainsi tu ne te rebelles pas et tu vas jusqu'à le voir comme un bienfaiteur, un sauveur, donc tu acceptes ses ordres et tu essaies de ne pas l'agresser pour qu'il ne devienne pas violent vis-à-vis de toi. »

-« Je t'appréciais déjà avant tout ça ! » Répond Heero pas du tout prêt à se laisser démonter.

Il ne peut pas être manipulé par son subconscient.

-« C'est possible ça, mais ton enfermement à accélérer le processus. Il a déformé ta réalité. »

C'est vrai qu'il s'est posé beaucoup de questions sur ses sentiments qu'il ne comprend pas mais cette solution ne lui plait pas. Pour tenir dans son enfermement, il s'est fait une idée de son futur et pour une fois qu'il agit pour son plaisir personnel tout serait totalement irréalisable.

Heero se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant ?

-« Si j'étais resté dans les Preventers, ça m'aurait plu de travailler avec toi. Je suis grillé sur le terrain, il ne me reste rien. » Avoue dépité Yuy.

-« Remplace-moi dans ma fonction à Sank. » Propose Duo très mal à l'aise de voir les vrais sentiments du métis s'exprimer pour la première fois.

Il vient se mettre accroupi près du jeune homme et pose sa main sur ses genoux pour qu'il obtienne toute son attention.

-« Tu sais, la vie c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux. Tant que tu es en vie tu peux modifier ton avenir et avoir de nouveaux projets. »

Dire que le premier réflexe du châtain ça été de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de caresser ses cheveux comme on l'aurait fait avec un enfant, tellement il le trouve démuni et jeune pour une fois.

-« Depuis le temps que tu es parti, on doit t'avoir remplacé. » Dit Yuy en mettant sa main sur celle du natté et en la caressant légèrement.

-« Louis ne demandera pas mieux que de changer de collègue. Il n'aime pas travailler avec Zechs. De plus il était très inquiet pour toi. » Précise Maxwell.

-« C'est qui Louis ? »

Maxwell sourit.

-« Celui qui montait les dossiers avec moi à Sank. » Ajoute-t-il en se levant pour aller chercher des tasses de café dans la cuisine et arrêter les caresses du métis.

Duo ne tient pas à donner l'impression à Heero qu'il le repousse, il ne veut pas le rejeter trop brusquement et lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne le fait déjà maintenant. En revenant, il reprend.

-« Tes connaissances du terrain peuvent-être utiles pour les autres. Tu n'es pas obligé de risquer ta vie pour qu'on t'apprécie. Va déjà trouver Lady Une, elle s'est fait du mauvais sang pour toi, comme beaucoup de monde. »

-« Tu me chasses. » Constate le brun.

-« Je vais partir ce soir. Je ne peux pas imposer ta présence à Hilde et Stéphanie dans leur maison. Tu as un appartement. Tu as une vie à reprendre. » Rétorque calmement Duo.

-« Dans quel état vais-je trouver mon philodendron. » Soupire Yuy comme si c'est la seule chose importante dans sa vie à Sank.

-« Je lui avais mis un système d'arrosage. Quand Trowa est parti à ta recherche et qu'il a fouillé ton appartement, il lui a donné à boire et Louis a pris le relai une fois la semaine. » Sourit Maxwell pour le rassurer.

C'est maintenant qu'il réalise qu'il aurait pu contacter son ancien collègue pour la plante dès que l'annonce de la disparition d'Heero avait été diffusée, encore une chance que Trowa y a pensé.

-« Parce que j'y tiens à ma plante. »

-« Je le savais, je n'avais pas le droit m'en approcher quand nous étions colocataires. » Avoue le natté. « C'est quelqu'un qui te l'a offerte ? »

-« La maman d'un enfant que j'ai sauvé lors de mes premières missions. Elle m'a dit qu'un bouquet de fleurs ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle me montre sa gratitude. » Répond le brun en regardant le sol.

Il se trouve complètement stupide d'y consacrer tellement de temps et d'attention. Cependant quand il prend soin de cette plante, il a l'impression que tant qu'elle sera en bonne santé, il n'arrivera plus rien à cette gamine, c'est un moyen de la protéger à distance.

-« Je comprends mieux. »

-« Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi. » Soupire Yuy malgré lui.

-« Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tu n'as pas repris tes CDs, tu aurais pu, tu pouvais les écouter avec ton portable. » Dit le natté en se dirigeant vers l'armoire de l'entrée et il en sort un sac plastique.

Le brun ouvre son paquetage pour mettre les CDs dedans et lui rendre le sachet d'une droguerie de L2, autant continuer à faire attention aux détails.

-« Je t'accompagne au port spatial. Je m'en vais également, Catherine est venue chercher une partie de mes affaires, elles sont déjà dans leur navette. » Explique le châtain.

-« Tu te mets en ménage avec elle ? » S'informe le métis alors qu'une main vient lui broyer le cœur.

-« Non, j'emménage dans la roulotte de Trowa. Je n'aime pas brûler les étapes. » Avoue l'ex-02.

Les derniers au-revoir se font au port, Duo a juste embrassé Hilde et remercié Stéphanie, de toute façon, ils resteront en contact.

µµµ

En arrivant à Sank, Yuy ne sait pas trop ce qu'il veut faire : d'abord passer chez lui ou se rendre au travail directement. Il attend un taxi à la sortie de l'aéroport quand une voiture preventer s'arrête devant lui. Un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années en sort.

-« Sergent Yuy, sergent Louis, le lieutenant Maxwell m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Heero la regarde une fraction de seconde avant de décider de la prendre pour la serrer brièvement.

-« Merci pour ma plante. » Dit Yuy quand il la lâche.

-« De rien, j'ai aussi rentré votre courrier. Vous voulez rentrer chez vous ou vous rendre au QG ? » Interroge Kay en ouvrant le coffre pour que le métis puisse y mettre ses deux sacs.

-« On attend mon rapport. » Répond-il.

-« Pas avant demain, Lady Une revient du centre de revalidation pour vous accueillir dès demain. » Précise le blond en refermant le coffre.

La gouvernante monterait jusqu'au centre pour permettre au Général de s'absenter l'esprit tranquille.

-« Chez vous ? » Insiste Louis.

-« Oui. »

En poussant la porte de son appartement, Heero va voir directement sa plante qui n'a l'air de ne manquer de rien.

-« J'ai essayé de nettoyer un peu, le service d'empreintes est passé. Pourtant j'ai dit que votre ravisseur portait des gants. » Dit le blond en déposant un des deux sacs dans le hall.

-« Pourquoi ? »

Voyant Kay froncer des sourcils parce qu'il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question, il précise sa pensée.

-« Avoir fait tout ça ! »

-« Vous êtes un collègue et quelqu'un d'apprécié. Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait ? »

Là c'est au tour du métis d'être étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Malgré la froideur dont il fait preuve, il est apprécié, il en a eu un avant goût au moment de sa libération. Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas éveiller la sympathie dans sa section où on voyait son attitude.

-« Merci. » Murmure Yuy.

-« Votre retour est bien suffisant. Passez une bonne soirée, une bonne nuit et à demain. » Dit le blond en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Heero se rend au hall où il va chercher ses sacs pour les vider. Duo lui a également rendu la pièce qui lui permet d'avoir à nouveau son ordinateur capable de capter le net. Il va faire ça directement après avoir mis en route une machine. Il va tomber à court de linges propres. Maxwell n'en a pas laissé beaucoup dans les tiroirs et armoires. Il reste juste ses tenues de travail.

Sur L2, Yuy a hésité quand Duo lui a présenté son cahier de notes prises lors de sa captivité. Cependant, il y avait des écrits compromettant pour Maxwell dedans. Du coup, ils ont jetés le tout dans le fourneau. Il avait trouvé le comportement du natté suffisamment honnête pour ne pas avoir envie de lui jouer un coup tordu.

Alors qu'il met la machine en route, il repense à la discussion que les trois pilotes ont eue dans la voiture qui les amenait au port spatial. Ils ne préviendraient pas Wufei, son sens de la justice n'accepterait pas cette mise en scène pour accuser encore plus Winner. Mais ce qui a le plus intrigué le métis, c'est la confiance que Duo et Trowa ont en Catherine puisqu'ils ont discutés en sa présence.

µµµ

Quatre attend la venue de son avocat. Ce dernier entre dans le parloir suivi d'un greffier qui s'installe avec sa machine afin de prendre des notes sur tout ce qui sera dit.

Winner fronce des sourcils.

-« Vous êtes accusé de crimes contre la paix. Vous n'avez aucun droit. » Explique l'avocat.

Ca n'arrange pas le blond, lui qui désire surtout faire disparaître des preuves. Qu'est-ce qu'il regrette avoir fait tuer Yasmina ! Elle aurait pensé à ce genre de choses toute seule. En plus, Duo lui a laissé sous entendre que sans ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais trahi. Il joue de malchance, à croire que tout se ligue contre lui.

Ses amis pour qui il a crée cette situation ne le comprennent pas. Il est un incompris. Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir se défendre, personne ne le croit de toute façon. Il n'a pas voulu détruire la paix, juste combattre avec ses anciens coéquipiers. La paix ne risquait rien puisqu'ils combattraient des soldats qu'il aurait payés.

-« Vous pouvez disposer, si on nous écoute. De toute façon, on va encore mal interpréter mes paroles comme pour mes gestes. » Dit le blond en montrant la porte de sortie de la main.

µµµ

Mardi

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Heero se prépare pour se rendre au QG. Quelqu'un devait faire le guet car le Général arrive quand Yuy sort de l'ascenseur à son étage.

-« Sergent ! Bienvenue parmi nous à Sank. Venez avec moi jusqu'à mon bureau qu'on puisse un peu discuter. » Dit la jeune femme.

Elle a été tentée de le prendre dans ses bras, néanmoins elle est persuadée que ça aurait été mal venu.

Le brun suit son supérieur alors que ses anciens collègues le saluent.

-« Je suis vraiment ravie de vous revoir. » Commence Lady Une en lui montrant la chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau. « Je suppose qu'on a pris votre déposition. »

-« Pas vraiment. » Admet Yuy.

-« Vous voulez la faire maintenant ? » Demande la brune un rien sur la défensive.

Elle ne sait pas ce que le jeune homme a subi.

Heero soulève un sourcil, on le prend pour quoi, on ne croit dé jà plus en ses compétences ! Il est déjà classé inopérant.

-« Je ne voudrais pas vous obliger à revivre votre détention. » Avoue le Général quoi que le métis ne semble pas en mauvaise condition.

-« Quand j'étais dans vos mains, ça été cinq fois pire. » Lâche le brun d'un ton sec.

-« Bien, Jennifer. » Dit-elle en poussant sur l'interphone.

La jeune femme blonde arrive rapidement et s'installe sur le petit bureau à gauche de celle de sa patronne.

-« On va prendre la déposition du Sergent Yuy et la faire parvenir à Wufei Chang qui a commencé la contre enquête. » Précise Lady Une pour sa secrétaire.

-« Je suis prête. » Admet la jeune femme en enclenchant un dictaphone pour comparer avec ses prises au vol.

-« Comment a eu lieu l'enlèvement ? » Interroge le Général.

-« Je n'en sais rien ! »

La brune fronce des sourcils, on ne peut pas dire que ça commençait bien.

-« Je me suis réveillé dans une cellule tout en béton, sans vue extérieure. Je ne sais pas qui a procédé à mon enlèvement, ni comment. On m'a sûrement drogué ou fait une anesthésie vu que j'ai eu les mêmes symptômes qu'en sortant d'une opération. » Complète le brun.

-« Quand avez-vous su qui vous avait enlevé ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Quatre à cinq semaines après mon enlèvement. Il voulait savoir si j'avais parlé de mes soupçons à quelqu'un. »

-« Des soupçons ? » S'étonne Lady Une.

-« J'avais rendez-vous avec Winner à Sank, la veille de mon enlèvement pour discuter avec lui. En analysant mes dernières missions en solitaire, j'en avais déduit qu'il était derrière tout ça. Je voulais une confirmation. » Explique Heero sans état d'âme.

Il y a de toute façon plus de vérité que de mensonge dans sa déposition.

-« Aviez-vous des contacts avec l'extérieur ? »

-« Toutes les semaines. Il y avait un réapprovisionnement en alimentation et on m'a fourni le magasin « L'Univers. » J'ai donc su qu'on me recherchait et que vous bousilliez ma chance de repartir en mission. » Lâche Yuy en fusillant son supérieur du regard.

Ca il ne l'a pas encore avalé.

-« Vous m'êtes plus utile vivant que mort. Vos capacités ne se limitent pas au terrain. La preuve c'est que vous avez repéré Winner avant tout le monde. Vous valez Maxwell sur ce point. » Affirme la jeune femme.

-« Je remontais une piste, ce n'est pas sans raison si j'ai demandé que certaines recherches soient effectuées. » Soupire Heero.

Sur ce point, il est fautif, il n'a eu confiance en personne, même pas en son supérieur. Il n'a rien dit et perdu onze semaines de vie et du temps précieux. Des hommes sont certainement morts entre temps. Si Duo n'avait pas été perspicace, têtu, Winner courrait toujours et tout ça pour son manque de confiance dans les autres.

-« Comment avez-vous occupé votre temps ? »

-« On m'a laissé mon portable sans l'accès au net. J'ai donc continué mes recherches avec les magasines en appui. Tout ça a confirmé mes soupçons. J'ai donné ces recherches à Wufei quand Trowa m'a trouvé. »

-« Je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Vous avez des précisions à donner ? » Demande le Général.

-« Non, mais je reste disponible pour des questions. Puis-je intégrer la cellule de recherches ? » Demande Yuy en se levant.

-« Oui, je vais voir où je vais envoyer Merquize. Quoiqu'il ne doit pas vouloir partir sur le terrain. » Dit Lady Une en prenant son téléphone pour prévenir le blond.

Heero se dirige vers le bureau qu'a utilisé Maxwell pendant une période. Louis est ravi de le voir arriver. Zechs un peu moins, cependant il s'efface directement. Il part aider son épouse à finir la liste comme lui a demandé son supérieur.

A Suivre…


	30. Chapitre 30

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Lady Une, Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, Quatre, Marie-Meiya, Zechs, Lucrézia, Dorothy. En personnage original récurrent : Kay Louis

**Note de l'auteur :**Fic inspirée par la chanson de Florent Pagny du même titre.

* * *

**Envers et Contre moi**

**Chapitre 30**

* * *

Six mois plus tard

Pour une fois, Heero n'a pas repoussé la proposition de participer à la fête organisée par la section de Sank des Preventers afin de fêter Noël.

Il se sent très à l'aise dans sa nouvelle fonction. Son collègue est sympathique et pas du genre envahissant. Ils s'entendent sur beaucoup de choses. Par certains traits de caractère, Louis lui fait penser à Maxwell.

Le mois passé, le colocataire de Kay s'est marié au sein de la section. Le blond s'est retrouvé à devoir changer de logement. L'appartement de fonction du Lieutenant Yuy étant toujours pour lui seul, ce dernier a proposé à son collègue d'emménager chez lui.

Et depuis, Heero n'a jamais regretté sa décision. Ils prennent même un plaisir à se retrouver le soir alors qu'ils se sont côtoyés toute la journée. Une fois la porte du QG passée, ils ne parlent plus boulot. Kay ne le laisse jamais faire. Le blond l'emmène de temps en temps au cinéma, au restaurant. Cependant, il respecte également le besoin de solitude du brun. Louis propose, Yuy dispose.

Cette semaine le cirque est à Sank. Le brun est parti en observation dès qu'il a été mis au courant de l'arrivée des camions. Il a envie de savoir comment son corps réagirait à la vue du jeune homme après six moins d'absence. Si les sentiments d'amour ont disparu, s'ils n'ont pas été remplacés par de la haine comme c'est souvent le cas d'après les recherches qu'il a effectuées sur ce syndrome. Et une fois de plus, Heero a pu constater que Maxwell n'a pas cherché à le léser, ni à abuser de la situation.

Yuy est passé dans la périphérie du cirque et de voir Maxwell sourire alors qu'il aide les saltimbanques à dresser le chapiteau a été une bonne expérience. Et de le voir sourire et vivre lui a un peu pincé le cœur, il a envie de renouer le contact pour le plaisir de son amitié. Il remarque que le sentiment d'amour s'est un peu estompé néanmoins, le jeune homme lui manque comme son amitié. L'observer lui prouve qu'il veut seulement le voir, comme il a envie de se trouver avec les autres pilotes.

Le cirque restant à Sank pour les périodes de fin d'année, il en profitera pour le côtoyer et l'inviter. Néanmoins, il ne va pas surgir comme ça après l'avoir observé pendant plus d'une heure.

µµµ

Maxwell respire à pleins poumons avant de descendre du camion-remorque qu'il a conduit entre Bruxelles et Sank.

Cette ville est pleine de souvenirs pour lui. Il se demande comment va Heero, si sa nouvelle vie lui convient comme lui a certifié Kay la dernière fois qu'il l'a eu au téléphone, il y a deux mois.

Lui est vraiment heureux, il vit avec Catherine depuis trois mois. Petit à petit, il a trouvé sa place au sein de la communauté du cirque. C'est lui qui est devenu le responsable de l'entretien des camions. Trowa lui a gentiment passé son rôle, de toute façon le brun-roux effectue de plus en plus de missions pour les Preventers. Il envisage sérieusement de se faire engager définitivement au sein de la section de Sank.

Le natté a aussi la responsabilité de la remorque qui abrite le chapiteau, il doit effectuer son montage et démontage à chaque déplacement. Derrière cette remorque, il accroche la caravane de Catherine, enfin leur roulotte maintenant.

Le montage et le démontage des infrastructures du cirque, il aime énormément ça. Il a au moins l'impression d'être utile après c'est plus des besognes comme l'entretien des cages des animaux ou des box des chevaux pendant que les bêtes sont en piste.

Son moment privilégié pendant le spectacle, c'est quand même de préparer le matériel pour le numéro de sa compagne.

Il a trouvé sa place dans l'univers, il apporte du bonheur aux gens sans défendre la paix. Il a l'impression d'avoir excommunié ses fautes en sauvant Heero. Néanmoins, surtout il a trouvé le repos de son âme tourmentée dans les bras de la rousse.

Depuis un moment, il a l'impression d'être observé alors qu'avec deux autres membres de la troupe, il installe les bâches sur les montants de la tente principale. Après six mois Duo est rodé à l'exercice. Il faut d'abord mettre la structure de fond à niveau, installer les planchers pour les gradins et fixer les montants au quatre coins. Seulement après ils peuvent installer les poteaux intermittents. Les bâches arrivent en dernier, elles sont mises dans des rainures et sont tirées d'un côté à l'autre du chapiteau.

Pendant ce temps, Catherine installe leur nid. Comme après chaque déplacement, il faut remettre en place les ustensiles et meubles qui ont légèrement bougés pendant le transport. Il faut détacher les chaises de la paroi. Bien sûr la ménagère est en plastique dur ou en métal, ça évite la casse lors des voyages.

Maxwell se redresse et surveille les alentours pendant que les deux autres font le tour de structure pour tirer sur les cordes à l'unisson.

-« Prêt ! » Crie un des deux saltimbanques.

-« Non, j'y vais. » Avoue le natté en enjambant la bâche qui a été déployée pour être mise en place.

Il n'y a personne dans les environs du moins qui le regarde pourtant il n'est pas fou, on observe ses faits et gestes.

D'ici une grosse heure, le chapiteau sera installé, il pourra aller rejoindre Catherine. Ensemble, ils iront se promener et faire quelques achats pour la troupe.

Trowa est justement en mission pour l'instant, il se trouve à Pékin en renfort sur une mission de Wufei, il passera sûrement les fêtes avec Chang et Dorothy.

Le cirque a reçu un carton d'invitation pour réaliser un spectacle spécial pour le réveillon de Noël pour les invités de Relena. C'est une aubaine à ne pas refuser et grassement payé. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là, mais tout ça c'est pour plus tard, pour l'instant Maxwell surveille que la bâche glisse convenablement dans les rainures.

Le natté est masqué par la bâche, Heero en profite pour s'éclipser avant de se faire repérer. Il a bien remarqué que Duo se sent épié, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est devenu un saltimbanque que le jeune homme a perdu ses capacités, il doit bien l'admettre.

Le brun viendra au premier spectacle et cherchera à le rencontrer pour le remercier.

µµµ

Trowa a apprécié la compagnie de Duo dans sa caravane, même s'ils ont été un peu à l'étroit. Cependant il comprend les deux jeunes gens qui préféraient se découvrir avant de concrétiser même si les choses n'ont pas traînées.

La première semaine de l'aménagement du natté au sein du cirque, Trowa et lui ont beaucoup discuté de la mission et par la suite quand Barton reçoit un ordre de demande de mission preventer. Ils regardent ensemble la meilleure solution. Cependant plus le temps s'écoule, plus Maxwell se montre réticent à participer. Même s'il l'écoute comme sa sœur raconter ses retours de mission, c'est surtout que c'est un sujet qu'il n'apprécie plus du tout.

Pour Trowa, c'est tout ce qui touche au cirque qui lui pèse. Le natté étant de plus en plus à l'aise dans ce nouveau milieu, lui a moins de scrupules à laisser tomber le cirque. Si son ami peut apprendre un numéro, il quitterait définitivement l'enceinte du cirque.

Wufei vient de lui proposer d'intégrer sa section et la nouvelle ambiance au sein des Preventer l'intéresse. Il veut œuvrer pour la paix sans guerre entre les sections, et que tout soit uni à travers une seule cause lui plait énormément.

Sa caravane suit de toute façon les déplacements du cirque même quand elle est vide de sa personne. Néanmoins, elle pourrait être utile. Oui, il vient de prendre sa décision. Dès qu'il aurait achevé cette mission, il retournera au cirque récupérer ses affaires. Il donnera sa caravane à Loïc qui vit toujours avec ses parents faute de place ailleurs et de moyens pour s'en acheter une.

Il va demander à Sally de lui trouver un appartement de fonction. Il va essayer de se rendre à Sank pour Noël afin d'arranger tout ça. En plus, le spectacle demandé par Relena, il tient à y participer pour partir sur une bonne impression.

De toute façon, le moment où il se sent le plus heureux c'est sur le terrain. Depuis tout petit, il a été élevé pour être un pion, obéir aux ordres, se battre pour les idéaux des autres. Avec les pilotes de Gundam, il a trouvé sa voie, il veut préserver la paix. C'est pour ça qu'il est né, il en est certain. C'est comme ça qu'il vivra et qu'il restera le plus facilement en contact avec les autres pilotes, ceux qui font partie de sa famille. Winner l'a trahi cette famille en voulant la guerre.

µµµ

Winner est assis dans la navette gargot qui l'amène sur le satellite bagne. Il est menotté comme les autres prisonniers à la carlingue de la navette. Il ne comprend toujours pas comment il en est arrivé à cette situation.

Pendant le procès, ses ex-coéquipiers n'ont pas levé un petit doigt pour lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes.

Il se rappelle quand on est venu en plus avec le chef d'accusation d'enlèvement sur la personne du Sergent Preventer Yuy. Il a tellement été surpris qu'il en a lâché des informations qu'il aurait mieux fait de taire.

-« Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je ne l'ai jamais enlevé. J'ai peut-être des choses à me reprocher, ne pas avoir tout fait pour préserver la paix, avoir monté des sociétés d'armes. Mais jamais je n'ai fait ça ! Je ne sais pas où il était sinon, je l'aurais fait taire, il n'aurait jamais monté ce dossier contre moi. » Avait-il hurlé rouge de colère en direction du juge et son greffier.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Il le menaçait clairement de mort. C'était encore pire que tout le reste.

Les seuls qui ont essayé de lui venir en aide durant le procès en venant témoigner pour lui, ce sont les Maganacs et surtout Rachid qui a certifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'abri antiatomique lors de la dernière mise à jour. Seulement, c'est Quatre qui exigé qu'il le remette en ordre le 31 mars donc avant la disparition du Sergent. Dire qu'il lui a demandé ça après deux ans d'abandon.

Néanmoins, rien n'y a fait, sa défense a dû être préparée avec un greffier dans son dos. Il n'a même pas pu laisser exploser sa colère quand on lui a annoncé qu'on avait trouvé son bureau secret. Il s'était senti en sécurité dans son manoir et il y avait trop de monde au courant de cette pièce, surtout qu'il s'y faisait livrer ses repas.

Il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même s'il se trouve dans cette situation là. Pourtant, il accuse ses ex-coéquipiers qui n'ont pas vu la raison de sa manœuvre, il est trop intelligent pour eux. Il traite les Maganacs d'infidèles puis qu'ils lui ont tourné le dos une fois le chef d'accusation retenu et confirmé.

Néanmoins, la vie au bagne lui fait très peur. Comment va-t-il s'en sortir ? Pas mieux que les autres sûrement, cependant, il est intelligent. Il trouvera c'est certain, il n'est pas Quatre Raberba Winner pour rien.

µµµ

Wufei vient de lire le bilan de la mission sur laquelle il travaille avec Trowa. Ils sont presque à la conclusion. Encore un trafiquant d'armes qui partira pour le bagne. Dire qu'il était sous leur nez, c'était le fournisseur d'armes Preventers qui construisait des armes en plus pour les revendre à des multiples truands.

Le chinois regarde le calendrier, c'est aujourd'hui que Winner est transféré au bagne. Il a pris ses précautions pour que le blond n'ait aucun privilège, qu'il sache le tour qu'il a failli faire au monde.

Comment pouvait-on encore vouloir la guerre alors qu'on a vécu les massacres, les horreurs de la guerre, des morts dans sa famille, il ne comprend pas.

Il se sent fier d'avoir réussi à trouver tous les éléments pour le faire plonger, qu'il ne puisse pas assurer sa défense correctement. Il est heureux que Yuy n'ait pas séquelles de son kidnapping. Tout comme Maxwell et Barton, il est soulagé de le savoir dans un bureau, surtout que le brun est au départ de toutes les grandes actions.

Pour l'instant avec Louis, Yuy traque tous les trafiquants d'armes en fouinant dans les usines autorisées et pour les hommes de terrain, c'est des missions qui se préparent quasi sans risques comme à l'époque du natté.

Mais ce qu'il ne pardonne pas au blond, c'est ses accusations, de s'être servi de son infiltration au sein des forces Barton/Dekim pour assurer sa défense et que Quatre ne voyait pas la différence entre leur deux actions. Néanmoins, il y en a une de taille, lui n'a pas voulu créer la guerre, mais pousser la population à réclamer la paix, que tout le monde se mobilise pour empêcher des soulèvements d'armes et qu'on arrive à ce qu'il a maintenant. Même Lady Une l'a compris en stoppant la guerre entre les secteurs puisque la guerre s'était déplacé des civils aux militaires. Prouver qu'on est le meilleur ne sert à rien, l'important c'est d'agir pour être en harmonie avec ses idéaux.

Et avec Dorothy, il a fini par le comprendre que la force c'est celle intérieure, qu'il ne fallait pas forcément avoir plus de force physique mais une force morale qui permet d'avancer, de se relever et de grandir. Tomber ce n'est pas si grave, rater non plus du moment qu'on se relève et qu'on repart au combat pour ses idéaux, du moment qu'ils soient en harmonie avec les idéaux des gens qu'on côtoie ou qu'ils ne les blessent pas.

C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à pardonner à Winner, il a blessé trop de gens autour de lui et il ne veut pas le reconnaître. Il a pourtant essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Il était prêt à aider Winner si celui-ci admettait ses erreurs. Pourtant, pas une fois il n'a fait amende honorable. Il a continué à jurer qu'il n'a pas voulu la guerre pour son profit, qu'il n'a jamais enlevé Yuy. Devant tant de mauvaise foi, Wufei ne peut que lui tourner le dos. Il a sa femme depuis deux mois, il a ses amis, il a retrouvé Yuy, tout est pour un mieux, surtout qu'il doit bien constater que le métis est en harmonie avec lui-même depuis son enlèvement, il a trouvé un sens à sa vie sans la mettre en jeu.

µµµ

Lady Une regarde sa fille venir vers elle, debout sur ses deux pieds. Elle a juste une canne à la main pour se soutenir quand elle n'est pas vraiment sûre d'elle et qu'elle est à l'extérieur. A la maison, elle se déplace sans aucune canne.

On est au dernier jour de l'école avant les congés scolaires de Noël. Marie-Meiya arrive après les cours en tirant sa mallette derrière elle. La gamine est radieuse, elle n'a jamais imaginé pouvoir rentrer à l'école en septembre. Sa mère lui avait caché pour qu'elle ne soit pas déçue si le médecin n'en donnait pas l'autorisation à la dernière minute. Elle savait que c'était une possibilité pour un avenir qu'elle voyait très lointain.

Finis les voyages incessants vers le centre de revalidation, fini le stress, fini de ne pas voir sa mère pendant la semaine où elles sont à Sank, parce qu'elle doit tout faire pour régler les problèmes qui pourraient subvenir durant les quinze jours d'absence loin du QG.

Lady Une malgré ses responsabilités a réussi à combiner sa haute fonction et son rôle de mère, surtout grâce à Jennifer qui continue à la seconder d'une main énergique.

La bonne est restée à leur service pour l'entretien de la maison ainsi que la préparation des repas.

Le Général est aussi moins sur les nerfs de pouvoir gérer tout personnellement sans devoir déléguer et puis elle est mieux dans sa peau sans cette course au pouvoir. C'est tellement plus facile de pouvoir demander de l'aide dans les autres sections sans qu'on ne croit à de l'espionnage. Les dossiers se règlent plus rapidement, c'est tout bonni pour la paix et le maintien de la sécurité.

Son équipe est solide, en perdant Yuy sur le terrain, elle a gagné une équipe de préparation qui vaut celle de Maxwell et Louis. Le brun a modifié certaines règles au sein de la section ne voulant pas travailler sur des règles établies par le natté, surtout qu'il faut moins masquer les choses. Il y a moins d'intermédiaires et on y gagne en efficacité.

Il ne lui faut pas plus pour être heureuse, elle a une enfant en bonne santé et un travail enrichissant.

µµµ

Son fils a quatre mois maintenant, il sourit au visage de Zechs, son père. Ils n'habitent plus à Sank. Il y a trois mois que la petite famille a déménagé à Hawaï.

Avec le retour d'Heero au sein de l'équipe, Milliardo est passé à presque tous les postes. Quand Lady Une lui a demandé de retourner sur le terrain, il n'a pas apprécié surtout que Lucrézia ne pouvait plus rester seule longtemps. Elle était à l'époque sur le point d'accoucher. Alors, il a contacté Howard, c'est quand même lui le premier à l'avoir engagé. Il voulait savoir si, le vieil homme n'aurait pas un poste pour lui à Washington ou une autre section américaine.

-« J'ai l'intention de prendre ma retraite. Je peux soutenir ta candidature à cette fonction, si tu veux. » Propose Howard.

Zechs a sauté sur l'occasion, meilleur poste, plus gros salaire. Il est certain de ne plus devoir aller sur le terrain et il va pouvoir commander à nouveau. Il ne voit que des avantages et pas beaucoup d'inconvénients.

Le seul qu'il y a, c'est le casernement sur L2 le premier mois afin de tout mettre en place après sa prise de pouvoir. Après Milliardo a immigré sur Hawaï comme l'avait fait l'ex-sweepers.

Il fait beaucoup plus de trajets entre les sections qu'Howard à l'époque, il n'envoie pas John. Mais il use également des résidences secondaires de la famille Peacecraft dans le monde puisqu'il voyage avec sa femme et son fils.

Pour lui aussi la vie a pris une tournure heureuse.

µµµ

Duo et Catherine ont fini les courses pour le cirque. Maxwell a hésité un moment à se rendre à son ancien appartement. Puis il a décidé que non, il ne peut pas obliger Heero à le fréquenter. Stéphanie lui a dit que le brun peut finir par le détester pour son enlèvement.

Pour son amie, rien n'a changé, Hilde file toujours le parfait amour avec la blonde, sa société tourne comme un charme. Hilde a vraiment été soulagée quand le procès de Quatre a eu lieu et qu'il a été accusé d'enlèvement en plus de menace contre la paix. Là, elle est sûre qu'elle ne sera plus inquiétée par cette histoire, la demande d'appel ayant été refusée pour manque d'éléments favorables en la faveur du blond.

Heero aurait pu changer son fusil d'épaule et décidé d'accuser Duo avant le procès. Maintenant c'est un peu tard, surtout après avoir affirmé avoir été détenu dans l'abri antiatomique de Winner. C'est la vérité mais pas l'entière vérité.

Au lieu de se présenter personnellement au métis, Maxwell a glissé un ticket d'invitation à la première du spectacle à Sank dans une enveloppe qu'il a mise dans sa boite aux lettres.

Le natté lui signale ainsi qu'il a envie de le revoir, néanmoins il lui laisse le choix.

µµµ

Yuy en trouvant l'enveloppe sourit, il n'aurait même pas à payer sa place, pas qu'il soit pingre, il a trop d'argent et n'en dépense presque pas. Cependant, il est maintenant certain qu'il sera le bienvenu.

Des coulisses, Duo cherche quelqu'un dans les gradins. Une main vient se mettre tendrement sur son épaule.

-« Alors, il est là ? » Questionne la rousse.

Le spectacle vient de débuter avec des clowns et un numéro de chiens savants. Les animaux répondant mieux aux questions que le clown.

-« Je ne le vois pas. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Je dois aller présenter le spectacle, Monsieur Loyal ne se sent pas bien. De la piste, je verrai mieux. »

-« Merci. » Sourit tristement Duo avant de lui donner un rapide baiser.

Maxwell laisse retomber la tenture et se rend à l'arrière. Pendant que les animaux entrent en piste, c'est son travail de changer les box, les litières, mettre de l'eau propre pour que les acteurs du spectacle aient un lieu de repos propre.

Tout travail mérite salaire, en plus des friandises-récompenses des dresseurs, les animaux retrouvent une cage en ordre.

Après avoir fait son travail, le châtain retourne sous le chapiteau pour préparer les affaires nécessaires au spectacle de sa compagne.

-« Duo, il est dans la salle, je l'ai vu. » Affirme Catherine en venant se blottir dans les bras de son homme.

Maxwell se sent soulagé, pardonné. C'est le cœur léger qu'il continue sa soirée de travail. Cependant ce qui fait encore plus plaisir au natté alors que le spectacle est terminé, c'est d'entendre, un des hommes qui monte les tentes avec lui et qui exerce le même rang au sein de l'organisation dire.

-« Attendez ici monsieur… Yuy, je vais le chercher pour savoir si nous pouvons vous laisser circuler dans le chapiteau maintenant. »

Le châtain dépose sa fourche pour se rendre d'où proviennent les voix.

-« Tu peux le laisser venir, merci Carlos. »

Duo aurait aimé être plus à son avantage que les manches relevées, le front en sueur. Il essuie rapidement ses mains sur son pantalon avant de tendre la droite au métis.

-« Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. »

-« Pareil. » Répond Heero.

Le natté sourit à la réponse.

-« Laisse-moi dix minutes que je finisse mon travail et je pourrai te consacrer du temps. »

Des coulisses, Heero regarde le châtain ramasser les papiers dans les gradins, il revient avec un sac poubelle plein.

-« Viens suis-moi, je t'amène à ma roulotte. »

-« Je n'ai pas vu Trowa. » Lâche Yuy en emboitant le pas au jeune homme.

-« Non, il arrive demain pour les répétitions pour le spectacle privé de Relena. »

-« C'est ce que tu fais ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Oui, en plus je fais l'entretien des camions et du groupe électrogène. »

-« Ca te plait ? » Demande le brun en arrivant devant la caravane.

-« Enormément et toi Heero ? » Questionne le natté en refermant la porte.

Il sait que son ami ne lui aurait pas répondu tant qu'il n'était pas dans un endroit fermé.

-« Egalement, j'ai modifié certaines de tes règles pour faire plus rapide. Il n'y a plus à avoir peur qu'on nous espionne. »

-« Ca ne te manque pas de ne plus allez sur le terrain ? » S'informe le châtain en se rafraichissant à l'évier après avoir ôté sa chemise qu'il a lancé dans un coin.

-« Non, j'y vais parfois sans me mêler à l'action ou rechercher un homme qui ne s'en est pas sorti à cause d'une mauvaise préparation. Je voulais te remercier de t'être préoccupé de moi. »

Maxwell se retourne surpris par cette phrase, en entendant au départ la voix neutre du métis, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je ne savais pas à l'époque que c'était toi qui était à la base de ses missions. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était Lady Une qui t'utilisait comme kamikaze sans te prévenir des dangers réels ! » S'exclame le natté.

-« Tu l'aurais su, tu aurais agis autrement ? » Questionne Yuy.

-« Peut-être et je n'aurai jamais quitté la section de Sank, nous n'en serions pas là. » Réalise le châtain.

-« Alors ne regrette rien ! »

-« Tu as raison, je n'aurai pas rencontré Catherine sans tout ça. »

-« Tu n'en sais rien. Rien n'est écrit. Nous avons notre avenir dans nos mains et nos vies sont précieuses. Il faut les préserver. » Rétorque énergiquement le brun.

-« Tu le penses ? »

-« Maintenant, je le pense. »

La porte s'ouvre sur Catherine qui sourit au métis avant de ramasser la chemise et de la jeter à la figure du natté.

-« Oui, je sais, il y a un bac pour le linge sale. »

Le natté l'y dépose et revient avec une chemise canadienne qu'il passe, alors que la jeune femme sert déjà trois tasses de café.

-« Tu viens quand tu veux Heero. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu. » Dit-elle en lui donnant une des tasses.

-« Merci pour l'invitation et le carton du matin. »

-« C'était une idée de Duo. Il voulait te montrer que tu pouvais venir en te laissant le choix de refuser le contact. Ca fait plaisir de te voir en bonne forme et libre de tes mouvements et dans ta tête. »

-« Je sais qu'on attend pas de moi de risquer ma vie pour les autres. J'ai trouvé ma place dans cette société. » Admet Yuy en portant sa tasse à la bouche.

Oui, c'est décidé, il va se mettre à chercher la personne qui lui convient et être enfin heureux comme ses amis. Il aura au moins appris ça grâce aux autres pilotes et son kidnapping.

OWARI

* * *

Date de fin d'écriture : 22 mars 2009

µµµ

Note d'auteur : 

Merci à ceux qui ont lu, reviewé, ajouté cette histoire en favori ou encore mis une alerte. Ca fait plaisir de voir l'intérêt que vous portez à celle-ci surtout qu'elle n'est pas Yaoi. Ca me touche énormément. ^_^

A ceux qui auraient voulu que Quatre utilise son argent pour se sauver. En matière de justice, l'argent ne devrait pas être au-dessus des lois. Et une affaire comme celle de DSK ne devrait même pas avoir lieu.

Pour ceux qui auraient souhaité que les Maganacs viennent libérer Quatre. Je ne crois pas que les Maganacs suivaient Quatre durant la guerre à cause de son argent mais parce qu'il avait des valeurs qu'ils défendaient également. Vouloir la guerre à mon avis ne doit pas être dans les idéaux des Maganacs. Pour moi, ils peuvent tourner le dos à Quatre en découvrant son vrai visage au cours du procès et tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Menacer la paix, sacrifier des vies pour un plaisir personnel est un crime à mes yeux et certainement aux yeux des Preventers, c'est normal que Quatre soit puni.


End file.
